


I Heard You Talking

by screwtodayimsleeping



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Sex, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, Light Bondage, Light Praise Kink, M/M, ereri, more tags added later, outrageous plans, riren - Freeform, smutty dreams, teacher!Eren, teacher!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 121,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screwtodayimsleeping/pseuds/screwtodayimsleeping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a prissy History teacher, who insists on everything being orderly, clean, and on time.<br/>Eren is an outgoing, fun-loving English teacher who every student loves.<br/>Oh, and they hate eachother's guts.<br/>So naturally, the 104th class decides to get them together, by any means necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I read a prompt on tumblr that said:  
> but what if Levi and Eren are the kinds of teachers that talk shit about each other to their students  
> and the students work on getting the two of them together
> 
> and thus, here we are! Be warned, I'm not going to post much on this fic until I finish my other one. But please tell me if I should continue.  
> By the way, all of the other characters, besides a select few, are students who are taught under both Levi and Eren.

The bell rang incessantly and students made a mad dash for their seats. Their teacher always came in the second the bell ended, and if anyone was caught even just slipping into their desks it was instantaneous detention.

The bell stopped and right on time the door swung open. The teacher took a look around the classroom with his sharp eyes and was pleased to see that every ass was solidly connected to a seat. He let the door shut behind him and he walked to the podium, every eye on him.

He placed his work bag next to his desk and drew out a portfolio, placing it on the podium, before turning eyes on his class. He didn’t waste words.

“Class, take out the homework assigned from yesterday. And make it prompt!”

“Yes, Professor Levi,” the class responded automatically, and set their attention on taking out their work.

Levi looked down at the lesson for the day as the students placed their homework on their desks. Then he glanced up and noted that every student had the three sheets due-

Wait...not everyone had their work done. His eyes were drawn to the back corner of the room, where two students were shaking, eyes widened with fear.

He sighed and placed a pen on the podium, but slapped it against the metal, catching the attention of every person in the room. Every head jerked up, and fear filled everyone’s face, because you knew Professor Levi was mad when he slapped his pen.

Levi took his time looking at every face in the room before settling on the two in the back, a boy and a girl, who were fidgeting in their seats. Then he let out a sigh and walked out from behind his podium, and he could smell the fear level rising with each step he took.

Students looked down in fear at their desks as he passed them, praying to whoever that it wasn’t going to be them. No one could look him in the face. They all watched his feet as they went past their desks.

The girl in the back shook, hands clenched on her empty desk, and watched as the black dress shoes came closer and closer and then...stopped next to her desk. She took a deep breath and let her eyes slowly travel up the crisp black pants, then the white shirt with a black dress coat and white cravat on the neck before finally looking into his face, and then she was frozen in complete fear.

Levi glared at the girl for a moment before turning and looking at the boy on his other side. The boy stared at him, eyes wider than a doe, and looked as if he knew judgement day had arrived. Well, for them it had.

“Miss Braus? Mister Springer?” The two shivered at how he pronounced their names, and the rest of the class gravitated their eyes in unison to the two trapped students and their teacher.

“Care to elaborate why you two don’t have the essay I assigned for you two days ago done?”

Neither wanted to speak. Neither of them could speak. Levi sighed gently and placed his palms on either desk, then leaned down first towards one, then the other, taking in their terrified faces. “Oh come now, you don’t want to make this any worse for you. Just tell me why it isn’t done.”

Connie Springer’s mouth opened, and he tried to speak, but words were still failing him. Turning his head to look at the other, she whispered something, and Levi tapped her desk, bringing a jump from the teen. “Speak up, Miss Braus. Let the class hear.”

Sasha Braus cleared her throat and stuttered out a little louder than before, “W-We had to f-finish E-Eren’s work, s-sir! W-We were w-working on our p-p-project, sir!”

Levi’s eyes narrowed, and Sasha gave an audible gulp. He straightened, and began to walk back to his podium. Not a single eye left his short form.

“I see...Professor Eren was working with you?” He turned to his class. Not a muscle moved before him.

“Let me be clear about what I think of Professor Eren,” he said, tapping his pen lightly against the desk. “I think that he is a piss-poor young man, who doesn’t give a shit about what he teaches and is way to easy on your asses. He allows fuckers like you to call him by simply his first name, and puts himself on the same level as you. That’s because he is on the same level as you. He has the maturity of a fucking teenager. He’s only 22, and he’s soft. He shouldn’t be allowed to teach people with the same brain capacity as him, and by that I mean almost nothing. Do I make myself clear?”

He was greeted by wide eyes and straight backs, students too afraid of his words to move or respond. He had swore at them before, but never to this amount, and certainly never about another teacher.

“Braus, Springer? Detention for all of next week. I want those essays done by tonight and turned in first thing Monday morning.”

Their heads bobbed up and down, eyes still wide and frightened. Levi looked at the clock on his wall and noted with a grimace that they were now a whole two minutes behind schedule. “Now, class, we’ve gone several minutes too long on this discussion, which means that you’ll be staying after for a little longer than normal. Are we clear?”

Heads moved in unison. “Good. Alright class,” he said, opening his folder, “let us begin the lesson.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Morning class!” Students looked up and smiled at their late teacher who was running through the door, hair messy and eyes bright.

“Morning, Eren!” several students called out with good natured smiles. He nodded and waved back, his wide smile making the room cozier.

“I’m sorry I was late, the damn copier wouldn’t print out the material for today, so I had to stay late.” A couple of the students snickered at their teacher swearing, but they were used to it. On their first day, Eren had swore, and then when he saw the surprised looks on people’s faces, had thrown open his arms and dramatically recited every word that should never be used in a public location. Then he had put a finger to his lips and told them, “If you don’t tell on me, you’ll enjoy Fridays a lot more.”

And so every Friday they didn’t have class, but rather pulled out from the secret cupboards the stashes of popcorn, M&M’s, and pretzels while grabbing sodas from the secret fridge and watching short movies in class.

He slammed the pile of sheets down on his messy desk and pushed his hair out of his face. He looked around at his class and took in several faces. He connected eyes with a certain girl sitting off to the side with her red scarf wrapped around her neck, and he gave her a wide smile and a light wave. She looked at him and gave the smallest of waves back.

Eren turned his attention back to his class. “Well, today, we’re going to be starting our new unit. Are you guys prepared for the shit-ton of reading this unit’s gonna require?” Several guys in the back groaned loudly, and Eren groaned back at them obnoxiously, making several other members of the class giggle. “I know, I’m gonna hate this too, but let me share a secret.” The class leaned forward on their assorted chairs, ranging from throne-like to wheely chairs, or couches and beanbags.

“We’re only gonna skim. What I want to focus more on this unit is how the book and the movie compare.” Eren dramatically whipped out a disc above his head, and those in the front row suddenly became excited. He was holding _The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring_  as if it were a first-place prize.

“Now,” he said, slamming the case down on his desk, “I have your copies of the book up here, so come up, grab one, and tell me the number.”

Students jumped up and went to the large pile of books that were off to the side. Most looked at the thick book in absolute horror, but several remembered that Eren had said they were only going to skim. Plus, they would get to watch the movie.

He greeted each student by name as they walked up to him with their numbers. “Hey, Ymir, how’s your girlfriend doing?” “54. She’s fine, prof.” “C’mon, stop that ‘prof’ shit, it’s Eren.” The taller girl smirked and walked back to where said blond was laying against an arm of the couch and sat next to her, looping an arm around her shoulders. That was something else about Eren’s class; he didn't discriminate, so people could be as coupley as they wanted in here, and no one would be the wiser. Well, he allowed things like holding hands and the occasional peck, but if a couple was full blown making out, he would stop the lesson, take out a camera, and film them until they noticed, and he kept it, “for blackmail and teasing material,” he said.

Students moved down the line, making quick conversation. “Reiner, how’s Bertl getting along?” “He’s still nervous about his classes, but he’s good. Oh, and 28” “Good. You keep a good eye on him.” “Sure thing, Eren.” The tall bulky blond went back to his seat. “Morning, Mikasa, my dear sister. You doing alright today?” The asian looking girl looked into her adoptive brother’s face and drew her scarf closer around her. “Yeah, I’m good. I’m number 14.” “Ok, good. Don’t worry, we’re still going out for coffee after school, okay?” “Yeah.” She took her book and went to her seat.

“Ah, Sasha, how packed is your lunch to-” Eren faltered as he saw his normally perky student’s face look nervous as she walked up to him. “Hey, what’s wrong?” She looked at him, and he was stunned to see tears threatening to spill from her eyes. “Hey, hey...” He walked out from behind his desk and gave her a hug. He wasn’t afraid to give those.

She was unresponsive for a moment, before slowly returning the hug. She was sniffing, and the whole class had gone quiet and was watching the encounter.

Eren pulled back and looked at Sasha, hands on her shoulders. “What happened?” She gave another loud sniff and blurted out, “Connie and I got in trouble with another one of our teachers because we were finishing our project with you the last two days.” He straightened and his eyes found Connie shifting in his seat, looking at the floor, and a scared look crossed his face.

Eren instantly knew who the culprit was. Only one teacher could make a student that upset and scared looking. “It was Professor Levi, wasn’t it?” At the mention of his name, Sasha let out a small choking sound and bent her head, as if reliving that moment from only two classes ago.

He sighed and let go of her shoulders, mumbling loud enough for the whole class to hear, “That fucking son of a bitch.” The class looked at him in interest. He had a reputation whenever he got that gleam in his eyes, and that either meant that he was about to rant about something passionately, or he was about to rant angrily. And right now, he looked like he was going for the second option.

“Professor Levi,” Eren said, hands behind his back, in a lecturing stance, “is nothing more than a self-concerned bitch perfectionist who is too obsessed with making everyone into little efficient machines who don’t think for themselves.” He started to pace the floor, and the class knew it was about to go down. “You see, he is all, “Oi, you forgot a point of view in this paper, rewrite the entire work by hand and also come in for detention for the next couple weeks.” and that pisses me off, because if he’s intimidating you this much...” He suddenly stopped pacing, and the class held their breath. Then he turned and they saw that he had that face on.

One of the many things they had learned about their teacher was that he couldn’t always control himself. They also knew that he was a blackbelt in karate and was amazing at hand-to-hand combat. That knowledge usually came into play when he had a certain face on; a mixture of determined and pissed.

That was the face he had on now.

He stalked out of the room without a word, and the students looked at each other, inwardly deciding who would follow and report. Then Krista leaped up and with a squeak of excitement, rushed out of the room. Ymir sighed and chased after her girlfriend. No one else needed to follow. They knew that if Ymir was going to be reporting something, then she was all that was needed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eren stalked down the hallway, searching for a specific room. His mind wasn’t entirely thinking things through, but every time that small part of his subconscious told him this was a bad idea, an image of Sasha’s crying face and Connie’s terrified one flashed in his mind, making him only more angry.

He rounded the hallway and saw it. The door to the classroom stood ominously at the end of the hallway, looking more like a gate to hell than a simple History classroom. Not thinking about what he would find inside, he shoved down the handle and slammed the door into the wall.

The man who was causing all of his anger looked up from the podium, and his scowl only further infuriated Eren. “You!” He yelled, pointing at the shorter man.

Levi tapped his pen against the metal and stared, unflinching, back at him. “Mister Jaeger.” Eren wasted no time in stalking over to the shorter man, grabbing him by the collar, and spinning him around to slam him into the chalkboard behind them.

“You...self-preservant...asshole...” he hissed out, his face coming within an inch of Levi’s. “You are NEVER...allowed to threaten and scare my students like that ever again!”

The older man just stared back, expression not changing, despite being held up by the neck against a wall. “Well, Jaeger, what if I told you that it was their own goddamn fault?” Eren backed up his face and hissed angrily at Levi’s accusation. “Yeah, they said that they were finishing a project with you. I called them out on their shit and gave them what they deserved, which is more than I can say for little bitches like yourself.”

Eren saw red. He wasn’t about to let this fellow professor talk to him in that way. But before he could react, he felt an excruciating pain and doubled over, falling to his knees. Levi had kneed him in the crotch; hard.

He looked up at the shorter man, and before he could stand his face was thrown heavily to the right. Levi kicked out with his leg, hitting Eren square against the jaw, kicking into a rather fabulous momentary pose.

The younger teacher fell to his side, stunned by what had just happened. He focused on being able to stand, but before he could, he was being lifted rather easily and slammed into the blackboard. The same position Levi had been in moments ago was now occupied by Eren.

“Listen, brat,” Levi said, invading Eren’s personal space and accidentally touching noses. Eren glared right into his eyes as he continued to speak. “I don’t care to bullshit you right now, so fuck off, or I’ll make sure you lose more than just a tooth.” The brunette's eyes widened in confusion before being drawn to a tiny white speck on the floor near a small puddle of blood. Then he got it.

Holy shit, Levi had kicked out one of his teeth!

Levi dropped Eren to the ground and he sat there momentarily, catching his breath. “Now grab your tooth and leave my room. You’re disturbing class.” Eren looked up in sudden realization, and caught the sight of many pairs of eyes looking at him in fright and sympathy.

That fucker had just fought with him in front of a bunch of students. Shit, Eren groaned more from mortification than pain. Now this was going to get out through the whole school.

Levi was staring down at Eren with a dead look. “Oi, hurry up, brat.” Eren shot him a look full of hate before stumbling over to grab his tooth off the otherwise spotless floor. He turned to the door and started to leave before he felt more pain, this time off the top of his head. Levi had grabbed his hair.

“You little shit, just where do you think you’re going?” Levi dragged him back over to the little blood puddle and threw him down next to it. “You’re forgetting something important, Jaeger.” Eren stared at the splatter of red, and then, ignoring the pain in his head, stood heavily and, looking Levi straight in the face, said, “Go and fuck yourself.” Then quick as a flash, he lept forward, threw a punch, hitting Levi square across the face, then turned and walked out the door without looking back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi couldn’t believe what had just happened. That bastard! Even after he had been beaten by himself, the kid had told him to fuck himself, and then punched him. Punched HIM!

He looked back at his class, who were looking at him with stunned and terrified expressions. He cradled his jaw lightly, feeling the bruise already coming up. Shit. That brat was going to pay. He stared wordlessly at his students, and noted that all backs were straight and all eyes were locked on him.

“Class,” he said, straightening best he could, still holding his jaw. “Read through the prompt on the board, the one that isn’t smeared, and start your essay on it. Everyone had better have a whole page written by the time I return from the nurse’s office.”

The sudden scuffle of paper sounded in the room, and Levi watched with satisfaction that everyone was working. Then he walked to the door and exited the room, heading to the nurse’s office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as the short figure disappeared down a corner of the hall, the door moved, and a blond and brunette crept out from their hiding space, the taller still holding her iPhone camera to her chest.

They stared at each other wordlessly, and knew that they both had the same idea.

“Those two.”

“Yeah, those two are getting together if it’s the last thing the 104th class does.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's conversation with the librarian reveals some interesting facts and a plan is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't put anything into here for a long time. I'm still working on my other story. But I'll try to add more to this story as often as I can.

The class looked up, chatting happily as their teacher walked back into the classroom. All talk ceased as all eyes took in the sight of his bloodied mouth, bowtie undone and hanging loosely off his neck, and a bruise already forming on the side of his face. He looked wrecked. He took a deep breath, looked around at his stunned students and spoke.

“Class, we’re moving to the library for today,” Eren said carefully, still clutching his tooth in hand, annoyed at how broken his voice sounded. The class didn’t waste time and quickly packed up bags, rushing out the door past him, giving him glances.

Eren turned to get his bag from his desk and was greeted by his favorite bunch of students. “What the hell did he do to you?” Reiner asked, fury already creeping into his eyes. Sasha looked scared, but mad. “He shouldn’t have done that! You had nothing to do with it!”

Ymir and Krista rushed into the room looking happy and devious, but those looks were wiped off their faces when they saw their teacher’s face.

“Eren, are you alright?” Krista asked, already walking up to her professor and putting a gentle hand on his bruised face. Eren gave the angel of a girl a small smile, despite how much it hurt, and said, “I’m fine. Just a little beat up.”

Ymir let out a quiet snort. Yeah, we know, she thought. We saw the whole thing.

Even Jean, a student who was the only one to ever really get too much on Eren’s nerves, was there and looking concerned. “Shit, Eren, he got you bad. One of your teeth is missing!” Eren chuckled as the others gasped and held out the tooth in one hand for them to stare at. “Yeah. The dick kicked me in the mouth.”

“That bastard...” a quiet voice came from behind the group, and every head turned to Mikasa, who was standing with her fists clenched and looking positively murderous. Eren realized the danger very quickly. “Mikasa, don’t do anything like that. He’s a professor; you could easily get expelled for hurting a teacher.”

“Didn’t stop him from hurting you,” she mumbled, but slowly relaxed. “Well, I’m not a student,” Eren pointed out. “But you’re new!” Connie shot out, sounding upset because, to him, this was mostly his and Sasha’s fault. He made a mental note to never turn in any homework late ever again, no matter which teacher it was to.

“That’s not an excuse for him. We’re equals...well I guess not equals if he thinks he can freely punch me around.” Eren mumbled. Then he rose up and said to them pointedly, “Now, get your asses to the library.”

They walked to the library, Eren following close behind. The rest of the class looked up when they entered and sat uncertainly around the tables inside. “Just...chill...for the rest of class, ok? I need to talk to someone,” Eren told his class, who nodded and got to work doing whatever.

Eren looked over to the library desk and saw just who he was looking for. As he walked over to the desk that was cluttered with books, a blond head raised and blue eyes took in the sight of their best friend’s messed up face.

“Armin, I need to talk to you,” Eren sighed and leaned against the desk, but he was promptly pushed away by said male. He hissed and started at his friend, who held up his hands in defence and then held up a bunch of tissues. “You’re about to bleed all over my books,” he mumbled.

Eren took the tissues and held them to his nose, and they were instantly stained red. He scowled at them and Armin reached under his desk for the spare box. He knew they would need them soon.

“So,” Armin said, looking at Eren warily, concerned for his precious books. “Care to tell me what happened to your face? You look like you were hit with a truck.”

“Not too far from the truth, Ar,” Eren said, waving off his friend’s retort on the nickname. “I got kicked in the face by a grade-A douchebag.”

“Shhh!” Armin said, reaching forward to clap his hands over Eren’s mouth, but rethinking at the last minute and pulling away. “Language, Eren! We’re surrounded by students!”

“They don’t care; they’re used to it,” was Eren’s response, voice blurred through the blood still clogging his nose and throat. “Anyway, one of the profs went and threatened Connie and Sasha, so I got pissed and went after him.”

“I can see how well that went,” Amrin said, gesturing to Eren’s face. Eren gave him a look of pure annoyance. “I didn’t work to get you into this job just so you could go try to beat up other teachers. Then all those good comments I put in for you will become invalid.”

“I know,” Eren sighed, leaned against the desk and tilting his head back, the by now very red tissues still pressed to his nose. “I just couldn’t help it. When Sasha and Connie talked to me about how he had threatened them-”

“Ok, wait; pause,” Armin held up a hand. “You have to be more specific. Who is ‘he’?”

Eren looked down, then mumbled, “Professor Levi” before tilting his head back up. Armin whistled, then let out a small chuckle. Eren turned his head towards his friend and gave him a glare that would scare most anyone away. Armin took a few steps back, but snickered again as he held out new tissues, and he responded, “Wow, how stupid could you get? Anyone who goes or works at this school knows not to mess with him. Rumor has it that in his younger days, he was a thug, and a damn good one too.” Eren’s eyes widened a little as he took the tissues and, replacing them, he grunted out, “Duly noted.”

“But still, you went up against Professor Levi? I’m amazed. I think you might be the first kind of resistance he’s ever received. At least, since I’ve worked here, which is a long time.” Armin leaned over his desk and looked up at his friend with wide, interested blue eyes. “Tell me, what exactly happened?”

“Well, after Sasha told me what he had done, I got mad and ranted a little in front of the class. Then I suddenly went into that mode where I’m not really thinking things through properly-”

“When do you ever?” Armin broke in. He held up his hands in apology and gestured for Eren to continue with his story.

“Anyway, I went down the hall and got to his room, then opened the door and grabbed him and shoved him against the chalkboard by his collar-”

“Woah, wait, really? That clearly didn’t end well.” Eren shot his friend a look, and Armin  made a zipping motion with his hand before leaning forward again. Eren couldn't help but think about how excited his smaller friend looked to hear about how he got beat up.

“Then after I had roughed him up a little, he kneed me in the dick really hard, and my manhood is still struggling.” He ignored his friend smothering a laugh. “Then while I was down, he kicked me in the face and knocked a tooth out.” Eren held it out to Armin and chuckled a bit at his friend’s horrified expression and how he shied away from it.

“And after that, he dragged me off the ground and pinned me against the board and threatened me. And to top it all off, he did this in front of his students!” Eren was gesturing wildly with his free hand, and almost smacked Armin in the face, but the intelligent male had ducked just in time.

“In the end, he told me to grab my tooth and leave, and when I started to, he dragged me back to the puddle of blood I had left on the floor and told me to take care of it, but I was so pissed off that I didn’t; I just punched him in the face, told him to fuck himself, and left. Then I came right here.” Eren finished his story and looked at Armin finally, and stopped at the sight of his friends’ stunned face.

“Y-You punched P-Professor Levi in the face?” Armin sounded amazed and terrified at the same time. A look of awe was on his face, and Eren was confused. “Um, yeah, I did...?”

“Dude, in the regard of fighting, Levi has never been hit. As in, never at all. I’ve heard of only one other person who ever went up against Professor Levi, and the guy was in the hospital for several months, and to top it off, he never got a punch in. Professor Levi wasn’t hurt at all!”

Eren’s eyes widened at this new piece of information. Wait, really? Had he really gotten in the first punch of resistance that Professor Levi had ever experienced? He should be proud of that, right? He winced as the action caused a bolt of pain to flash all through his face. Eh, it wasn’t quite as worth it since he had still gotten beat up.

“Either way, I’m pissed at him, and I’m sure he’s pissed at me, and we still have the entire year to hate each other.” Armin looked at Eren with a strange look. “Wait a minute, did you tell your class about how you feel about Professor Levi?” Eren tilted his head slightly and looked curiously at his friend. “Uh...yes?”

Armin looked at the students spread around the library and his eyes settled on a particular group who were huddled close around the table, one of the girls showing all the others something. Armin knew those students. They had a reputation among the school for setting up the two biggest hard-cases in the school, both teacher and student. So far they hadn’t failed once in their three years.

And Armin could see very clearly that they were planning something that he was almost certain involved his taller, obviously attractive best friend.

“Well, you might change your mind sometime soon...” he mumbled, and Eren looked at him, confused. “Wait, what?” “Nothing, just thinking of my schedule for today,” Armin quickly blurted.

Eren shrugged and gingerly took the tissues off his nose. “Welp, looks like the bleeding stopped. Finally.” He cautiously leaned his head back into its normal position. When the second Old Faithful didn’t happen, he rose off the desk and leaned slightly to the side due to the drained blood. Nevertheless, his aim was still true as he threw the bloodied tissues into the trash can with excellence. He always had perfect aim.  

Armin nodded and then looked up at the clock. “It’s nearly lunchtime. You should be getting your class ready to go.” Eren followed his gaze and jumped up when he saw the time. “Shit, one minute left!” He raced over to the tables, waving them up and getting them going just as the lunch bell rang.

As they rushed out the library doors, Eren turned and waved back at his blond friend, and Armin waved back. His hand slowly went down as the brunet disappeared and he turned back to his desk, mumbling, “I hope that Eren gets out of this as soon as he can...although,” he suddenly thought, looking upwards, “they really wouldn’t be a bad couple...”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Holy shit, Professor Levi totally killed Eren!” Connie whispered, staring at the phone screen. Ymir was sitting with all the others at their lunch table and showing them the video she took. They all sat around, watching with wide eyes.

Then Ymir took the phone back and paused it on a certain frame and showed her screen to the rest of the group. “This is perfect. We need to get them together.” Eyes went from her face to the screen, and they all widened when they took in the image of the raven’s nose pressed up against their teacher’s, fiery looks in both of their eyes while the smaller held the taller up against the board.

“Whew, they actually compliment each other very well. You can see that their tempers clash in the perfect way,” Reiner spoke in a contemplative tone, his arm slung around Bertholdt. The taller of the two was peering at the screen and then looked up at Ymir again. “Do you think we can do it? We’ve only done one teacher pairing, and we’ve never done a gay one. This will be harder.”

Sasha jumped up, crumbs falling from her mouth as she spoke through a mouthful of potato chips. “We can do this! Eren would change Professor Levi to be nicer to his students. Plus, we’ve never failed once! We’ve decided they’d be perfect, so now we’re going to do this!”

The others looked at her, a little stunned at her impassioned speech, also considering that only a few hours ago she was upset because of the shorter professor. Now she seemed to have no fear in her.

“Well, that speech would be better if you weren’t talking with fucking crumbs flying everywhere,” Jean ground out, and Sasha stuck her tongue out at him, making him shift away at the sight. Krista suddenly spoke up.

“I think I have an idea on how we could get this started, but we’ll all need to work together on this.” The others leaned in towards her eagerly. Though she may not look it, she was the main mastermind behind the initial plans, and they never failed them.

Any other person passing that table would’ve wondered why all the students were huddled close and whispering in excited voices. They might’ve caught a few unassuming words, such as, “puddle” and “fire” and the phrase, “shit’s gonna go down” several times. But they would’ve shrugged it off. They knew better then to mess with this particular group of students.

They finally pulled apart with Krista making a few final remarks. “Alright, Marco, you make that phone call right after school, alright?” The freckled brunette nodded, looking a little nervous. “And Reiner, you and Bertholdt make sure to pick up the supplies by Monday, alright?” The two nodded. “Jean, you need to print out those caution signs, alright?” He nodded. “Ymir and I will take care of that other special part.” Everyone giggled, remembering that specific part of the plan.

“Connie, Sasha, remember your parts. Don’t be afraid. It’ll work out, alright?” They both nodded, but their faces were pale, remembering what they would have to do. They had the hardest job, in their opinions. “Great! We’ll text about it later. Marco, you start a group text after the call, alright?” He nodded just as the lunch bell rang and they all grabbed their bags and separated, shooting final glances at each other.

This plan was foolproof. Those two were getting together. It was certain now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plan will be elaborate and awesome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's rants give insight, while the headmaster must decide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suddenly realized that I had typed up another chapter, so here's the third chapter to hold you over until I can officially jump onto this story. I hope you guys like it!

“That little shit stain just came in and punched me!” Levi paced around the nurses office, fuming. “He pushed me against my own board and he accused me of being rude to HIS students! That mother fucker!”

The nurse sat in her chair, watching him pace cautiously around her office. As she got up, he nearly ran into her, and her auburn hair flipped around her face as she started to fall. Levi reached out and caught her without looking at her. She carefully got to her feet and let out a nervous chuckle.

“Well, maybe you’re just getting a little soft,” Petra said, dusting herself off. She knew that only she alone could get away with comments like that to Levi. He growled but didn’t do anything else besides continuing to pace.

“He has some nerve to pull a stunt like that with me,” he continued, still pacing. Then he stopped in the middle of the floor and looked at Petra, who was gathering antibiotics to treat the bruise on his face. “Who does he think he is?”

She looked up and beckoned him over. He groaned a little but walked over to her all the same, sitting on top of the stool. She turned to him and started working on his face while she spoke. “Well, he’s new, and he’s like the polar opposite of you, so of course you two are going to clash, but maybe that’s what you two need...”

Levi hissed and turned his head swiftly to glare at her, getting an eyeful of neosporin in the process. He flounced out of the chair and bent over, swearing loudly. “Mother fucking shit, Petra, you fucking just hit my fucking eyes! I need to be able to goddamn see! Fuck!”

Petra just sighed and grabbed some paper towels then went over and wet them in the sink. Then she walked to where Levi was still holding his eyes in the center of the room and pulled a hand away to start dabbing at the globs.

“Well, I’m serious. Maybe he’s the kind of person you need. He’s your opposite, but opposites attract, so maybe you two will end up working together somehow.”

Levi slowly lowered his other hand and turned slightly to face Petra to give her the most unamused and hateful glare he could manage with one eye. “Are you suggesting that Jaeger and I are going to get together?” he asked, his voice dangerously low.

She only gave a light laugh. “I didn’t say that; I just said that you two might end up actually not hating each other in the future, that’s all.” He glared at her for a moment more before he turned away and stared to the front. “That won’t be happening anywhere in this lifetime,” he spoke with confidence, as if he knew that what he was saying would be true.

Petra just sighed and continued to take care of the bruise. Levi came into her office a lot, always to rant about something, but this was the first time she had actually needed to take care of an injury for him. Plus, this bruise looked particularly nasty, and she knew it really hurt him when she would brush over certain parts and he would flinch, only slightly, but enough for her to know that he was in pain.

She glanced up at the clock. Five minutes before lunch. She pushed a small pack of ice into his hands and said, “You should go to your class. There’s only five minutes before the lunch period starts.”

He looked up at the clock and swore. “Fucking shit. If those students don’t have that page done-” Petra stopped him with a gentle touch of a finger to his lips, and pushed him off the stool. “Easy there, just go back to class. Whatever you told them to do, they’ll have done, and you know it.” He only grunted in acknowledgement and then left the room.

Petra mulled around her small office during the lunch period. Several students came in asking for ibuprofen or something to help their stomachs. Those she easily treated, and then some stuck around for a little bit afterwards. Petra was liked around the entire school. She was known for her quiet but sweet nature and her gentle smile. It was joked around the staff that she was the only one who could push past Levi’s hard shell. But even she knew that wasn’t the case entirely.

Levi was just rough in general. She didn’t know a huge amount about his past, only that it had been very rough, and that in the process of his line of work he had lost two people who were very close to him. She knew that afterwards, the headmaster, Erwin Smith, had taken Levi under his wing and had given him a job. He had the reputation of the hardest teacher at the school, and not a single student had ever gotten better treatment under his rule.

In all honesty, Petra didn’t know why it was her that Levi opened up the most to. Maybe she reminded him of one of his past friends? She could only guess. But she cared about Levi, more than she wanted to admit, and his safety was important to her. She didn’t love him, despite what many other people said, but she cared, and that was enough. She was just that shoulder to cry on, on in his case, to rant on.

The final lunch bell had just rung, so now she was able to go to her own lunch. She was looking through her bag to find it when someone knocked on her door. She turned around and saw Krista and Ymir, two of the students who she treated more as direct friends than students.

“Hey you two! Isn’t lunch over?” She stood up and looked at them curiously. Krista nodded and then added, “But we have passes!” She held up two yellow slips. “We needed to talk to you first!” Petra looked at them and noted their glinting eyes, and she knew what was happening.

“Alright, who are you two plotting to set up this time? Two students? Do I know them?” The girls giggled a little and then looked back at the shorter nurse. “Well, no to the first one, but yes to the second one...I think,” Krista said, continuing to giggle. Ymir just smirked and nodded, an arm around her girlfriend’s shoulders.

“Ok, then who are they?” Ymir finally spoke up. “We’re doing a gay couple this time.” Petra blinked. She was a little surprised, but not too much. These girls and their group of friends had gotten both gay and lesbian couples together before. Not to mention that fact that in their friend group there were two gay couples and them, a lesbian couple, so it wouldn’t be weird for them.

“Just tell me. I know you guys want my help again, or else you wouldn’t be telling me this.” Though most people didn’t know it, Petra was like a secret agent for them. She got the adult information for them, because though it may not seem like it, she enjoyed what they were doing and she enjoyed watching two people who hated each other before suddenly get together in a relationship.

“We’re focusing on two teachers,” Ymir said, carefully watching the nurses’ face to see what her reaction would be. Petra just nodded, telling them to continue. “And as of today, they really, really hate each other, and so since their relationship has gone all to shit, we need to put them together.”

Something in that rang familiar in Petra’s mind, and the gears turned as she processed until they finally produced a concrete answer, and as she came to that conclusion her mouth dropped open, and then she started to laugh, disbelieving.

“No way! There is no way that you two are trying to get Professor Levi and Professor Eren together, are you? It’s not them, right? You guys would never...” She dwindled off as she took in their serious faces and she realized the error in what she had just said.

“Um, actually, it is them, and we need your help to do it,” Krista explained. Petra looked in between the two girls and wondered why they had to chose those two teachers, of all people. “What gave you that idea? Was it just because you heard about the fight?”

“We didn’t hear about the fight; we watched the fight,” Ymir said, and she unlocked her phone and pulled up the video, shoving it in Petra’s face for her to watch. As she watched it, her eyes got wider and wider, watching the violence commence between the two. When the video finished, though, she had a contemplative look on her face. “Here, let me see the video again, I need to pause it at some parts.” Ymir nodded and handed over her phone inwardly smirking. Petra was already on board.

Petra rewatched the video and paused it finally on the same frame that had been shown at the lunch table. She was surprised at this. She knew that Levi hated unnecessary close contact, and that even in that other fight several years ago, Levi had beat up the other guy without getting too close. She knew that wasn’t his style. So as she looked at the image on the screen, their noses pressed together, eyes alit with anger, she could see that Levi had more expression than he had ever had to anything else, and he seemed almost comfortable with getting up close and personal with Eren.

Huh. In this video, it almost looked like angry unknowing flirting, now that she thought about it. She could see it in their eyes. They knew the other was different, and it made them curious. Their eyes reflected their anger, but in a certain light, they almost looked hungry. Wow. Now the idea of getting them together was sounding good to Petra.

She finally looked up at the girls with a smirk that only showed up for special occasions such as these, and the other two smiled with excitement as Petra said, “I’m in. What kind of plan do you all have in mind?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The final bell rang and students began to file out into the halls, their voices mixing into a loud indistinguishable babble. However, in the security of his office, the headmaster, Erwin Smith, didn’t hear them.

Erwin spun slightly in his chair and reached for a small stack of papers that he had to fill out before he could go home. He had done well with his workload today. Everything was evened out and he would get to go home early.

Wait, he had one more thing to do first. He had heard about a fight from several of Eren’s students. He had to address this now. He pressed a button on the phone sitting on his desk and the receptionist’s voice came through. “Yes, sir?”

“I need you to page Professors Levi and Eren to come and see me, please? Now?” He spoke clearly into the phone, his deep voice easily reverberating throughout the room. “Of course, sir,” the woman replied. Erwin sat back in his chair and a moment later heard the loud beeping noise and then the woman’s voice call out through the speakers, “Professor Levi and Professor Eren, Headmaster Smith would like to see you in his office.”

Erwin spun in his chair from side to side, a habit he’d picked up when he was deep in thought. He had heard about the fight, but wasn’t entirely clear on the reason, or who had started it. He knew that Levi’s past was reason enough to not pick a fight with him, but when he’d heard that it was the new, younger professor that he’d fought with, he wondered why that would be the case.

Erwin had liked Eren Jaeger as soon as he’d come in for his interview. He’d already heard a lot about him from another one of the staff here, Armin, who was his best friend. Erwin had been struck by the brunette’s confidence and his energy, but in that meeting he could see that he had been nervous. Erwin had respected him and took into account that his degrees in both teaching and English were top marks. Erwin had decided to hire him on the spot.

However, he had been slightly warned about this, too. Armin had told him a little about Eren’s past, and about his relationship with his parents and friends, and his tendency to lose control of his temper, but so far this year, he had heard nothing but positive comments about the younger male. Other teachers praised his energy and the easy way he got along with the students. In talking to several students, they appreciated him because of his easiness and positive, non-judging attitude. They had been excited to learn, and that’s what mattered to Erwin.

But now was the first time Eren’s temper had come up. It was time to get the full story.

Levi came in first, his face the usual mask of unamused and pissed. He sat in one of the chairs and dropped his black briefcase next to it. Then he placed one foot over the opposite knee and crossed his arms, looking at Erwin with deep silver eyes.

“Am I getting detention?” he asked sarcastically. He knew Erwin well enough to know what this was about, and he was almost positive that this wouldn’t end up the way he wanted. Erwin was a fair judge, to be sure, but in his fairness, it wasn’t always to Levi’s benefit, much to his anger.

Erwin looked at the deep bruise that had settled on the shorter man’s face and let out a small snort. “No, Levi, I’m just getting the facts straight. I heard from several students that something happened and I’m just clearing things up.” Levi was about to retort when the door swung cautiously open and both pairs of eyes were drawn to the tall young brunette who was standing in the doorway, looking nervous.

As soon as he saw Levi, though, his face hardened, and he blinked in a slow way that oozed disrespect, and Levi shook angrily in his chair. This son of a bitch, he thought, had it in for him. Then Eren turned and looked at Erwin, and his face went back to its previously nervous state. “Hello, Erwin, sir. What’s this about?”

Erwin waved at the empty seat next to Levi as he spoke. “Just clearing something up. Please, have a seat.” Eren looked disdainfully at the chair, then to Levi again, but then relented and sat down gingerly, scooting as far away from Levi as he could without falling off the chair.

Erwin took in the two of them sitting before him. Both had bruises, but on opposite sides of each other, and Eren had a tooth missing as well as the beginnings of a black eye. Both had scored hard hits. but in all honesty, Erwin was surprised that Eren had made it with only that amount of bruising. Compared to the last guy Levi had beat up, Eren had gotten off easy.

“So, I heard something about a fight between you two in Levi’s classroom today,” Erwin started, looking from bored silver eyes to the determined teal ones. “Would you two like to elaborate on what happened?”

Eren looked at Levi first, and then uncertainly raised his hand. Levi snorted at how he was acting as if he was a student, but then winced as pain flashed through his face again. Erwin nodded at Eren to continue, and then Eren spoke.

“Well, sir, I was in my class today and two of my students, Sasha and Connie, were both scared and terrified because Professor Levi had antagonized them because they were working on their projects with me and they couldn’t finish their homework for him. So I got upset and went down to his room to try to talk some sense into him-”

Levi scoffed here, but Eren just shot him a dirty look and continued. “-and then I’ll admit I did get rough, but then Professor Levi here,” he gestured to the side where Levi was sitting, “went and kneed me in the crotch and then when I was down he kicked me so hard one of my teeth came out and then he pushed me against the board. Plus, he did all of this in front of a group of students!” Eren’s voice had gotten progressively louder and his movements more expressive, and he finished the last sentence with a wild gesture of his arms and his voice ringing through the office.

Erwin didn’t seem to care about that. He just nodded and looked thoughtful. Then he nodded at Eren and said, “Alright, thank you, Eren,” before turning his look on Levi, who was casually examining his nails. “Levi? Do you have anything to add or change?”

Levi looked back at Erwin with a cold look, and was silent for a few moments before he spoke. “The brat over here is right about most of the stuff,” Erwin raised one of his enormous eyebrows, “but he forgot to mention the fact that the two little pussys who didn’t do their work had two days to do it, and yet they wasted it here with this asshole,” Here he waved a hand slightly at Eren, who was staring at him, “and so I gave them a weeks worth of detention and then two class periods later this big fucker comes barging into my class and pins me against my board, smearing the prompt I had written there, and he threatens me, so I just defended myself.”

Now Levi looked over at Eren, slight disgust on his face. “Then after I kicked his tooth out, I told him to grab it and get the fuck out, but he ignored the blood he had left on my clean floor,” He said this as if it was the worst offence of the entire event, “and when I dragged him back to take care of it, he told me to fuck myself and then punched me here and left my room.” Levi turned back to Erwin and leaned back in his seat. “That’s it.”

Eren started with anger at this short man sitting to his side. This mother fucker was ridiculous! Here he was, using crude language like this in front of the fucking headmaster! He could get fired for that! Eren would know; it was how he got kicked out of his last teaching job. Plus, Levi was acting as if the whole thing was Eren’s fault. That bastard!

Erwin rubbed his palms together thoughtfully and spun from side to side in his chair. “Hmmm, interesting,” he muttered darkly, and the two professors watched him with varying levels of interest. Erwin finally leaned forward and placed his long arms on the desk before him.

“Well, first off, know that both of you are in the wrong.” Eren jerked upright and looked surprised, while Levi simply raised an eyebrow. “Yes, you both are, stop looking so surprised. Eren, you’re in the wrong for starting the initial fight without thinking things through first. You acted on instinct, and that let to a large part of the problem.”

Eren blinked for a moment, as if he were about to protest, but then he looked at his lap, understanding crossing his features. “Yes, sir. I understand.” Erwin made a sound of acknowledgment before turning to the other shorter man.

“And Levi, you were wrong for retaliating in such a way. Eren didn’t punch you until after you had beat him up, correct?” Levi gave a small nod. “And before you did that, all he did was push you against the board, am I also correct?” Levi sighed and gave another small nod. “So you retaliated with the main violence first, which only after all of that did Eren punch you,” Erwin finished, leaning back in his chair again.

Eren sat there still staring at his lap, and Levi looked out of the window to the side of the office. Neither looked at anyone, but both responded. “I’m sorry, Erwin sir,” Eren said sullenly and then shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Levi looked at the tall blond out of the corner of his eye and then looked back out the window, but Erwin knew what kind of apologies came from the short male, and that was one of them.

“You’re both forgiven. Since this is the first problem for both of you this year, I’ll let this one slide,” Eren’s eyes shot up to the headmaster, a new light in his eyes, “and I think we can all be glad that it’s a Friday, right? We can all rest and get over this, alright?” Eren nodded vigorously, then winced and held a hand to the bruise. Levi just gave a small grunt.

“Good. Then you two are dismissed.” Eren shot up and was out of the small office in a matter of moments. Levi took a little longer, slowly uncrossing his limbs from each other, then standing slowly and grabbing his bag. He shot one last look at Erwin, and the taller met it. Then after a few moments, Levi nodded and left the room.

Erwin sighed and leaned backwards in his chair. He looked at the paperwork he still had on his desk and decided that it was small enough to bring home with him. He was putting the papers into portfolios when his cell phone rang. He took a glance, but then seeing who it was, he put the papers down and slid a thumb across the screen to answer it.

“Hello?” he said, pressing the phone to his ear. “Ah, Marco, how are you doing?” He listened for a moment, nodding and smiling a little to himself. Marco was a staff favorite. He was alway polite, and he did what was best for others, so teachers respected him for it.

Then Erwin leaned forward in his chair as he listened. “A favor you say?” He listened some more before looking at a paper on his wall that had all of the classrooms and hours for every day in the week. “Well, yes, I think that the library is open that entire day. How many class periods do you think you’ll need it?” His eyebrows went up a little when he heard the next part. “The entire day?” Then he nodded as he listened to the student on the other end. “Ah, well if you believe that those two classes would do better if they learned in the library all day on Monday, I think I can arrange that for you.” He smiled as the voice gushed out thanks. “Don’t mention it. Although, it’ll be interesting, since that entire hallway will be abandoned for the day. Oh well, I’ll arrange that for you. No problem. I’ll talk to you soon, Marco.”

Erwin hung up the phone and resumed packing up his papers. He smiled a little to himself. He wondered if this favor had anything to do with that one group of kids he heard rumors about, the “set-uppers” who were able to get the hardest people together. He didn’t see a problem with it. It was all good fun, and when they succeeded, it made the school a better place, and he was alright with that.

Erwin walked out of the front office, saying goodbye to Rico, the receptionist, and she waved idly at him, still looking at her screen for final checks. Erwin stepped through the main doors and took a deep breath. Autumn was right around the corner, and he smiled as he contemplated what kind of trick Marco was going to pull off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night, seven students finally went to bed at nearly midnight, having exchanged texts the entire night, going over the plan for Monday.  One other student stayed up longer, sending the details to a staff member, and those two went to bed at around one in the morning.

The plan was set. Now the only thing left was to execute it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plan in motion is next.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has got to be the most amazing complicated chapter I've ever written. 18 flippin pages on Google Docs! I've never written a chapter this long, but the plan needed to be long and elaborate, so here it is! Enjoy the brunt, and remember kids: don't try this at home...or school.

Levi opened the door to his car and shivered a tiny bit as the cold air hit his body, despite the long coat that clung to his short form. He briskly walked towards the front entrance, pushing past students until they all separated, nobody going anywhere near him. He was used to it.

He got through the atrium and turned towards the front office, then walked in an even pace down the main hallway that would eventually turn off to usher him to his room at the end. He turned the corner-

-and ran straight into Eren. He bounced off the other’s chest and nearly fell backwards, before an arm reached out and grabbed his, and he heard Eren's voice saying, “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to...” His voice dwindled off when he realized that it was Levi he had bumped into, and he let go with a huff and a sullen, “Nevermind,” before he continued on his walk.

Levi huffed in anger and turned back to head to his classroom. Today was a block day, and it went on longer than every other day, so he needed all the patience he could have. He hated Mondays.

He unlocked his door and placed his bag next to the podium, then looked at the clock at the back wall. His brow furrowed at the clock displaying the time. He was on time, twenty minutes early to his room, but the mass of his students should already be here or coming in. His eyes browsed over the empty classroom and he tched loudly, the sound bouncing around the walls.

He knew how this went. He would watch the first few students come in, then go and get his mail, notes, and small cup of black coffee, no sugar, and then return to his classroom the moment the bell ends its ring.

Sure enough, barely a minute later, the first clump of students stumbled into the room, shooting nervous glances at their professor, who simply huffed a little and then left the room. He walked down the hallway and made a turn past the adjacent hallway doors and headed towards the teacher’s lounge.

His eyes narrowed when he saw a student walk out of the lounge, clutching an enormous tumbler in his arms. The students stopped short, then looked from him to the lounge again, as if contemplating if he could run back inside and lock the door, but he knew in the end there was nothing he could do about it, so he just hung his head and tried to speed walk past the shorter man.

Tried, being the key word. Levi stuck out an arm as the student passed him and grabbed him tightly, and the teen gave a startled yelp that sounded more like a horse’s whinny, and he nearly dropped the large mug. “Kirschtein, what are you doing in the lounge? Taking some of our coffee for your own, huh?”

Jean shook in Levi’s grip and tried to shrug him off. “No, i-it isn’t for me! I-Its...Eren w-wanted some and t-told me to get s-some coffee for him!” Jean inwardly slapped himself. He never stuttered, except in situations involving the smaller man with a large reputation.

Levi let out a small hiss at the mention of the other teacher. He still had a slight bruise on his face, but it was healing well, probably thanks to Petra’s help. But he still held a grudge against the younger male.

“Well, wouldn’t want to keep mister Jaeger,” he hissed out, yanking hard on the teen's arm, “waiting, now would you? Because he needs to send one of his students to get his coffee.” He let go of Jean’s arm, but ended up flipping his wrist, causing the teen to be thrown forward.

Levi turned and went into the lounge, not looking back. He walked right over to the cupboard where the takeout cups were and grabbed a paper cup and lid, then went into his own secret stash of flavored packets. It was a secret of his that he liked flavored coffee, specifically the french vanilla kind. Then he put some into the coffee machine, frowning when he saw that it was empty.

Damn Kirschtein. He took the entire pot with him! It was all still Eren’s fault though. Levi grunted in acknowledgement of himself as the coffee brewed. Thankfully, it never took long. He filled the paper cup with the dark liquid and took a sip, thankful as the warmth spread to his still cold form.

He looked at the clock on the wall. One minute. Time to go back. He headed down the hall. He had timed this out precisely, and he knew just how many steps he would need to take to reach his room in just the right amount of time.

Seven steps...six steps...five steps...the bell began its ringing...four steps...three...two...one...reach out, take the handle and push down. The door opened and all eyes turned to it, rears placed in seats.

Levi walked inside and mentally prepared himself for his typical day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jean walked into his first period classroom. He had two periods with Eren, the second being English and the first being Literature. He thought it was dumb. They were basically the same thing, right? Apparently not.

He walked to the front where Eren was sitting working on papers. The rest of the class was writing their short answer papers, and Jean knew he should be doing the same, but this was essential. He reached the desk and set down the large mug with a clunk. “Here you go, Eren.”

Eren looked up and smiled. “Jeez, Jean, are you trying to get me to have a heart attack? This is the fourth big ass mug of coffee you’ve brought me this morning!” He reached out and took it anyway, then took a sip happily.

This was a huge part of the plan. Everyone knew Eren couldn’t resist a good coffee, and that knowledge certainly was paying off now. Jean looked at his teacher while he sipped and then noticed his face. “Eren, how did your bruise heal so quickly? It’s nearly gone!”

Eren just shrugged, taking another sip. “I’ve always been a fast healer.” He waved at Jean to head back to his seat. Jean went back, but only pretended to do his essay while he watched his teacher. It was important that Jean get his timing right.

Jean nearly jerked when Eren stood up and said to the class, “Gonna go take a piss. I’ll be back in a little bit.” Then he opened the door and left. Before the door had even finished shutting Jean had his phone out, unlocked, and open to a new message which he was currently typing at lightning speed. He hit send and then slipped the phone into his pocket, staring forwards, a sly grin spreading across his face. It had started.

_Eren’s on his way. Action._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reiner looked at his phone, then nodded to Bertholdt, who nodded in return and took the signs and moved them into place before running into the closet where Reiner was frantically gesturing. The taller boy rushed inside and the door shut just as the young teacher rounded the corner and walked to the door past the closet, and then stopped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What the fuck?” Eren said under his breath, looking at the ‘Out of Order’ signs in front of the bathroom. He sighed. He REALLY needed to piss. It was all Jean’s fault. Ah well. Eren stretched his back and started to rethink his opinions on his love of coffee as he made his way down the other hallway that led to the only other bathroom in this part of the school.

He walked past double doors and nearly got hit in the face by the large lock on the outside. Nobody liked this hallway. It was dark with only two classrooms in it, besides the bathroom. Plus it was small, and both ends were met straight down with two sets of lockable double doors. The bathrooms had locks too. There were all sorts of rumors about this hallway and to why it had one of the only sets of locking doors in the whole school, but Eren didn’t think about those as he went into the bathroom and went right to business.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ymir rushed to the boys bathroom door and fished out a key from her pocket. Thank god for Petra. She reached out and put the key into the lock, then turned it, thankful for the barely audible click it made. Then she turned and waved at two taller figures at the end of one hall, making a phone symbol with one of her hands. They nodded and one pulled a hand out of their pocket before they turned and walked away, typing fast.

Ymir looked around, satisfied at the completely empty hallway. Marco had done his job well. Then she turned and walked into the girls bathroom, shutting it and waiting by the door for her signal to complete her next part. She suddenly heard a banging from across the hall, and she let off a smirk. Ah yes, everything was going to plan.

Then she pulled her phone out of her pocket and opened a new message. She chose two contacts and typed a quick message to both, then put the phone into her pocket again, nearly letting out a laugh at the loud bangs and the quiet string of curses she could hear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasha jumped a little in her seat when she felt the vibration. She looked up, terrified that someone would have heard it, but no one looked up from their papers. She stole a glance over to her side and saw the Connie’s face had gone white. He returned her look, and they both swallowed hard before reaching down to their pockets and taking out their phones, reading the one message displayed on both of their screens.

_In motion. Go._

Sasha looked back up to Connie, and he looked back. She could almost see her life flashing before her eyes. There had been so much she wanted to do, she thought with sorrowful longing, like win the National Eating Competition, or meet a nice guy, or get to eat lunch later in the day. But based on what she was about to do, she wouldn’t get to do any of those things. Her life was surely about to end in the next few seconds.

She nearly chickened out, and she could see that Connie was going to as well. But then she remembered her speech at the table, and how she had promised to get her part down, as it was essential. So she took a deep breath, reached down into her bag, took out a box of cookies, then she took a deep breath, and...

...tore the box open with force.

The sound crashed around the graveyard silent room, and all heads turned to look at the girl, horror written on their faces. They all knew she was suicidal. There was no way she would be surviving this. Sasha looked slowly up to the front and jolted when ferocious silver eyes pierced hers, nearly rendering her motionless.

But she gathered her strength. She would not be beaten. So she filled herself with daring, and still staring at her professor, took out a cookie, raised it to her lips, and crunched off a piece with a sound so loud that it made people twitch in unison.

Then as she took in the furious look she was receiving from Professor Levi, she extended the arm holding the box out to her side and after a moment and a small gasp, a shaking hand was shoved into the box and it came out clutching a cookie so hard that it nearly broke. Then she heard a crunch off to her side and allowed a small smile to cross her face; Connie had taken a cookie.

Levi stared her down, and then he stood up, and he could feel the nervous energy into the room increase a hundredfold. Oh, they knew he was pissed. It was one of the rules that no one had ever had the courage to carry out, but it had just been broken. Don’t eat in his class if you value your life, seniors told the sophomores and juniors that took his class with fearful looks.

He walked to his podium first, then rivaled the previous loud noises by slapping his pen down so hard that it bounced back up a little as the crack rushed through the room. Then he took measured steps to the back, his face calm, not betraying the roiling anger that was inside him.

These stupid ass fuckers, he thought. These same stupid fuckers are messing up my class again? He reached the back at stared at one, then the other. The Springer kid was shaking, half a cookie still clutched in his hand, white and terrified, just what he wanted to see. But when he looked at Braus he felt himself become more upset, because yes he saw fear, but she kept his gaze, a feat never accomplished for this long before by anyone, student, teacher, or person, well, besides that asswipe Eren, and she looked more determined than scared, so much so that she suddenly smiled and tossed the rest of the cookie into her mouth, then, crunching it loudly, dug around in the box and held out a hand containing a cookie in Levi’s direction.

“I’m sorry, Professor Levi, did you want one?” she asked sweetly, and then she fucking smiled at him. As if nothing was wrong. As if she hadn’t just broken one of the largest rules in this classroom, where the rules were gospel.

Levi kept her stare and then reached out and took the cookie. He could instantly feel a part of the nervousness leave the room and be replaced by confusion, which he didn’t like, so to make up for it he leaned forwards, got right into her face, then put the hand containing the cookie in between them, and crushed it in his hand in one movement.

Ah good. The nervousness was back. He then opened his hand above her desk, letting cookie crumbs land all over her desk. Oh yeah, she looked more nervous now. Then he acted. He grabbed her collar and at the same time grabbed Connie’s collar, then rose, pulling them upright, choking both of them as they let out gagging noises. Then he put them upright, and swiftly turned them around, marching them to the front. The class watched as they passed, stunned by the turn of events.

Levi pushed the two in front, hands still clamped on their jacket collars, and shoved them towards the door. He stopped them about halfway through it when he turned to look at the rest of his class before saying in a deceptively calm tone, “I’m taking these shit heads to Headmaster Smith’s office. I’ll be helping him decide the right amount of punishment for them. In the meantime, get those essays done. That’s why you have a longer class period, isn’t it?”

Without waiting for acknowledgement, he pushed the two out of the doorway and shut the door with his heel. He paraded them past the first room and didn’t notice the pair of eyes that followed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Krista turned and sent the text she had typed up in preparation. She watched anxiously as the three figures turned down a hallway. Only one hall left before they would be there. She hoped they could get it set up on time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bertholdt pulled the tape across the entrance way and set up the other signs as Reiner spilled the large buckets of water from the doorway of the bathrooms into the hall. The water was from the pond, so it was slightly darker colored. Perfect.

The two leaped over the puddles and hunched behind a door as they waited down a hallway that was right next to another with double doors.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Levi said, not bothering to keep quiet. He looked in front of the two he was still holding up at the signs and tape displaying the words, “Caution: Do Not Cross” and “Slippery When Wet”. On top of the massive puddles that were leaking from the bathrooms, Levi could only guess that the toilets had overflowed. Shit was disgusting.

He looked around and sighed when he saw that the only option would be to go through the smaller adjacent hallway. He hated it, but he thought all the rumors were stupid about it. He jerked the two a little and marched them in front of him, and they started down the hallway. He saw the other two start to shake, and he shivered a little when they got in. It was a little cold in there, he thought to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rapidly, as soon as they were shut, Reiner and Bertholdt rushed up to the doors and passed the key between them as they locked both from the outside. The locks clicked and only slightly sounded out. Then once the job was done, the two sprinted towards the meeting room, Bertholdt sending a text as he ran.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ymir looked at the message on her phone and put her hand on the handle of the door. She prepared to bolt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi could feel the vibration in their collars as their phones vibrated in their pockets. Stupid technology. But it was strange he guessed, that they both got it at the same time. Maybe a group text? These kids were-

-WHAT THE FUCK? was the only thought running through his mind as he doubled over from the pain spreading through his gut. It took him a second to realize it, and he realized it as he saw two pairs of sneakers rushing away further down the hall.

Sasha and Connie had elbowed him the in the gut; hard.

And now they were running away from him. He straightened but clutched over again a little. Connie had aimed too high and had gotten him in the ribs instead. His vision blurred, and he wasn’t sure, but he thought he saw another figure dart out of the girls bathroom to the boys door and do something to it before sprinting down to join the others.

He didn’t fully register the loud clunk and small click until after they had both reverberated down the hallway and back into his ears a second time. Then he realized it.

He had been locked in the hallway.

He straightened slowly, so as not to let all the blood rush to his head so quickly, and looked from one end to the other. Both doors were shut and he assumed locked. He then noticed that neither of the two classrooms, which should have been open with lights on, had any signs of life in them. The hallway was deserted.

He turned around slowly and attempted to asses the situation. He had been led here. Was it a trap? Was this payback from someone for something? This was clearly set up. He should have realized it. But those thoughts quickly fled from his mind when he heard a curious swooshing sound from above him, and he tilted his head up. What is happening, he thought, staring up at the sprinkler directly above him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ymir, Sasha, and Connie bolted through the door to the boiler and surveillance room. None of this would’ve been possible without Petra, who had given them the keys and passwords to the surveillance cameras.

They saw Jean, Marco, Reiner, Bertholdt, and Krista sitting around a large computer screen. All looked up as they burst in, and Krista let out a huge smile before assuming control. “Alright, we have the camera on, and it’s recording. He’s looking around the hallway. Eren clearly hasn’t realized the door’s unlocked yet. He’s still sitting in the corner.” She pointed to another screen which displayed the inside of the boys bathroom, their teacher slumped in the corner next to the door.

“Alright, Reiner, turn that lever over there to the right as much as you can. That should make it the right temperature.” Sasha let out a wild giggle, partly from excitement and partly from nerves that were still going away.

“Yes ma’am,” he said, standing up and heading over to the lever. His strength allowed him to practically spin it with one hand to the right until it stopped with a loud thunk. He smiled and gave a thumbs up. Krista nodded.

“Marco, is the system only activated in that one part of the school? Just that hallway?” Marco looked up from a separate computer which showed a large map of pipes and systems, a small portion of which were highlighted. “Yeah, we’re good.”

“Jean, get ready to activate the boiler for the air temperature.” Jean got up and went over the the panel of buttons and nodded. “Ready.”

“Ok,” Krista nodded, and turned to the screen. Everyone leaned forward as her fingers hovered over the mouse as it danced across the screen, sitting over the activation button. She took a breath, then smiled her normal sweet smile, and said, “Here goes nothing,” before clicking the mouse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi didn’t have time to react when water came pouring out of the sprinkler and went directly into his eyes. He covered them quickly, but not quickly enough to not sting, and he bent over, swearing at the top of his lungs. “Fuck! Fuck, my eyes! What is this shit?”

The water that poured down around him everywhere was scalding hot, and it burned his exposed skin. He kneeled on the floor, trying to cover himself up as much as possible, when there was a loud bang that sounded to his side. He turned his head as the boys bathroom door flew open, crashing into the wall, and a taller figure stumbled out, clutching his face, yelling. “Shit, shit! What the fuck is this? Why the fuck are these sprinklers going off with fucking hot water? Why the fuck was the door locked until just now? What the everloving fuck!”

Levi’s eyes widened in disbelief, then narrowed as anger and annoyance covered him. Why, he thought, why, of all people that were stuck in this situation with him, did it have to be Eren fucking Jaeger? He stayed in his same spot as he watched Eren stumbled forward, blinded by his hands, until Levi realized what was about to happen and tried to move, but didn’t in time.

Eren’s hands flew away from his face and went forward as he tripped over Levi’s curled form. He fell on top of the older teacher, laying draped across his back. Eren didn’t know at first what he had landed on. It briefly crossed his mind that it might be a backpack. But then it moved and threw him off, swearing loudly. He was pretty sure backpacks didn’t do that. He shielded his face from the hot downpour to see what it was, and his eyes widened in surprise, then settled into anger.

“You,” he said in a low voice, and Levi glared back, his own hand reaching up to cover his eyes. “Why in the seven hells did it have to be you?” He winced as a large heated drop hit him between the eyes.

The two stared at each other, the loathing flowing between them, almost like a connection. They continued their staredown until something happened that drew both of their attention away from each other and up towards the ceiling.

Namely the fact that the water had shut off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bell rang, and students filed out into the hallway. They all skirted around the signs outside of the locked doors of the hallway, sidestepping the puddles that were seeping out from the door. “Bathroom Repairs” were written on the signs, and the students didn’t question.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Alright, Jean, push the three buttons on the left side of the panel.” Krista said, not taking her eyes off the screen.

Jean nodded and pushed the buttons as directed. Ymir leaned over her girlfriend’s shoulder, and Krista smiled as Ymir spoke with a wide smirk on her face.

“Time for things to get steamy.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two teachers were startled when another hum interrupted their thoughts of anger at each other. Levi recognized what it was first, because suddenly he didn’t feel cold at all, even thought that had gone away with the warm water, and suddenly he didn’t feel the coldness of the air on his wet skin. The air was getting warmer.

“The heat’s on,” Eren spoke in a confused tone, the first words he had spoken in an hour that weren’t swears or angry words directed at the shorter male. He shot his gaze all over the place, wondering what the hell was happening. He looked towards the doors before Levi’s voice cut in. “They’re both locked. Someone fucking locked us in here.”

Eren was pretty sure that this had all been planned out. He wasn’t sure if it had been for him though. It was probably all for Levi, maybe a student getting him back, and he had just gotten caught in the middle of all this.

It was starting to get to a degree that was making both of the males sweat under their many levels of clothing, neither of which wanted to take any off. So they just sat there, not looking at each other, thinking their own separate thoughts about the situation. Eren suddenly noticed that the water that was already hot was steaming up around them. It was like sauna in this hallway.

But now he was thinking something else. Namely that he felt a little woozy, and that his head was starting to hurt. He didn’t realize, but he had started to sway drunkenly from side to side.

Levi noticed this and understood what was about to happen. “Oi, Jaeger, are you stupid? You’re overheating, take off your jacket.” Eren didn’t understand what he had said. He just heard a fuzzy mumble, just like his vision. Then he fell over a little. He felt a blast of heat through his skull before things dulled to a red and then black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oh shit,” Reiner mumbled as the students watched in minute surprise as their teacher slumped over in the hallway. “He fainted.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi watched, only a little concerned as the younger teacher fell over. Levi stared at him for a moment before sighing. He had just told him this would happen. The kid had overheated from the hot water, steam, temperature, and the thick long sleeved sweater he was wearing. Levi felt like he really shouldn’t be doing anything, but all the same his instincts made his hand reach out and place itself onto the brunette’s forehead.

Then his eyes widened. Eren was fucking burning up. He was way hotter than he should have been, even for a heat stroke. Levi was honestly surprised that the other male wasn’t steaming himself.

Levi suddenly realized that he had crawled over to where the said male was laying and was leaning right over him, staring at him with a concerned expression. Well, that was a surprise. Levi leaned back a little and briefly contemplated what he should do. He wanted to just leave it, but his past training and his small human conscious told him that he needed to help Eren.

He sighed before deciding to take his own jackets off first. He shed his first thicker coat, making a face when he had to drop it on the soaking steaming floor, but it was soaking and steaming itself, so it wasn’t as bad as it would have been. Then he shrugged off his thinner sweater, leaving him with just his thin white dress shirt and cravat. He placed the thin sweater on top of his coat and then scooted closer to Eren again.

He took a deep breath before he reached out and slipped his fingers under the hem of Eren’s sweater.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jean let out a catcall and Reiner whistled as the others laughed and shushed them as they all watched the drama play out on the screen. Ymir had smiled and nodded, mumbling, “Here it comes, we’re getting there,” as Levi had taken off his jackets. Now they watched him slowly slip his hand under Eren’s sweater and then pull it up, having to shift Eren’s head onto his lap to get it off over his head. Krista suddenly laughed loudly, and the others stared at her, amazed and confused by her outburst. She giggled some more before pointing back to the screen.

“Eren still has his other sweater on. You know, the really tight one?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi shrugged the large sweater off of Eren’s head and tossed it over to the growing pile of sweaters and such. He looked down at the head that was resting in his lap and suddenly felt a small pang somewhere as he studied his face.

Eren looked more content, Levi realized, and more calm, as if he was just another happy person who got a lot of attention from other pretty people. Levi shook his head when he realized what he had just thought. Huh?

Levi looked down at the rest of him and felt a little twinge of nervousness when he saw that there was still another sweater to take off, and this one looked tightly pressed against Eren’s chest. Levi slowly reached out his hand, nervous for something he didn’t really know, and it pissed him off. For some reason he started to reassure himself. You won’t feel anything weird, you aren’t going to touch his chest or anything, why was this so nerve racking, and it was fine it’s not like he had anything under the sweater-

Levi’s hand froze as soon as it slipped under the tight material and instantly was pressed against the younger’s waist. Even from that brief touch he could feel tighter muscle than he expected from a coffee-loving bitchy teacher such as Eren. He hadn’t expected him to be packed. He swallowed, annoyed at how his heart started racing as his hand kept on pushed up the sweater, the material still trapping his hand against the skin.

Levi told himself that the only reason he felt nervous was because in a way he was molesting another teacher, specifically a teacher who the whole school knew he was in a rivalry with. But then he steeled himself. He was Levi fucking Ackerman, and he wasn’t about to feel nervous in trying to take care of someone for once!

Well, not for once. It had only happened once before-Levi shook his head. Now was not the time to think about that. He had a bratty teacher to help.

He forced his hand harder, and he felt first the tips of his fingers, then his fingers, and then the palm of his hand brush over a nipple, and he swallowed hard. Then when the tight as sin sweater reached up to his shoulders, Levi had to use both hands to get it off. He finally got it off from around the head and tossed it into the pile with the others before turning back around-

-and freezing. In the process of removing the tight sweater, it had escaped Levi’s notice that what he had been touching hadn’t felt like fabric. Now he realized he should have noticed as the other teacher lay unconscious on his lap with nothing to cover his upper half.

Levi stared down at Eren’s face, then against his will his eyes moved down the neck and started at the chest, pausing on the rosy nipples and the strong abs. He was suddenly struck by the temptation to reach out and feel the younger man’s chest, but he shrugged that thought off with a scowl. What the fuck was he thinking?

He couldn’t help himself from leaning more over the unconscious brunette and looking back at his face, which for some reason was captivating him. What was it about Eren’s calm, relaxed face that Levi found so interesting? Probably because in his case, Levi had never seen anything but an expression of anger on it. So he for some reason allowed himself to indulge in watching. He actually was content to sit like this, in the warmth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Should we get to the next stage now?” Bertholdt asked over the cooing of the others over the moment happening on-screen. Krista suddenly realized that the tall teen was right, and she nodded. “Yes. Jean, head back over and press the other buttons. Reiner, head back to the boiler and spin in the total opposite direction.”

The two boys did as she asked, and again she waited for all eyes to be drawn to her as she pressed down on the activation button again, and the pipes whirled to life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi’s eyes narrowed when he heard that sound again that now he knew signified that the sprinklers were about to turn on. Wasn’t there enough water here already? Then when the second downpour started and the first drops hit Levi’s soaked skin, he knew it was all wrong.

The freezing water felt like bullets against his skin, and he hissed in pain as he was soon soaked in the tiny millions of drops. It hurt like hell against his skin that had warmed up, and soon he started shivering. Damn it was cold.

He didn’t notice when Eren jolted awake, suddenly feeling freezing, and was startled when he noticed, as his vision cleared, that he was in Levi’s lap. The first thought was that he looked kind of sexy with his white shirt plastered against his porcelain skin just to a degree where it was translucent, and the water falling around him framed his form strongly. The second was that of anger for thinking such a stupid thought. But he needed to move.

He shifted and started to lean up, and sharp eyes zeroed in on him, and if he wasn’t mistaken, Eren thought he could see a little bit of concern in them. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped short when a cool hand pressed against the side of his face.

He lay frozen with confusion and shock as the hand lay there for a moment, then moved to his forehead and felt it, and then the hand didn’t get picked up, but slid to the other side in a movement suspiciously like a stroke. He shivered at not just the feeling, but also because he was getting really, really cold.

Then Eren looked down, and despite himself flushed when he saw that he was topless. His exposed chest was dripping with little rivers of water flowing off the sides. He sat up abruptly and turned in anger to the other teacher, whose face was back in its normal view.

“Why the hell did you take off my clothes?” Eren hissed, wrapping his arms protectively around himself. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed; it was more of that he didn’t want Levi looking at him for any reason, and he was becoming a little more convinced that Levi was some kind of pervert.

Levi crossed his own arms and stared back, looking superbly annoyed. “You passed out from the heat, dipshit, so I was helping you by getting those sweaters off you so you could cool down.” Eren snorted and held his hands out to the side and his cupped palms quickly filled with water. “What, this wasn’t cooling enough?”

“This wasn’t me,” Levi responded, but Eren noticed that the smaller man was shaking. He looked past him and saw the mass of sweaters and coats that were in a pile on the floor and were filling with water. He sighed and pointed, and when Levi saw the streams of water spilling from all corners of his coat he scowled. “Shit, that was an expensive coat.”

Eren shivered harder, and goosebumps rose quickly on his frigid skin. Levi noticed and caught Eren’s eyes, himself shivering hard. “W-What do we do now?” Eren asked, his teeth starting to chatter. All the heat was gone, and he was pretty sure that he could feel a breeze of cold air, meaning that now the air conditioning was on.

Levi thought for a moment, and when he came to the only helpful conclusion he felt annoyance cross his entire being. But he knew that if they didn’t want to get hypothermia that they had to keep warm. And there was only one way to do that, as he knew well.

“We h-have to stay warm, so w-we need to press together.” Eren shot a look of pure, “what?” at the shorter man who didn’t seem to know he was shaking like a leaf. Eren knew that he himself wasn’t much better, but he ignored that in favor of staring at the other male.

“Wait, so b-basically we need to c-cuddle in order to s-stay warm? No f-fucking way!” he shouted, crossing his arms protectively around himself. Levi sighed and against his will forced himself to scoot closer to the shirtless male. “Listen, I h-have previous experience for m-moments like this. Do you want to get h-hypothermia? Do you want to l-lose all of your body heat? You c-could die, you ass, so s-shut the fuck up and get over here before I f-force you.” He had to convince himself that the strange feeling that was blooming in his chest was because he was freezing and now nearly desperate for warmth.

Eren grunted, but Levi’s logic made sense, so he carefully unlocked his arms and leaned against a wall, looking at Levi and waiting for him with a scowl. Levi met his scowl but felt a nervous pinch as he saw that he had to make the move that would ultimately press them together. But he was freezing, and so was Eren, and he couldn’t let anyone else die because of him.

So he slid across the wet floor until he was facing Eren from the side before slowly turning himself and, pushing away his confusing nervousness, sat down next to the other male and then gently settled himself against the taller teacher’s side.

Eren stiffened when he felt Levi’s weight, and he stayed locked in the same position, not moving, until with a huff Levi grasped one of his arms and draped it around his shoulders. Eren shot him a glare that was diminished with surprise when he was greeted with Levi’s face extremely close to his.

“W-we need to stay w-warm, remember?” Levi still managed to sound pissed even through his shaking voice. Eren just sighed and turned his attention back to the opposite wall, wondering why his heart was racing around in his chest. They were just trying to stay warm. It shouldn’t feel like they were cuddling together, despite the fact that they were, huddled together with one arm wrapped around the other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Coos and awws were sounding through the surveillance room as all eyes watched the two figures cuddled close together on the floor, the freezing water still falling and cold air still blasting.

“Ok, I think we can turn off the air, but keep the water going,” Krista instructed, and her order was carried out. Then everyone turned and watched the screen when Marco gasped and pointed, practically squealing. “Look! Look now!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi still felt cold, and he knew Eren was still cold too, so he knew that, despite how awkward it would be, he had to go to the next step.

“Eren, we need to share more warmth, so I need you to spread your legs.”

Eren’s face whipped around to face him so quickly it was a blur, and the stunned and horrified look on his face said it all. “WHAT? You want me to WHAT? What kind of fucking pervert are you?” Eren spluttered, his voice returning in his fury.

Levi was mad at how true what the other teacher was saying sounded, but he knew they needed to stay warm, and in order for that to happen then needed to press closer than just sitting with an arm wrapped around his shoulders. That wouldn’t do for either of them.

He leaned forwards and looked at the flustered, angry teacher and spoke calmly and in a matter-of-fact tone. “We’re still going to freeze here if we don’t work together, and I’m trying to help you by warming your front, so open your legs so I can sit there.” His sounded pissed but natural, as if he told people every day to open their legs so he could sit in their lap.

Eren spluttered, mad at the turn of events. But again, he couldn’t go against Levi’s logic, not to mention the fact that he knew if he didn’t cooperate that Levi would force him to anyway. He took a deep breath, and mentally cursing himself, allowed his knees to fall to either side.

Levi wasted no time in moving out from under Eren’s arm and scooting towards the front. He paused a moment, and the irony of the situation hit him. The two teachers who were festering a rivalry were now cuddling together in an intimate position. He almost snorted, but refrained. He looked at the other teacher through the spread of his knees and suddenly felt a pound in his chest. He had never done this with anyone, and even when he had been forced to share body heat with others while in training, he had never been in this kind of position, and it had never felt like this.

He inwardly calmed himself and slowly slid himself forward, moving in between Eren’s legs in almost predatory movements that certainly didn’t go unnoticed by the taller male. Eren could feel his eyes widen as he watched the older teacher creep into the v his legs were creating and he had to fight back a gulp. He couldn’t help but feel as if he was about to be jumped, and he could completely imagine it; Levi would crawl forward, eyes locked on his and burning with arousal, and clasp his hands on both of Eren’s naked knees and then lean down and give his length a long lick and he would moan-

Fuck. Fuck no. This was just to get warm. Eren shook off the feeling and tried to ignore the fact that he was starting to get hard, and that made him wiggle a little in embarrassment and hope that it would go away before Levi lay there.

Levi crawled forward until his face was close to Eren’s, and he stared into his eyes until he leaned his head down against Eren’s chest slowly and the rest of his body lowered in a wave until he lay in the curve between Eren’s legs comfortably.

Eren’s heart pounded in his chest, and he prayed that Levi wouldn’t hear it. He didn’t get it; why was he so nervous? True he had never been in this kind of situation, but he felt nervous for another kind of reason; one that he couldn’t quite pinpoint.

Levi paused for a moment and then cautiously snuggled in, his arms clenched against his chest. He could feel Eren’s pounding heart against his collar and he hoped that his hands were muffling his own strong beat. What the fuck is wrong with me, he thought to himself in confusion.

The two stayed there awkwardly for a couple of minutes before Eren suddenly decided that he had to move his arms somewhere else, so with a tinge of nervous energy he lifted his arms off the floor and wrapped them around Levi’s back and waist. Said man’s head jerked up and he looked at Eren in a mixture of deadpan and confused. “Sorry, my arms felt weird when they weren’t...in use,” Eren mumbled lamely. How was he supposed to say that it felt right to wrap his arms around this man? The stubborn part of his mind reminded him that he was supposed to be utterly pissed at Levi, but somehow he wasn’t right now. All in all, it felt comfortable, and that thought scared Eren.

Levi stared at him a moment longer before slowly returning to his previous location. He hesitated, his mind tearing between telling him that what he was about to do was a stupid as fuck idea, and reminding him that he had to do his part too. The latter won, so he uncurled his arms and then slipped them slowly around Eren’s waist and clasped behind his back. He felt the younger shiver, but when the idea that he had made that happen rose up he shoved it away, telling himself that it was just because he was still cold.

They lay like that, not talking, and though both didn’t want to admit it, they both enjoyed the feeling the other gave them. They both felt warm, at least as warm as you can be while freezing water was pouring down around you.

Levi shifted his head over a little until it rested just above Eren’s heart and allowed himself to close his eyes as he listened to the steady beat. It had calmed a little, but he could feel it pounding against his cheek, but he didn’t mind. Levi didn’t remember the last time he had felt this sense of calm and safety come over him. Well, actually, he did remember; it had been when he had lay in the other man’s arms-

He clenched his eyes tighter and mentally slammed the door shut before all the memories came falling out on top of him. The door was about to burst open because of all the emotions he had stuffed into it, but he had hammered nails and boards up to block those out. It was the past, and it was all over and done. He had made his choice.

Levi realized suddenly that he didn’t feel like opening his eyes. In fact, despite the cold air, Eren was really warm, and he felt a little drowsy. He felt Eren’s chest slowly rise and fall and realized that he had fallen asleep. Even in his state of almost sleep, Levi couldn't help but scoff a little. That little shit. How could he fall asleep in a situation like this?

That was the last thought he had before he slipped into a deep sleep. The best sleep he had had in years.

Neither woke up when the water shut off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Petra was packing up and about to head home when several people crashed into her office with harsh breaths. She spun around and saw the entire group there, grinning widely and all out of breath. She knew, and she smiled in excitement. “It worked?”

“Better than worked,” Jean said, and arm draped over Marco’s shoulders as he took gulping breaths. Krista giggled and then panted out, “You wanna see?” Petra’s eyes widened. “It’s still happening? Guys, you started this at the beginning of the school day! It’s past the end of school!” They all giggled again, nodding as if this was a huge accomplishment. And it truly was.

Petra pushed past them and started rushing down the hallway. “Go to the surveillance room! The cameras are still on!” Ymir shouted after her. “Oh, and you can let them out now!” Petra waved a hand in acknowledgment and continued on her way. She rushed past a corner-

-and ran straight into the tall headmaster. He caught her before she fell. “Woah, easy Petra,” he said, sounding a little concerned. “Why are you running so fast?” Petra paused. She wondered if she should tell him what was happening. After all, besides her, Erwin was Levi’s closest friend, and she wasn’t sure how he’d react to the events that had occurred.

“Uh, do you, um-” she breathed out, looking nervously around. “-do you know about the plan?” She wondered if he would know what she meant. He didn’t, of course. “You’ll have to be more specific, Petra. There could be any number of plans around here.” She shifted nervously before whispering out, “The one that Krista and Ymir’s friend group planned out?”

Things suddenly clicked for Erwin. So he had been right; there WAS a plan. And apparently that plan was already in motion. But why did she look so nervous to tell him? Normally he heard about these plans directly from her, but she was keeping this one a secret. “Who did they set up? When did it happen? Or when will it happen?”

Petra mumbled. “It already happened...and it’s still happening.” Erwin chuckled. Now he wanted to go have a look. He had gotten to see first-hand several of the initial plans work out and see the sudden shift between two people go from hate to tolerance to trust to love. He concluded that that was where Petra was headed. “Who is it?”

Petra shook her head. “Come on, Petra. Let me hear who it was. I promise, like I always do, that I won’t tell anyone.” Petra finally slumped her shoulders and whispered out, “They set up Professors Levi and Eren. And it’s still happening.”

Erwin was stunned into silence for a few moments before much to Petra’s surprise his face melded into a look you might see on a child who knows that they’re about to get ice cream. “Brilliant, those kids are,” he stated, and then grabbed Petra’s hand and started pulling her along. “Did you give them surveillance?”

Petra shook herself into running and responded, “Yeah, they told me the camera was still running and that we could let them out...” She could hear Erwin’s deep chuckle. “I wonder, let them out of where? No wait, I have a guess.” They turned a corner and slowed to a trot as they neared the door. “Marco called me on Friday and asked me to move the two classes that would be in the lockable hallway down to the library today, so that hall has been empty all day,” he said, using the term everyone at the school used in context of that particular hall.

They reached the door and found Petra’s keys inside the lock, so she unlocked it and pushed open the door. The screen’s shone a dim light through the room and they walked over to the largest one and stopped short at the sight. Then Petra gasped and clutched her hands to her mouth, covering her smile, and Erwin let out a long chuckle. “Well, who would’ve thought.”

The two teachers on the screen lay curled up together, Levi still wrapped inside of Eren’s legs and arms, their coats off to the side and their foreheads nearly touching due to the fact that Eren’s head had bowed forward. They were still asleep, and they were drenched.

Erwin chuckled again as he said, “Look, they even got the two to undress themselves. I wonder how that occurred.” Petra stopped gasping with laughter to say, “And how on earth did Levi get Eren to allow him to be in that position? I didn’t think that he would do something like that after-” She broke off and shared a small look with Erwin. They both knew about that, at least.

“Well, they have to be cramped from sitting there all day, so I guess we should go wake them up,” Erwin cut the silence and Petra reluctantly nodded. They turned off the screens, but not before Petra realized that it was recording, so she stopped it and then pulled out her emergency flash drive and plugged it in (always keep a spare one in your pocket; you’ll never know when you’ll need one). She saved the long file to her drive and then left the room, Erwin holding the door open for her.

They walked leisurely to the locked doors, smiling when they saw the signs and the large puddles around the doors. “They sure made it elaborate,” Erwin chuckled, and Petra skirted around it until she gave up and stomped through the water, soaking her converse, and then reaching up and unlocking the doors with a quiet click. She turned to see that Erwin had crept up behind her, and together they carefully pushed open the doors.

About an inch of water flowed out from the now open doors, and both stepped back, waiting for it to smooth out. After it did, they peered into the dark hallway and spotted the small masses against the walls.

They tiptoed through the water for the sake of not wetting their socks just as much as not wanting to wake up the two. They finally became clear when Petra and Erwin were about ten feet away. Neither was snoring, and their arms were still wrapped tightly around each other.

Petra let out a small snigger as she carefully took her iPhone out of her front pocket and held it tightly so as not to have it fall into the water. Then she opened the camera tab, and bent down slowly. After they didn’t wake up, she snapped about seven pictures in quick succession, getting as many angles as she could while staying in the same place.

“You shouldn’t do that,” Erwin whispered. “If Levi finds those it won’t be good for you.” Petra looked at him, about to fire back some comment, but it died and was replaced by an annoyed smile that was returned as a smirk by Erwin as he took several pictures on his own phone.

“Alright, who do we wake up first?” Petra asked, straightening and slipping her phone into her pocket again. If they woke up Eren first, he would possibly throw Levi, or get pissed, and that would ruin the mood, but if they woke up Levi first he would never talk to them again, and his revenge would danger them both.

“Ah! I have a plan,” Erwin whisper shouted, and he whispered instructions to Petra, who nodded and then went on one side of the two while Erwin went on the other. Then at Erwin’s sow counting to three on his fingers, the two leaned forward and poked both of them on the face hard and then rushed into the bathroom across the hallway, which just so happened to be the boys, but obviously no one was in there. Then they peaked out of the door and watched as the two roused.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eren jolted forward a little when he finally snapped awake. His movements were halted by a presence against his chest. He was confused until he remembered with a start; Levi. Right.

Speaking of, Levi rose up off Eren’s chest and blearily looked around. Where the hell was he again? He saw the opposite wall and the water all over the floor, and then felt two arms around his back and for a moment thought that _he_ had come back and was holding Levi again, but Levi didn’t want that, so he forgot himself and threw himself out of the arms, pushing away from the figure. He whirled around to face him and to yell at him-

-and stopped when he saw Eren’s face, confused and bleary. Levi’s senses calmed when he remembered. The water, the locked doors, cuddling with Eren to keep warm after their coats were soaked, and falling asleep wrapped up hugging each other, and the feeling of being safe...

Levi also couldn’t believe how good he felt. The sleep had rejuvenated him, and that was something that hadn’t happened in nearly ten years. He was a little annoyed that he felt that way, but he had felt secure, and for now he could let that slide. Plus, he had just shoved the person responsible for preventing hypothermia away from him.

“Uh, sorry brat,” he mumbled out, not looking at his face.

Inside the bathroom two pairs of eyes widened enormously.

Eren gave Levi a long look before sitting up fully. “Ugh, did we really fall asleep like that?” He sounded amazed that he had done so, and Levi was amazed too. It should have been impossible to fall asleep while freezing water poured all around you, but for some reason both of them had dozed off.

Eren pushed against the wall for support as he stood on shaky legs. Then once he had regained his footing he looked at Levi, who was still on the floor, and looked as if he were debating whether to help him up or not, but then he relented and held out a hand. “Here,” Eren said softly, not knowing why he did so.

Levi stared at the hand, and for reason’s he still couldn’t understand months later, he took the hand and allowed himself to be pulled up. He suddenly felt as if something had changed; as if a new connection had been made. And he wasn’t sure he disliked it.

Once they were both on their feet, Levi wobbled over to the soaking pile of coats and lifted one slightly, hopping away from the waterfall that instantly occurred and settling his face into a scowl at the amount of water dripping off the first coat, which happened to be Eren’s thin one. He held it out behind him with two fingers, as if disgusted by its presence. Eren cautiously came and took it, his hands instantly causing more water to stream out from the light pressure of him gripping it.

Levi gave Eren his other coat before carefully grabbing his own two and then turned to look at the younger teacher. Eren looked in between his two coats in confusion, and the thought that his face looked cute when he was confused flashed through Levi’s mind before he sent that away into the back of his mind.

“Let’s go see if we can pick the lock or something,” Eren suggested, throwing his clothes over his arm before deciding against it and throwing both of them over a shoulder, standing there just like a model, and to the back of his mind went another one of Levi’s thoughts.

They turned to the doors and then froze when they saw that one was wide open. “What.the.everloving.fuck,” Eren said, clearly not believing that one of the doors would have just opened like that. Levi just walked forward until he reached the doorway, before peeking out and then stepping into the hallway. Eren didn’t see any students, so maybe it was lunch time?

He saw Levi look up at one of the wall clocks before he heard a loud cursing coming from the man. “Fucking shit, are you fucking serious right now?” Eren started jogging carefully to the door. “What? What is it?” Eren reached the doorway and joined Levi’s glare up to the clock and stopped solid.

No way. There was no fucking way that school was over. There was no way they had spent the entire school day in that wing cuddling and sleeping. There was no way. The clock was just wrong. He still had class! He had only been gone a little while, maybe an hour at most.

Levi glared at the clock, pissed off beyond belief. If it was displaying the right time, and he knew the clocks here were never off, then the entire day his class had been left unattended. Anything could have happened. Levi had never so much wanted to throw a chair at something as he did now.

“Ok, who the fuck did this to us?” Eren said angrily, coming up next to him. For some reason he felt comfortable to do that, and Levi realized he didn’t mind the slight personal space invasion. He felt a little reassured, actually, that Eren was as pissed as he was.

“I don’t have a fucking clue, but whoever they are, I’m going to tell Erwin, and they’re going to get fucked up. Bastards. Who locks two teachers in a hallway for an entire day?” Levi responded, and now they were facing each other, but faced filled with the shared emotion of pissed.

“No kidding. Assholes. If they don’t get chewed out by Erwin, I’ll do it myself,” Eren spat out, his hands clenching into fists. Levi nodded and then suddenly, “I’ll help,” came out of his mouth, surprising not only himself and Eren, but the other two who were now hidden behind the closed door.

“Oh. Alright then. I have no doubt that you’d be able to beat them up,” Eren chuckled slightly, as if that was just a funny memory that didn’t really matter now, and for some reason, for both of them, it didn’t matter anymore. Sure it was still there, but now there was something different, and it trumped the feelings of anger towards each other and now united.

“Well, I’d just love to continue the conversation, but I’m soaked and shit, and so I need to get home,” Levi said, his face settling into its normal unreadable tone, but it didn’t look as dangerous to Eren anymore. “Yeah, same,” he responded, and they both headed back in the same direction where their classrooms were.

They both went into them, and both were pleased that the rooms weren’t total wrecks. You never knew with teenagers. They gathered their shit together and for some reason he didn’t know Levi stopped and waited outside of Eren’s door until he came out. There were no students at all on campus, and both of them felt grateful for that. They didn’t know what kind of rumors would start if students saw them walking out looking like this. It was a sketchy setup.

They walked out of the doors to get to the parking lot, both shivering again as the cold air hit them, and they instantly remembered the cuddle and both fleetingly thought that they wished they could grab onto the other for warmth again, but but dismissed it.

“Brat, how are you not frozen without a shirt or anything on?” Levi asked as they neared their cars, which were conveniently parked two spots away from each other. He wondered when he had become comfortable to ask such a simple carefree and slightly teasing question to the teacher he had hated this morning.

Eren just shrugged, despite the fact that he had goosebumps all over. “I could ask the same,” he responded slyly. “aren’t you cold too?” He gestured to Levi still wet shirt that still clung to his skin, and suddenly Levi felt a twinge of something he hadn’t felt in a while, embarrassment, at the fact that now Eren was just staring at his chest. Why should he feel nervous that Eren was looking at him? It was just because you could see through his shirt, wasn’t it?

“Tch, it doesn’t matter, brat,” Levi responded, unlocking his car and putting his stuff gently into the passenger’s side. Eren did the same, but he threw his stuff in without looking at it, watching Levi the whole time. He didn’t know why, but the way Levi was moving, so precise and careful with his skin slightly showing through his shirt made Eren feel something weird in his chest.

They both walked to their driver’s sides and then looked at each other one last time. “Well, see you tomorrow, then,” Eren said, suddenly unsure of himself. Now he sounded as if he expected Levi to acknowledge him the next day. And Levi knew that he would be. “Yeah, tomorrow,” he said softly, before in unison they dipped into their cars and drove out, Eren behind Levi, and then they turned in opposite directions at the turn, a fact that both of them unconsciously memorized for future use.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Erwin and Petra walked out of the doors a minute later, and left for their own cars. They chatted about the whole event with disbelieving tones, and by the time they were both driving home they both agreed that they really didn’t mind this pairing.

In fact, both of them decided to encourage it.

That night, Ymir got a text from Petra, and her eyes widened in surprise and then her face fell into a happy smirk as she reread it over and over again.

_Erwin’s in._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The support for these two is growing already.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after comes with slight realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry I haven't posted since the first plan (yes I did say first, muahaha), but I think I'll try to set up a specific posting date, now that I finished my other fic. Sorry, also, for the shorter chapter, but hopefully it will tide you all over for now!

The next day Eren felt strange as he drove to school. He knew that things were going to be different; but would they really? For all he knew Levi would ignore him. Then he wondered why he was so concerned about it. 

He was surprised at the massive change between the two of them since yesterday. He had hated Levi not that long ago, so now to not feel angry was new. It really was a wonder that he wasn’t angry. Hell, the man had kicked his tooth out and then practically stripped him while he was unconscious! That was more than enough reason to hate someone...right?

Well, now that Eren thought about it, the second part was more to help him out, so he couldn’t really complain, considering that Professor Levi had only done it to prevent him from going into a coma or something.

He arrived and parked in his normal space and then leaned over and grabbed his bag before getting out of the car. He was greeted by a car that he recognized as Levi’s car and he let a smile cross his face for no reason. Why was he happy to just see his car? That just sounds like sappy shit. Eren shook himself and turned away, heading to the main doors. he had to focus on what they had to get done today.

Eren pulled out his phone as he walked through the doors and checked the time. Ah, five minutes late. Just like always. Not that anyone cared. He was known at this school for being fashionably late. The first time he had been late and one of his students had asked why, he had quoted Gandalf and said dramatically, “A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins; nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to.” After that, no one had ever questioned his lateness.

But wait, he had to remind himself, he never got to class only five minutes after the first bell. he was always at least ten minutes late. Why? Because he had to get his coffee for the morning! Why else? Humming happily at the thought of the drink Eren headed to the teacher’s lounge and walked inside.

And promptly froze when he saw the back of a certain teacher. A certain shorter-than-average-teacher who he may have cuddled the shit out of yesterday. But why was Professor Levi here right now? He never is late to his classes, and Eren had never seen him in the lounge this early in the day. Was something wrong?

He took another step forward and, just to make his luck worse, bumped into a chair and hissed at the loud screech and crash it made when it fell over. He saw the shorter man’s shoulders tense up before he turned around and fixed Eren with a blank look reflected in his eyes. “Morning, Professor Eren,” he said.

“Ah! Same to you, Professor Levi,” Eren responded, hastily picking up the chair and setting it upright before heading cautiously over to the coffee pot where the other teacher was standing. He awkwardly stood next to him, as if not sure he was allowed to make such a bold move. However the older man made no reaction besides a little grunt before turning his attention back to the pot that was quickly filling with coffee.

“So, um-” Eren started, trying to break the awkward silence between them, “-why exactly are you here right now? Don’t you usually get your coffee later in the morning?” Levi slowly turned his head to look up at the taller male with a look that almost reflected amusement. “And how would you know that? Do you keep tabs on my actions all the time, Professor?”

Said teacher’s eyes widened comically and he waved his hands helplessly as he tried to backtrack. “No, no I didn’t mean it like that! Fuck, no I don’t do that! I just figured since this is the time I always come in and get coffee before I go to class, and I’ve never seen you here before, that you get your coffee later in the morning, that’s all!” he quickly averted his embarrassed gaze to the floor and was saved by the beeping of the machine announcing that the coffee was done.

Levi made a noncommittal sound in his throat and poured himself a mug from the pot and then turned and started to walk towards the door but then stopped and looked back at the younger male who was grabbing a mug of his own. “Oi, brat.” Eren looked over his shoulder with a look of partial distaste on his face but listened anyway. “Thanks...for yesterday, I mean. For going along with it.”

Eren didn’t know how to respond for a moment before he simply shrugged and turned back to the cupboard. “No problem. Although, I still want to find out who did that to us. That whole thing was fucking messed up.” He didn’t see Levi nod before he left the room and focused on getting his coffee and getting to class. He poured a mug and added cream and a shit ton of sugar (old habits die hard, as in never), and then started to rush out the door, taking a sip as he went.

He stopped in the middle of the hallway and stared down at the mug with the brown liquid inside. Was this- he took another sip- yep, this was vanilla flavored coffee. How in fucks-sake was there vanilla coffee? Seriously, that stuff was a delicacy in the lounge and was gone by the first meeting after it was re-stocked. So how was there-

Oh. It clicked in Eren’s mind suddenly. “Professor Levi,” he muttered. Levi had made the coffee that morning.  Levi must’ve had a secret stash or something. Eren instantly made it up in his mind to get closer to the man just for the sake of the coffee. A man with those kind of resources was important to be friends with.

His day made, Eren walked down the hall and entered his classroom. Instantly the room went dead silent. Everyone looked up at his with mixtures of surprise and confusion on their faces. Then suddenly Krista in the back waved and called out, “Hey, Eren! We missed you yesterday!” Her angelic face disarmed any possible thoughts Eren had entertained about her being involved in yesterday. She was too sweet to do something like that. He didn’t know about her friends though.

The room erupted in chatter, students asking Eren where he had been and why he had just left the class for the day. Eren walked to his desk, mind whirling with ideas on what to say. Anything but the truth. Yeah, yesterday I was locked with Professor Levi, you know, the one that kicked the shit out of me last week, in that side hallway for the entire day and we ended up cuddling and sleeping nearly the whole time while he was between my legs. Yeah, great idea to tell the class.

Eren couldn’t think of any good ideas, so he just avoided the question and asked them what they did in his absence. His first class had just goofed off before leaving, and by the time the second class came around Headmaster Erwin had come in and sent a replacement for the rest of the day.

Also, they all knew that Levi had been missing as well. As they all should have. Levi had not missed a day of classes to boot, so for him to suddenly miss an entire day of school was nearly as big of news as if someone had brought a bomb into the lunchroom and set it off.

Suddenly Reiner’s voice piped up from the back. “I heard that Sasha and Connie hit him.” Gasps went around the room as everyone turned to stare at him, eyes wide with this new information. No one in their right mind would hit Professor Levi! Well, besides Eren, of course.

“May God have mercy on their souls,” Jean called out, raising his hands dramatically in the air and clapping them together and bringing them down in front of his chest with his eyes shut. The room was silent for a moment before laughs rolled around it and Jean cracked a smile.

Eren smiled a little, but for some reason felt a little upset at the instant stereotype assumption of Levi. He didn’t say anything, though. All he did was laugh a little and then sarcastically raise his own palms up as he said in his best pope voice, “Alright, children, lets pray for the souls of Connie and Sasha, as they are sure to get their asses kicked today, and let us pray that they ascent into heaven would be a good one.”

The class laughed and then sarcastically all shot out a few sentences in remembrance.

“Connie was just a cool dude. I hope he enjoys the afterlife.”

“Sasha was a pain in the ass when it came to food, but she will be forever remembered for it. Let’s hope there’s enough food for her up there.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The door swung open and eyes shot quick glances up before shooting back down to their assignments. In the back, two students gulped and prepared to feel pain before the light that was sure to come in the afterlife. Levi stood in the doorway for another moment, looking around the room and feeling pleased that no one had screwed up in the four minutes he had been gone.

He shot a glance to the two in the back, and his ribs panged a little with slight pain from the hits they had taken at him the previous day. He knew they had been involved in the whole thing, and he was going to get answers out of them one way or another.

“I need to speak to Miss Braus and Mister Springer for a moment, class, so please continue with your work and I will be back to lightly quiz you on your writing.” No one brought up the courage to respond, but he didn’t need one, so he simply gestured for them to follow him out and then left the room again, waiting for them to join him.

After a few moments, the two slunk out of the room, heads bent and faces filled with terror. They probably expected to be kicked into the next dimension. Levi thought for a moment about what he was going to say and then looked at them, shutting the door behind them, and he watched both of them gulp loudly.

“Alright you two, tell me, who’s shitty idea was it to trap me in that hallway yesterday?” He stared both of them down with his hard gaze, proving that he expected nothing but the truth from them.

The two teens were faced with an internal struggle. Tell the truth and betray the rest of the group, or lie and face pain? You couldn’t lie to Professor Levi; he always knew. The few people who had dared to even attempt to lie to him had been quickly found out. Both of them knew that really, there was no choice in the matter.

“Um...it was...Ymir and Krista’s idea...sir…” Connie whispered out, guilt filling his chest. Shit, he felt bad about telling Professor Levi about this. But Connie promised himself that he wouldn’t tell of anything else. After this, his lips were sealed.

Levi looked deeply at the close-shaved teenager and determined that he was telling the truth. That and the fact that the Braus girl was looking at him with such a betrayed expression made it painfully obvious. He knew he didn’t need to question them anymore. He knew who the main culprits were, and since he knew that, he knew the entire group involved.

Then a thought hit him, and he pushed it aside long enough to say, “Alright you two, go back inside and finished those thesis paragraphs.” They were on the verge of bolting through the door at his order and had disappeared inside moments later. He poked his head inside and cleared his throat enough to catch the attention of the class. “Well, it looks like you little shits will get a little more time to finish those paragraphs than previously expected. I need to go speak with the headmaster about something.” In the back, the two teen’s faces fell even more. The whole operation was done for.

“I won’t be long, though, so be quick.” Then Levi shut the door and started to walk, his previous thoughts returning.

Ymir and Krista, huh? Wasn’t there some stereotype of that whole group? Like, they set up people who hated each other? Maybe that’s what they had been doing. But who did he prove that he hated to such an extent that they would-

Oh. Oh shit, no. Fuck no. They wouldn’t try...they had to be shitting him. They wouldn’t go as far as to try to get him and that brat Eren Jaeger together, right? Hell, they didn’t know he was gay...did they?

Fuck, how could this be happening?

Levi didn’t realize that he had stopped and was leaning against a wall in the hallway, so he straightened and continued on his journey to Erwin’s office. Now that he knew who was behind everything, he wanted to see justice.

Never again, he vowed as he sped up his pace just a little bit, never again would he let anyone get that close to him ever again. And especially not Eren fucking Jaeger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi's past is dark and depressing. I look forward to writing it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin comes to the rescue, and Armin learns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH MY FRIENDS, I AM SO SORRY!!! I hate this chapter for several reasons: first, that it took so long to type up, because of school and just no time, and second, that I feel like it's a poorly written chapter. So I apologize ahead of time for the bad writing on my part and for not updating sooner. So, here you go!

Erwin heard a knock on his door and looked up to see a silhouette that he recognized. Ah, here we go, he thought smugly to himself, clicking out of the email tab that was playing a video and buzzing the door open. “Come in, Levi.”

The door opened and the short male walked inside. As much as he tried, Erwin couldn’t help but remember how calm and content the man’s face had been yesterday, curled up against the taller teacher. That look was nowhere on Levi’s face now, and he looked more upset and angry as he stalked to Erwin’s desk and slapped his palms down on the wood.

“Erwin, please tell me that you know about what happened to me yesterday and that the little shitstains who are responsible are going to get fucked up.” He stared with no expression change at the taller headmaster, but Erwin could tell that inside he was boiling with rage.

The blonde man leaned back and spun slightly from side to side in his chair. “And who exactly am I supposed to punish?” He feigned innocence. He wanted to know if Levi had gotten the group right. Levi himself looked pissed when he figured that Erwin didn’t know who he was talking about, so he elaborated in a clearly annoyed tone.

“It’s those stupid pairing fuckers. You know, that one group that goes around pairing everyone up.” Erwin raised an eyebrow, internally already figuring out how to clear the group from suspicion. “Do you mean to say that you believe the entire event was put into place to pair you up with someone else?” He spoke with a disbelieving tone, as if he couldn’t possibly conceive the idea of someone trying to pair up the infamous angry kick-ass Professor Levi with anyone else.

Levi took a deep breath and spoke in a dangerous tone. “Yes. And I think they might have been trying to fix me with that son of a bitch I fought with last week.” Erwin blinked slowly, and then let out a small bark of a laugh, enough to convince Levi that the man had no idea about it. Why would he anyway? Erwin was a close friend, and one of the only people who knew about his past, including exactly why he had never gotten into any other relationships.

“Why on earth would they do that? That’s honestly ridiculous, Levi. You know that they have never attempted to pair up two teachers before, and I believe that it is unreasonable to attempt to pair the two of you together. Look at the evidence, Levi. They love his easy-going fun attitude, which completely contrasts your sour and clean temper. The pairing would be too unreasonable, and would never work. However, if you would like, I will still talk to the students and find out exactly what they were up to.”

Levi blinked slowly. Damn Erwin and his logic that shouldn’t make sense but did. Although something felt off about the way he presented his argument, Levi couldn’t find any holes in it, and after a moment grudgingly agreed and dismissed the thought of the two of them ever being paired. “You’re right, as usual. You’re a clever bastard, aren’t you?”

Erwin simply smiled his calm and buisness smile and then looked back down to his desk. “Now, if that’s all you wanted to talk about, you still have a class to go teach.” The smaller male seemed to realize that at the same moment and swore loudly before straightening and turning quickly to the door.

Levi turned back to look at his tall blonde friend for a long moment, trying to discern if there was anything off, but he saw nothing, and his instincts were never wrong. Although, he had to remind himself, Erwin seemed to be the only person who was ever able to hide something from him.

He brushed it off and closed the door behind him as he left.

Erwin kept his pencil busy until he heard the buzz of the front office sounding, meaning that Levi was walking out of the office. Then he dropped his pencil and leaned back in his chair, a contemplative look on his face.

He would talk to those students, alright. But he would talk to them about the plan, and how to keep the two involved off the scent. But for now, he thought, pulling up the email from Petra and unpausing the video, watching as the teacher he had just spoken to crawled between the legs of the other, he would watch the entire event himself and enjoy the unexpected blackmail.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At lunch time the students gathered around their normal table and instantly huddled together.

“Awesome work yesterday, everyone,” Ymir whispered, clumsily high-fiving everyone around the table. “Sasha and Connie, glad to see you didn’t die.” They two nodded, slightly nervous about breaking the news that they had betrayed them to the rest of the group.

“Reiner and Bertl, awesome work on getting them into the actual hallway.” The two nodded and Reiner smiled widely, slinging an arm around the taller’s shoulders, causing the brunette to blush. It was so easy to get him embarrassed.

“Marco, kudos on clearing the hallway.” The freckled teen smiled bashfully and curled more into Jean’s side. “Jean, thanks for getting all the surveillance info and getting the air conditioning and heat right.” He simply nodded, arm slung around Marco’s shoulders.

“And my dear Krista, thank you for angel-ing your way around the place. Your cute face is all you needed.” Ymir pressed a kiss to her girlfriend’s golden crown and the girl giggled. Then she turned and looked at Connie and Sasha. “Alright, you two look incredibly guilty. What did you do?”

Suddenly the aura was serious. The two shook, feeling their friend’s eyes glued on them. “We-uh, we might’ve,” Connie stumbled around his words, “-we had to tell Professor Levi it was us who locked them in the hallway.”

The table was dead silent. Connie and Sasha hung their heads, not looking at the faces of shock and anger that their friends had. Then Jean untangled his arm from Marco and slammed both palms on the table, causing all of them to jump. “Bullshit, why the fuck did you guys do that?” Jean whisper-shouted, leaning across the table and getting in their faces. “We still have other plans! Now that he knows, we’ll never be able to get by without suspicion!”

“Actually, Kirchstein, I cleared you.” The occupants of the table jumped again and then looked up in surprise at their tall headmaster. “Headmaster Erwin!” Marco cried, turning his full attention to the man. Erwin looked down at him and smiled. “May I?” he asked, gesturing to the table, and Marco quickly pressed against Jean, pushing him over and making room for their superior.

“As I was saying,” Erwin spoke as he sat down and lowered his voice, “Professor Levi came to my office today suspecting you all and trying to get in punishment.” The students looked a little worried. “However, I used other logic and convinced him otherwise. He doesn’t suspect you anymore. I could tell. He also doesn’t know I’m involved.”

There was a collective sigh of relief around the table. Connie and Sasha looked more relieved than everyone. They were safe for now.

“So,” Erwin whispered, leaning forward to place his elbows on the table, “how’s the next plan forming?” Heads turned to the next masterminds, Reiner and Bertholdt. Bertholdt smiled warmly, disguising the motives of the plan. “Oh it’s coming well,” Reiner smirked.

“Good. I want to hear about it soon,” Erwin smiled and started to get up. “Contact me through Petra to avoid suspicion from Eren and Levi’s part.” They nodded and Erwin smiled at them before turning and heading to the lounge.

The students watched him leave and then turned back to face each other. “Dude, we’re so lucky to have Headmaster Erwin on our side. Those two are screwed,” Jean said, and everyone nodded their agreement.

“Hey, Reiner, Bertholdt?” Krista spoke and everyone looked at the pair. “Can’t you give us just a little hint as to what you’re planning? We really want to know.” The six who weren’t involved stared expectantly at them.

“Well,” Reiner spoke, drawing out the word long and stretching leisurely as he spoke, “I guess it couldn’t hurt to drop some little bits on you all. Like a sneak preview.” He looked at his boyfriend for confirmation first, and the tall brunette nodded. “Well, so far, it’ll go like this,” Reiner whispered, gesturing for everyone to come closer and every one pressed their faces close to hear the idea.

When Reiner had finished speaking, they leaned back and Ymir rubbed her chin thoughtfully. “Not bad; honestly, that’s pretty good.” Sasha nodded. “And it’ll clear suspicion of us in the process!” That was the biggest plus for the two who had spilled earlier.

“That’s right,” Reiner said, leaning back and crossing his arms, a smirk crossing his face. “It’s gonna be sick.”

Everyone giggled and Marco said between giggles, “How true.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eren peeked his head around to look into the teacher’s lounge and breathed a sigh of relief. Professor Levi wasn’t there.

He felt that right now, they both needed to cool off from the whole event from yesterday. The conversation from that morning had been running through his head the entire day so far, and he didn’t think he could handle anymore Levi interaction for the moment. He would be too embarrassed.

Eren peered around the lounge and smiled when he saw a familiar blonde head. He pushed into the room and weaved around teachers to sit down across from his friend. “Hey Armin!”

Blue eyes rose from the salad in front of him and he smiled. “Eren, what’s new?” Eren blinked and thought to himself how he was going to explain this to Armin. _How do you tell your best friend that you were cuddling with the man who beat you up_ , he asked himself yet again. “Well, I-”

To his luck Armin cut him off. But then the luck was reversed when Armin asked his question. “Never mind that. I heard you missed all of yesterday; what happened?” Armin looked expectantly at his friend, and Eren knew he couldn’t lie to him. He never could. Even from childhood, Eren had never been able to lie to his shorter friend. It was like Armin could sense when he wasn’t telling the truth.

“Well, um...I’ll tell you later. Here wouldn’t be the best spot.” Armin stared at Eren for a moment before shrugging and focusing on his salad again. “Alright, but if this means we’re going for coffee, you’re buying.” Eren smiled gratefully and pulled out his own sandwich.

They ate in peace for the remainder of lunch, and then left at different times afterwards to head to their respective classes. Armin walked down the hallway and turned to walk into the doorway of the library and nearly collided with a person who was nearly his height. When he saw who it was, his eyes widened and he stepped back and out of Professor Levi’s way.

“Watch it, Arlert,” the shorter man growled out. Armin turned pale and mumbled out multiple “sorry”s not looking as the man walked past. He didn’t want to end up like Eren had.

He walked to his desk and cleared his schedule for after school. He always had long conversations with Eren whenever they went out, and he was sure that today would be no exception.

As he waited for the next class who was using the library to come in, he thought to himself. He wondered when those students would finally try to put the two together. He wanted to know about it, not just because he was curious as to how it would turn out, but also because he still felt protective over Eren, which was funny considering their past while growing up, where Eren had always defended him.

The next class wandered into the library doors and Armin sighed as he waited for the day to be over. First things first, he decided, he needed to ask Eren about Professor Levi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Alright, so tell me what exactly is going on,” Armin said, leaning forward slightly in his seat, coffee cup in hand.

They had left nearly right as classes had ended and drove to a coffee shop downtown. As promised, Eren bought Armin his drink and then bought his own before sitting them both down at a smaller booth in the corner of the shop.

Armin was realizing that this was more serious than he imagined. Eren looked nervous, and he didn’t have his usual enthusiasm. That worried Armin, but he would wait until Eren told him what was going on.

“Well, uh-” Eren rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “you remember last week when I told you what happened between me and Professor Levi?” Armin nodded, wondering where this was going. “Well, uh, yesterday we-well I think it was just for him, uh…” Eren was having trouble saying what he wanted to.

“Did something happen? Did he hurt you again?” Armin started to check his friend’s face for injury. Eren sighed and shook his head. “No, but something...weird...happened between us.” Armin was instantly attentive. “What happened?”

Eren shifted awkwardly in his seat. “I-well, we...got trapped...together...in the lockable hallway for the whole day.”

Armin sat still and didn’t change his expression as it hit him. He couldn’t comprehend what Eren was saying. It just wouldn’t happen; Eren would be dead if they had ever had to share a room with just each other. So why was Eren still here?

Armin finally shook his head and blinked rapidly. “Alright, Eren, tell me the truth; what really happened?” Eren looked at him in surprise before understanding that his shorter friend didn’t believe him. “No, Armin, I’m serious, please listen to me.” Armin stared at his friend. Eren never begged. He was impulsive and ran his mouth, but he never begged for anything. And now he was begging for Armin to listen; to believe him.

“Ok, but you need to tell me everything.”

The story lasted for nearly an hour. Armin listened, eyes growing wider and wider as it progressed, and when it got to where Levi sat next to Eren, Armin could see in his eyes that he left something out. But he wasn’t going to push it; what he heard was crazy enough.

Eren finally stopped talking and stared at his friend, gauging his reaction. Armin was silent for a minute, thinking through everything. “Well, do you have any idea who did it?” he finally asked, wondering if Eren had figured it out. The brunette sighed and leaned back, looking out the window. “No; I don’t know who I want to blame for all of it.”

Armin decided in that moment that he wasn’t going to tell Eren anything. He wanted to see this played out, without his interrupting.

“Well, I don’t know what to say,” Armin said thoughtfully. “I’m not going to say anything, if that’s what you want.” Eren shook his head, sitting forward in minor panic for a moment.  “No no no, please don’t tell anyone!” Armin promised, “I won’t. Don’t worry.” Eren leaned back again looking relieved.

“So, what are you going to do about it?” Armin pressed, wanting to know what his taller friend was planning. Eren sighed and looked around the shop, avoiding his friend’s face. “I don’t know. I mean, I think that if it got around the school that we were suddenly friends or something-not that we are!” Eren waved his hands frantically in front of his face in a way that made Armin suspicious, “I think if that got around then interesting rumors will start about the entire hallway incident…” He broke off awkwardly, his silence speaking for him about the possible rumors.

Armin nodded his understanding. “Alright; I won’t let any word out.” Eren looked gratefully at his friend. “Thanks for understanding me, Ar.” Armin brushed off the nickname, just this once, and stood up. “Well, I should get back to the library. You know that I have a meeting later on tonight.” Eren nodded and stood up as well, and the two walked out of the shop together. They headed to the parking lot where they had both parked their cars and got into their own, waving as they separated.

Armin got back to the school and headed to his desk. He still had around a half-hour before his meeting, so he had some time to think things over. He ignored the small amount of students who were always in the library until at least five in the afternoon, even though school officially ended at three.

Armin thought in silence until his phone beeped twice, telling him that it was time to head to the meeting. He stood up and started to head towards the door, passing by several shelves on his way, and he chose that moment to mutter out, “Well, it might be good for Eren to get a boyfriend soon. He hasn’t gotten laid in a long time.” He passed the shelves and walked out the door.

Back at the shelves, on the other side, a girl with brunette hair lowered both her book and her bag of chips and stared ahead of her with wide eyes, and a smile broke out on her face. She whipped out her phone and added several contacts to a group message, and Sasha grinned as she typed.

_The situation has risen; this isn’t just a relationship mission anymore; this is a causation-with-sexualization mission. Eren needs to get laid._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to delve into Levi's backstory quite yet (sorry for all of you who want it so badly :) it's coming, don't worry), so the next chapter or so will be Levi and Eren deciding what to do with their new "friendship" thing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New developments cause both problems and moves forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, after this chapter I think I might be taking a week or so off so I can figure out where I want to go with the story (and so I can work on my wedding oneshot). So here, enjoy this chapter!

“So Eren, how do you feel about Professor Levi?”

Eren looked up from his desk and looked at Krista in the back, who had her hand raised and her head cocked slightly off to the side, her wide blue eyes and blonde hair giving the impression of a perfectly angelic girl.

He inwardly panicked. What had he told Armin at the coffee shop on Tuesday? He needed to pretend that they still hated each other, right? Yeah, that’s what he had said.

“He’s still an insuffering asshole who talks shit,” Eren stated, looking back down at his desk, ignoring the strange feeling of regret pulsing in his chest. It was Friday now, and he had purposefully avoided the teacher the entire week so that the embarrassment that had crept in more after the first two days of the week wouldn’t make him do anything embarrassing. He had decided that it would be better to not tell his students about the entire incident. Rumors would just spread around, he had argued with Armin.

“Oh? Well, I heard he’s still talking shit about you too,” Jean said, folding his arms and looking at his teacher with a decidedly smug expression that confused Eren. Then again, a smug look was usually what the horse-faced teen wore.

“No surprise there,” Eren fired back, and then returned his attention to his work. In doing so he missed the smug face appear on five other students who all looked at each other. Then he heard, “Hey Eren, is it alright if we work on this part of the paper in groups?” Seeing no problem with it, he waved his hand in a dismissing gesture while nodding. “Go ahead.”

He heard the sounds of bean bags rustling and the little wheels on the bottoms of the chairs rolling as students moved around. He ignored it and pulled out his headphones, plugging in and smiling as his music started, leaving him completely oblivious to the movement around him.

Six members of the group gathered around. Bertholdt and Marco were the only ones not in this class, but everyone else was, so they could still come up with plans from here.

“Ok, so we have the basics of the plan. Have you told Headmaster Erwin and Petra what their responses should be?” Reiner asked, looking at Krista, who smiled and nodded enthusiastically. “Sweet. Remember, the only part in this plan that WE have is getting our hands on the stuff, and we know just where to get it, right?” He now looked at Jean, and he nodded. “If things go well I should have it getting prepared by the end of the day,” the teen said, looking possibly even more smug than normal.

“You make it sound like drugs,” Connie chuckled, and Jean snorted before he responded. “Not far from the truth, though.”

“Yeah. So, now we need to make sure that the ‘only’” Ymir quoted with her fingers, “one who can help and won’t be affected is Eren,” she clarified, and Reiner nodded, but froze in the middle when a cold voice interrupted behind them. “What about my brother won’t be affected?”

The excited air left the small group as they turned to look at the asian girl staring at them with not much expression but who was obviously going into defensive mode. “Fuck,” Ymir muttered under her breath. “It doesn’t concern you, Mikasa.”

“Doesn’t concern me, huh?” The girl leaned forward and got right into the other teen’s face, and her suddenly furious expression caused the freckled girl to jump a little when she slapped her palms down on the table, along with everyone else in the circle. “Eren is my brother. Eren is my protector, my closest friend, and he is the most important person in my life. You can’t tell me that it doesn’t concern me.”

She took her time looking around at each member of the group as she spoke. Jean gulped loudly when her gaze landed on him. He had always told himself that if he had been straight and didn’t have slight issues with Eren, he would be totally into Mikasa. But right now, the look she was showing everyone was nearly enough to make him want to hug Marco to him for comfort and help, because she was scaring the shit out of him.

But he had to be bold. “Well, can you give us a moment to talk?” He could see her about to fire back but spoke quickly. “If you won’t let us talk, we won’t tell you anything.” He saw her debate it in her mind, but finally turned away with a small huff, walking away only a few steps and waiting with her back turned. Jean breathed out a sigh of relief and the whole group turned back inwards, a new problem on their minds.

“Shit, do we tell her?” Connie asked nervously. The question was going through everyone’s minds. Knowing her, she would get mad and tell Eren about the whole thing. That was something they absolutely didn’t want. However, they all knew that they weren’t getting out of this either. There really wasn’t a choice in the matter.

“We should tell her the least incriminating part,” Ymir decided, and slowly everyone in the circle nodded. Krista looked over her shoulder and waved at Mikasa, who quickly returned to the side of the group and looked at them, arms crossed, waiting for an explanation. Everyone looked between Ymir and Krista; they figured those two would the least ones who wouldn’t fuck it all up.

“Well, Mikasa, first I have a question,” Ymir started. Mikasa raised an eyebrow but waited. “How long has it been since Eren got laid?”

Sasha has chosen that specific moment to stuff several cookies into her mouth, so when she heard this she spit the all out. But no one noticed; they were all too busy staring at Ymir in shock. Mikasa just raised both eyebrows and looked at the freckled girl with no expression change.

“Well, it’s been awhile,” she responded, not at all looking uncomfortable revealing that she knew this. Ymir smirked and then asked something else. “So, tell me, is Eren gay?”

Again, Mikasa surprised everyone by not changing her expression or tone as she responded. “Yes.”

Ymir’s smirk grew and she looked to her girlfriend, inferring that it was the Krista’s turn to take over. Krista looked up at the asian girl and smiled sweetly before talking. “Well, all we’re doing is fixing that little problem!”

Everything was silent for a minute. The group all looked at Eren’s adopted sister with smiles on their faces but inwardly were afraid. What would she say? Would she tell Eren? Would the whole plan be ruined?

Then Mikasa unfolded her arms and pulled a chair up behind her. Everyone’s eyes grew wide as she sat down, inviting herself into the circle. “Alright. Who is it?”

The six others were still staring at her in surprise and nervousness. They had been there when Mikasa had vowed revenge on Professor Levi for hurting Eren the first time. To tell her that it was the hated professor they were pairing her adoptive brother with would most likely bring a storm of rage that would end up with all of their dead bodies in a ditch somewhere.

But they were this far with her; maybe she could see reason. As reasonable as this was.

“Um, well, uh-” Reiner tried, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, “before you rage on us, just promise you’ll hear us out, ok? You have to promise.” He looked at her, and she could tell that he was being ernest. She understood that she wouldn’t get anything out of this if she didn’t listen, so she leaned back, again crossing her arms, and nodded.

“We’ve been-uh-getting your brother and-erm-another teacher together,” Sasha started awkwardly. She dwindled off and Connie picked up for her. “And this teacher is a bit...uh…” He tried to find an adjective that wouldn’t give away who it was immediately, but Ymir was sick of the vague words and just said it. “We’re working on getting Professor Levi and Eren together.”

There was a collective moment of shock before Connie and Sasha turned terrified eyes on Ymir, who shrugged and said, “What? You guys were taking too long.” They all looked back at Mikasa, preparing themselves for her expression of rage.

But she just sat there. She was clearly trying to process what they were saying. Then when she spoke, and when she did, her voice was low and had a dangerous undertone that had some of the group shivering a little. “And what evidence do you have to prove that it’s a good idea for my brother to be dating that bastard?”

Krista looked at Ymir and beckoned with her hand. Ymir dug through her pocket and then put her phone in her girlfriend’s hand, and the blonde girl quickly unlocked it and looked for the video. When she found it, she pulled it up and passed it over to the asian girl, who took it and watched it muted as Krista whispered to her.

“See, here is when he beat him up. Ymir and I filmed it. This is what made us want to put them together. See, look. I don’t know if you know, but Professor Levi can beat the shit out of anyone he wants.” The others in the group looked stunned at the curse, but Krista paid no mind and kept talking. “See here, Eren goes in and holds him against the board.” The Eren on the screen did exactly as she described. “Then here’s when Professor Levi starts his own attack.” Levi on the screen did as she said, kneeing the taller brunette in the crotch again. Mikasa’s jaw tightened as she watched her brother being beat up, and she shot a look to the real Eren, who was sitting at his desk in an ignorant bliss.

“But look here.” Krista reached over and paused the video at that now famous frame among them. “He gets right into Eren’s face. You know he hates personal contact, so this is strange. Now tell me that the look in both of their eyes couldn’t be considered steamy.”

Mikasa looked intently at the screen but didn’t say anything. The rest of the group watched her nervously. Krista had better do a good job at getting Eren’s sister to understand, or they were fucked.

Krista played the rest of the video, up to where the video caught the last bit of Eren storming down the hallway back to the room they were currently in. Then she gently pried the phone out of the death grip Mikasa had on it, and gave it back to Ymir, still explaining. “We already performed the first plan on them. It’s why Eren wasn’t here during class on Monday. We were the ones who locked the two of them in the hallway.” Somehow not affected by the sudden glare she was receiving, Krista continued quickly. “We got footage of what we did, and we got them to do a lot, believe me. Most people don’t work together that quickly. We used the air conditioning and sprinklers to get them first to strip off their shirts and then when we went to the cold water and air we got them to cuddle together for warmth. In a pretty intimate position, too.”

Mikasa’s glare had softened into her normal blank look and she listened to Krista talk. Her expression gave away nothing as to what she was thinking, leaving everyone listening to the exchange anxious.

“So we have another plan that we should be putting into motion in the next two weeks, but we won’t be successful if you tell Eren about all of this, including the fact that we’re the ones behind what happened Monday.” Krista finished in a rush and then quieted, looking at Mikasa, waiting for her reaction to all of this information.

The asian girl sat still for a moment, and the rest of the group waited, several holding their breaths. This moment could completely ruin the entire plan. It was all up to Mikasa now.

She was unresponsive for a minute, before slowly rising and looking around the group, catching everyone’s eyes. “You really want them to get together, don’t you.” It was a statement. The group of friends looked at each other, then back at the girl and nodded. She looked at them and then let out a tiny sigh.

“I’m not going to help you unless I feel like it would be beneficial.” That sent a confused air around the group. Was she saying she was going to tell?

“But…” Mikasa paused before continuing, “I won’t tell Eren about anything.” They all breathed out a sigh of immense relief, all feeling as if a weight had been taken off of their shoulders.

“I can tell that you really do want them to be together, and I think that your minds are all in the right place,” she continued. Then she leaned forward and the sudden darkness of her look had everyone nervous again. “But,” Mikasa spoke in a dark whisper, “if I feel that you are going to hurt Eren in any of this, or that you are close to causing him to get into trouble with that sadistic bastard, I will not hesitate to tell him all about it and end all of your plans.”

The group of six shivered as she said the final words, and Jean, Connie, and Sasha all nodded quickly. Mikasa straightened and returned to her seat, then got to work as if nothing had happened. The rest looked at each other.

“I think that’s her equivalent of a blessing,” Reiner spoke softly, and the rest nodded, the excitement of the plan slowly coming back to them. “Now, Jean, remember, it’s up to you to get that mixture ready, alright?” Jean nodded again. “Good.” The bell rang just as Reiner stopped talking, and they rose and grabbed their bags, the topic shifting to what the lunch for the day was, heading out the door quickly, sending parting glances and smiles to each other as they walked. Jean started heading to the lunch room when a hand clapped onto his shoulder, hard, and he let out a small yelp as he turned to see Ymir.

“Remember to do it, Jean.” Her tone was darker than normal, and Jean knew she was trying to care him into doing it. But he had no intention of forgetting, so he pulled himself away with a small hiss and spoke over his shoulder as he walked. “I don’t plan on forgetting.”

“Besides,” Jean spoke to himself, pausing on the idea of lunch and heading down the hallway to the science lab, “Professor Hanji won’t be afraid to cook up what we need.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hanji leaned down and looked into the plastic tank, watching the two tarantulas as they walked around the cage. “I hope these two don’t eat each other,” she spoke absentmindedly. “Although, that really would be interesting to watch. But I think I’ve become attached to Sawney and Bean already.” She smiled happily and poked a pencil inside the tank, letting it hover right over the larger one, Bean.

She heard the door open and she turned and looked as a boy with two-toned hair walked inside. “Ah, Jean.” She straightened and retracted the pencil, putting it off to the side, and leaned against her desk, still in her lab coat, goggles hanging onto her forehead over her glasses. "What can I do for ya?"

"Hey Professor Hanji." Jean walked closer to the teacher, clutching one hand to a bag strap. “I needed to ask you a favor.”

“Oh ho, a favor, eh?” Hanji cackled and any other student would have been intimidated. But Jean stood his ground; he was used to it. After all, Hanji was his foster mother.

“Yeah. I need you to make me something.” Hanji walked forward a little bit and peered into his eyes. “Huh. You’re serious. This is serious. What is it? What do you need from me?” That was something Hanji could never go against. Her husband and her had been unable to have children (which she joked was good because she would have brought any child up just like her), and so when they took Jean in she became a mother hen, but when he was serious about something, she would give him whatever he asked for.

And Jean knew that. And now he was going to use that fact to his advantage.

“I need a type of powder. Digestible and untraceable and tasteless. I don’t want it to kill anyone; it just needs to be able to make people sick. And it it needs to be made within the next few weeks.” Hanji popped and eyebrow, curious. “What would you be using this powder for?”

“Do you know of one?” Jean asked, becoming excited. Hanji caught on and became excited herself. Her little foster boy was excited about science!? She had to help him now. She mentally ran through experiments until one stood out in her mind. THe process was pretty simple and it would be exactly what he needed. “Yeah, I think I do,” she smirked. “But I still want to know who it’s going to be used on. I know you’ll be putting it into someone’s food.”

Jean’s face lost a little of his enthusiasm. “C’mon, you can tell me...wait, are you using it to set someone up?” Hanji knew a little bit about Jean’s friend group, and she was willing to finally help, if that’s what it was. “Yeah,” he said, a little bit carefully. Hanji walked close enough to place her hands gently on Jean’s shoulders. “Are you allowed to tell me?” she asked, tone quieter.

Jean thought for a moment. Could he tell Hanji? Did she know them? Would she tell? That was the biggest question. Maybe he was allowed to give a light hint.

“Well, I don’t think I can say who exactly, but it’s two teachers…” he started off slowly. Hanji clasped her hands together and looked at him, nodding her head quickly. She was riveted.

“-and they’re both guys…” Jean wondered how much more he should say. Hanji nodded again, bouncing a little on her legs, waiting for more. Jean sighed and let out a huge hint. “-and they hate each other.”

Hanji stopped bouncing. Her face froze in thought, contorting into weird expressions as she tried to figure out who it was. The best way to describe the way her face lit up when she figured it out was to say that it was like an explosion of expression. Her smile was so wide it was a wonder it wasn’t popping out of her face.

“It’s him, right?” She started leaping around joyfully and Jean started to get nervous. “You’re setting up Professor Levi and someone else, aren’t you?”

Jean inwardly sighed. She didn’t know that it was also Eren. Although that was probably for the best. The less she knew the better.

“Yeah...but you can’t tell anyone! Please!” he yelled, waving his hands frantically. Hanji stopped jumping and became serious. For her foster son, she would do nearly anything, including helping him set up her best friend from high school.

“Alright.” SHe walked back towards Jean and nodded, smiling a little softer than before. “I’ll do it.” He smiled and nodded before leaving for lunch. Hanji let out a soft chuckle before turning back around and looking at the tank. Before running over to it and sighing loudly. 

"Shit. Sawney and Bean escaped."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jean yawned as he sent out his last text. It was late, and he needed sleep. He put his phone on the side table and was just snuggling in when he heard the door open downstairs. He heard a light clicking and knew it was Hanji. She had stayed at school late today.

His door swung open with a quiet sound, but enough to tell the teen that someone was coming in. He heard a whisper. “Jean, are you awake?” He turned and looked at his foster mother, yawning as he did so. “Yeah? Why are you coming in just now? It’s nearly midnight?”

Even in the darkness he could see her smile. “I was starting your little project. It’ll be ready by mid-next week.”

Jean was suddenly a little more awake. “Thank you so much, Hanji.” She was the type of person who, like Eren, liked to be called by their first name. “No problem. Let me know how it goes.” She reached out and gently rubbed his head, and he smiled and tolerated it until she pulled her hand away, where he shook it out.

He waited until the door closed before taking his phone again. Using the last of his energy he typed out a mass text and sent it out, sighing before replacing it and falling asleep without waiting for responses.

_Hanji has started to make the powder. Plan will commence in the middle of next week. Be ready._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plan part 2 next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plan 2: In process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH! Guys, I am so sorry that this is coming in so late. I had to re-write a ton and then I did the wedding thing and...yeah I was busy. So here this thing is. Finally.

“The food today tastes like shit,” Levi grumbled after his first bite of pasta. Erwin, Petra, and Hanji all looked at each other and ate bites of their own respective pasta. “Eh, it’s not that bad,” Petra offered, taking another bite.

It was the next Friday, and things were happening. A plan was set and in motion, and only a few people knew about it. And of the four gathered at the teacher’s lunch table, only one was in the dark about what was happening to him.

Erwin nodded at Petra’s words. “She’s right. It isn’t too bad. This was made specifically for us, so we should at least enjoy it together.” Levi looked at him, face deadpan. “What?”

Hanji nodded and pulled up the container in which the pasta had been, along with the lid that had a note on it. “ _For Headmaster Erwin to share with his friends_ ,” she read off, showing the note to those around the table. “Apparently his sister made it.”

Levi snorted but continued to eat the pasta. Now they were just guilt tripping him, trying to get him to eat because it was given to them. Plus, if it was Erwin’s sister…

Fine then, he thought. He stuffed a particularly large bite into his mouth and nearly choked, but managed to get it down. He looked up to see the other three staring at him intently.

“This isn’t a free show,” he said annoyed, wiping his mouth. They all looked back down at their own pasta and started to eat again. “What the fuck is up with you all today?” Levi didn’t back down. It was weird for his friends to act this way around him, all secretive and staring at him.

“We were just concerned after you ate such a large amount of pasta. You looked like you were going to be sick,” Erwin stated in his stupidly pleasant voice. Levi huffed and scraped the last of the pasta into his mouth before getting up and tossing his plate into the trash can. “Well, whatever. I’m heading back to my class.” He didn’t looked behind him to see the other three nod.

Once he was gone, the three turned inward and faced each other. “Well...he ate it,” Erwin said. Hanji nodded. “Don’t be worried, guys,” she said under her breath. “The powder I made was perfect. Nothing bad is going to happen to him.” Erwin nodded, but Petra looked worried.

“Still,” she said quietly, “I feel bad that he has to go through this just so that Eren can help him.” The table fell silent until the five minute bell rang.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

During the last two periods of the day, Levi felt a curious feeling in his gut. It was rather unpleasant, and when he wasn’t teaching he rubbed his stomach carefully, and tried to ignore the growing pain.

He practically sprinted out to his car as the day ended and drove home as fast as he could. He stumbled up the stairs, forgetting about the elevator, and raced to his door. He brought his keys out, hands shaking, and unlocked the door to his apartment as quickly as he could, before breaking through the door. He forced his shoes off, his vision going blurry as he tripped his way to his room. The need to lay down was flashing through his mind, and he reached his bed, still clothed, and fell onto it, falling into a fevered sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi woke and in a split second knew he had to get to the bathroom. He pushed himself off the bed and rushed to the bathroom, making it split seconds before he heaved into the toilet.

He threw up for what seemed hours, and then he rested his face on a shaky hand as he flushed. What the fuck. Was he...sick? That was impossible, he hadn’t gotten sick in ages, mostly because of his insane need for cleanliness.

“That...fucking...pasta,” he panted out. He knew he shouldn’t have eaten that shit. It had probably been filled with poison or something. He was never eating anything from Erwin’s sister ever again. Fuck that. He felt dizzy again, and he leaned over the bowl to dry heave.

The Saturday morning sun shone through the window, mocking what was happening inside the spotless bathroom. Levi had slept all night and into early afternoon, and here he was now, sick and shaking. This was not how he had planned on spending his weekend.

He coughed hard until he couldn’t anymore, and then he leaned back to sit on his legs. He was too weak to stand. He couldn’t get up. What should he do? He tried to reach up to his sink and pull himself up, but his entire lower half failed him and he fell back down.

“Fucking shit,” Levi mumbled. He resigned himself to realizing that he needed help. He couldn’t sit like this for the entire weekend. (He was exaggerating, but since he hadn’t been sick in a long time he didn’t know any better.)

Since he was still wearing the clothes from yesterday (he grimaced when he realized), his phone was still in his pocket. He pulled it out, nearly dropping it because of his shaking hands. He thought to himself. Who would be the best person to call?

Pretty much the only people he knew he could count on were the three who he had been sitting with yesterday. They were the only people Levi considered to be his “friends”. Well, maybe Jaeger, but...no. Levi shook his head. Jaeger wasn’t at that point yet...even though Levi was seriously considering it.

Levi decided to call Petra first, with her being the nurse and all. But he knew there was a serious problem when she didn’t pick up until the last ring. “Hello? Levi?”

Oh shit. Petra sounded awful. Her voice was scratchy and hoarse, as if she had just been-

“Petra, I need you to come help me,” Levi spoke into the phone, his throat hurting from throwing up so much. “Levi I-” She broke off and there was the sound of hurried footsteps, and then he knew, as soon as the horrible sounds came through the phone he knew his hypothesis had been correct.

Petra was sick too. She must’ve gotten sick from the pasta as well. Levi gritted his teeth, still sprawled out on the floor of the bathroom. He waited until the retching sounds passed and then he heard Petra’s scratchy voice. “Levi I can’t help you. I think the pasta from yesterday made me sick.”

Levi attempted to snarl but it ended up sound more like a whine. “Fuck. Me too. What should I do? I can’t move my entire lower half.” He hated sounding this vulnerable, but it was Petra, so she wouldn’t tease him about it later.

The phone was silent for a long time, it seemed like. Then Petra’s voice came back on over the line. “Can you try to crawl or something? Try to get to bed. You haven’t been sick in forever so your body must be reacting overly harshly to the food poisoning. And try to get someone to come help you.”

Levi groaned but nodded weakly, speaking again to her. “Alright, I’ll try.” Then he hung up and scrolled through his contacts again, searching for the next person to call.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Petra lay down the phone and coughed a couple of times, clearing her throat. That dry retching had hurt. But he didn’t suspect. She cleared her throat again and then unmuted the TV, snuggling in deeper as she ate her ice cream while watching Once Upon a Time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Fuck, you too?”

Erwin coughed loudly on the other end of the phone. “I’m afraid so. I didn’t think my sister was capable of making something that would give us two food poisoning.”

Levi sighed as best he could, the noise grating up his windpipe and making him cough as well. “Not just us; Petra is sick too,” he choked between coughs.

Erwin was silent again before wheezing out, “Well, I’m sorry. We have to be glad it isn’t a school day. But I can’t help. I’m sorry your legs aren’t working. But Levi, you need to find someone to take care of you. You are in no condition to be trying to walk around; not when you’re THIS sick.”

Erwin’s voice had taken on a watery quality, and Levi figured that that meant he was about to throw up. “Levi, I’m going to be sick again. I’ll try to get better as soon as I can.” He spoke hurriedly, and then the abrupt click told Levi he was out of luck again.

There was just one last person who he was willing to call, even if she would kill him, but she would be better than nothing. But first, he had to throw up again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Erwin sighed as he hung up and then he downed a glass of water. This acting would hurt his throat.

He put down the phone and turned back to his paper work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi’s finger hovered for only a moment before he pressed the call button. He waited, feeling sicker and sicker as he just sat there in his bathroom, sicker than a dog.

The deep feeling of dread in his gut deepened as the phone continued to ring. Three rings...four rings…

“Hello, this is Professor Hanji?” Levi’s shoulders dropped at her sore voice as well. “Hanji...please tell me that you aren’t sick from that shitty pasta we ate yesterday.” The line was silent before there was a cough, and then Hanji’s voice came back on. “Yeah, I was thinking it was that. Food poisoning, shit.”

Levi groaned, and the noise was hideous. “Levi? How sick are you, actually?” Hanji’s voice had taken a concerned note to it. “I’ve been throwing up all morning, and in between calling people I’ve been throwing up too. Also my legs won’t move. I feel too weak.” He spoke quietly, to not hurt his throat as much. “I need someone to come help me. I’m sitting on my fucking bathroom floor.”

Hanji was silent again. Then she spoke. “Do you know anyone else?” “No. Erwin and Petra are both sick too, and you three are the only people I know would be willing to help me.” Again silence. Then, “I’ll see if I can find someone.” Levi opened his mouth to protest, but she had already hung up on him. Levi slid down the cabinet he had been leaning against until he was laying on the floor.

Fuck.

Fuck this, fuck everything, and definitely fuck eating pasta ever again.

The dizzy feeling was overcoming him again, and he thought in the back of his mind two things. One, _shit, I’m passing out_. And two, _who the fuck is Hanji going to send over?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hanji hung up and sighed, then looked out of her room and saw Jean’s face peeking through. “We’re all good,” she spoke to him, her voice back to its normal lightness, completely free of the previous cold she had been miming.

“Good.” Jean nodded as he spoke. “Now, can you call him?”

“Already way ahead of you,” Hanji said, putting the phone back up to her ear. Time to act again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blurs. Everything was blurry.

What was happening?

Was he...being carried? By who? Levi was realizing that he was being carried bridal style by arms that were wrapped tight around him. Strong arms.

Shit. Was... _he_ back? And taking care of him? Fuck that. But Levi was too weak to move a muscle. All he could do was sit tight and wait to see what was going on.

The arms carried him into a room and through blurry eyes Levi could make out the looks of his room. He was headed towards his bed. Levi started to shake. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want to feel his covers around him and _his_ presence behind him, clutching Levi in his arms as if nothing was wrong. So with every ounce of energy he mustered in that moment, he tried to shake himself out of it.

No good. The arms clutched him tighter, and his thrashing died down as he quickly lost energy.

Then it registered in Levi’s mind that someone was whispering to him. Someone was soothing him with their words, quiet and lovely. And it didn’t sound like it was _him_. So Levi calmed down a little and allowed himself to be rested gently onto his bed, the covers pulled down.

The covers slid over his torso and the words continued, and they started to make sense in his mind. “Shh, Levi, it’s alright. You’re going to be fine. Don’t worry. I’m looking after you.”

The voice was low and soothing, and Levi fell into a deeper sleep as he listened to the calming words in his ear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi woke and blinked. What was happening?

He was reminded when his gut gave another painful lurch. He tried to push himself up, but his legs refused to work. _Still._ He tried holding it down, but it wasn’t working. He was going to throw up all over his nice, clean, bedsheets and he was going to hate himself and sleep in a sterile environment from now on.

The feeling was about to reach maximum when his door opened. Levi looked up to see someone rushing towards him with a bucket, giving instructions as they did so. “Use this, so you don’t get the bed.”

Levi opened his mouth to ask who it was, but he had to break that plan when he felt the vomit coming up, so he just leaned forward and threw up some more into the bucket that was being held into his face.

Why was he throwing up? Hadn’t he puked his guts up before already? Why was he throwing up what felt like food?

He felt a hand gently rubbing his back and he finished, blearily looking up and seeing a mess of brown hair that fell across bright turquoise eyes that looked at him with a mixture of worry and caring. Then his mind registered who it was.

“J-Jaeger,” Levi rasped out. The brunette nodded and then looked at him apologetically. “Sorry, while you were sleeping I force-fed you some soup. I guess that isn’t going to work right now.”

Levi looked back at him, his vision clearing. Then he looked down at his hands clasped together on the sheets and noticed then that he was shirtless. And by the feeling of it, pants-less too. He tested his voice, clearing his throat, before speaking again. “Why the fuck are you here? And how did you get in? And why the absolute fuck am I nearly naked?” Eren looked at the floor before speaking. “Well, Professor Hanji called me and told me you were feeling really sick, and she sounded awful too, and she begged me to help you out, because I was the only other person you knew, and then I had to get the key…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eren shot a glance at his phone as he drove, checking the map and address again. He had never been to Hanji’s house, per say. All he knew about her was that she was the science teacher, that she was crazy, and that she was Jean’s foster mother.

He found the correct street and pulled into it, searching for the correct number. His mind whirled, and worry for Professor Levi came to mind. Hanji had made it sound like it was pretty serious. Apparently he couldn’t even walk.

Eren didn’t know why he was so worried. He had been avoiding the shorter man the entire past few weeks, right? But he was concerned, so he had agreed.

Eren saw the address and pulled into the driveway. He forced open his door and jogged up to the front of the house, ringing the doorbell when he got there. It was opened a few moments later by Jean.

“Hanji said you were going to help Professor Levi? Are you insane, Eren?” Jean asked, but he sounded worried himself. “First off, you two hate each other. Two, Hanji is really, really sick, and from what I heard, his is worse, so do you really want to be taking care of him in that situation?”

Suddenly the sounds of Hanji throwing up came flowing through the house and into the ears of the two at the door. Jean went red, and he bent over. He must have been getting nauseous.

“Look, I’ll give you the key. Hanji told me to give it to you. It goes to his apartment.” Jean held out a key, still bent over. “Just be careful, Eren,” he said, and his voice sounded a little funny while he spoke. “I will,” Eren stated, and he turned and started walking back to his car. “Thanks for the concern, Jean.”

He heard the door shut and he could have sworn he heard laughing from the other side.

He shook it off and checked his phone as he got a new text. It was another address. Professor Levi’s, he supposed. It wasn’t too far from here, so Eren allowed himself to speed up a little bit. He needed to get there soon.

Eren pulled up to a fancy apartment complex and checked the address again. Then he pulled into a parking space outside of it and got out, looking at the apartment number. He quickly walked to the door and yanked it open, breezing through the lobby and heading right for the elevator, pressing the button impatiently.

As he waited, he thought about Professor Levi. This was a nice complex; he must have a little more money than average, because Eren knew that with his paycheck he wouldn’t ever be able to pay for something as nice as this. How nice was his apartment anyway? Would it be overly fancy? Would it be cozy? (He kinda doubted that.)

The bell rang and the door slid open, and Eren dashed inside, jamming his finger into the number three button. The doors slid closed and the elevator took its sweet time going up. In that time, Eren had plenty of things to think about. The man had been different than he had originally thought. There were people who cared for him. So...what did that make him?

The bell dinged, breaking Eren out of his thoughts. He rushed through the door and through the hallway, looking from side to side to find the right door. He ran past it, actually, but then he turned and ran back to it, looking at the number. It matched Hanji’s text. He raised the key and unlocked the door.

His first thought was that Levi’s place was clean. Spotless. Almost terrifyingly so. It seemed like every pillow on the white soft looking couch was meant to be in that singular place, and not a centimeter anywhere else. The way the room was arranged was organized and easy to navigate, and despite the small amount of furniture, each piece looked a little more expensive than average.

Eren was stunned, in all honesty. So this was Professor Levi’s apartment. So...where was Professor Levi? Hanji had told him that he couldn’t move, so he must be in here somewhere, right?

Eren’s first instinct was to check the bedroom. Hanji hadn’t told him if Levi had said he was anywhere specific, so he had to resort to searching. There were only three other rooms in the apartment, so it should be easy to chose from. Eren went to the closest one and found it to be the pantry. There was a fair amount of food in there, and Eren’s stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn’t eaten yet.

Eren walked down the small hallway and chose the farthest door. He opened it slowly and peered inside, not wanting to startle the older teacher. However, the man was nowhere inside, although this was indeed the bedroom. There was a chest of drawers to the side, and it was pretty big. It had a mirror on the top. It was opposite the large window that showed a pretty nice view of the outside. In the middle of the room was a large bed, with simple navy blue sheets and a plush looking comforter with plump looking pillows to match.

Eren looked around the room a little bit more, searching for any sign of the teacher he was sent to look after. But there was no one. One place left to check. He left the room and shut the door, turning to the last door in the hallway.

He twisted the door open and knew from the first split second view that it was the bathroom. The white was nearly blinding, because light filtered in through the high window and reflected off of the white sink and tiled floor. Everything was sparkling, literally, clean.

Then Eren caught a flash of dark as he pushed the door open further. His eyes widened as he realized and he roughly shoved the door the rest of the way open. There was Levi, passed out on the floor next to the cabinet.

Eren sped over and skidded to his knees on the floor until he was right next to the unconscious teacher. He carefully raised a hand and placed it on Levi’s forehead, eyes widening at the alarming high temperature. Shit, he was burning up.

Eren took his hand off and wondered what the hell he was supposed to do. Hanji hadn’t said he was THIS sick. This was really bad. Eren didn’t even think of the idea of a hospital; he only could think that he needed to do something now. Plus, Hanji had sent him over to take care of the older man. So take care of him he would.

He wracked his brain for what to do. What would help? Cold. Cold things. Water. Eren’s mind kicked into gear and he looked in the cabinet behind the unconscious man, thankfully finding washcloths right at the front. He took one and then reached up and turned on the tap to wet the cloth.

He wrung it out and then made sure it was really cold before gently placing it on Levi’s forehead. Then he sat back, wondering what to do next.

Eren then noticed that Levi was wearing the same clothes as yesterday, meaning a hot long sleeve jacket with a long sleeve undershirt and his dress pants, as well as the stupid white cloth thing he kept wrapped around his neck. What was that thing? Either way, Eren knew that all of these things were making Levi’s body even hotter than it needed to be.

Carefully Eren reached forward and unbuttoned Levi’s thick jacket. Dress jackets were a pain in the ass. Eren hated wearing them, so the fact that this professor wore one every day confused Eren to no end. Why wear uncomfortable clothing all the time?

He pushed the jacket off from around Levi’s shoulders and pulled it out from behind him, leaving the shorter man still in a slouching position. What should he do now? Eren was hesitant to take anything else off. Here he was, undressing the teacher while he was unconscious; wasn’t that really perverted?

Then he remembered that Levi had done the same thing to him while he was passed out that other time, so now, he guessed, this was payback. He was going to do the same thing. But first he needed to move him. Eren gently pulled Levi down onto the floor until Levi was laying flat on the tiles.

Eren took a deep breath as he looked at the older male stretched out on the floor. Unconsciously he licked his lips. From this perspective, Levi looked pretty attractive. Eren paused that thought and then moved to a different side. Yep, from this perspective too, he was still attractive looking, passed out on the floor.

And that was a wrong thought. Eren needed to clear his head and focus. This man was his responsibility and he was currently burning up with a large fever, so Eren just needed to take care of the man.

Eren decided that the shirt would be the easiest thing first, so he kneeled by the man’s chest and reached out to pluck at the buttons. They were stubborn, and after the first failed attempts of trying to not touch more than he had to Eren gave up on that and worked at them, the heels of his palms resting on Levi’s chest.

He finally got the first button done and moved to the next. He worked at it, not realizing that the movements had opened Levi’s shirt wider, until he shot a quick glance that turned into a stare as his fingers stopped their work. His eyes widened at what he saw.

Levi’s skin was gorgeous.

Eren wasn’t one to appreciate skin colors on people and critique how it looked on them, but just one look at Levi’s unmarked porcelain skin made his mouth almost water. The slender neck and collar bones were sharp and defined and just perfect, with nothing to mar there.

He felt the sudden urge to put a mark there; to ruin that blank canvas of glorious pale. But he remembered himself and turned his attention back to the button, forcing himself to not look, a blush starting to coat his face.

He worked at the second damn button until it too was finished. Then Eren worked on the third quickly, not looking and hoping that his cheeks would stop flaming red.

Everything was fine until he reached the bottom of the shirt. Eren had valiantly not looked at Levi’s skin or chest as he had worked, but now he had no choice but to reveal everything as he pushed Levi’s back up a little bit to slide the shirt off.

And when he finally looked, his jaw nearly dropped and he stared unknowingly.

Holy shit.

Levi was fucking toned.

“Holy fuck,” Eren breathed, taking in the strong abs and glorious chest of his fellow professor. When had Levi had time to work out? He hadn’t thought that a man like Levi would think about working out too much. But this was…

Eren swallowed hard when he felt a twitch in his pants. Shit, not now! This was the wrong time, place, and situation to be getting a hard on. Eren took a deep breath as he turned away, thinking about disgusting things to get his hard on to just shut up and die.

At the thought of Hanji’s puking noises it went down considerably, and Eren breathed a sigh of relief. Then he forced himself to be in control and turned around again. He still had a job to do.

Eren twitched when he saw that Levi had a belt on. That meant he would have to unbuckle it to get the man’s pants off. Eren forced his mind to be focus on the one task and to ignore everything else. So he knelt down and forcibly kept his mind blank as he put his fingers to the belt and undid it. He pulled it and threw it to the side.

Now just his pants. Fuck.

Eren, mind still forcibly empty, went to Levi’s feet and pulled off his shoes first. Then he pulled at the trousers and with some effort they started to slide down.

Then  it all went to shit.

Eren made the mistake of looking up as he was pulling, so he got an eyeful of the material passing down Levi’s crotch and the reveal of his black boxers. He froze when he saw the tell-tale bump and then his hard on was back with a burning vengeance.

Plus now the pants were stuck around his legs, because Eren had neglected to unbutton them. God damn it, fuck, he thought. He knew he had to. But it was so close to Levi’s…

Fuck it, he needed to get his pants off now.

Eren moved as quickly as possible and unbuttoned that one stupid fucking button that was causing his problems. Then he practically ripped the pants off and threw them to the side. Now for the hard part. Eren took a breath and looked.

And promptly wished he hadn’t. There was so much skin to see, and it was causing big problems for Eren down under. The entire image he got was a super toned man with a superb body with strong but slender arms and legs and perfect unscarred skin.

Well, except for the long scar that ran down from one leg to around his ankle. It looked old, but it had obviously been pretty deep. But other than that, from the top view that Eren had, Levi was the most attractive male he had seen.

And that was the problem, right there. Levi was a fellow teacher, which meant that he would be seeing him quite often, and Eren didn’t think this image would be leaving anytime soon. Eren turned to the sink and walked awkwardly towards it, trying to ignore his raging boner. He took the towel off Levi’s head and rewet it. Then he placed it back and looked down at the man.

What to do now?

Probably the best thing would be to get him to his bed, so he could actually sleep. Eren knew that this was going to be hard (quite literally) carrying the man around. But it had to be done. So carefully Eren reached out and gathered the man in his arms. He shakily stood up and stayed still for a moment, gathering his strength and shifting Levi a little higher so he wasn’t being poked in the ass by Eren’s boner.

Eren pressed his fingers lightly into the man’s arm, enjoying the soft quality of it and the way it turned slightly darker under his touch. He did the same to Levi’s lower thigh where he held him, and it yielded softly at the press. Eren had to hold him bridal style to get anywhere.

Levi was heavy, but manageable to carry, so Eren had no trouble walking with him. He left the bathroom and walked to the bedroom door. And then Levi started shaking a little bit. Eren figured that his body was just cold, but that was a good thing; his body was cooling down.

Eren reached the bedroom and started his walk to the bed. But then shit broke loose. Levi started to thrash around in Eren’s arms. Eren became worried in an instant. Was Levi having a seizure? Was he dreaming? Was he dying?

Eren couldn’t let go; his hands had clamped down on the man and hadn’t let go. Eren looked down at the man in his arms and his heart jerked. Levi looked terrified; his eyes were open but blurred, completely unfocused but the fear that was there broke Eren’s heart. This was Levi, the sternest most punctual teacher in the entire school, who was now terrified and writhing around in his arms.

And then a tear slipped down one of his cheeks and Eren’s mouth dropped open on its own and he started to speak. Little calming phrases spilled from his mouth in whispers as he tried to soothe the man. And it must’ve helped, because Levi calmed down and then just lay shaking in Eren’s arms.

Eren reached the bed and pulled back the covers, still whispering to Levi. He lay the man down gently and pulled the covers over his form, assuring him that he was safe and that he was going to be taken care of. Eren watched as Levi’s eyes slid shut and then the man let out a small sighing noise before his breathing deepened and it seemed as if he was actually sleeping.

Eren stopped talking and took a few steps back and looked at the man. Levi lay still, breathing out more evenly, not making any noise, and Eren thought briefly that he looked cute curled up on the bed like he was. Then he let out a croaking noise when he realized his thought process and then he quickly turned and left the room.

He would be there for Levi when he woke up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi listened as Eren hurriedly told him the situation. However, when Eren had gotten to the part about helping him in the bathroom, the prominent blush on his face had told Levi that something else had happened that Eren wasn’t going to be saying any time soon.

Eren finished by saying that he had been sitting on the couch outside watching the TV on low volume while he waited and had heard Levi shifting around. They were both grateful that Eren had arrived in time.

Levi looked back down at himself and then started to feel self-conscious as he stared at his exposed chest. So he snuggled down into the comforter and looked up at the younger teacher blearily, still trying to get his bearings.

“I don’t think you’re in any condition to move around and be by yourself, Levi,” Eren spoke carefully, choosing his words slowly as he waited to see what Levi’s reaction would be (but it was hard to focus with Levi snuggled all cute like under his blankets).

Levi blinked before talking quietly. “So what are you going to do? Stay here all weekend?” He had been sarcastic when he spoke; he figured the younger male would be leaving soon now that he was awake and find someone else. But he was surprised when after a second Eren nodded his head.

“Everyone else who you know would help is sick too, right? Jean told me that was the case. So I’m going to help you, since you’re living all alone.” Eren spoke with confidence as he looked at Levi intently, as if daring him to deny his care.

And a buzz appeared in Levi’s heart at this sign of kindness and he shivered a little bit. Why was he feeling so grateful? This brat had ignored him the entire past week (not that he had cared, of course not, no way, he would deny that until he died) and now he was just going to help him? But Levi couldn’t help but feel...happy that Eren was caring for him.

It had been years since Levi had felt cared for. Almost a decade, if he remembered correctly. And it was...all _his_ fault. He had taken Levi’s trust and thrown it out with just a few words and sights and feelings. But Levi didn’t want to think back on it. So he screwed his eyes shut and tried to come to the present, where Eren was there to care for his sick body.

Hmm...care huh? What kind of care did Eren mean? DId he mean care for him physically or care for him... _physically_? Ok, maybe Levi’s mind was sick too, because the sudden mental image of the two bodies against his couch rutting at each other flashed in his brain with perfect clarity, and Levi jolted when it did. Eren got the wrong message.

“Are you ok? Are you feeling sick again?” Eren reached out without thinking and took Levi’s hand, which had been just barely peeking out of the covers, in his own and started rubbing it gently.

Levi froze and looked into Eren’s eyes for a split moment before another mental image replaced the one he was seeing; the worried eyes blurred and cried, but were wide and black with lust, and the cute pout turned into a crying mouth that let out a moan that seemed to reverberate through Levi’s skull, and his hand clutching hard at his own for strength.

Then Levi blinked heavily and it was gone, replaced with Eren’s worried face. “I-I’m fine,” Levi said uncomfortably, pulling his hand out of Eren’s and sliding it under his blanket to hide the uncomfortable bulge that was starting to happen under his thick comforter.

Eren blinked once and then nodded. “Well, you should really sleep some more. Maybe tonight we can try to feed you a little more, alright?” Levi nodded slowly and Eren stood before leaving the room, shooting a glance over his shoulder before closing the door.

Levi sighed and snuggled down deeper and tried to force his dick to calm the fuck down so that he could sleep and he willed his dreams to not be awful.

They were filled with wide turquoise eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be bonding this weekend. Oh yes there will. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Saturday of incident continues with Eren finding some important things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *nervously walks into room* Hey guys.   
> I'm so sorry this is coming late. I really need to get a specific date for updates planned out. Plus I didn't have much time to work on this, what with finals and all.   
> I will try to get the next chapter out before the week is up.

Eren thought as he stirred more soup. He was here to help Levi. That’s all that he needed to be thinking about. But everytime he tried to see the reality of the situation his mind brought back the image of Levi’s abs and reminded him that those were real too.

“God, I’m such a pervert,” he mumbled under his breath. He felt kind of disgusting. But then again, he had only been trying to help. Levi had done it to him once, so all he could do was repay the favor.

Eren sighed and turned off the burner before grabbing a bowl and pouring some soup into it. This was for him, but he needed to save some for Levi once he woke up again. He could only hope that he would enjoy it. Eren had been searching through the pantry and had found the materials for one of the soups he had been taught to make as a kid, so he had decided to make it.

He sat down at the table alone and ate his soup absentmindedly. His mind kept dragging back to the teacher sleeping in the other room. The man had seemed more confused and surprised about his presence than being apprehensive like Eren had previously thought. Did that mean that Levi was alright with him being there?

Eren sighed and took another mouthful of his soup. This was all a strange situation. Really, Levi was lucky that there wasn’t anything he had been planning on this weekend. Hopefully Levi would be better by Monday though.

Eren realized that he had been absentmindedly sipping his empty spoon. He put the spoon into the empty bowl and put both in the sink. He yawned and turned to walk back to Levi’s room. He should probably be checking up on him.

He slowly opened the door and peeked his head around to look into the room. He saw a splash of dark hair peeking above a bundle of comforter. It was still, so Eren didn’t know if the man was asleep or awake. He opened the door a little wider and quietly stepped inside, tiptoeing over to the side of the bed. He craned his neck to try to peer at the man to catch a glimpse. “Looks like he’s still asleep,” he mumbled.

He debated what to do next. Should he stay here until the older teacher woke up, or should he chill outside? Or just go on some site until he was awake? That last option sounded good. So Eren walked over to a chair off to the side and pulled out his phone, deciding to snapchat Armin while he was waiting.

He put on a bored face and sent it, with the caption, **“Babysitting sick Professor Levi”** before putting it down and waiting for a response. He didn’t need to wait long.

Armin sent a sympathetic face with the caption, **“How’s that going for you?”**

Eren sent an annoyed face. **“Boring. He’s sleeping still”**

**“Lol send a pic”** was Armin’s response, with a hand covering the obvious laugh that had occurred during the picture. Eren snorted quietly and decided, why the hell not? So he moved a little and bent over the head of the teacher still asleep, and snapped a picture, mouth open in an exaggerated smile, and sent it with the caption, **“Behold, the sleeping beauty”.**

He instantly regretted sending it. Sleeping beauty, really? Did that say something it shouldn’t? Armin wasn’t replying. He waited anxiously for a response. “Please don’t be assuming things, Armin,” he mumbled quietly.

He finally got a response. Armin was shrugging. **“Didn’t get anything.”** Eren’s shoulders dropped and he stared at the picture with an expression that could only be described as stupefied. “What the fuck, Armin.” Eren sighed and send an annoyed face. **“I sent you something.”** Armin replied with another shrug and a, **“Resend?”**

Eren huffed. Since when did you not get a snapchat message? Eh, whatever, he decided. It was Armin; his best friend. One more picture wouldn’t hurt. So Eren leaned over the teacher again and put on the same expression and took the picture quickly and without looking at it too much. He typed the same caption and sent it, not focusing on it.

Armin’s response took a second. It showed him laughing and then, **“LOOK AT WHAT YOU JUST SENT ME.”** Eren was confused. Did he mistype something? He checked it and took a better look at the picture. His mouth was open and smiling, like before, and Levi was still asle-

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Eren screeched, whirling around to see the same open eyes that were in the picture he just sent. The eyes squeezed shut as he yelled, and then the older man shifted his head so his mouth was uncovered before saying irritably, “Do you always yell at people when they wake up? God, brat, you’re hurting my head.”

“Oh, well, sorry. I just didn’t know you were awake,” Eren said awkwardly. Hopefully Levi hadn’t seen-

“Why did you just send a picture of us to someone?” Shit. “Uh...I was just...messaging Armin while you were asleep and…” Eren trailed off and was silent. Levi huffed and shifted so that he was sitting up more and lay back on his elbows. “Are you feeling any better?” Eren asked, shifting back into his caring stage.

Levi stared at him for a moment before cautiously trying to move his legs. He shifted them from side to side and tried to lift one. It moved a little, but it took effort. Levi sighed. Well, at least there was some improvement.

“Well, I don’t feel like throwing up anytime soon, so that’s  better, I guess.” Eren nodded and sat back a little bit. Then there was silence. Eren wondered what he should do now, and Levi waited for him to say something.

“Well,” Eren said abruptly, causing Levi to jump a little, “I think that you should still try to move around a little. You won’t get better by staying in bed the whole weekend.” He stood and looked down at the smaller teacher curled up in bed. “Try to stand up.”

Levi shook his head. “I can barely move it still.” Eren thought for a moment. “Well, uh, don’t you at least want to try? We can get you to the kitchen and try to get you to eat something.” Levi was silent before giving a single small nod. Eren came closer to the bedside and bent down a little. “Do you need help?”

“Shitty brat, don’t assume anything,” Levi snapped. Eren straightened and raised his hands in surrender. “Sorry.” Levi glared at him before turning his attention to his legs. He moved them to the side of the bed and dangled them off. He slid forward and stared at the floor for a moment before bracing his hands on the mattress and starting to push himself up.

He made it halfway up. As his knees started to straighten he buckled and fell back on the sheets. Eren stepped forward and help out a hand, but pulled back after a second. “Uh, are you sure you don’t need help?” Levi looked up at him and was silent for a long time before finally letting out a little sigh and reaching out a hand. “Help me up, Jaeger,” he grumbled.

Eren took the hand that was offered and pulled Levi up to the extent of where he had been before, and as the man started to sway again, he pulled him forward until he was resting lightly against Eren’s chest.

Eren quickly realized the situation and shifted the older man to his side, so that he could wrap one arm under Levi’s opposite side and take his other arm and balance the raven from the front. Once they were situated, Levi looked up at the taller brunette and gave him a dark glare as he spoke quietly, “You are not allowed to tell anyone about this.”

Eren nodded and took a step forward, gently pulling Levi along with him as said man took small bouncing steps. They reached the door and Eren pried it open and they continued their trek. “Where do you want to go?” Eren asked. “Get me to the couch,” Levi replied, tossing his head in the general direction of the small living room and nice couch. Eren complied and stumbled over to the couch and gently lowered the man down onto the cushions.

Levi sighed as he sat down and then he instantly remembered that he still wasn’t wearing any fucking clothes. He wrapped his arms around himself and slowly pulled his legs up onto the couch as he glared at the younger teacher. “You should’ve gotten me some clothes before we left my bedroom, dumbass.”

Eren blinked and then lightly reached up and smacked his forehead. “Why didn’t I think of that?” he asked out loud. He looked at the mostly naked man again. “What kind of clothes do you want? I can grab some for you.” He paused a moment before adding, “Oh, and no suits and dress shirts, alright? Seriously, how the hell can you wear those every day? Please tell me you even have other clothes.”

Levi let out a small groan at the rapid speed at which the younger male had started to speak. “Jaeger!” Eren stopped his rant and looked back at him. “No shit, I have other clothes. Just...get me a shirt and some jeans or something.” Eren nodded before turning to head away to the bedroom.

He walked inside and looked around until he found the dresser he had seen earlier. He walked over to it and knelt down in front of it and pulled open the top drawer. Ok, and this one was full of socks, boxers, pajamas, and...were those workout tank tops? Eren shook his head before closing the drawer and opening the next one.

“Ah; shirts,” he mumbled as he looked inside at the neat arrangement of folded shirts. While the vast majority was indeed dress shirts, there were still some more comfortable looking shirts. Eren found a grey long-sleeved one and pulled it out. Perfect.

Eren shut it and bent down to the last drawer, in which he assumed would be pants. He was correct. He narrowed his eyes as he searched for the jeans that Levi had said he’d had. And then his fingers brushed a pair and he pulled them out. They were dark and slim, and obviously hadn’t been put on in a while, since they were slightly stiff in their folded position. But as Eren unfolded them, two small slips fell out from between the folds.

Eren saw them and paused. One had fallen partially on top of the other, and while the one on the top was upside down, the one on the bottom wasn’t, and the only thing uncovered was the top of Levi’s head.

Pictures, Eren realized. He reached out and carefully lifted off the top one and unveiled the full picture, and he eyed it in slight amazement and confusion. Amazement because in the picture, Levi had a small smile on his face. He definitely looked younger. He was wearing a t-shirt and the same jeans that were now off to the side with all the other clothes. He actually looked happy.

And confusion because around the picture Levi’s waist was an arm, and connected to that arm was another man, standing behind the raven. The man was taller than Levi, and his head was tilted just so that the man’s cheek was resting on Levi’s head. The man had slightly longer sandy colored hair and he was clean-shaven. And while Levi’s eyes were stormy gray and steel, this man’s eyes were more silvery. The man was smiling wider than Levi was, but it wasn’t a large smile; more controlled, but it still complimented his nice looks.

And...they looked happy. This version of Levi had a less pale face, and the eyes were brighter, as if they didn’t carry as much baggage as the current Levi did. He looked content and comfortable to have the other man so casually touching him, and if the hands clasped together in front of them were anything to go by, it looked like they hadn’t been in a casual friendship.

So what had happened to Levi since this picture had been taken?

Eren realized that he still had the other picture in his hand, and he slowly turned it over and took in the image. It was the same man that had been in the previous picture with Levi, but he was alone in the photo. He was standing on an arch of rock that stretched over what was obviously some large body of water. The wind was blowing just so, and the man’s hair was waving in a way that looked elegant. The man had his face slightly turned away, but his eyes continued to pierce the picture, and Eren could almost feel that whoever this person was was actually looking right at him.

“Hey, brat, get your ass out here with those clothes, I’m freezing,” Levi’s voice came through the door.

Eren jumped and then caught his senses. Guilt flew through him. He was snooping on something that was obviously private and very personal to Levi, and he had no right to look. He gently took the pictures and slid them under more pairs of pants back in the drawer before shutting it and grabbing the clothes from the floor.

As he started walking out, he saw something peeking out from behind a small number of dress coats hanging off to the side. It looked like a normal sweater; a common hoodie that looked a little large, peeked out from under the rest of the dress coats, as if trying to be hidden. But it was a sweater, and the shirt he had grabbed was thin anyway, so Eren pulled it out and brought it with him as he walked back into the living room.

Levi looked at him with a scowl and Eren hastily brought him the clothes, not meeting his gaze. “Here,” he said quietly. Levi took the clothes and separated them out, but froze when he got to the sweater. There was no emotion change to his face, but he didn’t move a muscle, and Eren started to wonder if he had done the wrong thing.

“I-I found it off to the side, and since the shirt was thin, I thought you’d like a jacket with it,” Eren blurted out, trying to justify himself. Levi looked at the jacket before finally laying it down and looking up at Eren. “Yeah, thanks for the clothes.”

Eren inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. Levi didn’t suspect. At least, not from what he could tell. Levi was sliding on the grey shirt and then after a long moment pulled on the hoodie, the navy blue contrasting nicely with the grey.

Levi reached over and grabbed the pants and started to pull them on. He struggled for a minute before Eren started, “Do you need-” He broke off when Levi finally got his legs through.

Levi sat still for a moment and Eren drank in the sight. He almost couldn’t recognize the man. He looked so much more domestic like this. Eren realized that what they were wearing was very similar. They both wore hoodies and loose shirts, but Eren wore converse and sweat pants.

The two sat in silence for a moment before Levi cleared his throat. Eren jolted when he remembered. “Oh, I made some soup! Would you...like to have a little bit?” Levi nodded after a second, and Eren rushed into the kitchen and grabbed the bowl he had prepared. He rushed back and held it out to the man.

“Are you fucking serious? I’m not eating on my couch. I’m not going to risk dirtying it,” Levi said. He shifted a little and then ordered, “Put it on the table. I’m eating there,” before pushing himself up a little and trying to stand alone. As he straightened, the hoodie fell down to its full length, and Eren knew that the hoodie didn’t belong to Levi. It was a whole size too big, by the looks of it, and it draped off of the smaller male and nearly hid his fingertips.

It must’ve belonged to the man that was in that photo, he thought. But he wasn’t going to ask Levi about it. That would just prove that he had been snooping. So he stayed quiet and instead waited to see if he needed to help Levi.

Levi shakily stood straight and stayed still for a moment. Then he carefully took a step, and nearly collapsed. Eren dashed forward and took an arm. Levi opened his mouth to retort before Eren interrupted. “I'm not going to hold you; I’m just going to balance your arm. I’m just here for balance.”

Levi huffed a little but didn’t say anything, and using Eren’s arm he was able to stumble to his table. He reached his chair and sat down with a heavy thump and sighed. Eren pushed the soup across the table in front of him and put a spoon in it. The older teacher looked critically at the bowl before carefully taking the spoon and putting a small mouthful cautiously in his mouth.

Eren found himself leaning forward, wanted to hear how it was. Levi swallowed and waited a moment to see if his stomach would be able to handle more. He was surprised. It honestly tasted very good, and the flavor was something he hadn’t had before. He realized he was hungry. That was a good sign.

He looked across the small table and met Eren’s questioning eyes. “What?” he asked sharply. Eren jolted a little and then made a small sound that implied embarrassment. “Sorry. I was just wondering what you thought of the soup I made.”

Levi raised an eyebrow. “You made this?” Eren looked at the table and nodded. Levi looked back down at the soup and took another sip. “It’s good,” he mumbled out. Eren jerked his head up and smiled a little bit.

“Glad to hear!” He stood and walked over to the sink. “Hey, I’m going to clean up after myself. I’ll put the extra soup in your fridge, alright? Do you have any bowls I can put it in?” Levi was silent a for a second, surprised that a messy brat like Eren Jaeger would even think about cleaning up, but then directed the taller teacher to where he kept his storing bowls.

Levi sat and ate slowly while Eren cleaned up around his kitchen. When he had finished, Eren had taken his bowl and washed it without asking. Levi sat at the table and watched him clean.

And then Eren exclaimed loudly. “Holy shit, look at the time!” Levi looked up at the clock Eren was staring at with shock and read the time. Oh. It was past ten. Eren put down the rag he was using and walked over to where Levi was still sitting at the table. “You should get to bed. That way you can get better by tomorrow.”

Levi said nothing, but stood up slowly. His legs were slowly beginning to work again. Eren held out his arm again and they walked to Levi’s bedroom. They got inside and Eren walked with Levi over to the bed and waited until he was sitting on it to retract his hand. “Here, I’ll get you some pajama pants.”

Levi nodded and Eren ran over to the drawers and pulled out a pair instantly. Levi suddenly had a thought; had Eren seen the bottom of the last drawer? Had he seen all those pictures of... _him_ that were there? Pictures and memories he didn’t want to resurface ever again? Eren had given the impression that he hadn’t seen anything, but Levi still felt nervous.

Eren tossed the pants towards Levi on the bed as Levi struggled out of his jeans. He slipped on the loose pants and slid the hoodie off his shoulders. Eren reached out to take clothes, but Levi pulled the hoodie back. Eren stopped, confused for a moment. Levi had looked upset about the sweater before, but now he wanted to keep it with him? He didn’t ask.

He took the jeans and folded them before putting  them on top of the drawers. “So I’m assuming you’ll be coming back tomorrow, huh brat?” Levi asked, still holding the hoodie between his fingers. Eren looked back at him in confusion. “Uh, I’m staying here, remember? I’m not leaving you here while you’re still sick.” Eren looked towards the door. “I’ll sleep on the couch.”

Levi blinked in surprise. Then he weakly tried to intervene. “You don’t have clothing to sleep out there, brat.” Eren shrugged and walked towards the doorway. “It doesn’t matter. Do you have any blankets I could borrow?” he asked, changing the topic slightly. Levi was silent before nodding towards a closet Eren had somehow missed before. “In there,” he said quietly, giving up.

Eren strode towards the door and opened it. He realized it was full of blankets and pillows, all fluffy looking and lighter colored. Eren reached inside and grabbed the first comforter and pillow he came in contact with. He shut the door and started to walk out with the bedding. He opened the door and looked back at the older man on the bed, who hadn’t moved the entire time.

“Goodnight, Professor,” Eren spoke quietly, before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

He sighed as he walked to the couch and spread the blankets on it. He removed his hoodie and shoes before laying down and realizing to his relief that it was more comfortable than he thought it would be. He yawned and rolled to his side, worn out from the entire day. He fell asleep within minutes.

But in the other room, Levi stayed in the same position for a while. He sat in the darkness and let his fingers clutch at the hoodie. He finally moved them, fingertips tracing the familiar fabric, like he had so long ago, and he finally broke a little.

He lay down and pulled the jacket close to him and snuggled the empty face close to his. He sighed, fighting back tears, and he inhaled deeply, and the scent of _him_ filled his nose. Levi clutched it tighter and sighed out _his_ name sadly into the empty room.

“Farlan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me for that. (I watched A Choice With No Regrets and then saw Levi and Farlan fan art, so when I started typing the man's description my friend told me it sounded like Farlan.)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best way to develop friendship is to talk about your past, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH my friends!  
> If I had known I wouldn't have internet until just now I would've typed faster! Either way, here finally is the chapter with the backstories! I hope you like it! Here, have a sad Christmas present from me.   
> and MERRY CHRISTMAS (or should I say Christa-mas?)  
> and HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEVI!!!

Eren slowly awoke, surprised at the fairly good sleep he had just had. Normally it was panicked and rapid, waking up to his alarm and rushing through everything so he could make it on time to class (as on time as he could be), so this was a welcome surprise.

He yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He took in his surroundings and remembered that he was in Professor Levi’s apartment. Ah yes, that’s right, he mused. He was here because Levi was sick.

Eren got off the couch and stretched with his arms over his head. He moved around the couch and walked slowly into the kitchen, yawning again. He was glad for his socks that he was still wearing as he stepped into the kitchen and came in contact with the cold tiles. He checked the clock; it was mid-morning.

He paused as he remembered that since he was in Professor Levi’s apartment, that Levi himself was nearby. He thought for a moment before walking towards the man’s room. I should at least check and see if he’s awake, Eren thought to himself. He came to the door and slowly pushed it open.

He looked to the bed and walked to its side carefully, trying to make as little noise as possible. He reached the side and looked down at the older man. His eyes widened a little when they saw the pained expression that was on Levi’s face. He was clearly in a restless sleep, and his face muscles twitched and he shifted constantly. He still clutched the hoodie close to him.

Eren looked down at him and felt a tender feeling creep into his heart. He suddenly didn't see the angry short-tempered professor that most people saw. He saw a man who had had a fucked up past and was having trouble coping still, even though he assumed that the whole relationship that was bothering Levi had taken place years ago.

Eren reached out a hand and hesitated momentarily before resting it gently on the raven locks. Levi suddenly froze in his sleep and his look became more panicked. Eren didn’t think, but let his fingers start to card gently through the older man’s hair. He slowly leaned down and whispered gently in nonsense to the man, remembering how that had worked before. Slowly Levi relaxed, and then it looked like his sleeping became more even. Eren removed his hand and straightened, trying to ignore the sudden way his fingers tingled with the remembrance of the man’s hair and wanting to go back to touching it.

No, he reasoned. He should make breakfast. Specifically, breakfast in bed. Levi should be given as much rest as needed. Eren made his way out of the room, softly shutting the door behind him, and went to the kitchen before looking into the pantry and fridge for what he could make.

He settled on cheesy eggs with tomatoes and nutella on toast. He made the meal and brewed some coffee as he did so. He had seen that Levi had the same stash of vanilla coffee, and he didn’t hesitate to use it. He poured a mug and then put everything on a platter he had found and picked it up carefully.

Eren had assumed that he would just place the food on the drawers and leave it to the professor when he woke up. But as he went in, he saw that the man was awake. Levi turned his head towards the door and upon seeing the brunet relaxed a little bit. Eren instantly noticed that the dark circles under his eyes seemed more pronounced. He must’ve barely slept, Eren thought.

Eren walked over to the bedside and held out the tray. “Here. I thought you might like breakfast in bed.” Levi looked at the food, and then back at Eren. He opened his mouth to complain and say that he would never eat on his clean bed, but Eren interrupted him, sensing what he was going to say.

“No no, you’re going to eat here, because you need to rest as much as possible. I think we both know you’d never spill on anything, so there should be no problem doing this at least once.” Levi looked at Eren and realized that if he didn’t say yes then the younger male would most likely slam the platter down and actually cause a mess, so he sighed and then sat up, allowing space for the platter.

Eren carefully set it down before starting to head to the door. Then he stopped. “Oh, um, Professor Levi?” Levi looked up from where he was starting to eat the eggs. Eren cleared his throat a little nervously. “Earlier, before you woke up, I came in and it looked like you were really restless. And you have really big bags under your eyes. Did you sleep much?”

Levi blinked slowly before sighing and lowering his fork as well as his eyes. He opened his mouth, but then closed it. He looked hesitant. Eren took a cautious step back towards the bed. Was this alright for him to even ask?

“I didn’t sleep much,” Levi finally said. “I was...remembering someone.” Eren took another step forward unconsciously. “And it kept you up?” Levi nodded slowly, eyes still trained on the plate and food. Eren took another step and was then back directly at the bedside. “Do you…” He hesitated. Maybe Levi didn’t want to say anything? But he had to ask anyway. “...want to talk about it?”

Levi didn’t move for a moment. Inwardly he debated. Why should he tell this brat anything? It was Eren Jaeger, for fucks sake. He hated this teacher! Levi had kicked him in front of his class. But Levi also reasoned that now, both had taken care of the other, and they both had been stuck in the same situations. Eren had come over and taken care of him this whole weekend on his own accord, something Levi would have never even thought about as a possibility. He deserved to know something at least.

Levi was still silent. Eren let out a small sigh and started to turn away. He had pushed too far.

“His name was Farlan.”

Levi’s voice came as a bare whisper, and Eren froze in his steps. He turned back around looked at the older man, who was still staring at his plate, but his expression, while in its normal monotone, seemed more open and revealed a sensitive crack in the hard shell, where emotion peeked through.

Eren turned back fully and slowly sat down on the bed near Levi’s feet, looking at him with what he hoped was an encouraging face. Levi didn’t look at him or kick him off, and continued in a voice barely above a whisper.

“When I was born, my parents hadn’t married yet, and my father was part of a richer family in France while my mother was poor. When my dad’s parents found out about me, they rejected him as their son and kicked him and my mother out. They had to survive on their own, since my mother’s parents had died a few years earlier.

“My parents went and rented a small apartment and married secretly. My father worked hard enough at his job until he had enough money to fly us all out to America. We arrived and a few family friends of his were kind enough to let them stay at their home until my parents could get steady jobs.”

Eren was leaning forward as Levi talked, and Levi started to stir his fork absentmindedly through the eggs as he spoke, his voice rising slowly.

“My parents were both able to get fair enough jobs, more easily because of my father’s heritage. We finally moved out out that home and into our own apartment in the city. I was four. As I grew up, my parents were able to send me to school. I was a pretty good kid until I reached high school. Then early in my freshman year, I got involved with a gang in my city.”

Eren’s eyes widened, and Levi finally shot a small glance up at him. Then he continued.

“All through my high school years I was involved with this gang. I started missing school a lot more frequently, and ended up stealing a lot of shit with everyone. Then going into my senior year, I came on the first day and saw a new transfer guy.

“My first thoughts were about how lost and cute he looked. I figured he was going to be toast within the week. But later, I saw him downtown while I was with my gang. He went up against another group and kicked their asses. I was stunned. He had looked so innocent. But when he was standing there, I went to him and he recognized me.

“He told us his name was Farlan and that he had come from a gang back where he lived and was looking for a new group. We assessed that he was perfect and let him join us. He tagged along with me a lot, so I got used to him.”

Eren listened as Levi’s voice took on an almost fond quality.

“But somehow the bastard always still got good grades in school. He kept up with everything. Then one day he came to me and told me that the key to being in a gang was keeping up the cover of a normal life as well. So he started to help me with my school work. I actually improved, and was able to graduate.

“Then he and I were on a raid over the summer and he told me all of a sudden that he wanted out. I was surprised, but then he reasoned with me, and I realized that I wanted out too. So we formed a plan. We both set up a fake site that was supposed to be a big hit. So while everyone else went to the site, we slipped away.”

Levi took a bite of the now cold toast and looked fully at Eren. The brunet was wide-eyed and sat leaning forward with his hands folded. Levi wanted to chuckle at the site of him listening like a little kid, but the story was somber, so he continued it.

“We had saved up enough to go to a college a few states away, and my parents had pulled strings to get me to go there with Farlan. But we were able to make it. We got in together and started as roommates in the same dorm.

“I guess it was around that time that I realized that I was feeling more strongly about him than I should. I noticed how he was older, and more mature, yes, but I also noticed how attractive he was. I was drawn to him. But I didn’t want to tell him I was gay for him in fear of losing our relationship, so I kept quiet.

“At least until one day I heard him masturbating and moaning my name in the shower. Let’s just say that that particular incident ended with us both losing our virginity.” Eren choked on his spit at this. Levi cracked a small smile at the blush that started to creep up on his face as he spluttered.

“So we started dating through college. I was probably the happiest I’ve been those four years. We both became great students and both got degrees in teaching; mine in History, and his in…” Levi paused and looked at Eren before he continued. “...English and Literature.” Eren’s eyes widened, and he scooted forward until he was pressed against the tips of Levi’s feet under the blankets.

“When we got out of college, we both had been saving up through minor jobs to get our own place. We got a nice apartment downtown and got easy low-key jobs, not as teachers. We were content, and probably in love.” Levi suddenly started to look upset again, and Eren realized that he was about to hear the turning point.

“I suddenly got deployed into the army. Farlan didn’t want me to go; he was concerned about me, and didn’t want me to get killed or come home injured. But I couldn’t refuse, so I went, and promised him that I would write and skype and all that shit until I could come home.

“While in training, I actually met Erwin.” Eren looked surprised. “Yeah, he was in the division above me, and took enough of a liking to me to put me under his wing. He told me it was because he could see in me that I had someone at home that I loved and wanted to get back to, and so he would try to make that happen.

“I fought for three years. One night I had been skyping Farlan and then fell asleep mid conversation. When I woke up, I heard moaning on his side. He had left his on, and then I saw him getting fucked by another man.”

Eren let out a small gasp. Levi’s voice had gone down, and reflected sadness and bitterness. Eren couldn’t imagine what Levi had felt like. To see the person you’d fought for for years to come back to being taken by someone else willingly must’ve been unbelievably painful.

“I couldn’t speak. I was frozen and could only watch. They finished and then they talked about ME.” Levi’s voice dropped and anger filled it as he clenched his fists. “The other man asked about when I was coming back, and Farlan acted as if he had no interest in whether I did or not. He actually told the man that he would rather…” Levi’s voice choked for a moment before he continued in a whisper, “...have me die in battle so that he could be with the man.”

Eren didn’t realized it, but tears were filling his eyes. His heart reached out painfully at what he was hearing.

“It was then that the enemy attacked our base in the middle of the night. Farlan realized his screen was on and rushed to turn it off while all around me people I knew and fought with were being killed. He cared more about being with the man than the fact I was being attacked. Right before he disconnected, he looked at me in the eye and he smiled before logging out. I haven’t seen him since.”

The tears freely rolled down Eren’s cheeks as he listened.

“I was frozen at that last moment, and I didn’t realize that Erwin had come and grabbed me and run with me until I heard the explosion. They blew up our base. Erwin and I were the only survivors.” Levi stopped for a moment and took a deep breath before continuing.

“We both left the army after that. We retired and decided to go find work together. I told Erwin about what happened, and he let me live with him. He actually went to mine and Farlan’s old apartment and got all of my things out of there. He let me live for free while he looked for jobs.

“Then about five years ago, we found jobs at the school, and we’ve been there since.”

Levi finished his story and then looked up at Eren and saw his tear-stained face for the first time. He was surprised. He slowly reached forward without thinking and brushed a tear away, and Eren froze. “Oi, brat, why the fuck are you crying?”

Eren paused for a moment before burbling out through tears, “Why shouldn’t I be crying? That bastard left you like that? He ruined your life.” He suddenly stopped and a fearful look crossed his face. “Um, not to make this worse, but did this Farlan by any chance have blondish hair and silvery eyes and was taller than you?”

The look on Levi’s face confirmed his thoughts. “How...how the fuck did you know that?” Levi asked shakily. Eren sighed and little and then got up and walked right to the drawers and opened the bottom one, and Levi instantly knew what Eren was going for.

“Dammit, you did see those,” he commented dryly, but voice still slightly brimming over with emotion. Eren nodded before grabbing the two photos and bringing them back over. “This is you two while you were dating, right?” he asked, holding out the picture with both of them in it. Levi didn’t want to look, but he had to, so he took a glance down and saw the picture, and memories flew back into mind.

In an instant he saw everything again: the first time seeing Farlan walking through the door into the classroom; the moment he joined their gang; when he had told Levi about his plan to get out and the passion on his face; how happy he looked when they stepped into their dorm together for the first time; the look on his face when Levi had caught him in the shower, blush heavy and eyes blown; his face after their first kiss; the look of concentration and caring on his face while he fucked Levi; his tender smile and kiss to the forehead right before they fell asleep in each other's arms; the look of desperation on his face as he kissed Levi goodbye as he went to war; that fucking last smile.

Levi blinked and looked away, tears sparkling at the corners of his eyes. “Yeah...that’s right.” Eren quickly put the picture away and then reached out to lightly touch the man’s fingers where they clenched the sheets. Levi whirled his head around to look at the younger teacher, but Eren didn’t move.

“I’m sorry I brought you that jacket. Is that why you were awake? It was his, right?” Levi looked down and saw that the jacket was still in his lap. He nodded, and then he saw Eren’s hand reach out and grab it. As he pulled it out, Levi made no move to stop him. Eren stood and took the jacket to the same pegs where he had found it and realized why it had been hidden. He quickly hung it back up under the rest and then returned and moved the platter to the dresser before going back to sit on the bed again.

“Professor Levi,” he began, “I’m...really sorry that that happened to you. And you’ve probably heard that a lot, and I’m honestly really surprised that you told me all of this.” Eren took a deep breath, and then asked timidly, “Can I tell you my own story?”

Levi looked at him full on now, and gave him a little glare. “What, so now that I’ve told you all my shit you want to spill too?” He leaned back a little in the pillows and crossed his arms. “Well, go on then, Jaeger.”

Eren wasn’t sure if this was the best invitation, but he decided it was good enough. He took a deep breath before beginning.

“Well, I didn’t grow up around here. I grew up in a town on the other side of the country. I had a really supportive family. My mom and dad were really good people. and when I was nine we adopted my younger sister Mikasa after her parents were killed in a hit and run.” Levi nodded for him to continue, understanding that he was just laying out the background.

“Well, around when I was ten, my mother was also killed. It hit us really hard. I became really quick-tempered and pretty much lost all of my friends. My dad really tried his best to take care of us, but I was just a problem child. I was like that until high school.

“My first two years sucked ass. I still had my temper, and while I cared enough about my studies to actually work on them and get good grades, I still ended up in the headmaster’s office more than once for brawls and the like.

“Then my junior year, I met someone. He was like me, in many ways. We actually met because we got into a fight. I remember walking out of the office just remembering how strong he was and how much I wanted to see what he looked like without a shirt on. I thought I was a creep. I purposely picked fights with him, just to get close to him. By then I had realized I was gay.”

Levi was becoming more attentive to the story now. He was leaning forward and listened with genuine interest. Eren continued.

“Then during one fight, he managed to roll on top of me. He got right in my face and then he suddenly leaned down and kissed me.” Levi arched an eyebrow. “Yeah, I know, right? Anyway, so then that slightly escalated, and for the first time we got sent to the headmasters for making out on the floor in the hallway.” Eren smiled a little at the memory.

“So we started dating. But we had to keep it a secret, because if his parents found out, we would not have survived the next day, since his dad was the chief of police in our small town. But we made it work. We actually didn’t have sex until our senior year.” Eren blushed at the thought and Levi momentarily wanted to remark on how adorable the picture in front of him was, but he refrained.

“Well, things went all downhill after senior year. A few days after graduation we went to a party at a friend’s house. I offered to drive us, since I was pretty sure he had drunk more than me. On the way we...” Eren stopped for a moment before continuing again, “...got into a bad crash.”

Levi’s eyes widened. Was this going where he thought it would? Eren saw his face and guessed his thoughts. “No, no one died. Some other drunk driver ran a red light and slammed right into the passenger side. We all got knocked unconscious. When I woke up, we were in the hospital.

“I had gotten off with just a few scrapes somehow, but nobody told me how my boyfriend was doing. So as soon as I could, I left my room and went to find him. I got to his room and his parents were there, and when they saw me they started screaming at me.”

Eren shivered a little as he remembered, and it was like the words were coming at him again from the past. Levi reached out and took the same hand that had comforted him not too long ago, and Eren squeezed it as he took a deep breath and kept talking.

“They told me that he had become paralyzed in the crash. They blamed it all on me, since I was driving. And then they revealed that they knew about our relationship.” Eren’s voice had taken a shaky quality to it as he spoke. “One of his friends who knew about it told his parents after the accident. He didn’t want my boyfriend to be any more hurt.”

Levi nearly couldn’t believe it. He felt a twinge of injustice in him. The crash hadn’t been Eren’s fault! It wasn’t his fault his boyfriend had become paralyzed. Levi squeezed his hand again and then unconsciously started to rub his thumb in circles on Eren’s hand.

Eren continued in a sad voice. “His dad...got so mad about all the secrets, and he blamed me for that as well. He decided that I had pressured his son into being in a relationship with me, and he told me he wouldn’t let me...corrupt him anymore.” Levi wanted to scoff.

“And being the chief of police he...” Eren gulped before saying, “...kicked me out of town.” Levi’s eyebrows shot up and his mouth dropped open a little in surprise. “What?” he asked, not believing what he had just heard. Eren nodded sullenly.

“Since our town was small, he had that power. He gave me a week to get out of town and never come back or else I would be under arrest. I didn’t know what to do.” A tear slipped down Eren’s cheek. “But my dad helped me. He gave me a mass of money he said he had been planning on giving me for college and told me he had pulled strings to get me into a good college. I was stunned, but he insisted, and I trusted him, so a few days later I left.”

Eren wiped his cheek with a sleeve and sniffed loudly. Levi didn’t realize he was moving until his arms had already taken the brunet by the shoulders and spun him around to pull him lightly against his chest. Eren froze in the position, not sure how to react and wondering when the hell his heart started beating so quickly. Levi didn’t move a muscle, waiting to see if Eren would shy away, but he didn’t, and instead continued.

“He had set me up to stay in an apartment close to my new college, so I stayed there over the entire summer. When school started, I threw myself into my studying and work. Somehow I met Armin, and he stuck with me all through it.”

“Then,” Eren’s voice took on a bitter tone as he spoke, “one day, there was a knock on my dorm door. I opened it and saw Mikasa.” Eren raised a hand to his face and Levi knew that even though he couldn’t see his face that he was crying again. “She was carrying a suitcase and holding everything she owned.”

Eren let out a humorless snort. “She had to run away from the town because she was getting abused by everyone for being my sister. They still hadn’t gotten over it, and so for her own safety my father sent her to me before she could be killed. She didn't’ know what happened to my dad, but at the least he went missing.”

Levi snaked his arms down and settled them around Eren’s slim waist in comfort. They both froze for a second time, waiting to see what the other would do. Then Eren cautiously leaned back more against Levi, and then there was a tightness in the older man’s throat and he swallowed hard.

“I had to take care of Mikasa, since she was still young, for my entire last year of college. Then I got out and landed a job at the school, and now here we are,” Eren finished. They sat in silence as they both processed the other’s story.

Levi spoke first. “Shit, that’s awful. I can’t believe you went though that.” Eren sighed and rested back even further, so that the back of his neck rested against Levi’s shoulder. “You had it so much worse than me,” he said.

They fell into silence again until Eren suddenly asked, “Who knows?” Levi moved his head a little closer to Eren’s face as he spoke. “What?” “Who knows about your past?” Eren clarified. Levi thought for a moment before replying, “Erwin obviously, Hanji, and Petra.”

Eren turned his head towards Levi’s with incredulous eyes as he spoke. “Professor Hanji and Nurse Petra? They know? How does Professor Hanji know?” Levi rolled his eyes. “Jeez, Eren, they’re not our teachers; we’re on equal terms; call them by their first names. And shitty glasses wouldn’t leave me alone one day when I was remembering everything and I ended up telling her, and as far as I know, she’s kept her promise of not telling anyone.”

Eren nodded and turned back to face the front. Levi leaned his head forward and rested his chin gently on the younger teacher’s shoulder. He wasn’t sure why he was doing this, but each and every move he made caused him to be in more contact with the taller male, and stranger yet was that Eren was responding to it.

And then he nearly had a heart attack when Eren lifted his legs from where they had still been resting over the edge of the bed the entire time and moved them so that they were rested between Levi’s, making it so that now Eren sat completely between Levi’s legs with his back pressed to the smaller chest.

Levi cursed his sudden elevated heart-rate. Was Eren doing this on purpose? That little shit.

Eren tried to breathe. What the hell was he doing? The one time anything like this had happened was with the hallway incident, and that was the opposite as well as a more needing situation. He had just put himself in this position for no reason. Was it because he was getting too comfortable leaning against the smaller man and that he was actually enjoying the man’s arms around his waist?

They sat in silence that was filled with tension. They slowly relaxed more and then Levi saw the time. It was past noon. He was hungry. So then he decided to tease the male between his legs before getting anything. He leaned his face even closer and angled his mouth so that it was right next to Eren’s ear before whispering in a low voice, “So, Professor Eren...”

Eren shivered and sparks flew from his ear to down his spine. That voice...the tone of it was doing things to him it shouldn’t. He stuttered as he tried to speak. “Y-Yes?” He tried to add something. “And it’s j-just Eren, o-ok?”

Levi smiled, and he was so close that Eren felt it, and he shivered again. “We should probably be getting lunch now, huh _Eren_?” Eren inhaled sharply at the sound of his name. He felt tingles all inside him, and he wanted to hear it again from his lips. He was glad now that he was facing away from Levi, because his face was the darkest shade of red it had been in awhile, and his heart was pounding.

Then his mind registered what Levi had said. “OH! Yes, yeah we should!” he said a little louder than he should have, and he quickly forced himself out of Levi’s arms and he practically ran out of the room shouting, “Follow me to the kitchen; we can make something.” He angled his face away the entire time, and hoped the older male would take a little bit so that he could calm his body down.

Levi chuckled as he recognized Eren’s response as embarrassment. He swung his legs over again and inwardly fist pumped when he could stand and walk on his own. He walked out of his bedroom and walked to the kitchen to be greeted with Eren’s back. He went to right behind him and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. Eren practically leaped into the air with a little yelp and turned around, his face still slightly red.

“So, what are we going to make?” Levi asked, deciding to put away the teasing for now. Eren took a deep breath and walked over to the pantry.

They ended up making some pasta together, and ate while watching the TV. Levi refused to watch cartoons, while Eren complained about watching the news, so they ended up watching some cop show. Then when it finished, they talked.

They talked all through the afternoon. A new doorway had opened up, now that they both knew the other’s story, and both felt completely at ease with the other. They enjoyed the other’s company. Then they ordered pizza for an early dinner. They decided to watch a movie while eating this time. Levi found out that Eren was easily scared but loved scary movies, of which he had an abundance. He would never admit it aloud, but it was really cute to see Eren’s wide eyes and his little jolts that he would play off as nothing.

It was nearly nine when Eren finally decided that  it was time to go back to his apartment. He needed to make sure Mikasa was alright. Plus, he needed sleep. He helped Levi clean up the apartment and then made sure he had everything before walking to the door.

Levi felt something in his chest and he realized it was a little bit of sadness. He didn’t want Eren to leave yet. But it would be wrong to ask him to, so he stayed quiet on that. Instead he called out, “Oi, Eren.” The tall brunet turned with his hand on the doorknob. “Yeah Professor Levi?”

Levi blinked. What had he been about to say? He wanted Eren to stay. He _needed_ Eren to stay. But instead he said, “No, Eren, it’s just Levi.” The brunet’s eyes widened and he nodded as he mumbled under his breath, “Levi.” The sound was lovely to Levi’s ears, and he regretted what he was going to say next.

“Well, you should probably get going.” Eren paused for a moment and then nodded. “Yeah, I should,” he said, sounding as if he really wasn’t paying attention. He was staring at the shorter man. Levi cleared his throat before saying quietly, “Thanks, by the way, for staying with me this whole time.”

Eren blinked and then refocused his eyes. He smiled and nodded again. “It was nothing.” He opened the door and then took a step outside before turning back and saying, “I’ll see you tomorrow then, Levi.”

Said man nodded and then he allowed a small smile and wave before Eren shut the door. Then both the smile and hand dropped as he trudged off to bed. He got in and lay there, and suddenly wondered why it seemed too large.

Eren drove back to the apartment wondering what the hell had happened this entire weekend. All he knew was that there had been a massive shift in their relationship, and he didn’t hate it.

He got home and knew as soon as he stepped inside that Mikasa was already in bed. He put down his keys on the kitchen table before heading to his bedroom and getting ready. When he finally lay down, he fell asleep within a few minutes, but fell asleep with a blush, remembering the comfortable feeling of being close with Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on will be more Ereri. *giggles insanely*


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch-time questions lead to small plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update!   
> Because I'm planning so much stuff for chapter 13, this chapter and the next will be shorter than normal. But that's alright; fast updates! I literally just pounded this out, so if you find mistakes, tell me!  
> Enjoy this small chapter.

The bell rang and students packed up quickly. Not only because Professor Levi didn’t let them hang around in his classroom after classes, but also because they were hungry, and it was now lunch time.

Levi sighed and grabbed his lunch bag beside the podium and looked around to see that nothing was out of place before he left. When he was satisfied, he walked out of the door and locked it. He was the only one who locked their classroom during lunch.

He walked down the hallway, and students parted for him, still not wanting to be close enough to potentially trigger his rage, but he ignored them. He had learned how to avoid the little shits whenever it was needed, such as in the hallways. He made his way down to the teacher’s lunchroom and walked inside.

His eyes instantly rested on the three people who had shared his weekend sickness. Hanji, Erwin, and Petra all looked up and gave him strange smiles. Levi ignored that and promptly sat down at his spot. Every day they sat at the same table, in the same four spots, and no one ever tried to take a seat, so Levi waltzed up and sat and proceeded to glare at all of them.

“I fucking swear,” he started, ignoring their withering glances at his language, “that I will never eat anything offered to me ever again.” He looked at each of them, and the nods and noises of confirmation were delayed, and when they came, it seemed off to him. But he was too pissed to care about it.

“Well,” Erwin said, “at least we all got better.” He shot a look at Hanji and Petra, and they all nodded. Levi then remembered something and turned his attention on Hanji. “By the way, shitty glasses, tell me why your thick-skulled self decided that it would be best to send fucking Eren Jaeger to take care of me?”

The air suddenly became tense around the table. Three minds all went into hyperdrive with the same basic thought; did it not go as planned?

“Well, uh…” Hanji struggled with what to say. “I thought that, uh...since us three were violently sick, that he was the only other person in the school who knew you enough to help.” Levi stared at her as if she had just told him that 1+1= cow.

“Your reason was because he  _k_ _new me enough_?” She nodded slowly and gulped. Levi opened his mouth to say something, but then remembered the entirety of the weekend. Yes, he had been sick, but really, as far as other teachers in the school, he knew that they would have refused to come help, or come and helped him while he was unconscious and then slip away. Eren really was the only one who would’ve stayed. And that he did. And well, now they really did know each other.

He scoffed instead. “Whatever Hanji. Just next time, let me handle my own shit.” Hanji nodded. Petra spoke up. “What exactly happened?”

Levi processed her question. It became a matter of what to tell them and what to leave out. So he gave minor details. “The brat came and found me unconscious, so he took care of me and made me sleep a ton, and then he made me food. That’s all.”

None of the others even blinked. “But how long did he take care of you?” Erwin questioned. Levi wondered if it was the right thing to say, but he said it anyway with a mental, _Fuck it_. “The entire weekend.”

All three pairs of eyes widened, though by different amounts. Hanji’s eyes flew open in surprise and excitement, Petras were just wide, and Erwin’s widened by a minimal amount, but that was still the equivalent.

“He stayed that long?!” Hanji nearly screeched. Levi sighed and reached over before grabbing her ear and pulling hard on it, and he spoke as she struggled. “Yes, shitty glasses, and shut up before I drag out of this room by your ear and lock you in my classroom the rest of the period.”

She whimpered a little when he finally let go and rubbed tenderly at her ear. “Well, I think that was very sweet of him,” Petra stated. Levi shot her a look. “He could've just not come, or avoided you the whole time. You make it sound as though you two at least interacted, right?”

It was at that moment that Eren and Armin walked inside the room to head to their small table in the corner. They passed the table with the four sitting at it, and Eren looked at them. Levi watched him as he walked.

Then they made eye contact. It froze them both for a moment. Then Eren gave a timid smile and a quiet, “Hey, Levi.” Levi nodded, and replied slightly louder than Eren, “Hello, Eren.” And then Eren’s eyes went wide and he whirled around to follow Armin, but Levi could have sworn the brat was blushing.

He snorted as he turned his attention back to those around the table, but they were all staring at him with a mixture of wonder and excitement. “Levi,” Erwin stated with a knowing smile on his face, “You’re smiling.”

Levi blinked and then realized that the corner of his lips were slightly turned up. He dropped them rapidly and scowled at them. “No I wasn’t. Your eyes are getting too old, Erwin.” Petra giggled a little. “No, I saw it too, Levi. You smiled, if but for a moment.” He glared at her. “Muscle spasm,” he stated.

Hanji was lightly bouncing in her chair as she spoke. “But did you hear? Eren called Levi by his first name! And Levi called him back! Only close friends do that!” She was grinning wildly, and Erwin and Petra were nodding their agreement.

Levi gave her a dark glare. “Hanji, you are over-analyzing things again. It’s your problem being a scientist.” He stood and started to walk away. “Where are you going,” Erwin called over his shoulder. Levi dumped his trash in a bin and turned back at the door. “I’m heading back to my classroom. I need to prepare to educate the little shits, right?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Eren?” Armin called for the third time, waving his hand in front of his face. Eren blinked and finally focused. “Oh, sorry Ar. I was lost in thought.”

“I could see that,” Armin chuckled. “Your eyes got blurry. What were you thinking about?” Eren was silent. What was he thinking about? His mind returned to the thing he had been remembering since he passed Levi at his table. Sitting in his chair, his mind changed the setting and then he was sitting on a bed with his back pressed against Levi’s front and he could nearly feel his arms around his waist again…

“Eren!” Armin snapped in front of his face. Eren blinked. “You’re blushing,” Armin smirked a little. Eren stammered, “I am not!” Then he raised his fingers to his cheeks and felt how hot they were. His eyes widened. “Shit,” he mumbled.

Arming tsked at him for his language. “Why are you blushing? You’ve done that several times since we came in here.” Eren looked down at the floor, and then unconsciously back to the table where Levi was sitting. He looked at him, and then Armin got an idea.

“Does it have to do with Professor Levi?” Eren whirled his head back around, eyes wide. “N-No! It does not!” he stated, trying to sound firm. Armin leaned back with a knowing look, and then nodding his head in the other table’s direction. “He’s leaving.”

Eren’s head whipped around again and he watched as Levi walked to the trash can and threw his stuff away before leaving, saying loud enough for him to hear, “I’m heading back to my classroom. I need to prepare to educate the little shits, right?”

Just before he stepped out, Eren could have sworn Levi shot a quick glance back in his direction. As soon as he was gone, he turned back around and stared at his food. Armin gave a smile. “Eren, what happened?”

Eren looked up at Armin. Then he leaned forward and spoke quietly. “Armin, I can’t say everything, but if I tell you stuff, you have to promise to keep absolutely quiet about it, alright?” Armin nodded. Eren knew that Armin wouldn’t lie about this while he was this serious. So he leaned forward and whispered a summary.

“I got there and he was unconscious. So I brought him to his room, but he must’ve thought I was someone else, because he thrashed around a lot. But I was able to get him to his bed, and he slept for a while. Then he woke up and wanted food, so I helped him out of his room and got him some new clothes while I made him soup. Then I helped him back to bed, and I slept on his couch.”

Armin’s eyes widened. “You stayed over night?” His tone was disbelieving. Eren nodded and continued. “So then I woke up mid morning and made him some food, and then I brought it to him and we had a long conversation about...stuff,” Eren’s voice was vague, “which took a long time, and so I ended up having both lunch and dinner at his apartment. Then I got home around 9:30 last night.”

Armin sat back, surprised to say the least. He hadn’t expected that. He had thought that after Levi had woken up during that first snapchat that Eren would have been chased away. He knew the Professor long enough to know that with anyone else, that would have been the case. Professor Levi was notorious for not needing anyone’s help. But he had so readily accepted Eren’s, and to the point of where they talked until late?

Eren looked at his friend waiting for the verdict. “So, your long conversation; I’m assuming that’s what you can’t tell me, right?” Eren nodded, glad he wouldn’t have to explain that later. Armin nodded. “Well, that still doesn’t tell me why you were blushing. Were you remembering something from yesterday?” Eren’s eyes widened as Armin took on a sneaky persona. “Did you do something with the Professor that could be considered scandalous?”

Eren waved his hands in front of his face. “No, Armin! Why on earth…” And then he dwindled off, and the blush returned, and Armin smirked. “Gotcha,” he said. Eren covered his face with his hands, his voice coming out muffled. “No, Armin, nothing like THAT happened.”

The warning bell rang and before Armin could say anything Eren was out of his seat and throwing away his trash. “I’ll see you after school, alright Ar?” he called back before rushing out of the door. Armin sat in his seat for a moment, trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

Eren was hiding something, and based on what he had just witnessed, Armin would say that there was something more going on between his best friend and Levi. In fact, he would say that Eren might be starting to fall, and Levi might be falling with him.

Arming smirked again as his brilliant mind started to work out something small. By the time his short walk from the lunchroom to the library was completed, Armin had already decided a small plan, knew who he needed to call, and when this should happen.

Armin had formed a plan of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Armin will set things up nicely, right?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One small step for certain teachers will lead to a bigger step forced by friends...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM TRASH! I am sorry this wasn't up any sooner. Although, tbh, it's my birthday, so I was busy most of the day, but now I'm typing up this for you guys! Hope you enjoy this shit! *throws a table and goes downstairs to have cake*

Five weeks. It had been five weeks since Eren had taken care of Levi at his apartment, and everything was confusing. For one, Eren had started thinking more about the other man. It was almost constant.

And for another thing, they had become much closer. Since then, Eren had somehow been allowed to walk with Levi to their cars after school. A few days after the lunchroom conversation with Armin, Eren had waited after school outside of Levi’s classroom door to ask him a question, and had ended up walking with him to his car, still talking. He found another excuse the next day, and the day after, and then when he didn’t come that day, to his surprise, he found Levi waiting outside of his door. Since then, it had become an unspoken agreement to wait for each other after school.

During one of those conversations, somehow they had exchanged numbers, and texted a fair amount. At least, Eren usually started conversations and then they had a small talk. Eren had learned a lot about Levi, such as his favorite food was sushi, and that his favorite season was winter, because then he didn’t have to interact with anyone because everyone was holed up in their homes.

In turn, Levi had learned that Eren’s favorite season was spring, due to the perfect temperature mixture and the end of the school year, as well as his favorite color being any mix of blue and green, like his eyes.

When had they become so close?

And when did Eren start becoming nervous whenever Levi was around or texted him?

Eren wondered these things as he stood outside of Levi’s classroom. It was a Friday, and time for the weekend. Eren nervously waited, and nearly had a heart attack when Levi opened the door. The older teacher turned and locked the door before turning and looking back at him.

“What’s wrong, brat? You look like you just walking in on someone shitting.” Eren blinked and then tried to excuse himself. “No no, nothing. It’s nothing.” He took in the unbelieving face of Levi and lamely added another, “Nothing.” Levi stared at him hard, and Eren started shaking under the scrutiny. He was staring too long.

Levi finally turned away, and Eren released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Then he saw that Levi was already walking, so he caught up, not looking at the man. They walked in silence, but it was comfortable. They didn’t always need to talk.

As they turned a corner, suddenly Eren felt something bump against his hand. What was that? A blush heated up on his face when he thought to himself, had that been Levi’s hand? Eren turned his face slightly in the other direction to shield his blush. Had that been an accident, or was that purposeful?

He shot a look down to his hand and noticed the close proximity between his and Levi’s hand. He looked at Levi slender fingers and wondered what it would be like to just reach out and take his hand...

“EREN!”

Two figures jumped out in front of them, yelling his name. Eren let out an embarrassing squeak and jumped a little. He tried to play it off. “Uh, good grief you two. Why did you yell at me?” Connie and Sasha giggled. Sasha leaned forward and clasped her hands behind her back as she spoke in a pouting tone. “Aww, we can’t come see our favorite professor?” Connie sighed loudly. “Geez, Eren, get with it.”

Eren took a deep breath and smiled. “But the school’s almost closed; why are you guys still here?” Sasha spoke up quickly. “We were visiting nurse Petra. We were just talking about some stuff.” Connie snickered and looked at her.  

Eren huffed. “Well, seriously, you guys should be getting home.” The two nodded and then shot another look at Levi before running away in a fit of excited sounding giggles. Eren sighed and was about to start walking again when Levi stopped him. “Oi, Eren.” Eren looked back at him.

“Let go of my hand first.” Eren’s eyes widened and they shot down to where, sure enough, their hands were clasped together. He turned bright red and released him, shaking a little bit. “S-Sorry, I didn’t realize I had...”

Levi sighed. “That jump must’ve scared you more than I thought. You latched onto my hand.” Eren just nodded, face turned to the floor in embarrassment. Levi sighed and then bumped him with his hand. The younger’s eyes shot up to meet his.

“But if you’re THAT scared of students, then I guess,” He reached out as he spoke and took Eren’s hand again, ignoring the way something in his chest was beginning to pound, “I’ll just have to hold your hand.”

Eren froze and stared at his hand that was now being held by Levi. His cheeks went a dark red and his heart pounded in his ears. _Holy shit, he’s holding my hand_ , was the only current coherent thought in his mind. Levi sighed and realized he would need to lead. He started to walk and pulled Eren along with him.

Eren blinked out of his daze and gathered himself together enough to walk at the same pace as the shorter male, so that they walked hand in hand down the hallway. Both of them refused to look at the other, for fear of showing an emotion on their face that neither of them wanted the other to see.

They walked out of the doors and headed to their cars. The first bite of the wind caused Eren to unconsciously clench Levi’s hand tighter, and Levi nearly stumbled. He cursed himself inside. Why the fuck was he getting so worked up? He was just walking his colleague to his car. Granted, his colleague was a closer friend...who had nice abs, and deep sea green eyes you could drown in, and...

“Shut the fuck up,” Levi muttered out loud. Eren shot his first glance at the man in confusion. Levi realized he had spoken out loud and with his free hand waved him off. “It’s nothing. Sorry.” Eren nodded and resumed looking ahead towards where they were approaching their respective cars.

They finally reached a point where they had to separate hands, and when they did, they both instantly regretted it. One, because the loss of heat, and two, because it had felt nice, though neither would ever say that. Eren instantly stuffed it in his pocket to regain some warmth, and Levi clenched his fists.

They walked to their respective cars and put their things in before preparing to leave. Eren took a breath and called out, “Hey Levi?” Said man looked up from where he was entering his car. “Hmm?” he answered, just loud enough to be heard.

“I think...I think that I might just be a little scared of students jump-scaring me, so...thanks,” he finished lamely. Levi blinked and tried not to discern it in a way that would suggest that Eren didn’t mind them holding hands for “protection from students”, and just nodded. “Anytime, then,” he said quickly before getting into his car and pulling out of his space rapidly, denying the slight tinge to his cheeks for saying something as stupid as that.

Eren just stood there for a moment before realizing he was cold and his door was open, so he got in and drove towards his apartment, pondering what Levi had said before he left, and he tried his best not to blush.

To which he failed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Krista giggled as she looked at her phone screen. The small group behind them let out their own respective noises as she flipped through the pictures. It went from the close proximity of their professors, to the moment when their hands had brushed, to the amazing moment when Eren had jumped and grabbed Levi’s hand.

Then it had switched to video at the small conversation that had followed, and Krista played it and everyone cooed or squealed when Levi reached out and took a stunned Eren’s hand.

“That turned out so much better than we thought it would,” Jean commented, his face pressed close to Marco’s. Marco nodded and smiled when he felt his boyfriend’s cheek heat up from the adorable motion.

“Yeah, no kidding. That ruled!” Connie stressed, fist pumping off to the side while Sasha high-fived herself in triumph.

“They’ll be fucking by next week,” Reiner stated with humorous certainty, and half of the group laughed while the others scolded him playfully. Bertholdt just smiled and leaned closer to the buff blond and looked at the pictures again. “Nurse Petra and Headmaster Erwin will need to see these for sure.”

The group nodded. “Have you noticed? Professor Levi has been acting a lot less angry lately! He slaps his pen less than ever before,” Sasha commented excitedly. The group mumbled their agreement with happy faces.

“Here, I’ll send them now,” Krista said, and they all turned back to the phone as she scrolled through several of the pictures. “Which ones should I send?”

“How about the one where Eren first grabs Professor Levi’s hand?” A voice spoke from behind them, and they all whirled around and several faces paled when they recognized it to be Armin. They were all convinced they were fucked, because this was Eren’s best friend, and if Armin found out what they were doing to him...

Armin smiled in an attempt to calm them down. “Hey, relax. Can I tell you guys something?” Some leaned forward, but they all maintained nervous faces, which was funny, considering that Armin was shorter than about half of them.

“I think what you guys are doing is great.” Shock rose up in the group and Connie and Sasha’s mouths dropped open. Armin smiled again. “Yeah, I really do. I’ve seen the changes too, and I really think at this rate it’d be good for both of them. Plus, yeah, Eren really needs to get laid.” Sasha let out an embarrassing snort and Marco had the decency to blush, but the rest nodded eagerly.

“So, I started a little plan of my own.” Krista gasped and mouths dropped open again. “Yeah. Since you guys started all of this, I think it’d be best to tell you all about it. It’s going to happen tomorrow anyway.” By now, he had their undivided attention.

“So first, you need to know this about Eren from college.” Armin leaned more into the group and whispered the information to them, and eyes widened in surprise and deviousness. “Holy shit, really? He did that in college?” Jean asked. Armin nodded. “And he was really good. I saw him once,” he said. Ymir smirked. “Ok, I’m liking where this is going. So how does this fit into your plan?”

Armin elaborated, and when he finished his small plan, excitement flowed through the group. “That could lead to so much stuff happening. It’s brilliant!” Reiner said, his voice higher than normal due to excitement. Armin nodded and straightened a little. “Well, now that you all know, I think it’d be best if you all went home, hmm?”

He was pulling the teacher card on them. But they didn't mind. They all started to head to their lockers to get their things when Armin called back, “And I never said anything. This conversation never happened.” They all smirked and nodded back before continuing down the hallway, their minds filling with all the possibilities of what could happen the next night.

“I stand by my earlier statement,” Reiner said. Ymir and Connie snorted, and then they dispersed for the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Armin finished his call and then went to his printer. He smiled. They had printed. Perfect. He checked the time. Eren should still be up. Time to call him.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed the number, still looking at the papers in his hand. He waited for several rings before there was a click and then an, “Hey Armin. What’s up?” Armin smiled as he spoke.

“Guess what I have VIP section passes for and can’t go to?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will take longer, simply because of big steps being taken....hehehe


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan goes and things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR BITCHES!  
> And have a sexy chapter!  
> Side note: Seriously, all of your comments and support have kept me going. I love hearing from all of you; you're all so supportive!

Eren woke up to the sound of his door being slammed open. He groggily opened his eyes and saw a blurred figure coming towards him at a fast speed. He tried to prepare himself, but it was too late. Something heavy landed on him and shook him, trying to wake him up further.

“Eren, wake up!” He turned his head upwards and caught a flash of blond hair. He groaned. “Armin, what the fuck?” Armin huffed and tried to pull his friend into an upward position. “We need to discuss this right now! It’s later than you think.”

Eren looked over to his side and caught the sight of his clock displaying the numbers 1:28 on it. “Holy shit!” he yelled, bolting upright and throwing Armin off him in the process. The blond landed and huffed again before returning to Eren’s side. “Yeah, you slept in.”

Eren looked back at his friend. “So this is about those passes, right?” Armin nodded. “I put them on the table.” Eren sighed and forced himself out of the bed. “So obviously Mikasa can’t come with, but really, I don’t know anyone else besides you who to go with. Seriously, these are great passes, and I have no fucking clue how you got them, but I don’t have anyone to go with.”

Armin shot him a meaningful glance before saying, “What about Professor Levi?”

Eren shot him a look of total disbelief that was combined with a blush. “W-What?” He started to wave his hands a little bit as he spoke. “No, Armin I can’t bring Levi to where I used to work, especially like this!” He pushed past his friend and headed into the kitchen.

Armin followed him. “But you just said you don’t have anyone else to go with, and I’ll be damned if you let those passes go to waste. Why is this so hard? It’s really not a huge deal.” Armin knew if he lay on the guilt a little bit then Eren wouldn’t refuse him.

Eren sighed, still sounding upset. “Armin, this is going to be super awkward!” Armin smiled. It was a last ditch effort on Eren’s part. He had him. He walked up to where Eren was standing with his hands pressed on the counter and spoke gently. “You’ll be fine. You’ve been in worse situations.”

Eren was silent before he finally let out a noise of dejection. “Fucking fine,” he mumbled, and Armin turned to hide the wide grin. “Good,” he said instead. “Remember, it technically opens at 7, so try to not waste the time on those passes!” Then he walked out the door, his reason for coming finished.

Eren stayed in the same place for another minute before turning and staring at the VIP passes on the table. Then he sighed and, ignoring the shakiness in his fingers and pounding in his heart, went and grabbed his phone and dialed a number. He picked up in a few rings. _“What is it, Jaeger?”_

Eren took a deep breath before saying it.

“Would you be at all interested in clubbing tonight?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eren shivered in the night air as he waited outside. He was dressed for comfort and looks; not for the weather. And now here he was, waiting for Levi’s stupid ass.

He hadn’t told Levi everything over the phone, only that Armin was busy and that he had VIP passes to one of his favorite clubs. Levi had been silent for a minute before asking what time. Eren had agreed to pick him up from his house a little bit after 7, so that they would have more time to prepare.

And now here he was. But he didn’t want to go inside and go through all the work to knock on Levi’s apartment. He had already texted him, announcing his arrival, so now there was nothing to do.

He was lost in thought when the door finally opened. In fact, he didn’t notice Levi had already come out until he was walking towards him. He looked over at him and his breath caught painfully in his chest. _What. The. Fuck,_ he thought. _Who the fuck is this sexy man?_

Levi was wearing a tight red shirt under a more dressy dark jacket that fitted his form perfectly and accented the shirt. He had tight black pants on, and a pair of lace up black boots that were nearly shining completed his figure. His hair seemed to be a little more mussed up, possibly with some gel in it, and the more messy, casual look worked absolutely with him. He looked at Eren from under a few well placed messy strands of his dark hair, and Eren felt a shiver run through him, and he suddenly felt even more nervous than before.

Levi strode towards him and stopped in front of him. Then just as Eren made eye contact again, Levi very clearly eyed him up and down, taking in his outfit for the night, and he swore he could feel exactly where Levi’s eyes went, and he was positive that they paused on his torso before moving back up.

“Not bad,” he said, and then he gave a smirk, and it was nearly too much for Eren. He couldn’t handle the scrutiny of this suddenly very sexy man much longer. He turned with an embarrassing noise in the back of his throat before saying awkwardly, “Thanks.” He unlocked his car and then headed to the driver’s side.

Levi chuckled and got in. Eren started the engine, thankful all of a sudden for cleaning out his car, and drove off. They talked a little, about just normal things, and after a little while they fell silent, which gave Eren plenty of time to become nervous.

He was nervous for several reasons. The first being that he didn’t know how Levi would be treated there. He knew for a fact that at the club they were going to, the VIP section was a huge deal, and whoever was in it was given special attention. Also because since he worked there during his college years to pay for him and Mikasa, he didn’t know how his old co-workers would react to him.

And that was the other thing. His co-workers, or anyone else at the club for that matter, could very well be all over Levi the entire night, with what he was wearing combined with his looks. Eren felt a sudden surge of almost possessiveness towards Levi; he didn’t want anyone else to come near him with that kind of intent.

Then he realized his train of thought and focused on the road again, the darkness covering his blush. Thankfully they were almost there.

Levi looked out at the club sign and read it out loud as they pulled into the parking lot. “The Scouts Legion.” Eren nodded even though Levi wasn’t looking at him and parked. He turned off the car and got out. Levi followed and then they were walking to the entrance side by side.

Eren tried to control his breathing. Here he was, walking into the club where he used to work with an extremely attractive male who just so happened to be a fellow teacher. This felt strange on so many levels, but mostly on the fact that in Levi’s apparel, his body figure could now be completely appreciated in sexy clothing.

They reached the entrance and the dark haired bouncer came up to them, his hair in a curious point. “ID’s, please.” Eren smiled when he recognized the man, but pulled it out anyway, saying, “Well, we already have VIP passes here, but since it’s me, you’d probably let me in anyway.”

The man shot his gaze to Eren and a new light of recognition flew through his eyes. “Eren! Oh my god!” He reached forward and pulled the tall male into a rough hug while Levi watched with curiosity. The man released him with a laugh. “It’s good to see you again too, Gunther,” Eren laughed.

Gunther looked Eren up and down. “You don’t look much different from when you left nearly six months ago.” He gave a knowing smile to Eren. “That’s a good thing. Wouldn’t want one of my best-”

“Ah, this here is Levi,” Eren interrupted quickly, not wanting the shorter male to find out what his job had been. Levi looked up and met Gunther’s eyes. Gunther gave Levi a full look over before nodding. “Good looking tonight, huh?” There was no flirtatiousness in his voice, letting Eren know he didn’t have to worry. He looked at Eren and gave a subtle wink before saying, “Here with Eren, huh?”

Levi smirked a little and leaned over a little so that his side was lightly pressed against Eren’s. Eren’s eyes widened and he held his breath. Gunther noticed and laughed. “Well, he’ll take good care of you for sure. After all, he used to work here, so he knows the place.” Levi shot a look up to Eren, and Eren looked down, not ready to disclose that information yet.

Gunther just laughed again and gave them their ID’s and passes back. “Well, I don’t need to lead you guys anywhere now that Eren’s here, so you guys can go ahead.” They nodded and walked inside to be greeted with pulsing bass and lights. There was already a fair amount of people here.

Eren pulled lightly on Levi’s hand. “This way,” he said, and he led them to a smaller area closer to the stage where the floor dipped down into a circular space, which had plush couches and nicer tables. Eren lifted the rope at the entrance and the two walked down the two stairs until they were inside.

Levi went and instantly sat down on the couch, relaxing back into it before sending Eren a look. Eren gulped when he realized Levi was waiting for him to sit down next to him. Eren remembered seeing people in the same spot where Levi was now, and many of them had been sexy individuals, but none of them shone in the same light that Levi did now.

“Hey, brat, aren’t you going to sit down?” Levi asked, still sending the same sultry glance to the younger teacher. Eren inwardly calmed himself before confidently strolling over and sitting down next to Levi. Levi had swung an arm over the back, so Eren was painfully aware that he was nearly sitting with Levi’s arm around his shoulder.

They were silent for a moment as they looked around the place. Eren was refreshing his memory, while Levi was examining everything for the first time. “This place seems popular. How come I haven’t heard of it before?” Levi asked. Eren looked at him before answering, “It only became popular a few years ago. Probably about when...I was a sophomore in college.” He spoke the last part quietly, as if that information had a special meaning behind it.

“So about when Mikasa came to you?” Levi clarified. Eren nodded, and then the lights dimmed a little as the DJ announced a dancer. They watched the girl dance, and when she finished there was a fair amount of money on the walkway. Eren shot a look to Levi, but noticed that he didn’t look too interested.

“You don’t look super entertained,” He said in a joking tone. Levi huffed before saying, “Female dancers are alright, but they’re typical. Male dancers are what I’m really interested in.” Eren stared at him for a moment before returning to watch the stage.

He heard a slight ringing noise and knew that the rope was being undone to their section. He looked behind them and smiled widely when he saw another person he recognized. “Erd!” The blond smiled and rushed forward holding a platter of drinks. “Eren! It’s good to see you again.” He clapped a free hand on Eren’s shoulder before turning a little towards Levi.

“You must be Levi,” he said with a smile. Levi nodded, attention lost on the dancer, who just so happened to be male. Eren felt a twinge of jealousy when he noticed, but he brushed it off. He wasn’t doing anything to keep Levi entertained. Erd handed them both drinks which they downed quickly.

“Do you mind if I sit for a moment? I’ve already been busy,” Erd asked, and Eren nodded as the blond sat in a chair close to where Eren was sitting. He leaned forward as he spoke quietly, “So, who’s he? A boyfriend?”

Eren blushed a little before responding. “No, just a fellow teacher.” Erd nodded and leaned back a little before smiling. Eren reached for another glass and sipped at it. Levi reached over his lap and took another drink as well, which had Eren gasping a little bit.

Erd smiled and leaned forward before whispering, “You know, he’s been shooting you glances this entire time.” Eren straightened a little and looked at Erd with a surprised expression. “What?” he demanded, leaning back down. Erd chuckled. “Yep. He’s also been slowly scooting closer to you.” Eren shot a look down to where they were sitting and noticed that the distance between them did seem smaller than before.

Levi suddenly coughed. He stood and leaned over a little. “I’ve gotta take a piss. I’ll be back.” Eren nodded and pointed to their direction as Levi stepped out. As soon as he disappeared, Erd leaned forward. “You should do one more!”

Eren’s eyes widened when he realized what Erd was asking. “What? I can’t! I haven’t since I left!” Erd put on a slightly pleading face. “Gunther said that you could still do it. Come on, just one more! You’re the reason we became popular, after all. Everyone loved you!”

Eren sighed. Did he want to do this? If Levi wasn’t here, he might. But since Levi was here...

A sudden mental image came to Eren’s mind. He was doing his work, but Levi was sitting in the VIP section, and then he went over to the shorter man and as he came closer, he could see the man’s eyes, dark and shining with arousal and that smirk on his face...

Eren suddenly realized he wouldn’t mind that at all.

So in a fast decision of boldness and probably stupidity, he nodded once. “Fine, but just one more.” Erd smiled widely and stood. “Well then, you should probably put on your work clothes. We still have them in the back.” He smirked at Eren, who just smiled. They stood and walked out of the section just as Levi was coming back.

“Where are you two going?” he asked. Eren looked at him, wondering what he could say. Then he stated, “Oh, Erd just wanted me to work in the back for a little bit, since I made really good drinks for people.” He leaned forward in a daring move and came closer to Levi’s face, and he gave a smug smile as he said, “Just go watch and enjoy the show!” Then he retracted and waved as he walked to the back with the blond man.

He jogged to catch up with Erd as he unlocked the back. He pointed as he said, “Everything’s still back there. Your room hasn’t been changed either.” He smiled as he spoke. Eren nodded and walked back to his room, nervousness flowing in him. But then he steeled himself. This wasn’t the time to get nervous. He needed to remember his work, and remember to be confident while doing it.

He actually smirked as he opened his door and walked over to his closet, muttering to himself, “Now, what should I wear?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi watched, slightly bored as the female dancer finished. She had on fairly skimpy clothing, but despite the fact that many people had cheered and thrown money, he simply wasn’t interested. She had been staring right at him the entire dance with dark eyes, but he kept his uninterested look.

She moved offstage with a slight hip wiggle and a wink in his direction, and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Damn strippers.” He was a little upset that none of the dancers had touched the pole yet. He had always liked those who pole danced.

There was a small break in which music played over on the floor, and for a moment Levi considered going over. But he stopped himself. It was because of Eren he was here. It was because of Eren that he remained, staring at the dance walk, because Eren had told him to.

Levi thought back to when he had gotten the call. Eren had sounded a little nervous. In truth, Levi commended him for asking. He wasn’t even sure if he had been allowed to call Eren and ask if they wanted to go somewhere. It would seem too much like a date.

But then again, when he thought about it, he did search through his entire wardrobe looking for his older clubbing clothes. He remembered with his dress jacket and specifically chose the red shirt, knowing that it showed off his abs. He had found those tight as sin black pants that he was grateful still fit, and dug out his boots.

He realized only after he put it all on and unconsciously added gel and mussed his hair that in their years of dating, Farlan was the only one who had seen him in any of these clothes, and that he had only seen them once. So why was he putting all this effort in for Eren?

Even Levi couldn’t answer that.

He sighed and got up to get a drink. That damn blond server had disappeared after he had run off with Eren. Levi thought as he stepped through the rope, _The brat said he was making drinks, right? I’ll just ask him for something special._ Levi smirked a little, remembering the stunned look on the younger’s face when he came out. It had left a feeling of satisfaction in him.

He walked to the bar and sat on a stool. He looked, but Eren wasn’t there. Maybe the brat was still changing. Levi sighed and decided to get a drink anyway. He waved down the bartender, a strange man with a two toned undercut. The man took his drink order and set to making it rapidly. He looked like a very nervous man. Levi was even more convinced when as the man gave him his drink, he bit his tongue hard.

Levi sat at the stool and sipped as he waited. He didn’t register anyone until someone slammed a palm down on the counter as they sat next to him. Levi looked at the new man without interest as the man not so discreetly smirked at him. He was big and brawny, but not entirely unattractive. Still, Levi’s mind contemplated, he was no where close to Eren’s dashing looks.

The man coughed loudly after ordering, and Levi narrowed his eyes in disgust. “So, what’s a pretty thing like yourself doing sitting here all alone?” The man turned dark eyes on him. He gave a fake pout. “Did your man run off with someone else? Fear not then!” He abruptly swung an arm over Levi’s shoulders and pulled him closer as he huskily whispered, “I’ll be a better man then him tonight, huh babe?”

Levi tsked and shoved him back with clearly more force than the man had expected. The man let go and held a hand to his chest, acting hurt. “Aww babe, don’t be like that.” Levi scowled. “Sorry, but I have a current boyfriend, and he’s not so ass-y.” The man chuckled roughly. “Oh yeah, right. Where is this boyfriend of yours then, hmm?”

Levi thought for a moment What was he supposed to say? He had been about to use Eren, but Eren was nowhere to be found. What should he say to get this big ass tree off his case?

Then all the lights went out, and Levi thought for a moment that the power had gone off. Then a single spot light shone on the entrance of the walkway and the DJ spoke excitedly into his microphone.

“Alright folks, we’ve got an extra special surprise for you all tonight, oh we really do. Gather the rest of your money now and prepare to throw it at his feet. For those of you who are constants, you’ll remember him as the one that boomed business and made you all wet with excitement.” By this point a percentage of the people had started screaming and crowding the stage, clearly realizing who the DJ was talking about. Levi raised an eyebrow. Whoever he was, he must be really good.

“And for those who don’t know him, oh you all have a treat coming your way. He’s the best of the best, he’s the hope for you all, and he’s here for one more special performance.” The DJ paused dramatically before yelling, “So please welcome, The Rouge!”

Screams filled the building, to where Levi almost wanted to cover his ears. The lights all went out, and then behind the curtain a light went up, showing the silhouette of a taller male with legs spread in a confident pose. The screaming intensified and the stage was being crowded despite there being no one on it yet.

Then the DJ clearly put on a track, because a dance remix of Your Body suddenly came from the speakers, and the figure moved his hips alluringly at the first breathy noises, and Levi instantly knew he was going to like this one.

Then as the starting climax began, the curtain was ripped apart and through the screams Levi froze and just stared at the figure that had just made its appearance.

“Holy fuck,” he breathed, as he took in the sight.

The dancer who had just come onstage was gorgeous. He had well defined abs and his build was flawless. He was wearing black pants that must’ve been made of some kind of skin-tight rubber, because they shone in the light and came down to just below his knee. His boots were like Levi’s but looked more expensive than his. He wore a blood red crop-shoulder jacket over a white short-sleeved button up which only contained two buttons at the bottom, allowing for full view of his chest. He had black gloves with the tips cut off, and he wore a captain's hat. The look was finished with a whip in his hands that he twirled through his fingers with ease.

And as he looked up, and blue-green eyes met stunned steel ones, Levi gasped involuntarily. There was no doubt.

It was Eren.

“Fuck,” he whispered again, eyes glued to the stage. Then they lyrics started, and Eren sauntered confidently down the stage, simply walking with a kind of hip movement that made Levi’s mouth water and swinging the whip, and already money was being thrown.

The man next to Levi didn’t care, and pushed Levi a little. “Hey, answer me. Where is your boyfriend, then?” Levi could barely speak, so he pointed up on the stage and stated clearly, “There.”

Eren reached the center of the walk and stopped before swiveling his hips around in a circle, the whip around his shoulder. His eyes burned with command and the lights reflected in them, making them almost glow darkly. He had adopted an aura that made people want to kneel at his feet and beg him to keep dancing. And Levi suddenly couldn’t handle the distance anymore. He had VIP passes; it was time to use them. He’d have to remember to thank Arlert later.

He got up and moved towards the stage, eyes still not moving from the figure dancing sexily on the stage. He got to the rope and opened it and sat down on the couch as if in a trance. From here, Eren was nearly right above him. However, the real piece that was closest was the pole, and Eren started to move again, but then suddenly slid to the floor in slick movement and started to crawl as he mouthed the lyrics to the chorus.

 _“All I wanna do, is fuck your body”_ , Eren’s mouth moved with the lyrics as he crawled slowly, hips rotating just so in the air, and he was being crowded from both sides and money flew down around him. _“Tonight’s your lucky night;I know you want me.”_ His eyes swept the audience, and then they landed on Levi. Levi bit his lip as the sultry gaze landed on him, and the next few movements from Eren’s body as he shifted and bent his body in certain angles had him biting to the point of nearly drawing blood and a stirring in his tight pants.

Eren moved closer and closer to where Levi was sitting beside the walkway. Then he rose from the floor, his fiery gaze sweeping the crowd before him, and then the climax started to the beat drop, and he flung his hat off in one direction, and his whip in the other, and made the few remaining steps before literally launching himself forward and grasping the pole before setting himself spinning.

Levi’s mouth dropped open as he watched Eren twist on the pole with the flexibility and movement of someone who had been doing it for years. Eren clasped his legs around the pole and bent over backwards before rising a little and quickly launching the crop jacket off him in one movement. Then he started to rub himself up and down the pole, and the white shirt crept up, revealing a tantalizing line that nearly made Levi drool.

Levi didn’t realize he was leaning forward, but when he did he sat back a little and resumed watching. Then just as the lyrics were about to start again, Eren slipped off the pole and pulled the sleeves down so that the shirt only held by his elbows. And then he fully turned and looked directly at Levi.

Levi didn’t realize he licked his lips.

The chorus started up again, and as they did, Eren joined in, but lowered himself again and stepped off the stage, before slowly moving towards the other man. Levi realized that Eren was coming over, and knew that all eyes were about to be fixed on him. So now he had to look the part. He relaxed more and once again swung an arm over the back of the couch and attempted to fix Eren with a sultry look of his own, a small smirk showing that didn’t show his pounding heart and terrified mind.

Eren slipped into the VIP section, and then the light moved and was shining on them both. And then suddenly Eren’s hand slipped under his chin and turned him to look at his face, and their eyes met again. Levi’s eyes widened slightly at the burning look he was receiving. Eren’s eyes were bright under the shadow of the light, and the green color was now more pronounced, but flecked with little bits of gold, but it was all nearly swallowed by the black. His eyes were blown wide.

Levi blinked as a thought came into his mind: was Eren...aroused?

Eren stared back and saw his mental image come to life, and it was more beautiful than he had imagined. The ring of color around Levi’s dilated pupils shone a bright silver, and then there was nothing more that Eren wanted than to be closer to this man.

Eren knew he didn’t have much longer, so still mouthing along, he moved in front of Levi and lowered himself, eyes molten and trained on that smirk that was driving him insane. Levi watched as Eren crawled forward again and then placed his hands on his knees to draw himself up, and the moment his fingers touched him, heat poured from the tips and flew up and down his whole body, and gathered into his gut in an increasingly burning sensation.

Levi kept calm as Eren rose up so that he was in between his legs and was staring at him. Then he leaned forward and brought their foreheads together, whispering along with the lyrics in Levi’s ear, _“I think you already know my name.”_ Levi couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his spine and suddenly became aware of a pressing matter in his pants.

Eren backed up a little, and the sight Levi received was surreal. The lights shone from the back and highlighted his form, and the shirt was completely unbuttoned and hanging from the lower portion of his arms, completely revealing his chest and shoulders. His eyes shone like they were lit by themselves, and then Eren moved until he was resting on Levi.

Levi’s eyes widened when he felt it; Eren was hard. Very hard, judging by how he was moving his hips around on his thigh trying to relieve the tension. Levi smirked and then felt a thrill run through him when he saw Eren catch his breath. Discreetly, he moved his thigh back and forth, and Levi could see a blush forming on Eren’s cheeks and he bit his lip, clearly trying not to moan.

And then suddenly Eren was getting off of him and returning to the stage, hips again moving in a way that should be illegal, and Levi was left sitting there wondering what the hell just happened and trying not to pant.

Eren got back up on the stage and swiveled his body around, ignoring the screaming and the money being thrown at him from all angles. Then the last final bang of the song sounded, and Eren let the shirt fall to the ground as he stood there for a moment before the light turned off.

Levi remained in the same place, thinking through everything that had just happened. His mind couldn’t keep up with the facts. Eren. Eren was a stripper. No, correction, Eren had been a stripper, and he was the reason this place was popular. He was also the sexiest thing Levi had seen up to date.

This...this was the man who he worked and taught with? That dorky English teacher who had an obsession with coffee had also been a high quality dancer at a club? Suddenly Levi realized that Eren must’ve done it because of Mikasa. He had needed money to care for them both, and so Eren had gone.

And now look what he’d done. Levi was sweaty and still breathing hard and his body tingled at the places Eren had touched or lightly brushed him. Levi knew it had been ages since he’d been this turned on; hell, he didn’t even know if he’d been this turned on ever.

He still had a little problem between his legs, but he pushed it aside for a more delectable goal. Eren. He needed to find Eren.

He got up and quickly searched for that blond server. He found him returning from a back room. Erd caught one look of Levi and smirked knowingly. Levi stormed up to him, fully prepared to force the keys to the back rooms from him when Erd simply pointed and stated, “It’s unlocked for you. Last door on the right.”

Levi wasted no time in heading in that direction. He pushed open the door and headed down the hallway, the music from the floor where dancing had resumed still pounding through the building. He found the door and threw it open.

And there was Eren. He was turned towards his closet, and his fingers were dipping just under his pants, as if he had just been about to take them off. The moment he made eye contact with Levi, he smiled dangerously, and his eyes resumed their blown, molten gaze.

Levi charged up to him and whirled him around to face him as he pinned him against a wall. He got up close and personal, and their noses touched again, and they were in the same position as the first time they fought, but now the looks and situation was the total opposite.

“You little shit, Jaeger,” Levi ground out, his voice low and sultry. Eren smiled and didn’t show just how hard his heart was beating from adrenaline and from the sense of being so close to the one he had performed for.

“Enjoy the show, Levi?” he asked cockily, drawing out the name in a purr, and Levi hissed at the sound. He pressed in even further, and so their mouths were less than centimeters apart. “Oh, you have no idea,” he stated in a breathy voice, and then suddenly their mouths were colliding and moans were spilling out of them as they crashed together again and again.

Eren leaned further into the wall and moved his arms up and around so that they grasped at Levi’s hair as he pushed against the older man attacking his lips with just as much intensity. Levi traced his tongue on Eren’s mouth and he opened it instantly and then the sensations went from amazing to divine.

Their tongues battled together in a dance that left them both making noises that would normally embarrass them, but now it did nothing besides spur them on. Levi moved his hands over Eren’s exposed chest, tracing every dip and committing it to memory.

Eren made a whining sound and then reached back to grab Levi’s shoulders and drag him forward so their hips collided, and both let out a loud moan in each other’s mouth when they felt their cocks collide under the fabric. They were both achingly hard, and without a single fuck given they grinded into each other, still moaning and kissing as hard as they could.

“L-Leviii,” Eren moaned, and Levi greedily swallowed the noise and pushed his hips harder against Eren’s. Heat coiled in his gut, and then he knew he was getting close. He licked inside of Eren’s mouth, tasting him as if he would disappear.

“Levi I- mmh- I’m getting close,” Eren mumbled heatedly against his mouth. Levi groaned when he felt Eren’s cock twitch hard enough through his pants and he panted back, “Yeah, me too.” Eren’s eyes shot open for a split moment at this information, but then he shut them tightly and pressed forward, abandoning all reason now that he knew they were both coming up to the edge.

They pushed against each other, trying to touch as much skin as was available. Levi reached up and took Eren’s face in his hand and tugged gently on the hair on the side, and an explosion of feeling flew from that spot, and Eren was done. “Le-vi, ahh!” he cried out as he came in his pants, his cock throbbing.

It was too much for Levi, hearing his name coming from Eren’s sinful lips like that, and with a groan that released down Eren’s throat he came too. They both held on to the other as they finally disconnected their swollen lips and just breathed hard against each other.

Eren recovered first and looked at Levi as if seeing him for the first time. Levi looked back up and they just looked at each other in amazement. Both of them were thinking the same thing. Neither of them had ever come before from just a make-out session and a little bumping and grinding. Something was different about the other.

Eren cleared his throat a little awkwardly. “So, uh, what should we do now?” Levi looked down and backed away a little and narrowed his eyes at the wet spot leaking through his and Eren’s pants. “Well, if you have some new boxers or something in that wardrobe of yours, that’s be great,” he stated seriously.

Eren nodded and grabbed two pairs. Then he turned around and started to take off his pants. Levi stared for a moment before turning the other direction and slipping his own pants off and exchanging his underwear. He was pulling up his pants when he heard Eren ask, “Are you good?” Something in his heart made him happy that Eren hadn’t just looked, but had asked to make sure he was still comfortable, and that hit Levi somewhere.

He finished pulling them up and then said, “Yeah.” They both turned around and looked at the other, wondering what to say. Everything was going to be different now. Levi spoke up. “Should we leave? I think we’ve done enough here.” Eren looked at him, wondering if he was mad, but on the contrary, Levi looked relaxed and almost happy. He didn’t look like he regretted anything, which made Eren feel better, since he didn’t regret anything either.

Eren smiled and nodded. “Can you leave so I can change back into my other clothes?” Levi nodded and said, “I’ll wait for you,” before leaving and standing outside the door. Eren changed quickly and then walked out, and the two of them headed out the door and back into the club.

Erd practically ran up to them, his voice betraying his curiosity. “So, I’m sure you two had a nice long conversation back there, right?” Eren blushed in remembrance, and a small tinge crept across Levi’s cheeks as well. “Yeah, it was very enlightening,” he said, surprising both Eren and Erd. The blond man chuckled. “Well, I can see that you’re leaving, so have a good night. We’ll send you the money you received, by the way. Come back soon, Eren!” Eren waved a little and they hurried out before anyone in the club could recognize them.

The cold air brushed along their hot skin as they went outside, and they both shivered and raced towards Eren’s car. They reached it and yanked the doors open and got in as Eren turned on the engine. They waited for a minute for the car to warm up before Eren pulled out of the space and started the drive.

They were silent for a minute before Eren took a breath and asked, “So what are we doing now?” He didn’t think they were just going to part ways for the night after what had happened, so now it was just a question of who’s apartment they were going to. Levi was silent for a moment before responding, “We can crash tonight at my apartment, if you’re alright with that. I’m a little bit tired.”

Eren nodded. “Since I’m assuming I’m spending the night,” he shot a look over at Levi for confirmation, who gave a nod, “can we run by my apartment first so I can actually get clothing? My apartment’s closer from here.” Levi nodded.

Eren drove until they reached his apartment. “You can come in while I’m getting ready, if you want,” he offered. Levi contemplated for a moment before nodding and getting out with Eren. They walked to the door and met with the man at the front.

“Oh hello, Eren,” the man said. He was older, to be sure, but he looked nice. “Hey Mr. Hawkins. I’m just going up to grab my stuff.” The man nodded and gave a smile to Levi as well before letting them in through the door to head to the stairs.

It was a smaller apartment complex, so there were only five floors. Eren and Mikasa’s apartment was on the third one. He walked down the hallway with Levi behind him and came to his door, suddenly nervous as he fished for his keys. He got them into the lock and opened the door, turning on the light as he walked inside.

Levi followed and looked around as he stepping through the doorway. He could instantly tell that it was lived in by Eren. The teacher Eren that he had known before, that is. Coffee mugs were everywhere, and it was messy, but not horribly so.

He didn’t have much time to look, because Eren was back in a moment with a bag. He nodded and they quickly returned to the car. They drove the short distance to Levi’s apartment, and they made their way until they were inside. It was late by then.

Eren yawned and changed in the bathroom as Levi got ready for bed. He walked in and they brushed their teeth together. Then Levi went and lay down in his bed, and Eren stood at the foot uncertainly. Levi sighed before sitting up slightly and saying groggily, “Get the fuck over here, Eren.”

Eren smiled and wasted no time, getting into the other side of the bed, and turned away from the smaller man, hiding his blush. And for the first time in a while, the two fell asleep in total comfort with another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written anything club or stripper related before, so I hope this turned out alright.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several important questions are asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK FROM GUATEMALA??!?!   
> That's right: I've been in Guatemala for the past two weeks. I'm sorry for not updating anything, because there were only basically minute long internet moments. Also, I apologize for the crappy chapter. I have to get back into the rhythm of writing. Anyway, enjoy this short, awkward chapter!

Eren rolled over slightly and blinked heavily. The first thing he registered was sunlight. Too much of it. The atmosphere was different too. Then he registered the softer sheets and the warmth radiating from behind him, and he rolled over, his senses flaring up as he nearly went into defensive mode.

But then he stopped and simply stared. He looked in front of him, and the light rimmed around dark hair, making it look like a halo, and the peaceful face resting in sleep made Eren’s breath catch for a whole different reason than the previous night.

Levi was beautiful when he slept.

Eren stared at the man he was sharing a bed with and marveled. How the hell had they gotten here? How had they gotten from hating each other to what had happened last night, and even now?

Eren couldn’t answer that.

Here he was, laying next to the man that had beaten him up in front of an entire class and had not felt remorse. However, last night, Eren had been motivated to put on his best show, and just for Levi. He had given himself completely over last night to his movements, and that had led to their little session in his dressing room and then them coming here.

He allowed himself to move closer tiny bit by tiny bit until he was nearly, but not quite, touching Levi. He looked at all of the features of his face, and then his eyes were drawn to his lips. Those same lips he had passionately kissed last night. Those lips that had so much power in them that he could come just from kissing them.

Eren couldn’t believe it. The whole thing was crazy. And now there was another situation to deal with.

What now?

He sighed as he wondered. Then he froze as Levi’s face twisted up a little before his eyes opened slowly. They stared at each other, Eren caught in embarrassment for being caught staring and being so close, and Levi adjusting to the light. Then Levi sniffed.

“God, you have bad breath,” he said, voice deep and drowsy from sleep, and Eren’s heart lept a little at the sound. “Sorry,” he whispered, and they fell into silence again, just watching each other, wondering who would make the first move.

Levi finally sighed and rolled onto his back before sitting up. Eren watched him as he slowly extended his arms and stretched, giving him a good look at his muscles, despite them being covered by a shirt. Then Levi turned a little and looked at Eren again, his usual expression on his face, examining the brunet that was still laying down on his sheets. He couldn’t lie; he enjoyed the sight of Eren  in his bed, but there were more important things to think about at the moment.

“You’re in my bed,” he stated in his normal flatter voice. Eren was still for a moment before nodding slowly. “Yeeeaaah,” he said, drawing out the sound, “I am, aren’t I?” Levi shot him a look. “Don’t get cocky.” He stood and stretched again, and didn’t see Eren staring again, since his back was turned. Then without looking at him, he asked, “Should we make breakfast?”

Eren blinked as he was brought into focus again. “What? Oh-yeah! Breakfast sounds really good right now.” Levi nodded and left out of the door and headed to his kitchen. Eren lay there for a little while longer, trying to prolong the awkward conversation that was certainly going to happen now.

Levi walked to his refrigerator and opened it, trying to figure out what the hell to make. He finally grabbed some eggs and bacon with cheese and a special sauce he owned and decided to make a more typical breakfast.

He had the eggs and bacon cooking by the time Eren finally came into the kitchen. Levi instantly sensed when he walked inside. Eren didn’t say anything until he was next to Levi, and then all he said was, “Do you want help with anything else?” Levi just nodded his head towards the bread he had pulled out. “Make some toast.”

The kitchen was silent then besides the sound of crackling and popping coming from the eggs and bacon as the two cooked their breakfast. Eren also found Levi’s stash of the vanilla coffee and had brewed a pot. By the time everything was ready, the two of them were fairly hungry.

Levi pulled out plates and set the table while Eren grabbed the food and placed it on the table. It looked like a family type meal; something both of them thought to themselves. They sat down at the table and dished out some food and started to eat, both wanting to save the conversation for after eating.

They were silent the entire time. Eren finished first and sat drinking his coffee, waiting for Levi to finish. Levi started to eat extra slowly, realizing this. Then finally Eren couldn’t take it. “So,” he started, nearly slamming the mug onto the table and spooking both of them, “I’m going to start this.” He asked the inevitable question.

“What the fuck are we now, and what are we going to do about it?”

Levi sat back in his chair and looked up as he spoke. “Well, I think first we need to get our thoughts straight about last night before we decide anything.” Eren blushed but nodded. Levi looked at him straight in the eyes and asked, “Do you regret anything?”

Eren was surprised for a moment and was silent as he stared at Levi. Then he looked down as he spoke quietly. “Absolutely not.” Levi raised an eyebrow. “Nothing. I don’t regret any of it.” They fell silent again before Levi said quietly, “Good, because I sure as hell don’t regret anything.”

Eren looked back up at Levi, who was now looking at the floor, and he spoke as if a little bit embarrassed. “What we did last night was incredible; it was nothing like anything I’ve ever experienced, and I’m not regretting anything, especially now that you’ve assured me you’re fine too.”

Eren blushed again and mumbled, “Good,” before going quiet. Levi looked back up and they just looked at each other before Levi cleared his throat and continued. “So, now the next part. What are we now, right?”

Eren nodded and Levi sighed. “Well, we have to agree, right? So right now, the question is this: what do _you_ want?” The brunet straightened and stared at Levi, as if he couldn’t believe he had just asked that kind of question.

“W-What the hell do you mean, what do I want?” he asked, voice slightly shaky. “It’s all up to you. You should know my opinion on this already!” Levi looked at him, unimpressed. “All of last night could have just been an outlet. You could’ve just needed to let yourself go one more time and I was available, or you could still hate me from our first real encounter or-”

“Levi!” Eren practically yelled, effectively shutting the older male up, who now stared at him with wider eyes. “I didn’t dance like that or do anything with you for any of those reasons! I-” His voice dropped as he continued, “-wanted to do that to you. I wanted to dance for you.”

Levi stared at him, inwardly more than a little stunned. He hadn’t expected that. “Well, uh,” he started awkwardly, “I guess that clears that up. So what does this make us?” Eren looked at Levi and spoke quietly. “Are we...boyfriends now?”

Levi thought. “Only if we both agree on it,” he finally said. “Although, based off of last night, we might already be more than that.” Eren choked on the coffee he had started drinking again. Levi looked at Eren and asked him. “Do you want to be boyfriends, Eren?”

What the hell was he supposed to say to that, Eren wondered. Did he want to be Levi’s boyfriend? Did he want to be in a relationship with this History teacher, a fellow co-worker, like this? What were his levels of any kind of affection to Levi?

_Well_ , he thought, _I did dance for him. And every time I’ve looked, he’s always been pretty damn attractive. And now that I’ve gotten to know him more, he really isn’t that bad at all. In fact..._

“I wouldn’t mind dating you,” he said. Levi met his look and his eyes went a little wider at the blatant words. Eren took a deep breath and continued. “I wouldn’t mind at all, because if I’m being honest, your presence and friendship has been huge for me. And I think we’re compatible, if the events of last night are anything to go by, as well as the fact that you’re pretty sexy as it is...”

He dwindled off at that part, a little embarrassed to continue. Levi was silent before saying, “I’m fine with it.” Eren just nodded. “So I guess...we are now?” Levi shrugged and leaned back in his chair. “I guess so.”

Eren felt something strange change in him as his brain processed this information. He and Levi were now officially dating. They were boyfriends. So…

“What do we do now? As far as school is concerned, all the students still think we hate each other.” Levi shot him a look. “Well, I actually have a theory. You know those students that really like you? Springer, Braus, Reiss, and such?” Eren nodded. “Well, since it’s your first year, I don’t expect you to already know, but at the school, their whole group is famous for getting the most unlikely of couples together.”

Eren’s eyebrows shot up. Levi nodded as he continued. “I think that first incident, with us getting locked in the hallway, was completely set up by them to try to start things.” Eren sat stunned for a moment before blurting, “But they’re students! They shouldn’t have access to all the things that would’ve made that all possible. Although…” he thought back to the incident, “Jean did give me a ton of coffee that morning so that I had to piss and then the bathroom was blocked off and then…”

Realization flew across his face. “Oh.” Levi rolled his eyes. “Yep. I got into that hallway because Braus ate in my classroom, and then the hallway was blocked. Braus and Springer whacked me and locked us in and then did all that shit with the sprinklers.”

Eren was surprised. “They sure were elaborate.” Then he wondered. “Why are you bringing this up?” Levi looked at him and gave him a smirk. “Well, since we know that they’re behind it, and they don’t know what’s happened between us and still think we hate each other, maybe that can give us some excuses to act like actual boyfriends at work.”

Eren blushed at the word but prompted Levi. “How could we do that?” Levi’s smirk grew as he spoke.

“They keep doing their plans, and we get more personal opportunities.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this could be used to their advantage, right?


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How are you supposed to react when a test goes wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm late, but here's a little bit of devious boyfriends working to get some personal space for sexy things at work. :)

“I can’t believe they’re fighting again!” Connie practically yelled as he slammed his palms on the lunch table. Krista jumped a little, and Sasha dropped her potato chips. “Connie,” she whined, but he didn’t listen to her. His annoyance spread to the rest of the group quickly.

“I don’t know what could’ve gone wrong! Armin’s plan had sounded like it would cause a huge chain of events, mainly Eren getting laid!” Reiner sounded disbelieving. Ymir nodded. “He even told us that Eren ended up going with Levi to the club, so why are they fighting again?”

Jean growled and leaned forward, hissing, “Well, we’ve got to do something about it! We can’t lose progress.”  Marco nodded with his boyfriend and put an arm around him, attempting to calm him down. “We’ll do something soon, alright? Don’t fret.” Jean bristled a moment longer before relaxing.

But Krista looked around with a worried look. “He’s right. I don’t think we’ve ever had a fall-out THIS bad after so much progress…” She combed her fingers through her hair and sighed. “We need to tell Headmaster Erwin. We need another lock-them-up plan.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Erwin sighed when the group finished explaining. “This is worrisome. I didn’t think that there would have been a development such as this.” He was thoughtful. He swiveled his chair from side to side, thinking up a quick plan. Then in a split second decision, he leaned forward. The students listened.

“Easy plan. I’ll call them in for a meeting after school tomorrow if they keep fighting, and I’ll lock them in there for an hour or so. Try to get them to work it out on their own.” It wasn’t an overly complicated plan, but it sounded good at the moment, so the students agreed.

Erwin nodded at them. “Now, get to class.” They smiled and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Get your bitch face out of here,” Eren yelled through the loudness of lunch. Levi shot him a look that oozed anger and spat back, “I have just as much right here as your fucking self does, so shut the fuck up and leave before I re-enact our first meeting.”

Erwin rubbed his forehead. It was the day after, and they were obviously still fighting. “For goodness sakes, Levi, we’re in the teacher’s lunchroom. Please don’t yell like that.” Levi huffed and turned around in his seat, taking an angry bite of sandwich. “His fucking fault,” he muttered.

Petra gave Erwin and Hanji worried looks, which were mirrored back. They looked at Levi with sympathy, wondering what went wrong.

On the other side of the room, Eren bit so hard onto his plastic fork that it broke, and he spat out the pieces in such a violent manner that it startled Armin, who was sitting across from him. “That son of a bitch,” Eren mumbled heatedly.

Armin reached out a hand, trying to calm down his friend. “Eren, easy there. What happened? I thought you two were getting along…” His smart brain couldn’t comprehend what had gone wrong in such a short span of time, especially since he was pretty sure that going to Eren’s old work would’ve been an irresistible temptation for him to dance.  

So what went wrong?

Eren just growled and bit into his food, not looking up. Inwardly, he wanted to laugh. These people...It was now plainly obvious who was in on the whole deal, and clearly it hadn’t just been the students. Apparently, even his best friend was in on it. How deep did the group go?

Eren faked an angry mood all lunch, and when he went to throw away his trash, he made sure to shoot a glare at Lev-no, his boyfriend now. Even while faking anger, he felt a rush of happiness at the thought. He had a boyfriend, and only they knew.

Levi played his part and glared back, but when no one was looking Levi winked at him. Eren had to struggle to keep a straight face, but he managed to look pissed off as he threw out his trash and banged his tray down on the washer’s counter.

He heard a sigh and then turned around to see Erwin standing there looking down at him. Eren didn’t have to fake being respectful as he bowed a little bit. “Ah, hello Headmaster.” Erwin just nodded but then asked quietly and in a confidential tone, “So, you and Professor Levi are fighting again?”

Eren forced out an angry rush of air, hoping that he wouldn’t have to talk about it. Erwin got the message. He straightened and then said in a louder tone, loud enough for Levi to hear at their table, “I’m afraid we’re going to have to have another meeting for you two. Lets meet in the teacher’s lounge after school, alright?”

Eren blinked at Erwin as realization swept through him. Was...Headmaster Erwin in on the plans too? He forced yet another glare and looked around Erwin at Levi, and Levi met the stare head on, though in his head, he thought that if he didn’t know it was an act, he would be a little nervous of the seething looks he was receiving.

Eren sighed then and looked back up at the tall blond man. “Yes, Headmaster. I’ll be there.” Then he turned abruptly and left the lunch room, trying to contain his giggles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eren packed everything up and shooed the last of his students out of the classroom. He had a meeting to attend, so they couldn’t stay this time, he told them. He locked his room and headed towards the teacher’s lounge.

He took a deep breath and got into character before opening the door. Erwin and Levi turned their heads to look at him as he walked inside. Erwin rose and gestured to a seat, which was right next to Levi. Eren did the same thing as the first meeting and sat at the farthest edge away from Levi and didn’t look at him.

Erwin paced a little bit, wishing he could be swiveling in his office chair right now. Then he sighed and looked at the two teachers who he was trying to pair like an obsessive anime fan and made them look up at him. “You two need to calm down and tell me what happened this time to make you so angry at each other.”

Eren sighed loudly, but inwardly he was panicking a little. _Shit, we never really thought up a good reason, did we?_ he thought to himself. He thought quickly of something but just as he opened his mouth a phone started to ring.

Erwin sighed, and the sound was almost annoyed. He pulled the phone from his pocket and upon seeing the caller started to walk towards the door. “I need to take this call. It’s important. I’ll be back soon, so stay put.” Eren just nodded, and Levi grunted. Erwin walked out into the hallway and pulled the door shut before stealthily pulling out the key and locking the room.

He walked out of earshot before talking into the phone, “Petra, you called too early. They were just about to tell me why they were fighting.” _“Do you think they would’ve even told you the truth?”_ Petra asked. Erwin sighed. “I don’t know, that’s true.”

Petra let out a sound on the phone, and Erwin stopped in the hallway. “What is it?” Petra was silent before… _“The camera that’s supposed to be in there is in here behind the computers. We won’t see anything.”_

Erwin thought for a second. “I could go in there and put it back.” He could almost hear Petra shaking her head. _“No, it’ll look extremely suspicious if you walk back in there with a camera and put it up. We can’t do anything but wait for awhile and see what happens.”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two inside kept their poses for another minute, just in case Erwin came back. Then Eren breathed a sigh of relief, and Levi snorted. “Well, isn’t this just super convenient?” he asked in a lighter tone, and Eren burst out laughing.

“Oh my god, they totally bought everything! And so now we can assume that Erwin and Armin are in on this whole planning thing, right?” Levi nodded and allowed a small smile to cross his face as he watched his boyfriend laugh. It really was a great laugh, and it made him want to join in, but he refused and settled for a smile.

Eren struggled to stop laughing before turning to Levi, a wide smile on his face. “So, now that we’re here, let’s check and see if that door is locked, huh? They would probably do that, right?” He got up and headed to the door and gave it a yank. It didn’t open, and Eren gave Levi a triumphant look.

“Hmm, well this makes me assume that the phone call was planned, and that they’ll be leaving us here for awhile. Good thing we removed those cameras in the meeting room and here, right?” He got up and headed right for the coffee maker and started to brew.

“Really? We just got locked in here for who knows how long, and you’re making coffee first thing? Are you sure you aren’t dating coffee?” Eren asked as he headed over to stand by Levi, who tsked. “If anything, I should be asking you that, what with your unhealthy obsession with it.”

Eren shrugged. “Touche,” he smiled, and leaned with his back against the counter crossing his arms. “So what should we do now?” he asked. Levi hummed, wondering the same thing. They had gotten here, in a private place with no one watching them, for possibly a while, so what to do? The coffee beeped and he grabbed two mugs and started to make some.

“Ooh, could you put cream and sugar in mine,” Eren asked, turning his head to watch Levi. Levi paused in his pouring and gave a look to Eren. “Why does it not surprise me that you love to poison the flavor of your coffee?” Eren gave a surprised look to the shorter man. “You drink it black? How the fuck do you manage?”

“It’s dark, but not as dark as my soul,” Levi monotoned, causing Eren to stop and stare at him. “Did you-did you just make a joke?” Levi chuckled a little and poured Eren’s coffee. “You add your own shit. I don’t know what you like.” Eren was silent for a second before saying quietly, “I like enough cream for it to still be a darker brown color, and with three spoons of sugar stirred in.”

Levi looked at him quizzically. Eren blushed and whispered, “Well, I just thought you’d like to know...for future reference.” It hit Levi then. You knew people were close when they made the other’s drink without asking what was in it. Eren was committing to a close relationship. And that made Levi’s heart beat just a little faster than he would like to admit.

“Alright then,” he said. He pulled some cream out, but at the last minute switched it out with vanilla creamer that Hanji hid in the very back and poured enough in until it looked satisfactory for Eren. Then he only stirred in one spoonful of sugar Levi handed it to Eren, who instantly took it and sipped...then froze and stared at it.

“Well?” Levi asked. Eren looked at Levi and stated, “This is the best fucking coffee I’ve ever had.” The shorter teacher huffed and took a sip of his own. “Maybe it’s just because I made it,” he said offhandedly. Eren blushed and took another sip.

Then an idea came to mind. He put down his coffee and took a step closer to Levi. “Hey, Levi?” “Hmm?” he responded, shooting him a sideways look. Eren came up and slowly detached the cup from Levi’s mouth and set it on the counter. Then he put their foreheads together and looked into Levi’s eyes.

Levi stared back and then whispered, “What is it?” Eren breathed out a quiet chuckle and then whispered, “I was just thinking that now you must taste really good.” Levi hitched a breath that was barely noticeable, but it was still there, and Eren smiled. Then Levi started to move, and when their mouths were barely a centimeter apart he whispered back, “Maybe now I can get into the taste of cream and sugar,” before pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss.

They held it there for a moment before slowly moving, their lips nothing more than gentle caresses against the other. Levi moved his hand up to rest on the small of Eren’s back, and Eren rubbed his fingers along Levi’s undercut. He used this to put more pressure into the kiss, and then they moved just a little faster, and perhaps a little more heated. Levi turned Eren slightly so that he was being pushed against the counter, and Eren put one hand behind him to keep his balance.

Then Levi moved his hand down just a little until it was just on the brink of touching Eren’s ass, and when he rubbed there Eren let out a sigh into his mouth. Levi mumbled, as if to himself, “Sensitive there?” and Eren hummed against his lips, slightly needy.

Then there was a swipe against his lower lip, and he shivered when his mind registered Levi’s tongue, which he gladly opened for. Levi wasted no time in tasting the inside of his mouth, savoring the sweet taste of coffee, licking everywhere he could. Eren moved back, pushing and swirling his own tongue against the intruder.

Then Levi pulled his tongue back to bite gently at Eren’s lips, and he made a whining noise that lit a new hunger in Levi’s gut. He bit again, and then while Eren’s mouth was open and defenseless, he swooped back inside and attacked his mouth with vigor.

Eren couldn’t help the sound that slipped out, and he moved both hands up to fist in Levi’s hair. Levi growled and pulled Eren away from the counter. They stumbled around the room for a moment, still kissing freverantly, before Levi pushed Eren down to lay against the table in the middle of the room. He pushed him onto it, disconnecting their lips, and Eren shimmied around until he was lying directly in the center of the table. Levi clambered up onto it and straddled Eren, staring at him with hungry eyes.

“Do you know how good you look under me?” he asked, voice deep, and Eren visibly shivered as his voice affected him, blurring his senses. “God, Levi. _Fuck_ ,” he breathed out, wiggling on the table, wrapping his arms around Levi’s shoulders and trying to pull him down. Levi obliged, latching onto Eren’s lips, practically breathing through him.

Eren’s hands moved down Levi’s back, continuing to press him down so that the shorter teacher lay on him. Levi finally pushed his crotch down roughly against Eren’s, and Eren let out a strangled moan that filled the room. Eren’s eyes widened and his face went beet red at the sound. “I-I’m sorry. I d-didn’t mean to-”

Levi bit down on Eren’s lip, causing him to moan again. “Never apologize for such a sexy sound, Jaeger,” he hissed out, and he started to grind down, trapping Eren between himself and the table. Eren squirmed and moans spilled out of his mouth at every movement that the sweet friction gave. His fingers dug into Levi’s suit, pulling at it roughly, and Levi had the need to get rid of the jacket and to feel Eren’s fingers on his skin.

He unbuttoned the first button, but after that Eren caught on and pushed his fingers away, and so Levi focused on grinding and kissing while Eren focused on unbuttoning Levi’s jacket and shirt. He finished the jacket and pushed it off before sliding it down Levi’s back and flinging it off, where it landed on a chair, conveniently.

Levi shivered when Eren pushed his fingers in between the buttons of his shirt and traced his skin with limited range. Then Eren pulled the buttons apart, and with each inch that came into view, as gross as it seemed, Levi could taste Eren’s mouth watering. But he couldn’t bring himself to care at all.

He set his own hands to work, pushing them up and under Eren’s shirt, and running his fingers down the v line, making Eren push up harder into his touch and setting him on fire. They pushed against each other so that there was practically no space left, and every touch ignited them.

Levi finally got the shirt up to Eren’s shoulders and was about to lift him to get it off before there was a clicking noise. They froze when they recognized the sound of a key in a lock. Erwin was coming back. Levi knew that the lock was tricky, but they still didn’t have much time. Eren panicked and yanked his shirt back down, and Levi swiftly buttoned the few that had been undone, and they slid off the table and sat in their seats again, putting on the facade of hate.

They made it by a split second. Erwin opened the door swiftly and with a bang, as if expecting to see them doing something along the lines of what they had just been doing. But he saw nothing, and disappointment flew through him.

“I’m sorry, that call lasted longer than I thought,” he said, and Levi and Eren could detect the saddened tone and knew they were safe. Erwin looked at Eren. “Your face is red, Professor Eren.” Eren thought quickly. “It’s burning up in here, sir.” He gestured to Levi. “That’s also why Professor Levi took off his suit jacket.”

Levi made a mental note to thank his boyfriend later for catching that.

Erwin would have thought they were covering their tracks, but the room was indeed very hot, so he figured it had been a failure. He sighed and sat down. He lectured them about their fighting for twenty minutes, and the two pretended to pay attention, but found it so humorous instead. Then Erwin finally let them go, and they walked down the hallway in silence.

Eren walked with Levi to his room and waited while he packed up, since he had done so before...everything happened. He blushed again in remembrance. Levi turned and saw him, smirking. “Don’t get too excited there, Eren.” If anything, that made Eren blush harder.

They left the room and walked down the hallway and out the front doors to head to their cars like normal. Both felt...momentarily satisfied? Yes, they both were content, and in devious moods about what happened. They reached their cars and Eren was getting into the driver’s seat when Levi called out, “Oi, Eren.”

He lifted out a little to look at Levi. “We should think of more plans to be in situations like that.” Eren nodded, smiling. Levi smirked before calling out quickly, “And then we can continue where we left off with those noises, eh?” Eren went a deep maroon and Levi chuckled before getting in his car and speeding off, catching a glimpse in his rear-view mirror of his dumbstruck boyfriend standing like an idiot outside of his car, staring after him, a finger lightly brushing his lips as if reliving the memory of Levi’s passionate kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, table kissing! Whoo!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets a student teacher to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY AMAZING READERS!!!  
> Guys, your support for this late thing has blown me away. You guys are absolutely amazing and so supportive, and I love all of you. I honestly can't believe how much this is appreciated by you all. It makes me so happy that you all were willing to wait. So, without further ado, here is the 16th chapter.  
> Also, credit for this plot twist thingy goes to my awesome friend Radley!

Eren looked down as his phone buzzed on his desk. Seeing the words, “Sexy Midget” on the screen, he smiled and opened the text.

His grin widened when the words, **Why are the students in my class such unobservant asses?** came up. _Looks like he’s going to have an interesting Monday_ , Eren thought with a smirk. It was only first period. Levi sounded like he was already pissed off.

 **Sorry. Just hang tight until lunch. Then we can make soothing eye contact from across the room.** He sent the message and looked back around his classroom. Everyone was working well in their groups, reading through the small passage of the book and highlighting sections. As usual, he noted, the group that was working on setting him and Levi up were sitting tightly packed together. He smirked. They still had no clue.

For the past few weeks, he had Levi had been locked and led into a number of small situations where they were forced into each other’s company. They were locked in a closet (where they made out again). They were locked in the greenhouse outside of the science lab and forced to cuddle from the cold. They had even been locked in Petra’s office. Since there were no cameras in there, they made out on the counter.

Overall, the plan to keep them working was successful. Eren was actually looking forward to what the group would plan this week. He smiled and looked down at his desk again to continue grading papers.

He forced his way through the first half of the day, looking forward to seeing his boyfriend at lunch. When it finally came, he hurried to the room and grabbed a platter. He sat at his normal table and waited for Levi and Armin to show up (but mostly Levi) impatiently. Armin came in first and sat down quickly.

“Hey, did you hear?” the blond asked. Eren made a noncommittal noise, watching the door and not really paying attention. Armin sighed and snapped his fingers directly under Eren’s nose. He jumped and glared lightly at Armin. “What?”

“Did you hear?” Armin asked again. Eren gave a confused look to his friend. “There’s a guy who’s going to student teach for a week, starting today.” Eren blinked. “Woah, nice. Student teaching for who?”

Armin looked confused. “Wait, they haven’t told you yet? I would think you would be the first to know…” Eren waved a little in his face, seeing that he was about to get off track. “Why should I have been the first to know?”

“Because he’s helping and partially teaching for you. He’s helping with your class.” Eren was surprised. “Well, why don’t I know that? And hold on, you said he was starting today. How come I haven’t seen him?”

“They said he’s going to help only the second half of the day. So after lunch, you should see him.” Eren nodded thoughtfully. He wondered who it was. Probably a college graduate or student.

Movement at the doorway caught his eye, and he looked just in time to see Levi walking inside. They made eye contact, and Eren tried to put forth that soothing-ness that he had promised. Levi took a deep breath and let it out, closing his eyes. When he opened them, he shot a small smile to Eren, and Eren smiled back, knowing it had worked.

Levi went and sat down at his table, and Eren turned back to Armin. They started talking a little when suddenly there was the sound of someone clearing their throat. Everyone’s attention was brought to Headmaster Erwin, who was now standing by the doorway.

“Well everyone, I want to introduce you all to someone. He’s applying here and will be helping Professor Eren teach for this week. He seems to be a confident man, so I know he’ll fit in here. I’m sure you will all learn to like him.”

Erwin took a step away from the door and gestured for someone to come in. That someone walked inside right behind Erwin and stood, looking at everyone around the room, giving a kind smile to everyone he looked at, before finally settling on one person in the room who’s eyes went wide and face pale as all the blood left his face in panic and horror. When he saw that person, the smile became triumphant and looked almost possessive. And two people in the room felt cold all of a sudden, and both were frozen in horror as Erwin spoke.

“This is Thomas Wagner.”

But it wasn’t. That was just a fake name, and only two other people in the room knew it. Eren stared in horror at the man who was looking intently at his boyfriend, and his blood ran cold. Levi couldn’t move as he looked back at the man. He looked back and saw memories. And he didn’t want to believe what he was seeing.

It was Farlan.

Erwin smiled and pointed over to where Eren and Armin sat. “If you would like, Professor Eren is sitting right over there. You could go and meet him, Thomas.” Farlan nodded, still looking at Levi, before finally looking at where Erwin was pointing. He looked at Eren, and Eren felt a chill run through him.

This was the man. This was the man that had broken his boyfriend apart by making all of those promises and then cheating on him and wishing that Levi would be killed. This was the man who ruined Levi’s life. And now he was here, and he was walking over to Eren with an easy smile on his face, as if he hadn’t just made a huge mess of everything, and after grabbing a chair sat down next to Eren.

“Hello. Which one of you is the one I’ll be working with this week?” he asked, voice being ingrained into Eren’s mind. That lying, mocking voice. He was hearing it. He couldn’t speak. Armin spoke for him. “I’m Armin. I work in the library. You’ll probably be seeing me around, because Eren visits the library with his classes often.” He pointed across to Eren, and Eren felt betrayal as Armin said, “That’s Eren.”

Farlan turned eyes on him again, and Eren saw that face which haunted his boyfriend. He saw the same silvery eyes and blondish hair that had been in those two pictures. Eren took a deep breath. He had to protect Levi, but he couldn’t just reveal that he knew everything, especially since now he was working with him for the next week. So gathering his courage and stowing his anger, he put on his best smile and extended a hand.

“Hey, I’m Eren. Thomas, was it?” Farlan smiled and took Eren’s hand, shaking it. Eren resisted the temptation to attempt to crush the man’s fingers in his hands. “Yeah. So, Eren, you look young. Are you right out of college?”

Eren nodded, letting go of Farlan’s hand. “Yep. This is my first year here, so I was a little surprised when I found out I was getting a helper. Might I ask how old you are?” Farlan smiled and leaned back easily in his chair. Eren hated it. “Thirty.” He pushed a hand through his hair and then turned in his seat to look at the table where Levi was, and Eren felt anger boiling in his gut.

“So is that the table where all the higher teachers sit?” Eren clenched his fists under the table. When he didn’t immediately answer, Armin nodded and spoke. “Yeah. Headmaster Erwin sits there with Petra, the nurse, Hanji the science teacher, and Le-oh. Professor Levi isn’t there anymore.”

Eren’s head shot up to look at the table, and sure enough, the spot where Levi usually sat was empty. _He must’ve left_ , Eren thought. He didn’t blame him at all. How must he be feeling? Eren knew he needed to check on him. He stood, and Farlan and Armin both looked at him as he got up.

“Leaving already? We still have several minutes before lunch ends,” Armin said. Eren sighed before blurting, “I’m going to get some more coffee. Thomas, I’ll be back in a minute to show you to my room, alright? You can talk to Armin in the meantime.” Farlan smiled and nodded. “Oh course.”

Eren threw away his trash and went out of the room as fast as he could without looking like he was anxious to leave. The moment he left the room though, he bolted towards Levi’s classroom. He passed a few stray students in the hallways and turned the corner and saw Levi’s door at the end of the hallway.

He reached it and tried to open it, but it was locked. Eren knocked on the door, calling out, “Levi? It’s me, Eren. Please let me in.” It was silent for a moment before slow stepping sounds came from the other side. Then Eren heard the lock click, and he pushed open the door quickly.

He was met with Levi’s back. He turned and shut the door quietly, locking it again, before turning back to Levi. Levi still didn’t move. Eren took a small step towards his boyfriend. “Levi?” he said quietly. He reached out a hand and placed it gently on Levi’s shoulder, worried when he didn’t move a single, tensed muscle. Eren took another step, and now he was right behind him. He put his other hand on the other shoulder.

“Levi, please.” Eren didn’t know what he was asking. Was he asking for Levi to talk to him? To tell him that everything was fine; that he was fine? Eren had no more words. Then he felt Levi take a small shuddering breath, and suddenly Levi’s face was hidden in Eren’s chest.

Eren froze in place as Levi just leaned against him, and then he slowly lowered his arms until they rested gently on Levi’s lower back and pulled him closer. Levi didn’t move his arms, letting them dangle.

The two stood there in silence, neither knowing what to say. What are you supposed to say in this kind of situation? That things are going to be ok? Eren held Levi, just trying to make sure Levi knew he wasn’t going anywhere, and putting his physical reassurance into him. Eren moved one arm up and pushed his fingers against Levi’s undercut, learning recently that depending on the situation, it could calm Levi down.

Eren’s breath stopped when Levi jerked a little bit. A small sound escaped him, and Eren’s heart broke when he recognised a broken sob. Eren brushed his fingers against Levi’s hair and pulled him even closer than before.

Levi didn't sob anymore. That one sob was all he let through. But it showed Eren just how troubled Levi was. He let Levi finally press against him. There they stayed again. Eren finally pulled back a tiny bit, and catching a glimpse of Levi’s face made his heart hurt terribly. His face was in its normal facade, but his eyes were red and blurred over, and as Eren looked closer, he saw that Levi’s lower lip trembled slightly.

He grabbed Levi and looked him dead in the eyes. “Levi, listen to me. You and I are going to get through this. He’s only here for a week, and we’ll make sure it’s hell for him. He’s in my class; I’ll be keeping an eye on him and making sure he’s nowhere near you.”

Levi shivered and then finally spoke. “He stared at me.” Eren looked at him deeply again. “He stared at me as if he had been looking for me for a long time and had finally found me,” Levi stated darkly, clearly trying to keep the same expression. Eren pulled him close again and brushed the back of his neck.

“How come Erwin didn’t recognize him?” Levi was quiet before saying, “No one besides you and me knows what he looks like because I never had the strength to show Erwin or anyone else the photos.” Eren sighed and the gently kissed the top of his head.

“He won’t be coming anywhere close, Levi. I swear if he tries, I’ll knock him out.” Levi let out a humorous chuckle. “And get kicked out of the school? I’d rather you didn’t.” Eren held him close as the bell rang in the background. “I won’t.” He slowly let go and looked down at his boyfriend. “You going to be alright enough to teach?”

Levi took a breath, and when he exhaled he looked normal. “Yeah, I’ll have no trouble with the little shits.” Eren cracked a small smile and stepped back. “Eren,” Levi said, and Eren looked back. “Don’t let him know we’re dating.”

Eren looked confused. “Wait, how come?” Levi sighed. “Because if he knew that, you’d become both a target and leverage for him. He’d see possibility in us dating and use it to make me do things I don’t want to do.”

Eren thought about it before nodding. “Alright. I’ll play it cool, and if the need rises I’ll be the best friend or something.” Before Levi could protest and students come in, he rushed forward and pressed a quick kiss to Levi’s lips and smiled before walking out the door, unlocking it and pushing past the students standing there.

He headed down to his classroom, and before entering took a deep breath and let it out, mentally preparing himself for the next half of his day. Then he walked inside. The students were laughing about something, and Farlan was leaning easily against Eren’s desk, grinning with arms crossed.

Everyone looked at him as Eren entered. He smiled wide, focusing on his students. “Hey guys!” The normal chorus of “Hey Eren,”s followed. Eren took the few steps to where Farlan was standing and stood beside him, trying to not outwardly cringe. “So, I’m assuming by the laughter I heard that you all and…” he paused for a moment, trying to remember the fake name Farlan was using.

“Thomas,” Farlan reminded him, taking his hesitance the wrong way. “Thank you,” Eren smiled at him, mentally screaming _LIAR_ and then turning back to his students. “That you all and Thomas have met each other. I think we’ll all do well this week while he’s here, correct?” The students smiled and nodded.

Farlan stood a little behind Eren while he taught that day, occasionally passing out things when Eren asked or throwing in little comments here and there. Despite himself, Eren couldn’t help but be impressed by Farlan’s good vocabulary and extensive knowledge on the subject he taught.

The day finally ended and Eren started to pack up. He quickly sent a text to Levi, telling him to not wait up and to leave before Farlan could find him. Just as he slid his phone back into his pocket, Farlan spoke up from the back of the room where he had been sitting on the couch.

“So, Eren, huh?” Eren froze before looking at him and saying, “Yeah?” Farlan stood and started to walk forward. “Tell me about yourself,” he demanded as he walked. Eren was surprised. “What?”

Farlan shrugged good naturedly. “Well, if I’m going to be teaching with you for a week, the least we can do is get to know each other.” Eren realized that this would be a potentially good time to figure out what the hell Farlan had been thinking. “Fair enough,” he said, smiling and sitting at his desk.

“You first,” Eren said, trying to learn more about Farlan first. Farlan sat on the desk and thought. “Well, I’ve been out of college for several years, so I’m older than you, but I still have my major in teaching English and Lit.” Eren already knew this. Farlan looked at him expectantly.

Eren coughed. “Well, I just got out of college and then applied here, so I’m pretty fresh.” Farlan nodded. “That’s cool.” He leaned forward and smiled just enough for it to be a smirk. “So, any teachers here I should be getting to know?”

Eren had to hold himself back from punching his smug face.

“Well, obviously Headmaster Erwin is someone to at least know the basics about. You already met Armin. And well, Professor Hanji from the science department is crazy, but she’s good company.” Eren was refraining from mentioning Levi at all. But Farlan just plunged on.

“Hey, while I was in the lunch room, I saw some really short guy sitting at the table with the Headmaster. Who is he?” Farlan’s tone was curious, but Eren knew what he was really leaning towards. Eren clenched his fists and tried to answer calmly. “Oh, you mean Professor Levi?”

Farlan smiled wide; triumphantly. “So that’s his name?” Eren nodded, trying to pass off as mostly uninterested. “He and I didn’t get along at first. But now we’re pretty good friends, I’d say.” Eren bristled inside as he spoke. _Friends, my ass, we’re talking about my boyfriend_ , his mind hissed.

Farlan leaned forward, still smiling. “Do you know if he’s single?” Eren froze in place, anger washing through him in one swift moment. He focused on acting and looked up at Farlan with a joking smile. “I think so. Why, you interested?” He cursed himself for saying these things.

Farlan just grinned. “Well, between just us, he could be a walking wet dream for a gay guy like myself.”

Eren stood abruptly, fully about to kick his ass, but when Farlan raised an eyebrow, Eren remembered that he couldn’t act upset. Plus, Levi had told him that he had beaten up a whole gang back in highschool, so who knew if he still could, but Eren didn't’ want to find out. So he walked around his desk, rearranging things.

“Well, as a gay guy myself, I’ve actually never noticed.” He didn’t see Farlan’s face morph from surprised to almost...hungry. Then Eren froze when Farlan clapped a hand down on his shoulder.

“Well well, fellow gay man, I think this week will be very good for two single guys like us.” Eren looked back at him in confusion. “What do you mean?” Farlan smiled and squeezed his shoulder. “Oh, I think I might be in a very good relationship with at least two teachers by the end of this week,” he nearly purred, and Eren shivered, but it was with repulsiveness.

Farlan released his shoulder and grabbed the backpack he had brought with him. “I’ll see you second half tomorrow. Goodbye, Professor Eren.” Then he was gone. Eren stood in silence in his room and breathed out hard before pulling out his phone. It rang once before Levi picked up.

 _“Eren? Are you alright?”_ Eren sighed and rubbed his face with his free hand. “Yeah, yeah I’m fine. He doesn’t suspect anything. Did you get out of here?” _“Yeah, I’ve been home for a little while now.”_ Eren sighed in relief.

“Let’s get through this, alright? I’m keeping him away from you at all costs.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Things were fairly uneventful the next day. Although, Eren was pretty sure that Farlan was purposely keeping very close quarters with him. He almost ran into him several times, and the worst one, he actually fell, only to be caught by Farlan and pulled closer than natural for a moment. Then Farlan had smiled and pulled him upright before walking away, leaving Eren standing there for a moment.

This behavior certainly didn’t go unnoticed by his classes. Word reached the group in rumors.  “Professor Eren’s teacher helper has been flirting with Eren, and Eren’s not going to last the week.” “They’ll be dating before Sub Thomas is gone.” “Sub Thomas and Professor Eren would go so well together, wouldn’t they?”

“Bullshit!” Connie cried, pounding his fists into the lunch table. He voiced what everyone else felt. “This is bullshit!” he yelled again. “All of this work to get Eren and Professor Levi together, and now this guy comes along and is attempting to mess up our work!”

Ymir folded her hands together and glared at the table. “We’ve got to get rid of him.”

And so a small idea was formed in that group, and it was decided that on the last day of ‘Thomas’s stay, he would be in for a huge disappointment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eren walked down the hallway after school on Wednesday. Today had been alright, but Farlan had made a few more than casual advances on him. Eren pretended to be playing harder to get, but he was doing it for Levi. As long as Farlan’s attention was on him, Levi would be safe.

Farlan had left for the day early, so Eren didn’t need to worry about anything. He decided to walk with Levi, since he hadn’t been able to since Farlan came. He started his walk down to Levi’s room and was about to open the door when he noticed it was slightly cracked open. He heard voices inside, and so he peered inside through the crack.

Just in time to see Farlan crash his lips into Levi’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for angst! Muahahaha. Things will get better, I promise. :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farlan and Levi have a little heart-to-heart conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the horrible cliffhanger last chapter! I've been so stressed recently, and I'm just glad I'm able to post today. If the writing's a little off sounding, I'm sorry. I'm stressed and I had my worst-ever panic attack yesterday at school, so I'm on edge. But here you all go, here's a continuation, and I hope you all like it! Thank you all for sticking with me!

_A few minutes before…_

Levi sighed angrily as he packed up. He couldn’t accept that Farlan was here. Levi would pull through school and then hurry home right afterwards and try to distract himself from the memories by grading a massive amount of papers until he was tired enough to fall asleep almost as soon as he went to bed.

But it was awful, having to act like this. He couldn’t walk with his boyfriend to their cars, because despite Eren telling him that he had to tell Farlan that they were close friends, it was also the group he had to worry about. So he had to act like Eren’s close friend for Farlan while acting like his enemy for everyone else.

He sighed when he heard the door open. He was about to leave. Whichever little shit that had just come in would have to wait tomorrow. He turned around to say just that, but he froze and his heart stopped when he saw who it was.

Farlan smirked and shut the door. He had clearly been waiting for this moment. He walked towards Levi and stopped in front of him. “Hello there, Levi. Been awhile since I last saw you.”

Levi couldn’t speak. Couldn’t move. Just looked in horror at the man who had wrecked him. Farlan walked until he was directly in front of him and took advantage of his frozen state to get right up into his face. He looked at it, studying it, and Levi wasn’t able to move at all. To tell him to fuck off, like he should, or to punch him so far up his ass that it would show, or to say anything at all. But he couldn’t. Memories were taking him, flowing over his consciousness and rendering him useless for the moment.

Farlan smirked, and Levi blinked, trying to focus. This was here, and this was now. He had to do something. Farlan chuckled, and Levi couldn’t help but shiver a little bit and hate how the sound still made his legs go shaky.

“You are hard to find, Levi. But I’m here, and so are you. We really need to talk.” Levi clenched his fists and struggled to find his voice. Farlan didn’t let him speak. “There’s probably a lot of things you would be going and accusing me of, but we can talk that all out later. For now, I need to discuss something that’s been plaguing me for a while.”

Levi finally huffed. It wasn’t much, but it was a noise. Even after all this time, Farlan’s vocabulary still reflected his college degrees. But he couldn’t say anything still. His tongue felt swollen up in his mouth. Farlan looked him in the eye and stated, deadly serious, “I realized after my mass of experience, that in all the people, men and women alike, that I’ve tried being in a relationship with, there has only been one relationship that was my best. There was one relationship where I felt happiest, and in that relationship, my boyfriend was happiest as well.”

He smirked. “I think you’re getting what I’m saying here, Levi.” Levi’s eyes narrowed, and he wanted nothing more than to spit in Farlan’s face. He forced his mouth to make words and spit those out instead. “This is what you say to me after all this time? Are you trying to guilt-trip me into-” Farlan got close again and then said it quietly.

“Rivaille.”

Levi stopped mid-sentence. His original name. His french name that was given to him as a child. He hadn’t used it at all once he’d come to the States. Farlan had been the only one who knew about it, and he had used it sparingly, and only while in their most intimate moments. And now he was using it again, which clued Levi in that Farlan was about to do something.

And just as he thought that, Farlan swiftly ducked down and pushed his lips against Levi’s own.

Levi didn’t register anything at first. His mind registered Farlan’s movements as if they were in slow-motion. And then by the time he finally realized what was happening, Farlan had taken his chin in his fingers and tilted it up a little, trying to push his tongue into Levi’s loose and unresponsive mouth.

And then Levi snapped.

Sealing his lips, he grabbed Farlan’s hand from his chin and twisted it at a sharp angle, causing Farlan’s body to bend in a painful way. Then while he was still twisting, he kicked out hard against the back of Farlan’s leg which had been exposed, causing Farlan to go down hard. He wasn’t even halfway to the ground before Levi’s leg moved in a circle in the air and slammed down hard on Farlan’s chest, forcing him to the ground with a painful thumping noise and a sharp cry from the ashen-haired man.

All of this happened within the span of two seconds.

Levi moved his leg from its spot on Farlan’s chest and placed it gently against his neck. He wasn’t going to commit murder. He wasn’t even going to give Farlan any more bruises. No, those days were gone. He was going to go about this a whole different way.

He looked down at Farlan’s face, and while it occasionally twitched in pain, there was still  a fury-inducing smile there. Farlan coughed against the pressure and croaked out, “Still got the moves, eh Levi? Never quite gave them up, did you?” Good, at least he had gone back to using his american name.

Levi bent over until he was only a foot away from Farlan’s face. He hissed out, “If you remember that far back, you’ll remember that I was the strongest in those gangs, and while you knew a lot about me back then, you didn’t know half of it, and you sure as fuck don’t know even a quarter of me now.” He pushed his polished shoe down just a little bit harder and hissed so quietly that he could barely hear it, “So whatever ideas you had coming here, you’d better throw them out real fast, because if you try anything again in your last two days here, I swear my face will be the last fucking thing you see before I grant you death.”

Farlan just looked up at him and gurgled before chuckling out, “Well, that was my purpose originally; to have your face be the last thing I see, but I’ve added a little something to my ideas.” He smiled and whispered out, “How about that cutie English teacher I’m working with, hm?”

Levi’s eyes widened before they were snake slits and he got even closer to Farlan’s face, putting on more pressure as he did so. Farlan kept talking. “Oh yes, your little friend? He’s a catch. Honestly, it’s a shame that you never went for him, because soon, he’s going to be my little bitch.”

Farlan leaned up and grabbed Levi’s cravat, pulling him down until their noses nearly touched, and he sneered as he hissed out, “I’ll have him so obedient, I won’t go anywhere without him. He’ll be more loyal than a puppy on a leash, and then when I need some release, he’ll be on his knees, begging with those illuminating eyes of his, asking for my cock shoved up his ass, all while sucking on it, begging for me to fill him from the back and front, and needing my milk more than anything else.”

White hot anger flared up in Levi’s gut, and he knew that if he stayed here any longer that he would commit a mass murder. So he shoved Farlan’s head down against the tiled floor hard enough for there to be a cracking sound. He rose and stared down as Farlan coughed, rubbing his throat.

“Eren will never belong to you,” Levi stated darkly, his honest feelings coming through, and they were said with such a tone that the two others who were listening couldn’t help but shiver. Farlan just sighed and stood, and then started towards the doorway, walking past Levi as he did so. He clapped his hand down on Levi’s shoulder for a brief moment, making the shorter man tense up.

“Oh, I think that there’ll be plenty of room for the two of you when this is all over.” He reached the door and was about to open it when he turned around a little, smiling in a way that made it seem as if he had just been casually talking to a close friend and not fighting.

“The Headmaster has enjoyed my stay so much so, that he’s granted me another week’s stay here.” Levi whirled around and looked at him with an expression settling somewhere between stunned and enraged. Farlan just grinned wider and continued. “Yes, and all I had to do was ask him.” He pulled open the door and walked through the frame, saying as he shut the door behind him, “I’ll be seeing more of you, Rivaille, and by the time next week is up, I’ll have two new pets with me.” Then he shut the door and the sound of his shoes faded down the hallway.

Levi stood shaking with rage in his room. He clenched his fists and turned away from the door, shaking at the need to punch something. “Damn it,” he growled out, his mind going into a haze and his vision blurring as his anger boiled.

And then he didn’t hesitate to throw a punch when he heard the door open again.

He was so close that he felt the brush of skin against the side of his fist, but the person had expertly dodged and then reached forward, grabbing Levi’s collar and slamming him down against his desk. Levi was about to kick upwards when he heard a voice come through his hazed mind.

“Levi, you son of a bitch, calm down and listen to me!” Eren’s voice filtered through his consciousness and the red faded away, leaving Levi to see Eren’s worried and angered face hovering over him. Levi took several breaths, attempting to calm himself down, when pain blossomed on his face.

Eren had slapped him.

Levi reached up and grabbed Eren’s hand, his grip hard and making him quickly lose circulation. But Eren just pulled back and hissed at him. “Levi, listen to me and let me go.” Levi tried to calm down again, and while it took longer, he managed to calm enough to mumble, “What?”

Eren released a breath and took a step back, completely letting go of Levi. He turned away, but not before Levi caught a look of pain on his face. Levi sat up and then slowly got off his desk. He took a cautious step towards Eren, but Eren saw him and shifted away.

“Eren...” Levi cautiously said, voice soft. Eren didn’t respond to him, but Levi saw his shoulders hitch a little, and when he walked forward to look at Eren’s face his heart fell. Rivulets of tears flowed down Eren’s face, and he bit his lip, trying not to make a sound, and his eyes clenched shut. Levi reached up and gently brushed away a tear, and Eren’s eyes flew open, blurred and red.

Levi pulled Eren’s face down slowly and then stood on his toes to gently kiss away the tears as they fell. Eren let out a small whimpering sound, and Levi pulled him down even more, until they both went down and ended up sitting on the floor, Levi still kissing at the wet skin.

Eren sniffed and then whispered out, “I thought you were leaving me for him.” Levi paused and looked into his eyes, but Eren didn’t meet them. His voice shook as he continued. “I saw him kiss you, and I froze. I would’ve gone in and killed him, but then you took care of that for me.” The tears never stopped, and now covered his face.

Levi didn’t say anything, but finally pulled him close and held him. Eren froze, but then went limp in Levi’s arms and let out a broken sound. They sat there, simply feeling the warmth from the other, and Eren shaking in Levi’s arms.

“And then you started whispering to each other, and I couldn’t hear you anymore, and then he grabbed you and pulled you close again, and I wanted to smash his face into the floor, but then you slammed his head down, and told him I would never belong to him, and he left-” Eren recounted with a hiccup in his voice, the words tumbling out of his mouth like a fountain that wouldn’t stop.

“And now he’ll be here for another week. We have to go through all of hell again!” Eren blubbered, and finally grabbed Levi possessively, burying his face into Levi’s shoulder. Levi just tightened his own hold and held him.

Eren hung his head between them and whispered, “When will it end? When can we finally not need to act around anyone?” Then he spoke so quietly that Levi barely heard him. “When can we be real and stop hiding?”

Levi hadn’t realized that Eren was so sad acting like this ever since Farlan had come. He untangled one of his hands and tilted Eren’s head up, and then he willed his emotion to come through in his eyes as he leaned forward and kissed Eren.

Eren didn’t react for a moment, and Levi gently pushed forward, pouring his emotion into the kiss. He tried to make Eren realize that there was no way Levi would leave him for Farlan. Levi was too far gone over Eren. He gently moved his lips against Eren’s, hoping for some kind of response.

And then Eren let out a small sound and pressed back, but he was more desperate. He needed to know that Levi was going to be there for him, and that while he belonged to Levi, Levi also belonged to him. He needed that reassurance, and so pressing back against Levi’s lips, he tried to claim Levi as his own.

And both of them realized what the other was trying to say to the other in their kisses. Levi felt the desperation and the need to know from Eren, and so he pushed back, adding his own desperation to his movements, and in the process letting Eren move them.

Eren pushed forward, gently forcing them down until he was over Levi, kissing him with hunger, needing to feel Levi close to him and know that he wouldn’t be leaving anytime soon. Levi moved his arms around Eren’s shoulders and pulled him close until they were lying pressed together, but there was nothing overly sexual about it. It was just the reassurance of their promise to each other; that they were together, and that that wasn’t going to change.

Eren pulled back and both of them breathed hard. Eren looked down at Levi and after a moment gave him a shaky smile. Levi gently brushed his fingers through Eren’s hair again, and then leaned up and pressed one last lingering kiss on his lips. Then he pulled back and finally spoke.

“I don’t plan on going anywhere or doing anything with that son of a bitch anytime soon. I’m here with you for a long while, Eren.” Eren smiled a little wider and then clambered off Levi, standing up again. Levi got up and then went to finally grab his bag. He turned back to Eren and then pulled at his hand gently.

“C’mon, Jaeger. Let’s finally walk to our cars.” Eren nodded and they got to walk down the halls in each other’s company. They had just gotten out of the front doors when Eren spoke up. “Uh, what were you and Farlan whispering about before you slammed his head into the floor?”

Levi staggered a step and then Eren watched his face become a mask of anger and rage for a split moment before it settled into his normal day mode; expressionless. “Just empty threats,” he stated. Eren looked at him for a moment longer before turning forward again, heading to their cars.

They reached them and carefully got inside, Levi letting Eren go first and looking out for Farlan. As Eren passed him, he slowed and gave a small smile out his window, and Levi nodded, letting him know again that things would be alright. Eren drove off, and Levi pressed the button to start his car and got ready to back up, looking at the small screen that showed the back of his car.

He nearly drove forward and crashed when the close-up features of Connie and Sasha appeared. He braked and the car jerked a little as he jumped in his seat. Then he looked out his windows with his death glare on. The entire group that was trying to get him and Eren together were surrounding his car. And none of them looked happy.

Levi sighed angrily and rolled down his window. “What the fuck do you all want? Be glad I didn’t run into your stupid mugs,” he directed towards Connie and Sasha. Ymir came forward and leaned down to look him in the face, staring at him with determination.

“We need your help, Professor Levi,” she stated blandly. Levi raised an eyebrow. Were they going to ask for his help in getting together with Eren, because that was just dumb. “What for,” he asked in a low growl, trying to clue them in that he wasn’t in the mood to help them with anything.

Then Krista came forward and looked at him with the most innocent expression that could be formed on a human face as she said in a sweet, careful voice, “Could you maybe give us Sub Thomas’s address? We need to talk to him about something.”

Levi was confused for a moment before remembering that Thomas was the fake name Farlan had been going under, and anger bristled in him again. Then he wondered, why were these teens looking for Farlan’s house?

Then it came to him as he looked at all of the teenager and their angered faces; they were mad at Farlan, because he was ruining their plans for himself and Eren, so they wanted revenge. Just like he did.

And with their strangely elaborate successful plans, they might just be useful.

Levi took a deep breath, and then leaned close out of the window, and he told himself he was doing it to help Eren when he responded, “Whatever you need to know about him, I’ll help.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you hate Farlan as much as I did in this chapter? Wonder what the students have planned...


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students get some things straight about their plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, let me just say how hugely sorry I am for this massive delay. I got super sick and was out of school for pretty much all of last week, and I was feeling so brain-dead that I couldn't type. That's to say, since I'm still sick, don't get massive expectations for this chapter, because it's probably still crap.   
> Also, for the next two weeks I am going to be so busy because our school's musical is going on and I have late night practice and performances these next two weeks, so there might be radio silence from me. (I'm sorry!!!:( )   
> Either way, here's this super late chapter thing.

Somehow everyone made it through Friday. When the weekend came, it went by too fast, and Eren woke up Monday morning with dread filling his heart. There was no way he wanted to do this. But it was too late in the morning to call out sick, and he wasn’t about to leave Levi at school with that bastard.

So it was with skyrocketing nerves that he walked into class a few hours later, overstepping his normal lateness by an extra ten minutes. And stops when he sees Farlan at the front. Eren’s breath caught in his throat. Farlan didn’t seem to notice and walked towards him, his normal shit-eating grin on his face.

“Hey there, Eren! I guess you didn’t hear that I was going to be here another week, huh?” Eren clenched a single fist and attempted to act like this was new and not horrible news. “Oh really? That’s...awesome.” He started to head to his desk, Farlan following close behind. “But why are you here so early? Don’t you only help with my afternoon classes?”

Farlan decided to jump up onto his desk while Eren put things away as he cheerfully replied, “Well, since I liked last week so much, I asked the Headmaster if he could let me help all day, and he said that it would be a good idea, so here I am!” Eren looked up from his task and gave a pained smiled, although it probably looked more like a grimace.

Eren fought to get through the first part of the day. He had done a pretty good job the first two periods, Farlan seeming to understand that he needed to focus at the moment. But by the time third period rolled around, Farlan was clearly getting impatient, and so when Eren allowed a few minutes at the beginning for the students to chat, Farlan wasted no time in trying to get up by him again.

While most of the students talked amongst themselves about whatever, the group of students had gathered and stared at the two males at the front of the room with narrowed eyes. This was their first time having a class with Farlan in it, since they all had Eren in the morning, and now they could see first-hand what other students meant when they said Farlan was all over Eren. And it greatly pissed them off.

“God, I hate him,” Jean hissed, clenching his own fists. He wished that Marco was there, but he wouldn’t see him until lunch next period. He had been the first one to see Farlan personally, since he was also in first period, and now that the majority of the group was there with him, he had people to complain to.

“He’s trying pretty hard, and unfortunately he’s clever at getting to Eren at the worst times,” Ymir observed with a heavy glare at the ashen-haired man harassing their teacher. Krista nodded and sunk more into her girlfriend’s side. “But I wonder why when coming here he changed his name to Thomas.”

They had been surprised when right before Professor Levi left the school last Friday, he gave them a certain piece of information. He had started to drive away really slowly, and then right before rolling up his window had stated blandly, “HIs name isn’t actually Thomas. It’s Farlan.” And then he drove off quickly.

How were they supposed to react to that? But now they were looking at the problem right in the face, where it was trying to get in close with their teacher. Reiner bristled when Farlan moved his hand until the fingertips were slightly on top of Eren’s.

“Hey, you all.” Everyone turned and looked in dismay at Mikasa, who was standing with her arms crossed and giving them all a suspicious look. “What are you planning here with this guy?” All of the guys in the group straightened instantly and they gave various levels of glares at her. “What?” Jean hissed out, confusion coming through his angry tone.

Mikasa flapped her hand in Farlan and Eren’s direction. “This is part of your plan, right? Did you hire him to make Professor Levi jealous or some shit? Because Eren has been looking anywhere from uncomfortable to downright upset that he’s here.” She was met with stunned glances and then Jean snapped.

He stood quickly, grabbing her shoulder and getting as close as he could without it being awkward. Then he hissed in pure rage. “Do you really think we got this asshat to come in and make Professor Levi _jealous_? No, he came all on his own, and he’s ruining everything we’ve worked for so far, and at this point, we’re just trying to figure out a juicy way to get rid of him.” He released her shoulder and sat back in his chair with a thump.

Everyone stared at him in amazement and shock, except for Mikasa. She just hummed thoughtfully and then reached behind her to grab a beanbag and she sat down. “Remember what I said when you told me about this whole plan in the first place? That I wouldn’t help unless I thought it absolutely necessary?” They nodded, looking at her with a sudden sense of hope.

“I’m helping. Eren needs to get out, and if that means getting him together with that midget bastard of a professor, then I will take it, because I can’t take seeing my brother this upset.” She leaned forwards, prompting everyone else to do the same.

“So, where are you guys with a plan?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi took a deep breath before turning around at the end of the day. Much to his relief, Farlan wasn’t there. He needed to get out then, quickly. He made a fast exit and drove back to his apartment as fast as he could without speeding. He was just unlocking his door when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

He pulled it out, expecting it to be Eren, but frowned at the unknown number. He cautiously unlocked his phone and then read the message. **Hey Professor. This is Krista. We were wondering if we could all meet up with you somewhere to discuss our plan.**

He raised an eyebrow. So the little shits had already started on a plan? Not for the first time was he suddenly glad of their planning genius. He finished unlocking his door and went inside, hanging his bag on the appropriate hook by the door before turning his attention back to his phone. He added her contact and then sent back a text.

**Depends on what time you are planning this little meeting and where. I won’t have much time to talk to you all, so it’d better be prompt.**

For Krista’s sake, he refrained from calling them all “little shits” in his text, which he would have sent it it have been anyone else texting him. The response was quick.

**How about in a half hour at the cafe closest to school?**

Levi thought a moment before sending her a text saying that was fine and pocketing his phone. Then he sighed and moved to his couch, sitting back on it and trying to relax himself. Why was he doing this again? Here he was, agreeing to go have a meeting with students, students,  about what to do about his ex. Granted, they didn’t know that, and they hopefully never would, but why was he helping them?

That answer came in a simple name into his mind; Eren. All of this was so that he could get Farlan away from Eren and keep their relationship going.

That’s why he was doing this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Approximately a half-hour later, Levi was walking into the little cafe that was near the school building. He had only been there once, and had decided to never come again due to the large number of students that were always there.

But now he was looking for a bunch of students. God, what had his life become since the beginning of this school year? But that thought was pushed away when he saw the large table where the entire group was sitting. He sighed, knowing that this whole setup made it look like he was the annoyed chaperone who was watching them, but he really had no choice, so he walked over to their table.

Krista noticed him heading over and waved, prompting everyone else to turn and look at him. Levi was a little startled to notice that Mikasa was there, but by the not-entirely hostile look she was giving him, he figured she wouldn’t be a problem, so he headed over and sat at the head of the table, where the last seat was.

He sat for a moment and looked at the students, who all looked at him back. There was maybe a minute of awkward silence besides Sasha eating some pastry before Jean finally coughed and leaned forward, catching everyone’s attention.

“Well, now that we’re all here, I think we should explain a little bit about what we have so far, right guys?” The students nodded, but there was still nervousness in the air. In each of their minds, they were working out how to explain the importance of the plan without spoiling the fact that the point was to get Levi and Eren together.

Levi nodded at them. “Remember, I only have a limited amount of time here, so make it quick.” They nodded quickly. Surprisingly, Mikasa was the first to speak up, and it wasn’t what the other students wanted her to say. “How do you feel about my brother?”

Connie and Sasha hissed in unison, while Reiner, Jean, and Ymir shot death glares at the girl, their significant others trying to calm them down. Levi raised an eyebrow. Oh, now they were just giving him the perfect opportunity to fuck with them. So he crossed his arms and focused on Mikasa alone.

“What does that have to do with any of this?” He didn’t miss the way the group looked at each other. Mikasa didn’t flinch and continued. “Well, why would you be so willing to help us with this Farlan guy unless you felt something about my brother?”

Levi was quiet for a moment before chuckling, startling the teens. “Well, I will say that I’m not in negative terms with your brother, and so seeing Farlan being all up in his ass makes me a little concerned for his well being.”

Needless to say, it was obvious that the students were surprised. Connie’s mouth was open, and Sasha had stopped eating to stare. They all couldn’t believe it. Professor Levi was concerned about someone? It just made them want to pair the two males even more.

Mikasa leaned back in her chair, seeming satisfied at the moment with his answer. Marco coughed a little, breaking the silence. “Well,” he started, “we have an idea. But what we mainly need from you, Professor Levi, is Sub Farlan’s address.” Levi arched an eyebrow again. “You should have access to the addresses of the other teachers, right?”

Levi thought for a moment before slowly nodding. As a teacher, he was given a book of all the addresses of the other faculty, so asking for where Farlan was shouldn’t be a problem, especially since he was such good friends with Erwin. If he played it right, it would be easy to get the location of where Farlan was.

But they weren’t telling him the plan. Levi leaned forward. “And if I got his address for you, what would you be doing with that information?” The students looked uneasily at each other. They really hadn’t planned of telling Levi any more than this. They all were making a decision in their heads about what would be safe to tell him.

Ymir, as usual, was the one to give out information. “We plan on getting into his apartment and potentially planting evidence that goes against school teacher policy. And seeing his enormous interest in Eren, the evidence we come up with might just involve him.”

The rest of the group minus Mikasa looked from Ymir to Levi in horror. She wasn’t supposed to reveal all of that. Levi had just said that he was concerned about Eren’s well-being, so how would he be reacting to hearing that they would be using Eren?

Levi sat at the table and processed everything he had just heard. They would be using Eren as evidence? That could mean any large number of things, and none of them he assumed would be on the good side for his boyfriend. But really, did he have a plan? No, and this plan sounded like it would be successful. Their school did have a strict teacher code.

And so he stood, the group’s eye watching him intently, as he pulled out his phone. “I’m making a quick phone call, brats, so stay here.” They nodded and watched his every step out of the cafe and to right outside the doors.

A few minutes later, he pulled his phone away to type something into it, and then to the group’s surprise he started walking back to his apartment. They watched him turn a corner and then looked at each other, not quite sure what to do until Krista’s phone vibrated. She pulled it out, and upon looking at the text a wide grin stretched on her face.

She turned the screen around the table, and when the rest of the group leaned forward, they could make out an address. “We got it,” she said. Smiles grew around the table, and Sasha and Connie high-fived. “Yes,” Jean said, drawling out the word while leaning back, pulling Marco with him.

Mikasa was quiet but then stood. When everyone looked at her, she said, “Alright, whenever you guys plan on doing this thing, tell me. I can work on leaving Eren in the dark about all of this, but whatever fake evidence you’re planting on Farlan about my brother will have to clear me.” She got out of her spot and started to walk out. “Krista has my number if you want to share it among you all.”

After she had left, the main group turned and talked about the plan for another hour. Ideas were made, rejected, and perfected. By the time they had come up with the final details, it was later than they wanted. They went home and texted final details to everyone, including Mikasa.

Levi was grading papers in his apartment when his phone buzzed. He pulled it out and read the text message from Krista. After reading it, he typed a one word response and put his phone away, sighing and hoping that whatever the students would be doing on Wednesday wouldn’t traumatize his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their plan thing will come next, I swear :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan to resolve things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back after a fucking month?  
> I feel so shitty about this guys. I feel honestly so upset that it took this long. School's been rough and things haven't been going super well, and my panic attacks have gotten worse and more frequent, so I've really been in a rough spot lately. I really hope you guys can forgive me for that.  
> To all of you who read this, honestly, thanks for not forgetting about me and my dumb stories. :) It really does cheer me up knowing that there are those of you out there who really like this, and I really do have to thank you so much for all of your support in that.  
> I've said this to several people, and now I will say it here, where you can all see it; if I start a fic, no matter what, I won't drop it, and I will try as hard as I fucking can to never have a hiatus this long ever again.  
> That being said, here you go, have some resolution to the horrible cliffhanger thing I left you all with a month ago.

At precisely nine forty-three on Tuesday night, Mikasa closed her books and put away her finished homework. She looked at the time and then decided to check on her brother. She left her room and crept down the hallway, knocking on her brother’s door. When there wasn’t an answer, she opened the door slightly and peered in.

She spotted Eren sitting on his bed grading papers with his headphones in. She watched him for a moment longer before sighing and heading to their kitchen. She quickly made two mugs of hot chocolate and brought them both to Eren’s room.

When she got close to the bed Eren finally noticed her. He took out a headphone and smiled when he saw her and the steaming mugs. “Hey, Mikasa.” He took the mug that was handed to him and Mikasa carefully got up and sat by him on the bed.

“Did you finish your homework?” Eren asked her, and she nodded. Eren made a satisfied noised and then turned back to his work. “You can chill here for a little while if you want. I just have a few more papers to grade.” Mikasa nodded and sat back, quietly sipping her hot chocolate.

She looked at her adoptive brother. Guilt and sadness rushed through her rapidly. She owed so much to him. After she had to run away, he had pulled strings to care for her, and was able to get her into the same school on a massive discount. He was her only family since Grisha had disappeared.

The guilty part came into her mind. She debated in her mind. Was she doing the right thing by helping that group? Was getting Eren together with that Professor Levi dick really going to help? She still didn’t like him. He was short and crude and not to mention the fact that the first time he had interacted with Eren he had beat him up.

But then she looked at Eren’s face, and at his serious expression while he looked at a test paper, and realized that he hadn’t smiled at all since that Farlan man had come. Sure he had smiled, but Mikasa knew a real smile from a fake one any day, especially from her brother. To see him so upset daily and nothing cheering him up was the only thing keeping her from backing out of this plan and telling Eren.

She was still thinking to herself when Eren put down his pen with a loud sigh of relief. He pulled out a headphone and looked at Mikasa. “I’m done now,” he said. He watched her not respond for a moment before blinking once and turning to him. “What?”

Eren was a little surprised. Mikasa wasn’t one to just space out. Something must be very important if she wasn’t paying attention. But he pushed it aside for the moment. “I’ve finished. Do you want to do anything in the-” He opened his phone and checked the time, “-forty minutes we have until bedtime? It’s nine fifty now.”

Mikasa was quiet for a moment before quietly asking, “Can we watch something? Maybe an episode of some show?” Eren nodded and got up, stretching as he walked to grab his laptop. “Let’s just watch here, alright?” Mikasa made an affirming noise.

Eren returned with his laptop and settled back on top of his bed, grabbing a fluffy blanket and wrapping himself up in it. Mikasa couldn’t help but smile when he wrapped himself up until only his face was peeking through. He acted like such a little kid sometimes. His future boyfriend was going to think he was the cutest thing.

The smile left her face. Eren’s future boyfriend. Wasn’t she helping that group who wanted the future boyfriend to be Professor Levi? The debate began in her head again. But Eren had noticed her eyes slightly glazed over in thought and poked her. “What should we watch?”

They watched some cartoons they found on youtube until Eren’s phone went off on an alarm, telling them it was time to go to bed. Mikasa yawned as Eren shut the lid of his laptop. He smirked at her as he said playfully, “Do I need to pick you up and tuck you in tonight?” To his surprise, instead of her normal soft glare and her getting up herself, she nodded and lay down more so he could grab her.

Eren shrugged and picked her up in his arms. It occurred to him that her size wasn’t too far off from Levi’s in his arms, and his heart hurt at the thought despite the small smile that crossed his lips.

It was getting harder to act like he didn’t want to be close to his boyfriend. It was hard to pretend that he wasn’t in a relationship. He missed Levi terribly, and with all of the stress Farlan had added on, it had only all built up. When all of this was over, Eren planned on having a long night with Levi releasing all of this stress.

Eren pushed open Mikasa’s door and crossed the room, gently setting her on her bed and covering her with a spare blanket she always kept off to the side. She was already asleep. He looked at her for a moment before reaching out and pushing a small bit of hair out of her mouth. Then he left the room and headed to his own, getting ready for bed and the next day, hoping that things just might go better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Things did not go better for him. Farlan had seemed to decide to amp up his “charm” and was especially pushy all day. Eren was relieved when the day was over. But as he was heading out to his car, he was stopped by someone calling out to him.

“Eren!”

He turned and watched, stunned, as Levi quickly caught up with him. “Professor Levi,” he said, wishing again that he could just say his first name. Levi huffed and grabbed his arm for a moment, pulling him towards the exit doors again before letting go. “I’m hungry. Let’s go get something to eat.”

Eren’s eyes widened and he nearly choked on his saliva. “W-what? Levi, we’re surrounded by students. Aren’t we supposed to be acting?” he asked under his breath. Levi nodded. “We’re not being couple-y. We’re just two teachers going out for food at the end of the day. There’s nothing suspicious about that.”

Eren just followed Levi out to their lots silently. He put his things in his car and was about to go to the driver’s side when Levi cleared his throat loudly. Eren looked at him. Levi was getting into the driver’s seat of his car, and the passenger’s side door was wide open.

“Get in,” he stated, looking over at a stunned Eren through the open door. “Hurry, if you don’t want to be seen.” Eren stood there for a moment longer before hastily shutting and locking his car. Looking around quickly, he got into Levi’s car, and the shorter man wasted no time in speeding out of the parking lot and out onto the main road.

Eren stole a glance at Levi, who was focused on the road. “So, uh, what prompted all of this?” he asked, looking ahead to the road as well. Levi huffed and looked out of his side vision at Eren. “We haven’t been able to do anything together in a while, so I thought we’d go somewhere where no one can find us for a little while.”

Unwanted tears sprung up in Eren’s eyes. He couldn’t help making a soft sound as he covered his eyes with his hands. Levi noticed and slowed the car, seeing the light ahead turning yellow. He came up to the line as it turned red and was able to focus on Eren. He leaned over and gently pried Eren’s hands from his face. “Eren, brat, talk to me. What’s wrong?”

Eren hiccuped and looked at Levi as a tear escaped his eye. “We finally get to do something like this, and after all the shit that’s going on?” Levi was confused, not understanding what Eren was trying to say. So he just tried to comfort him, wiping a thumb under Eren’s watery eyes and removing the tear. “Eren, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“No,” Eren said, and a smile broke out on his face as he continued crying. “I think this is just about the best thing I could have right now.” He reached forward quickly and wrapped his arms around Levi tightly, wetting his shoulder with his happy tears.

Levi was frozen for a moment before quickly returning the hug, nearly crushing Eren with the force of it. He gently ran a hand up and down the slope of Eren’s back, enjoying his warmth and presence. He had only been doing this in the first place to keep Eren away from his apartment for a little while, but now he was more than happy to do so, and for as long as they wanted.

They were broken out of their spell by a loud angry honk from behind them. The light had turned, so they quickly let go and Levi continued driving, glaring at the person that sped past them with a middle finger out their window. “Alright, asshole, we’re going.”

Eren chuckled lightly, wiping his eyes. “So, where are you taking us?” Levi’s lip twitched just slightly upwards as he responded. “Just somewhere far away, for now.”

Just for now, until they had to go back into all of that drama. But Levi promised himself that just for this amount of time, he would pretend like he didn’t know anything that was going on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Almost done?” Jean asked, peering over Connie’s shoulder as the shaven-bald teen typed and clicked furiously on Eren’s laptop. “Yeah, I just need a few more files,” Connie grumbled. “So cut the neighing and let me work.” Sasha snickered a little at the joke, and even Marco couldn’t help but smile at the huff his boyfriend let out through his nose, making the horse reference even more relevant.

Mikasa stood in the doorway, looking at the entire group crowded around Connie who was at Eren’s desk. She didn’t like this. Now that she was seeing it, she didn’t like it even more. She had to continually convince herself that it was for the best. Plus, she had already done everything she needed to.

Connie pressed the mouse down in a final click and then let out a triumphant yell, “YES!” before ejecting and grabbing the flash drive from where it had been plugged in. He turned around in Eren’s swivel chair and held up the drive with a smirk on his face. “I created the file. It’s all ready.”

The plan was simple; hack into Eren’s laptop and create a file full of personal stuff. The file contained things like pictures that hadn’t been posted on social media, information on the places Eren had worked in college (but not the club position; they wanted to keep that one secret), files of his school application, and stalker-looking pictures the students had taken at school when Eren wasn’t looking.

Then, put the file onto a drive and go to Farlan’s apartment, where Connie would hack into Farlan’s laptop while the other’s distracted him, and plant the file. Then tell Headmaster Erwin that they thought they saw “Sub Thomas” taking discreet photos of Eren, causing Erwin to check his laptop and, upon finding the file, getting rid of him.

The group only felt a little guilty at the idea of making it seem like Farlan was stalking Eren. That was a serious offense. They just hoped that Erwin wouldn’t make it into such a manner that it would end up involving the police.

“So it’s made, then?” Mikasa finally spoke, her voice low and unreadable. When the group looked back at her, her head was bent just to the point of where it was impossible to read her face. Jean sighed before walking over to her. She didn’t look up, but he leaned down a little and spoke gently.

“Look, Mikasa, we know how you feel about all of this. Trust me when I say that I feel uncomfortable too. But you know that getting rid of Farlan is really important, right? This will ensure that he’ll not be allowed in this area for a long time.” Not knowing what to do, he reached out and poked her a little, trying to get a response.

She finally sighed. “I don’t know if I’m doing the right thing.” Marco walked over to join them, ignoring the slight jealousy he had just experienced, and said, “You care for Eren. You know this will make things better. Having Levi in the picture is just an added bonus.”

The others had come over by now and were all gathered together, looking at Mikasa. She didn’t lift her head. She finally said, “Go on and do it before I change my mind about all of this.” The group left quickly, several shooting looks back at the girl as they passed her. Jean and Marco held back a little longer before Marco finally pulled gently on Jean’s arm, and Jean turned and went down the hallway and out the door to join the others, leaving Mikasa standing in the doorway, no one there to see the single tear slip down her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasha had been chosen in a round of rock-paper-scissors to be the one to knock on Farlan’s apartment door. She stood staring at it with everyone behind her. Everyone could feel the tension radiating through the hallway, and it left them all on edge.

Sasha was shaking. She was about to turn around when a cookie edged into her vision. She turned her head to the holder of the hand with it, and relaxed when Connie smiled and handed it to her. “You can do it, Sasha. We’re all here.” She smiled and grabbed the cookie, turning back to the door and shoving it into her mouth in one go. Then she knocked loudly on the door.

The tension rose considerably when footsteps could be heard behind the door. Bertholdt was sweating, and Reiner ground his teeth. Marco grabbed Jean’s hand, and Krista pressed more into Ymir’s side. But Connie and Sasha stood at the front, completely strong and ready.

The door opened a little before it swung open more to reveal the man that they despised. “Oh, hey, it’s you guys,” Farlan said, a wide, easy smile crossing his face as he leaned against one side of the door post. “What are you all doing here?”

Sasha spoke up, which surprised nearly everyone there. “Well, we were all gathered to do homework together, and we realized that basically none of us understood the lesson from today. So first we went to Eren’s apartment, but he wasn’t there, so we were wondering if you could help us, since you’re the helper.”

Farlan chuckled and looked around the group. They had put on believable faces, and they looked exactly as he expected them, Marco looking embarrassed, Jean annoyed, Reiner with his strange crooked smile and his sweaty giant of a boyfriend, Ymir looking off to the side with a bored expression, and Krista with her pleading angelic face.

“Sure, no problem. I see you all have your backpacks. Come on inside! Even though it’s small, you’ll all be able to fit in my kitchen.” Farlan turned and headed inside, missing the faces outside with an equal amount of triumph and terror written on the group’s features. But they headed inside, taking in the layout of Farlan’s basic apartment.

Farlan headed over and grabbed some of his papers off the table, putting them on the small counter in the kitchen space. “Here, we can drag the table and chairs over by the couch so there’s room for all of you.” Reiner and Bertholdt were there helping instantly. It was quick work to get the table in its place.

“Alright,” Farlan said, plopping down and looking at the students who were all sitting down and pulling papers out from their backpacks-all except…

“Hey, Connie, my man!” Connie looked at Farlan from where he was still standing in the place where the table had been. “Come on over and join us.” Connie thought to himself for a moment wondering how to word what he said next. He finally figured it out and cleared his throat.

“Well, actually, I’m the only one who understood things from the lesson today. They all tried to get it from me, but it didn’t help. Can I chill or something in the meantime?” Farlan thought for just a moment before he nodded, his smile coming back. “Yeah, go ahead.” The ashen-haired male was pulling out the day’s lesson notes from his black bag when Connie made another sound. Farlan looked up at him curiously. “What is it?”

Connie did his best to look embarrassed when he asked, “Uh, I left my laptop at school. Can I just play something like solitaire on yours?” The entire group of students were focused on the conversation going on despite pretending to look busy. This was the crucial moment. They actually had all understood the lesson from the day; they just needed a good excuse to come to Farlan’s.

Lucky for them, they had taken Farlan’s overly kind fake exterior the right way. “Yeah sure,” Farlan said, pulling his laptop out from his bag and opening it before typing in the password. “You can try to beat my score on there, but I doubt you will.” Connie gave a tiny smile as he snatched the laptop from Farlan, and the group relaxed a tiny amount.

Now it was all up to Connie.

Connie had excused himself to behind the counter, saying that he didn’t want to interupt the study session going on. Barely a minute later, he strategically asked Farlan where the bathroom was. Farlan told him it was the door on the left in the small side hallway, but when Connie walked down and saw that there were two doors, he had to check inside.

It turned out to be Farlan’s bedroom. Connie’s first thought was to be ultra-quiet, so he tried to tip-toe around, which may have seemed pointless because of the carpet against his socked feet, but he wasn’t taking chances.

He decided that now would be the time to check and see if Farlan had any other devices to which might be more inclined to put a stalker file on. Despite his quick work checking everything, he was able to accurately discover that there weren’t any extra computers that Farlan owned.

He walked back out and headed to his spot behind the counter. He pulled the laptop onto his lap and chuckled softly when he realized it. He pulled open a game of solitaire, but then pulled up the files afterwards. After a quick flash of inspiration for the future, he went into the settings and turned off the password. That should make it easier for others to get on. He took one last look around at the group in the small adjacent room before taking the drive out of his pocket and sliding it into a port.

“Now,” he whispered to himself, “where should I plant this?” He needed to plant it somewhere where it would be found if someone was looking for it, but where at the very least Farlan wouldn’t find it until the group had told Headmaster Erwin about it.

Connie clicked around in Farlan’s files, looking from folder to folder. What he saw was fairly unimpressive. Just the general files titled _Pictures_ and _English Classes_. He clicked inside each one, deciding on where would be a good place to put the file. It had to be somewhere where Farlan wouldn’t instantly find it.

He found a series of folders in the _General Docs_ section, so he decided to go as deep into those as he could. He was getting to around the fifth folder when he saw a folder titled, _Rivaille_. He shrugged as he clicked it. It sounded french. Maybe it was some french thing Farlan knew about.

When the first few items came into view in the folder, Connie froze, and his eyes widened to nearly comical proportions. His fingers were frozen over the keys, and he stared as the items loaded until they continued down the page. He didn’t bother going down. He didn’t know that his mouth had dropped open.

Connie sat stunned for longer than a minute before he could recover enough to move. He knew this was insanely important. He quickly clicked out of that folder and then copied the entire thing to his drive that was still plugged in. Then he went back rapidly while it was downloading and found another random deep folder full of random pictures dated back a few years of some random man and Farlan and pasted their folder there.

Everything was moving far too slowly for his liking. He anxiously tapped the sides of the laptop, wishing that it would move faster. “C’mon, dammit,” he growled out a little too loudly. “What’s happening over there, Connie?” Farlan called from the other room. Connie gulped and yelled back, “Ah, I was hoping to get a good card, but it gave me the wrong one.” He heard Farlan chuckle before responding, “Well, have fun with that,” and then returning to the lesson.

Connie let out a pained chuckle and gritted his teeth as he watched the download progress move by painful centimeter by centimeter. “C’mon, c’mon,” he whispered as it reached that last stressful sliver.

Then it finally finished, and the little pop up came onto the screen to ease his worries. Connie quickly ejected the drive and slid it into his pocket with shaky hands. Then he pulled out his phone and texted Krista.

He peered around the corner and watched her pull her phone out and look at it. Then she snuck a glance back at him and nodded once. She turned back to the table and grabbed her things.

“Oh, you have to leave?” Farlan asked as she stuffed her papers into her backpack and standing up. She nodded, sending a sweet smile his way. “Yeah, I need to get home a little early because I promised I’d help my dad with something.” She turned towards the door, waving and giving a wink to the group. “I’ll text you all later!” Then she left and shut the door, breathing a loud sigh of relief as she walked down the stairs.

The group inside look at each other, tension rising again. That was the signal. It meant Connie was done. Now they had to stick around for a few more minutes before they should leave. Ymir sighed and picked up her pencil again. “Alright, so the characterization here shows that…”

The rest were silent. Then Connie returned to the group, trying to control his shaking hands as he handed back the laptop. “Here, t-thanks for letting me use it,” he said, smiling despite his shaking voice. Farlan was dense and didn’t think anything of it as he took the laptop, smiling. “No problem.”

Farlan looked around and saw that the group was distracted. He smiled. _Teens today_ , he thought to himself. “Well, you guys have a pretty good grasp on things, so I think you’ll all be fine.” Marco sighed in relief, as did Jean. Bertholdt had fallen asleep and was leaning against Reiner’s shoulder, so when the blond moved the tall teen fell to the ground with a loud crash, effectively waking him up.

The group laughed at Bertholdt's confused and slightly hurt face, and Farlan chuckled again. “Well, I guess I’ll see you all tomorrow in class, right?” They nodded, quickly packing up. Connie stood waiting by the door, uneasily moving from foot to foot. The teens hurried out the door, waving goodbye to Farlan and rushing down the stairs. Farlan waved after them and shut the door, the sound reverberating off the walls in the stairwell.

As soon as the group was outside, they all gathered around Connie. “Did you do it?” Reiner asked eagerly. Sasha pressed close and ate her last cookie as she looked at him. “What’s up? You look a little stunned.” Connie slowly looked at everyone around him. “Look, we all need to skype tonight, ok?”

There was silence as the others looked at Connie with a little bit of worry. He really did look a little pale. But they didn’t argue. Ymir pulled open the door to her car, and soon everyone was piled into the two cars they had driven to the apartment. The two drivers, Ymir and Reiner, dropped everyone off at their homes, before leaving for their own. There was a tension in all of them, and a question they all wanted answered.

What did Connie see?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikasa finally joined the video call and saw the long line of faces at the bottom. _“Ok, are we all on now?”_ Krista’s voice came from every laptop and her little screen showed her inquisitive face. A chorus of, _“Yeah”_ s came from everyone, and Krista nodded. _“Alright, everyone go to Connie’s screen. He said he needed to show us something.”_

The group and Mikasa clicked on Connie’s box and made it their main screens. Connie looked nervous as he scratched his head. _“Ok, so guys, when I went to plant the file, I found something buried really deep in his documents. I saved the file, so I’m gonna go on screen-share and show you guys what’s inside.”_

Eight pairs of eyes watched their screens become Connie’s background, which was a picture of him on some beach with sunglasses, doing a peace sign. _“Uh, ignore that,”_ Connie’s voice came through. They watched his mouse move until it came up onto his files. He clicked on his flash drive, and then he wiggled his mouse on a new file. _“This is the file I saved. Do you guys see what it’s called?”_

 _“Uh, Ravioli?”_ Jean’s voice came in. Ymir laughed a little, but Marco’s voice came through. _“No guys, that’s French. Rivaille. It’s a name.” “Whose? Why would Farlan know some french person?”_ Reiner asked.

Then what Connie said stopped all talking. _“We know him too. We know Rivaille.”_

When it remained silent, Connie clicked open the folder, and all of the files inside loaded, revealing a massive montage of items. Eyes widened and mouths dropped open, and no one could tell who, but a couple of group members gasped at what they were seeing. Photos taken with the same stalker-like quality from up to a year ago, a few videos, files titled with addresses and work-places, and a large slew of information filled the screens.

Connie clicked on the first picture and it loaded on everyone’s laptop. It was a slightly blurred picture, taken from somewhere outside a cafe, but there was no mistaking the subject of the photo with their impeccably clean clothing, short stature, dark hair neatly trimmed, and the trademark bitchface.

 _“Looks like we didn’t need to set up a stalking file for Eren after all,”_ Connie spoke somberly. _“He’s been stalking Professor Levi for long enough.”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Erwin set down his phone shakily on his desk. He didn’t swivel his chair. He didn’t move. He just sat and stared at the device now motionless on his desktop, and at the same picture messages and captions that were displayed on the screen.

It was Thursday morning, before school started. Erwin had just gotten into bed when his phone beeped, telling him that he had a message. Since he didn’t want to leave the bed, he had decided to look at the messages tomorrow.

And now that he saw what the messages were, he was stunned into motionlessness. Then slowly the anger built up inside of him, and he ground his hands into fists at his sides.

 _How could I be so blind?_ Erwin thought angrily. _How did I not recognize Farlan from Levi’s descriptions?_ Granted, they had been loose and short, but they were more than enough now that he looked at it.

His head jerked back to his phone as a new message appeared. He almost violently picked it up and unlocked it, reading the message. Then Erwin’s features relaxed from angered to determined and settled into a kind of smirk that could only be described as dangerous.

Oh yes. This was the perfect setup to get rid of Farlan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The group sat in class anxiously, watching as once again Farlan got too close to Eren. Currently, he was sitting on their teacher’s desk, purposely sitting so that his ass was nearly on top of the papers Eren was trying to work on.

“When is the Headmaster coming in?” Sasha whispered, nervousness in her voice. “He should have been here by now.” Reiner looked up at the two males at the front and growled out, “Well, he’d better get here soon, because I’m seriously about to smack that fucker if this goes on for another minute.”

And then there came a sharp rapping on the door, and it was roughly yanked open to reveal Erwin in the doorway, a mask of calm on his face that only a few people could decipher. “Ah, Professor Eren and Sub...Thomas.” The two nodded, the class looking at the conversation with mild interest. “I need to see you for a little while in my office, if that’s alright.”

Eren instantly got the look of a doomed child on his face, but Farlan looked at Erwin calmly and smiled. “Sure, Headmaster. Right now?” The group of students in the back could nearly see the sparks firing off of Erwin as he tried not to glare menacingly at the man who had wrecked his best friend. “Yes, preferably.”

“Alright,” Farlan said, jumping off the desk. “Let’s go, Eren.” Eren looked up at the two men and slowly stood, face pale with apprehension. Then Erwin turned and walked out, Farlan and Eren following close behind.

There was silence in the room for a few moments before the class started talking among themselves. The main group turned and looked at each other nervously. “Well, now it’s all up to the Headmaster,” Jean said solemnly. The rest nodded and sat in silence, wondering what was happening now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eren pondered every bad thing he had ever done as he followed Farlan and Erwin to the office. What could be so important that Erwin would pull him out of his classroom? He couldn’t think of any serious offenses that he had committed, so he was left with a sense of impending doom.

All of his thoughts derailed as soon as he stepped into Erwin’s office. Levi was sitting in one of the chairs. As soon as he saw Farlan first, he tensed up noticeably, and when Eren walked in afterwards, while he loosened, Levi adopted a more nervous air.

The tension filled the room to an almost unbearable amount, and all four of the males could feel it. Eren quickly took the chair next to Levi, sitting so that he would be between Levi and Farlan. Farlan sat down, throwing an arm over the back of his seat, either not noticing the atmosphere or pretending he didn’t. “So what’s all this about, Headmaster?” he asked calmly and with a small smile.

Erwin sat down abruptly in his chair and settled his elbows onto his desk with his hands under his chin. He looked from Levi to Eren sitting by each other uneasily, and then finally looked over to Farlan, and an angry gleam appeared in his eyes.

“Actually, this mostly involves you, Thomas Wagner. Professor’s Levi and Eren are here simply because they are the-” Erwin leaned a little forward at this point, staring directly at Farlan as he finished, “-victims.”

All three pairs of eyes across the desk widened. Farlan looked confused, if not a little nervous, and Eren was surprised and worried about Erwin calling him a victim. What did that even mean?

But Levi was possibly the most concerned. He knew he was a victim of Farlan, but did Erwin know that he was talking to Farlan? And as far as Eren being a victim, he understood that this was the plan the students had set up, but how was he involved in that? All Levi had done was give the group the address and approve of their plan, so what had happened to add him to Erwin’s list of victims?

A thought crossed his mind; maybe Erwin had simply brought him in here to be moral support to Eren and to help them “get closer”. Right, that was still the original goal.

Erwin suddenly smiled dangerously, startling everyone further. “W-wait, victims of what?” Eren spoke up worriedly. Levi felt a twinge of guilt run through him. He knew what was going on with Eren, and his boyfriend was left in the dark. He made a mental note to apologize as much as possible once this was all over.

“Well, Professor Eren, I will help with that.” Erwin continued to stare at Farlan, who by now was squirming in his seat a little bit, as he reached under his desk and pulled something out, placing it in front of him. Farlan’s eyes widened enormously, and his mouth dropped open for a moment before he became angry.  

“Hey, that’s my laptop! I didn’t give you that; where did you get that from?” Erwin kept a large palm on the top of Farlan’s laptop, and his smile turned almost playfully sympathetic as he stated, “Surprise computer check. We have these with all the teachers. We get someone to take their computer when they aren’t there, so that way they can’t change anything. It’s a policy that allows us to see if you’ve maintained the school’s conduct.”

Levi was impressed. He wondered how Erwin had come up with this. From what he figured, the students had given Erwin the idea of a computer check and told him that there was sketchy content on Farlan’s laptop.

Meanwhile, Farlan looked angry enough to start steaming. “Isn’t it illegal to look through another person’s belongings without their permission?” Erwin smiled a little. “But you agreed to this. It’s in our contract. Do I need to get it and show you?” Farlan flared up before he seemed to deflate. “No, sir.”

“Good!” Erwin smiled. “Now, let’s all look! Please direct your attention to the screen.” The three in front of the desk looked at the side where Erwin had pulled down the presenting screen he for some reason had in his office. Erwin quickly opened the laptop and plugged in into a projector that was sitting on his desk.

“Wait, isn’t this a personal thing? Why do these two have to be here?” Farlan protested, and everyone heard the edge of panic in his voice. Erwin looked at him, the smile slipping off his face and he stared at Farlan as he stated, “I told you, they’re the victims here.”

Farlan’s face went decidedly pale as the screen finally connected, revealing his basic desktop background. Erwin continued. “Since I am in charge of these checks, I have already looked through all of your files here.” He really hadn’t, but he knew that information like that would make Farlan even more nervous.

“I found some...decidedly inappropriate things on here, hence why I asked Professor Eren and Professor Levi to come and see this as well.” Levi shot a look at Erwin as he spoke, but Erwin ignored it, looking instead at his phone where the the sent directions were to the two files he was looking for. _English, Period 2, Personal Notes, Extras, File 3, ah there it is._

Eren’s eyes widened at the file that was onscreen which was labeled with his name. He spun around to look at Farlan behind him. Farlan’s face was filled with worry, but more-so confusion. Since Levi was closest to the screen, no one saw his discreet smile. Ah yes, so it had worked.

Erwin clicked open the file, and the information the student had gathered filled the screen. Pictures of him walking down the hallway, pictures of him coming from lunch, a tray in hand, and then files labeled with his work places and resume’s. Eren paled at the sight of some pictures he had posted on facebook appearing in the mix. The brunet looked at the screen filled with his personal life. There was too much information there for him to be anything less than upset and horrified.

Levi turned slightly to get a look at the two behind him. Eren was shaking, eyes locked on the screen as Erwin slowly scrolled down, revealing more and more in the file. Behind him, Farlan also stared, but while pale and scared, there was also curiosity and confusion etched onto his face. Levi turned back and let his lips twitch upwards into a small smile. Gotcha.

“T-those can’t be-I mean, I’ve never seen those before in my life!” Farlan suddenly yelled out, springing out of his seat. Eren finally spun around, looking at Farlan, horrified. How could Farlan do this? Eren had known that Farlan was very interested in him; he hadn’t been exactly subtle. But this-this was beyond anything he could have imagined.

Erwin raised one of his impressive eyebrows skeptically. “And yet they’re hidden very well inside your computer. I really don’t see how they could have just...appeared there, hmm?” And then Eren realized Erwin wasn’t done when his face seemed to darken, and his stared unblinking at Farlan. When he spoke, shivers went down his spine at the horrifyingly low and dangerous sound.

“And yet, that isn’t the worst offense we found,” Erwin spoke, almost demonic sounding. Then he started to follow the second set of instructions. The three others watched the screen as Erwin backtracked and then quickly started down another set of files. Eren was looking between the screen and Farlan, so he was the first to see Farlan’s face go the palest he’d ever seen on a person before it turned red with rage.

“OH NO YOU DON’T,” Farlan roared, clearly realizing which file Erwin was going for. He dove towards the desk, landing on top of it and scattering papers and desk gifts from other students all over the room. A glass jar that held candy fell and shattered all over. Erwin was startled, but pulled the laptop up just as Farlan landed on the spot it had been. Erwin jumped up from his chair, backing away as Farlan floundered for a moment before getting up and attempting to follow Erwin.

Attempting, being the key word. Just as Farlan had jumped off the desk, he was on the ground; pinned by Eren, who was holding him down. Farlan struggled. “Get the fuck off of me!” he yelled, before sending an elbow back in just the right place to hit Eren straight on the nose. Eren let out a yell of pain and loosened his grip, just enough for Farlan to spin around and kick out, knocking Eren back.

And then he was crushed by Levi, who had jumped out of his chair and who now dashed over and lept into the air, gaining velocity to ram into Farlan from the back. Farlan landed on his face for a second time, letting out a hiss.

Erwin dashed over to where his desk phone had fallen off the hook and pressed the button that would connect him to the front desk. “Rico, now would be a good time,” he said hurriedly, before slamming the phone back into its cradle. He help Farlan’s laptop close to his chest, watching the fight that was going on in his office.

Eren had recovered enough to see Levi and Farlan wrestling on the floor. Levi’s teeth were clenched, and there was an inferno of anger pouring out of his eyes, and depending on the angle almost looked black. Farlan was much more vocal, mouth open and letting out yells as he fought back, face frozen in permanent rage.

Eren felt anger fill him as well. He shifted a little, figuring out the best stance before he dove back into the fight. He could almost feel bruises forming on his chest, and the lower half of his face was covered in blood from his nose. But he made the pain into fuel and threw it onto the fire of his anger.

There! An opening. Eren wasted no time in diving at the small opening Farlan had just created by opening his elbow just so. He had exposed his side. Eren curled his hand into a fist, focusing on the specific point he wanted to hit. Farlan was on the floor with Levi above him, holding back Levi’s wrists.

Eren scored a direct hit to Farlan’s side. Farlan lost his air and his grip, allowing Levi to make a quick punch to his face. That was all they were able to do, because just then, the door burst open and five policemen rushed inside, tearing the brawlers apart.

Two of them held Farlan from behind the arms, not letting him go as he struggled and kicked. “Let me go, fuckers! Why the fuck are you holding on to me?” He was screaming from the top of his lungs. Eren crawled over to where Levi was still sitting on the floor and kneeled next to him. Levi was stunned and not really seeing what was happening, face blank of anything.

“Right,” Erwin suddenly said, catching everyone’s attention, “as I was saying, the other big issue with your files, is this one in particular.” He had re-set up the screen, so it displayed once again Farlan’s screen. The mouse hovered over a file; _Rivaille._ Eren looked from the screen to Levi, wondering if he understood, but paused when he saw the blank look on Levi’s face shift to a horrified look and his eyes widen to such an enormous size that it was hard to believe it was Levi making those expressions.

Then Erwin entered the file, and now Eren couldn’t tear his gaze from the screen either. Levi. It was all about Levi. It was filled with more than five times the size of his own file, easily, and the pictures ranged from outside classroom windows to random corners in the town. Files were listed with names such as _Addresses_ and _School Information_. There was even video footage of Levi walking into his apartment. Then there were photos of him at the bar, and in the background Eren saw himself on the pole. Pictures of Levi and Eren walking to their cars. Video of the two of them leaving the school building together, that one time they had held hands.

It crashed into Eren in one moment with enough power to make him slump to the floor. Farlan had been stalking Levi for years. Farlan had been searching for Levi all this time. Farlan had seen Levi being with Eren. Farlan _knew._

Erwin spoke, and there was triumph and almost a tone of slyness in his voice. “I think there’s enough evidence here to send you far away from here at the very least, _Farlan Church_.”

Farlan’s gaze shot from the floor to Erwin, and he glared at him with a look that would at least scare normal men. But Erwin wasn’t normal in the least, especially now that he understood everything. He stepped out from behind his desk and walked right in front of Farlan. Then he bent down a little bit and looked him in the eyes, anger rolling off him in waves that could almost be seen.

“If I had known it was you from the start, Farlan, I would not have hesitated to use my knowledge from the military on you to ensure you learned a lesson for hurting my close friend in the way you did. Leading him to depression and making him more secluded than ever before. Do you know what it’s like to look at your friend, or someone who’s important to you, and only see an empty husk of someone who had so much hope in them, and know that all of that was taken away by one person?”

Erwin pushed in closer, and Farlan flinched as Erwin finished. “I had vowed that if I found that person, that I would personally ensure that they would never be able to come near my friend and his life ever again.” He straightened, and then looked from one officer to the other before looking back down at Farlan and smirking. “I guess I got my wish.”

Farlan looked at Erwin before turning his look to Eren, who had turned away from the screen to look at the exchange. Farlan’s look was clearly pleading for him to do something; anything to get him out of this, but Eren felt no pity for the man. He blinked slowly once, not changing his expression. Farlan’s look then shifted over, clearly looking imploringly at his ex, and the reason for all of this.

But he wouldn’t get to see Levi’s face. Levi was still turned towards the screen, with his head down and his hands planted between his knees, not moving, taking slow shallow breaths that were almost nonexistent.

Farlan’s eyes didn’t leave Levi’s form as he was pulled out of the room. Levi didn’t move, even after the door was shut after them. It would be the last time they ever saw each other.

Everything was silent for a while. Eren finally unfroze and looked at Levi, where he still hadn’t moved. Eren looked at Erwin, who suddenly nodded once and quickly left the room. While he didn’t understand it, he knew that right now there needed to be a private moment between the two teachers, and he couldn’t intrude.

There was silence for a minute after Erwin left. Then Eren finally looked at his boyfriend. Levi’s hair covered his face, so from Eren’s angle, he couldn’t see his eyes. Eren really wasn’t sure what to do at this point. Until he saw a single tear run gently over the curve of Levi’s cheekbone and down the slope of his face, until it had gathered at the point of his chin, and then fell off to land on the carpet as if in slow motion.

Eren moved. He scooted closer to Levi and just sat next to him. He didn’t try to look at Levi’s face. He didn’t try to touch him. He just wanted to be there for him. Levi let out a choked breath before falling to the side and into Eren’s lap.

Eren froze in surprise for a moment, not sure what to do. They sat there for a moment before Levi whispered, “Can you go against the wall?” Eren was confused, but right now, he was willing to do whatever Levi wanted. He couldn’t imagine what he was feeling. So he started to wiggle towards the nearest wall, and Levi sat up to let him move.

Eren settled himself against the wall and looked to where Levi was sitting. Then Levi looked at him, and the red eyes pierced Eren right through the heart and made it hurt with a pain greater than the nose and bruises. Levi sniffed once, and then put his hands onto the carpet and started to crawl towards him.

Eren realized then what Levi had wanted. The first intimate position they had ever been in had been all those months ago, in that hallway, the first time the students had planned something. It had been the first time in a long while they had felt secure. And right now, they needed that same feeling.

Eren opened his knees and allowed Levi to pass between them. Levi got up to Eren’s face and paused for a moment, letting their noses brush. Then he slowly lowered himself between Eren’s legs and lay with his head on Eren’s chest, right on the brunet’s heart, just like the first time. Eren moved his arms to wrap around Levi, and he gently pulled him as close as he could.

They lay there again, in silence, not knowing what to say to each other. The silence stretched on for nearly a half-hour. Still they lay there, feeling secure in each other’s arms. And then Levi finally broke the silence.

“Is it really over?”

Eren tilted his head down to look at Levi, but Levi kept his face buried in Eren’s chest. Eren moved a hand up and gently moved it through Levi’s hair, causing him to finally look up into the green eyes that were the only thing keeping him sane this whole time. Levi trusted those eyes. They had kept a promise to never leave him, and not to hurt him. They had promised to be there when he was in need, and to provide comfort and healing, and they had.

And looking into those eyes and knowing the keeper of them had kept all of those promises, Levi finally felt the final connection fall into place for him. Even when with Farlan, he had never had the last piece of feeling come to him. It may have been the worst time for it, but at that moment, with papers scattered all around and broken glass surrounding them; with red eyes and tear tracks on their faces, and emotion openly showing on their faces, it happened.

Levi fully fell in love with Eren.

Eren let his mouth gently twitch into a smile and he pulled Levi closer to his face as he whispered back, “Yeah. It’s over. It’s finally over.”

They lay there unspeaking after that. There was nothing else that needed to be said. They lay together, the relief ever so slowly coming into their minds as they finally believed that it really was over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Only a few days later did the news come to them. Farlan had been arrested, and his computer files used against him to testify. Erwin had brought it up with the chief of police, and the police had taken the issue to a small court. Somehow, the case had been brought right up front.

Farlan had been quickly convicted of two issues of stalking and was sentenced to spend the next twenty years in prison for the level of stalking and for assault during the final fight.

And when they received that news, Eren and Levi were able to feel that final rush of relief. Everything was done, and now there wasn’t anything keeping them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll probably be ending this fic somewhere between 22 and 25 chapters. I need to think about the ending. :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boyfriends need to take advantage of Christmas Break, don't they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yay! An on-time chapter! I'm glad that this is out! (now I just need to work on my four school papers) I hope you guys like this chapter! I've also decided to make this 23 chapters long, so we'll be wrapping up soon.  
> And since spring break is so close, hopefully I'll be able to update the next chapter sooner than normal! (I think you'll want it sooner than later *wink, wink*)  
> Enjoy!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Update:   
> I just got access to my laptop again, guys. Spring Break has taken nearly all of my time up, so I'm just now getting to the chapter. I'll try to get it up as soon as possible; just give me a little more time! Thanks!

“WHOO-HOO, CHRISTMAS BREAK!” Connie yelled as the bell rang at the end of the day. Sasha was the only one in his last class that was in the group, so she rushed over with a wide smile and they high fived. “Booyah!” Connie yelled, pumping his fist.

It had been a month since the Farlan incident. Much to the group’s happiness, it had appeared that Eren and Professor Levi had at least become friendly towards each other. Their plan had worked in more ways than one.

Eren seemed happier over all, his smiles wider and more frequent. Levi went back to his more contented air and slapped his pen less and less. It was a huge change, enough to where his students had made him a focal point of their gossip. What could have happened to the notorious Professor Levi to make him like this?

“Maybe he’s got a girlfriend,” a student whispered as they waited in line for lunch earlier that day. The two others who were part of the conversation laughed. “Professor Levi could never get a girlfriend. He’s too grumpy,” on said, crossing their arms triumphantly. The last student looked thoughtful. “Well, unless the girlfriend was a grumpy as he is.” The three nodded, agreeing with their logic. “Yep, if Professor Levi dated anyone, they would have to be bland, clean, and have no expression ever.”

Their attention was diverted by a loud crash. The students looked up to see Professor Eren on the floor, rice and chicken all over his clothing and a stunned look on his face. “Oh shit, Professor Eren fell.” The brunet was nearly instantly surrounded by helpful students. Eren gladly accepted their help.

“Thanks guys. I’ll just go get another shirt from somewhere,” Eren smiled, and off to the side several girls sighed happily, looking at their teacher crush. “Ah, he’s so hot,” one of them groaned helplessly, clutching her hands to her face. “Whoever he ends up dating will be the luckiest girl in the world!” another exclaimed.

Eren overheard the last comment and smiled a little wider. _Ah, but I am dating someone, and he makes me feel like the luckiest guy in the world._ He chuckled a little at his cheesiness. He got up and dashed out of the lunchroom, pulling out his phone and calling the top number.

 _“What is it Eren?”_ Levi’s voice came from the other end. Eren groaned a little. “Don’t phrase it like that, you’ll remind me of Jean. He’ll say that a lot to me and give me this creepy face.”

Levi chuckled on the line, then continued. _“But seriously, why are you calling? And why hasn't your stupid face gotten to the lunchroom yet?”_  Eren sighed. “I tripped and spilled food all over my shirt, so now I need a new one. Can I get an extra shirt out of your car?” Eren was spending the next week over at Levi’s apartment (since Mikasa had been invited to a Christmas event for a week downtown with her volleyball team), and tonight they were going to have a movie night. Cuddling was a promise.

Eren blushed a little when he remembered the cuddling sessions they had had in the past. He was glad they were taking it slowly. Levi had assured him that he was in no rush to do anything unless Eren wanted it. They were just working on getting comfortable with each other.

 _“Yeah, but you’ll need my keys. Here, I’ll meet you by your room,”_ Levi offered. “Sure. Thanks, Levi,” Eren said before ending the call, hurrying to his classroom. As soon as he turned the corner, Levi was already there, standing by the door. He rushed down the last bit of the hallway, Levi registering his presence seconds before Eren crashed into him in a large hug.

“Eren, brat, please, I can’t breathe right now,” Levi choked in Eren’s bear hug. Eren let go slowly. Levi breathed in deeply before holding out his car keys, which Eren took with a smile. “I swear to god, if you mess up anything in there, I will not hesitate to-” He was cut off when Eren leaned forward and pecked him quickly.

“Thank you, Levi.” Eren smiled sweetly as he turned and headed out to the lots. Levi stood watching him go, turning away and covering his light blush with his hands. “Fuck…” he mumbled. Eren was just too cute.

Eren quickly got his shirt out of Levi’s car and put it on inside the car, since it was freezing outside. There was a light snow on the ground, so he didn’t plan on changing outside. He rushed back inside, nearly slipping on the light coating of ice that had started to form. He’d have to warn Levi about that before they left.

He rushed back to his room, where Levi was still standing. Eren raced to him, stopping just in front of him to toss him the keys, which Levi caught with his amazing reflexes. Then they both turned separate directions to head down different hallways that would still lead them both to the lunch room.

It was an agreement they had come up with. At this point, they were fine with giving the students some kind of satisfaction for all of their hard work, since they had still been a massive part in them getting together. So they were fine with being friendly at school, but they still agreed to play down how close they actually were.

This was just a precautionary measure.

Eren got there first and headed back into the teacher line. Levi walked into the teacher’s lounge where he sat at his usual table. Hanji had already grabbed his lunch from his room, so he didn’t have to bother waiting in that horrible line. He never bought a lunch from the school. Despite the fact that it was better quality than most schools, he still prefered to have his own.

“Ahh, I’m glad winter break starts after school,” Hanji said, stretching her arms behind her as she yawned. Petra nodded, taking a dainty bite of her own food. “It’ll be nice to relax after the stress of this first semester.” Levi nodded without saying anything.

Erwin looked at Levi before smirking a little as he said, “So, Levi, you have to tell me more about Professor Eren.” Levi looked up at the blond man mid-bite of his sandwich with slitted eyes. He finished chewing slowly before swallowing and saying, “What about him?”

“Honeybuns, it’s clear that you two are becoming the best of pals!” Hanji squealed, throwing her hands in front of her in an “it’s-totally-obvious” motion. Levi huffed before opting to take another bite. Petra leaned forward a little. “But it’s true, Levi. You and Eren have been acting now as if you’re close. It’s like you’ve become close friends in just this past month.”

Levi tensed at the mention of the beginning of that past month, and Petra instantly sensed her wrong. “Oh, wait, I’m sorry, forget I said anything,” she said quietly, turning back to her food. The table was silent for a few tense minutes.

Then Erwin yawned. “Well, this is a great way to start out lunch.” Levi sighed and stood up, having finished his food. “I’m leaving. Don’t miss me too much, because my ass has already left the seat.” He threw away his trash and headed out the door.

The rest of the day Levi spent in slight excitement, as well as a feeling he never really experienced; anxiousness. He cursed himself for feeling it, wondering why it was there. Maybe it was because Eren had only ever stayed over at his apartment those first two times. Maybe it was because of the knowledge that he would have the bright eyed teacher all to himself for a week. Maybe it was because he had been having the most erotic fucking dreams about that same bright eyed teacher for the past few weeks. And maybe it was just because he wanted Eren to really be happy with him…

Levi bent his head down at his desk, hoping that his flaming face was just his imagination. Thankfully for him, everyone in the classroom was focused entirely on their papers. The day couldn’t end quickly enough. When it did, Levi was especially fussy about getting his students out of his room as quickly as possible. He wanted to see Eren.

He packed his case full of papers that he would be ignoring until a week before school started again and threw on his long thick coat and scarf. He left the room after checking the clock on his wall one last time. He was leaving four minutes after the bell; a new record. He locked the door and walked as quickly as he could to Eren’s room.

To his surprise, he turned the corner to see Eren locking his own door, all ready with his coat on and his own case slung over his shoulder. The brunet turned towards the hallway that led to Levi’s room, but stopped when he saw Levi already there. A wide smile crossed his face, and he rushed over to Levi.

“Hey!” he said as he came to a stop in front of Levi. “Are you ready to go?” Levi’s mouth twitched in a small smile at the obvious excitement that came from his boyfriend. “Well I wouldn’t be standing here ready if I wasn’t,” he stated. Eren just smiled wider, grabbing Levi’s free arm and pulling him. “C’mon, let’s go!”

“Eren, there are still a huge mass of students here; school just ended,” Levi hissed, still not really caring because the spot Eren held filled his entire body with warmth. Eren turned to look at him and shoot him a cocky smile. “Well sucks for them, because I don’t feel like letting go of you when I just got you.”

And if that didn’t send stupid fucking butterflies all around Levi’s gut. At this point he was lightly blushing, and he didn’t say anything else. He just let himself be pulled by Eren, who at the very least decided to take the back entrance and rushed past the few groups of students who were in the hallway. Tugging Levi hard, Eren rushed out of the door.

They both stopped when they were assaulted with white. Eren’s eyes widened into wonder, and Levi’s narrowed. There was snow falling all around them. It was coming down pretty thickly, but the big pieces were falling slowly, giving the air of an old-time romantic scene.

“It’s beautiful,” Eren breathed, still holding on to Levi’s arm. Levi tched, and Eren looked at him in surprise as he spoke. “It’s a pain in the ass. This will make driving back really annoying. We’ll have to be careful.”

Levi then took one step forward and slipped on another patch of ice, in the process pulling Eren down with him, since he was still holding on to Levi’s arm. Levi landed on his back, and Eren went forward, landing on top of Levi but with his face just past the man’s crotch.

Eren coughed, trying to move, but felt Levi tense up under him. He was about to ask if Levi was alright when he realized their position and froze as well. Heat flooded his cheeks when he realized that his neck was pressed against Levi’s clothed dick, and that undoubtedly his ass was right in Levi’s face.

“Uhh…” he mumbled, embarrassment filling him at the thought. Levi was still frozen under him, and Eren wondered what he was supposed to do. He wanted to move, but if he did that would probably push his ass into his boyfriend’s face, and he wasn’t sure he was ready for that kind of intimacy yet, so he stayed frozen, barely breathing and wondering what the hell to do.

Then he felt a soft jab on his rear, and he jerked. “Oi, as interesting as this position is, if you’re going to be laying on me, I’d rather it was with you facing the other direction.” Eren drew a sharp breath, the red on his face deepening at Levi’s words. But then he decided that would be nice. He slowly rolled to the side, trying to avoid any ass-to-face pressing, and turned around to where Levi was still laying on the ground, scarf spread above his head and coat flapped open. Levi looked at Eren as he turned around, and then as Levi started to sit up Eren put a hand on his chest, stopping him and effectively pushing him back down into the snow.

Eren smiled and then re-adjusted himself, maneuvering over his shorter boyfriend and lowering himself until he was pressed chest to chest with Levi. Eren looked at Levi’s face, and giggled when he saw the tinge of pink there. Levi scowled, which looked even cuter with the blush, and said, “What? Why are you giggling at me?”

Eren lifted a hand and gently ran his fingertips against Levi’s pink cheeks. “You’re blushing, and it’s hella adorable,” Eren mumbled, smiling when Levi’s eyes widened for a moment before he looked off to the side, his face getting redder as he stated, “It’s just the cold.” Eren wasn’t convinced of this, but he didn’t care. He turned Levi’s face towards his again, and then gently brushed their noses together. It was something he loved to do.

Levi let out a quiet sigh, and then Eren pulled back a little, smiling at the mental picture of what they must look like at the moment; long coats hanging loosely over their tangled legs, one pair of their hands linked to the side while the other lay on each other’s cheeks, their faces close together and red from the cold and embarrassment, and the snow falling all around them. It really was romantic.

Eren moved the few inches needed to breach the gap between them and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. Levi pushed back instantly, fingers tightening against Eren’s, as their eyes fluttered shut. They just held the kiss for a few moments before ending the kiss, opting to look at each other. Eren smiled and gave him another quick kiss. Then he sighed and lay his head down for a moment next to Levi’s head.

“Alright, as much as I enjoy this, my back is starting to hurt, not to mention we’re laying in the fucking snow and someone could easily come out and see us,” Levi mumbled. Eren sighed but got up, pulling Levi up after him. They stood there for a moment , just watching the falling snow, before Levi pulled on Eren, heading around to their cars.

Of course they had forgotten that the back entrance was right by the library office window, so it was only after they had turned the corner that the blond form next to the window turned around and let out a breath they had been holding for a long time, face red from what they had seen. Then they walked to their desk and slowly sat down, not sure if they wanted to remember what they had seen or attempt to bleach it from their memory.

But sitting at his desk, Armin couldn’t help but smile. Now he had a secret to hide from the group that he didn’t plan on sharing anytime soon. _Well,_ he thought to himself, _there’s no way Eren’s coming back to school after break without getting laid._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Eren and Levi finally reached Levi’s apartment, they had picked up some supplies from the store like food and drinks. They got out of the car and Eren helped with the bags as they trudged up the stairs (the elevator was out of order) and got into Levi’s apartment.

Eren placed his bags on the counter and settled onto the couch. Levi started putting things away in the pantry and Eren sighed. “What are we making for dinner?” “I was planning on pasta, in case you actually didn’t look at the food we bought,” Levi scoffed. “Oh,” Eren said, suddenly remembering that they had bought all the ingredients for pasta.

“I’m going to start making it now, so that way we can have an early dinner and get to that movie night, hmm?” Levi asked, already bustling around the kitchen and grabbing pots and pans. Eren thought he should at least be useful, so he got up and started helping. Thankfully they were both pretty good cooks.

Eventually the pasta was ready, and Eren happily sat down as Levi placed a plate full of the steaming food in front of him. “Mmm, the pasta smells really good.” Levi chuckled a little at the excited brunet who was staring at his food and fidgeting, because he was waiting for Levi to come and sit down. “Don’t get your panties in a twist, I’m coming,” he said, bringing his own plate of pasta to the table.

The moment Levi sat down Eren grabbed his fork and started shoveling food into his mouth. Levi stared at him with distaste as the majority of the pasta disappeared within a minute. “Ichs weay goo,” Eren mumbled around his noodles. Levi scowled at him. “Speak English, and not with food in your mouth.”

Eren quickly downed his mouthful and smiled as he repeated himself. “It’s really good!” He twirled his fork around gathering more as he continued. “You make really good pasta.” Levi nodded. “But, you made the garlic bread, which tastes-” He bit off a chunk and hummed, causing Eren to pause, and then continued after swallowing, “-absolutely delicious.”

Eren smiled down at his plate. “But your pasta…” Levi gave up and just ate.

They finished the meal pretty quickly, wanting to clean up and get into movie night as soon as possible. Eren finished first, predictably, and he went right to the sink and started washing his dishes, leaving Levi with a warm feeling inside knowing that Eren was doing this without his prompting. Levi soon joined him, and they finished the dishes together.

As soon as the dishes were done and his hands dried, Eren rushed over to the couch and leaped over the back to land on it from behind. “No parkour please,” Levi called, where he was drying his own hands. Eren chuckled. “That was totally not parkour. Now get over here so we can get started.”

Levi walked to the couch and sat down, and Eren scooted next to him, already wrapped up in the large blanket they had prepared beforehand. Levi pulled up Netflix and started scrolling. “Any personal requests?” Eren lay against Levi’s side and snuggled in as he replied, “Whatever is fine, just no sappy romance movies right now.” Levi made a noise of acknowledgement, leaning back into Eren as he pulled up action movies. “How about Edge of Tomorrow? I heard that’s supposed to be pretty good.” Eren nodded. “Tom Cruise is a babe.”

Levi shot him an amused look before starting the movie. They watched it all the way through, Eren sometimes making comments on the deaths and the drama. Levi would always shush him, until the characters kissed near the end. Then he scoffed. “Seriously, you can’t have a single movie where, if there’s a man and woman working together, they don’t kiss. There was basically no attraction between the two! She technically just met him the previous morning!”

Eren laughed a little at how riled up his boyfriend was getting. “It’s fine. Just put it to the side for now.” Levi huffed but didn’t say anything else. Near the middle of the movie they had shifted so that they were laying on their sides, and Eren being the little spoon despite him being taller and Levi with his arms wrapped around him from the back.

The movie ended and Levi sighed. “It was pretty good...despite that bullshit kiss.” Eren laughed again at the mention of it. “Geez, Levi, it was one kiss. Calm down.” Eren took the remote from it’s place on the floor and lifted it. “Let’s just browse channels; see if anything good is on.” Levi made no move to stop him, so Eren took that as the all clear. It was random flipping until Eren came across the **adult-swim** channel. He paused, watching the screen, and Levi, who had been spacing out until then, looked up.

“Are you watching anime?” he asked. Eren huffed. “Yeah. I was really into the stuff during college. I think I recognize this one. My roommate was super into this one anime called Attack on Titan, and tried to get me to watch it because he said I looked like the main character. I only watched the first episode, and I thought it looked pretty good, but I never got around to watching any more of it.”

Levi let out a hum as he watched. He saw a forest, and a bunch of people in green capes riding horses into the trees. It flashed on a character really fast, and he chuckled a little. “That one blond guy looked like Erwin. He has the same freaky eyebrows.” Eren giggled. “I have no clue what’s going on right now, but let’s watch the rest of it, hmm?” Levi just shrugged. “Sure, whatever.”

Levi watched the attention go to a particular group riding through the trees. There were three guys who Levi felt looked kinda familiar, but people he had only seen somewhere once. Then this chick who looked a lot like Petra appeared, yelling at someone who was in the front. “What are they saying? Hee-chu?” The person on the screen said it again, and Levi corrected himself. “Heichou?” Eren shrugged. “I think that means captain.”

Then another character came on the screen. “Oh, I remember him. That’s the main character,” Eren pointed to the screen at the person on the screen, who was looking a little distressed at the moment, “the one that my roommate said I looked like.” Levi narrowed his eyes at the character. “I guess I can see it. They’d be like a younger version of you though.”

Then suddenly a giant naked female snatched a person out of the air behind the group. “Holy shit, what is that?” Levi asked. “I guess it’s called a titan?” Eren said, eyes still glued to the screen. “There was a massive one in the first episode, but I didn’t see this one.” They watched the screen intently, now completely into it.

And then suddenly the captain appeared, and Eren let out a squeal. “Levi! He looks like you!” Levi stared at the man on-screen. “Lies. I’m more attractive.” Eren chuckled a little before going back to watching.

They watched the rest of the episode, entranced, and when it ended on a mysterious person gliding through the trees on their strange gear, Eren sighed. “Whatever happens next, all I know is that shit’s about to go down. So people can shift into these things?” Levi blinked, trying to clear his eyes of their blurriness. “I guess so. But I think I liked it, so maybe if we want to we can watch whenever the next episode comes out.” Eren nodded.

“So what now?” he asked, turning over so that he was facing Levi. Levi shrugged, not entirely sure. “How about we just cuddle and play music in the background?” Eren suggested. Levi sighed. “Sure, sounds alright.” Eren went back to the tv and put on music for them. Then he lay back down facing Levi and pressed himself close under the blanket.

“Do you know that you’re really warm?” Levi asked. “You’re like a fucking furnace.” Eren smiled. “Yeah, I’ve heard that.” Levi hummed before they fell into silence. They relaxed against each other for a few minutes. Then Eren looked at Levi. “Hey, Levi?”

“Hmm?” Levi responded. Eren smiled before moving up a tiny bit to gently kiss him. Levi responded in kind, pulling Eren up to his face level. They kissed lazily, Eren grabbing Levi’s shirt and lightly pulling on it while Levi moved his hand to the back of Eren’s neck. Then he tilted his head just so to the side and pulled on Eren’s neck a little, deepening the kiss.

The level of passion in their kissing started to rise. Eren tugged on the shirt harder, and Levi tangled his free hand in Eren’s messy and yet soft hair. Then he moved his hand down the nape of Eren’s neck, and Eren shivered. It sent a quick thrill through Levi, and he moved his hand down farther, across Eren’s shoulder and then onto his side. He flattened his palm and then brought it across Eren’s chest before reaching the hem of the shirt.

By this point their kissing was messy. Eren opened his mouth and Levi wasted no time in thrusting his tongue into the wet hot cavern. Eren let out a sound that sounded suspiciously like a moan, and then Levi shoved his hand under the shirt, feeling the skin around his boyfriend’s navel.

This time there was no mistaking the moan that spilled from Eren’s lips. Levi bit down gently one Eren’s lower lip, making him whine. “L-Levi,” Eren whispered. Levi’s hand started it’s journey, mimicking the same route as the first time he had ever touched Eren’s chest, at the beginning of the school year in that goddamn hallway. This time, though, the heat radiating from Eren’s body wasn’t from any outside source. He was the one making Eren this way.

He brushed up past a nipple and pinched it, making Eren jolt and let out another whine. “Don’t tease me-ah-Levi,” he mumbled out, trying to hide his face in Levi’s neck. “Oh? And why would I think of doing that, Eren?” Levi asked, rolling the nub between his fingers and tugging on Eren’s hair. Eren moaned before opening his mouth and clamping down on the junction between Levi’s neck and shoulder.

Levi hissed in a mixture of pain and pleasure, fire radiating through his body and filling him with mind consuming lust. If this kept going, he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop himself. At this point, though, he didn’t care. With Eren’s mouth diverted, he tilted his head towards the side of Eren’s and flicked the tip of his tongue against the rim of Eren’s ear.

Eren finally uncurled a hand from its death grip on Levi’s shirt and darted down. Before Eren had even realized he was doing it, he had grabbed right between Levi’s legs, grasping his cock through the fabric and pushing against it with the heel of his palm, feeling it harden quickly under his touch. Levi’s back arched and he let out a choked noise.

“E-ren, ah-so good- Eren,” he blurted out, not thinking of what he was saying. Eren on the other hand felt as though all the blood in his brain had decided that it was time to migrate south, hearing his name like that, and it only served to fuel his now longing desire. He gasped when Levi moved his own hand down and grabbed him, pushing roughly enough to cause pleasure to run up his spine and make his own back arch, making his hand falter.

 _“Levi…”_ he breathed, and Levi’s breath hitched when the absolutely sinful sound came from Eren’s lips. He suddenly let go, and Eren pulled back from where his head had been hidden to look at Levi with lusty blurred eyes; the green shining like pure jade and glowing around the thick black. “Why did you-” he started, the husk in his voice evident.

“If I keep going, there won’t be a stopping point. I won’t stop until we end up on my bed naked and covered in cum.” Levi held Eren’s gaze as he spoke, his own eyes glowing with a predatory light, looking at Eren as if he was holding back from simply devouring him where he was. “I’m giving you the choice. You have to really want this and not regret it if we do. If you don’t want to, I’m giving you the chance to back out.”

Eren’s breathing went shallow. His heart swelled with emotion at the consideration that even now, with the shaking proving that it was costing him to keep still, Levi was still taking what he wanted into consideration. But there was no need to think it over. He had made his decision. He had made his choice.

And so he wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck and leaned forward to whisper in his ear, “Let’s take this to the bed, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys...it's gonna happen.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smut smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO'S READY TO READ MY FIRST WHOLE SMUT WRITING???  
> It was kinda rough to write this chapter, because I kept on adding random fluff, so I called my wonderful, amazing beta woman Radley and just started the conversation by saying, "I keep fluffing while I'm trying to smut."  
> So she helped me out so much with this chapter, which is huge because she doesn't do Ereri or even BL stuff, so to her goes out a massive THANK YOU.  
> And now, here's my random smut-yay-whatever this chapter is!  
> (btw, it should be noted that this is all the night of December 21st, so we have a few days before Levi's birthday *wiggles eyebrows*)

Levi froze. Eren guessed that maybe that was an honest reaction. He seemed stunned that Eren had agreed so quickly and confidently. But Eren didn’t want him to overthink it; they were both achingly hard and wanted this with equal lust. So Eren pulled back from Levi’s ear to look at his face.

And oh god, Levi’s face. It was just the shade of red that made Eren want to lick it and taste how hot it was, and in his eyes, the ring of silver shone so bright that they sparkled, the black that nearly swallowed them accenting the miniature stars Eren was sure had descended from whatever heaven to make their home in his boyfriend’s eyes.

Levi blinked. Then he did it again. Eren smiled and leaned forward to kiss him, the tenderness a stark contrast to the passionate, heated kisses they had shared only a minute ago. He pulled back before Levi could respond, looking him in the eye as he spoke softly. “I know you won’t be able to stop. If I hadn’t wanted this, then I would’ve asked you to stop a while ago.” He moved a hand to gently cup Levi’s cheek, smiling a little more when Levi tilted into the touch just slightly.

 _“Eren,”_ he breathed out slowly, adoration laced throughout the word. Eren leaned forward to kiss him again, only this time, their lips barely touched. If Levi wanted to be dominant, he would have to earn it.

The shorter man could hardly stand it. Just who did the little shit think he was? If patience was a virtue then Eren was a tax-collector.

Levi, having had enough, gathered his wits and responded in contrast. He gripped Eren’s face between his hands and pressed their lips together with an animalistic hunger that neither knew was there.

And it drove them mad.

The glowing embers that were there before were now a flame burning bright. Their kisses escalated, each one more passionate and sloppy than the last until they were pressing open mouths to each other, harsh breaths colliding with the other’s and tongues dancing rapidly.

What was this?

The two began to struggle out of the blankets they had covered themselves with, trying to keep their lips in contact and hands gripping the other while moving off the couch. After a minute of heated fumbling, Eren got out of the blanket and fell onto the floor, causing Levi to fall down with him. Levi jumped up, pulling Eren upright and crashing his lips to Eren’s, that brief moment of no contact having starved him.

Was this love?

Eren let out heavy gasps as he pulled on Levi, stumbling backwards towards where he remembered Levi’s room to be. Levi followed, pushing Eren in the right direction, hoping that he had left the door open so that they wouldn’t need to waste time. Aparently past him had been smart, because they passed through the doorway with no resistance. Eren stumbled blindly and Levi turned him in the right direction towards the bed.

Or was this lust?

Levi finally broke them apart, pushing Eren hard and causing him to land on the bed and bounce back up a little bit. In a split moment Levi was over him, repossessing his lips and causing Eren to moan loudly as he tried to push himself into Levi; trying to get their bodies so close that they wouldn’t be able to tell whose was whose.

This was the abyss that they had brought themselves to. And if they didn’t stop here, they wouldn’t stop at all.

“Last chance, Eren,” Levi spoke in a hurried mumble, desperation threaded in his voice. “You have to tell me now. _Is this what you want?_ ”

Eren stopped. _Is_ this what he wanted? After all, he held certain emotions for the man - dare he say love. Eren looked into Levi’s eyes and he knew his answer.

“Levi,” He moved his arms around to the back of Levi’s neck and stared him right in the eyes as he spoke. “I don’t want _this_.” Levi’s expression saddened and he began to pull away, but Eren held tight to him and whispered in his ear, “I only want _you_.”

And into the abyss they went.

Connecting their lips in a searing kiss, Levi pressed down and moved his body against Eren’s in smooth, strong movements. Eren rolled his body up, making their arousals crash together under their layers of clothing, moans chorusing out of the two if them.

Eren reached between them and traced his fingers against the outline of Levi’s straining cock. Levi bit his lip in an effort to stop the whimper rising in his throat, but Eren picked up on it.

“Levi, I want to hear you, too,” he whispered against Levi’s cheek, enjoying the shiver that rippled through the shorter man’s body.

Levi busied his mouth by nipping at Eren’s neck, sometimes sucking and licking before biting the spot, making Eren writhe around beneath him. He reached a hand down and pulled at Eren’s shirt, dragging it up slowly as he brushed his fingers over the smooth skin. When he got the material up to the arms, he moved his attention down to a nipple, looking up at Eren and meeting his eyes as he slowly slid out his tongue and flicked the hard nub.

 _“Shit,”_ Eren moaned, throwing his head to the side before lifting it to look at Levi again. Levi smirked and then flicked it again before latching down on his nipple, sucking it and rolling it around in his mouth. The sensations clouded Eren’s mind and he panted, trying to stop himself from wiggling too much and to keep eye contact with Levi the entire time, who had taken a hand and started to pinch and pull lightly at the other nub while sucking.

Levi pushed at the shirt again as he continued abusing Eren’s nipples, and Eren trembled as he worked the shirt over his head. He got it off and threw it to the side, eyes locked on Levi again. Levi gave one last suck which made Eren let out a small sound before he released the hardened nub and coming back up to Eren’s face.

“Look at you. Your body is so honest and responsive to me, it’s like you’ve never done this before,” Levi purred out, taking in Eren’s flushed face and blown eyes. “Y-you know I have, but he never put this much attention towards me,” Eren mumbled. Levi’s eyes widened a little. Then his face became a predatory mask. “Well, I can still do other things to get you ready, hmm?”

Levi lowered himself down, and Eren watched with his eyes widening more and more until Levi finally had moved himself off of Eren and was sitting on his legs, just watching him. Eren struggled to sit up against the pillows. “What are you doing, Levi?” he asked. He was confused; was Levi backing out now?

But no. Words died on his lips as Eren watched Levi slowly start to lift his shirt. Inch by glorious inch, pale skin was revealed. Eren started to move towards him when Levi stopped him. “No, no,” He tutted, “ No moving from your spot, Jaeger.” Eren groaned but leaned back against the pillows, watching Levi with dark eyes.

Levi continued lifting his shirt until he finally whipped it off in one swift movement. Eren’s gaze raked down the smooth chest he had only fully seen exposed once before. He shifted, the urge to reach out and touch becoming hard to ignore. He wasn’t going to be able to follow Levi’s order for much longer if he kept dragging it out like this.

Levi then took his own hand and dragged it down his chest. Eren’s eyes were glued to the hand, and he swallowed hard when it reached the hem of Levi’s pants. “Do you want these off, Eren?” Levi asked in a husky whisper. Eren gulped and nodded quickly, desperate at this point.

Levi slowly popped open a button and tugged on the zipper. Eren wanted to groan at how slow he was going. The zipper finally reached the end and then Levi started to roll down the waist of his pants. Eren was shaking by then, clenching his fists in an effort to keep still.

Levi looked at Eren and arousal swept through his entire body. He was pleased to see how obedient Eren was being, his eyes filling with lusty fire and thighs quivering. He decided to be merciful and pulled off his pants quickly, not missing how Eren’s breathing had sped up a little.

Eren watched with eyes set on Levi as he returned to the same spot by Eren’s feet that he was at before, now only clothed in his black boxers. Eren then realized something which made his flush travel down his neck and ears. This was the extent of how naked they had each seen each other previously. Levi had never seen him pants-less, and Eren had never seen Levi without at least one piece of clothing on. This was going to be a whole new thing for the both of them.

Levi knew this. He had been thinking about it as well. So it was with no little amount of carefulness that he stated, “How about you get those off, hmm?” He watched the request process in Eren’s mind before his shaky hands unclasped the button on his pants and worked them off his legs. Once they were gone, Levi drank in the sight of Eren in just his boxers. The long, tan legs his boyfriend was now showing were driving him insane. He wanted to bite the soft skin on Eren’s thighs, but he refrained. He wanted to keep to his original plan. So he took a deep breath, hoping he was saying the right thing, and continued.

“All of it.”

Heat rushed through Eren at Levi’s words. But he was too horny and hot to be embarrassed. He just wanted to get to it as quick as possible. So staring directly into Levi’s eyes, he slid his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers before slowly sliding them down and revealing his cock.

Levi let out a sharp breath when he saw it. It stood straight and proud against Eren’s lower stomach, the tip already dripping with precome. He was above average size, at the least, but he wasn’t quite as thick as Levi himself was. Levi wanted to leap at it instantly, but he resisted. Now he could start his idea. So he looked up at Eren’s face again and growled out, “Sit up a little and lay back against the pillows.”

Eren did was he was told with an appreciatory shiver. Then his breath caught when Levi moved so that he was on all fours facing him and then started to crawl towards him. Eren’s mind provided a flashback and then he realized what Levi was doing. Back then in that hallway, when they had cuddled to stay warm. His mind had provided image that at the time he had been embarrassed about, but now it was exactly what he wanted.

Levi crawled with his burning eyes trained on Eren’s until he reached his closed knees. He slowly reached out and grabbed one with each hand and yanked them apart, completely exposing everything. Levi hoped his eyes didn’t betray his nervousness. He had never done this before, simply because he had never been allowed to. This was new for him. He just hoped that he wouldn’t fuck this up.

He looked at Eren and then dipped his head down to look at the tip of Eren’s cock. Eren tried to stop himself from shaking as he watched Levi. Levi opened his mouth and gently blew on it, and the feeling made Eren gasp a little. Then Levi looked back up at Eren as he gave the tip a flick with his tongue.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Eren moaned slightly. Then Levi licked a long stripe up, from his balls to the tip, and Eren gasped as his cock twitched under the attention. Levi chuckled, and the deep sound made Eren shiver. Then his eyes nearly rolled back into his head when Levi closed his mouth around the head.

Levi swirled his tongue around and pressed it into the slit, jumping a little when Eren twitched again in his mouth. It seemed he was doing it right. But by looking up at Eren, he could tell that he was coming close, and he wanted to make Eren wait. So he grabbed around the base and lifted his mouth off.

Eren panted heavily and looked at Levi again. “W-Why did you s-stop? I was getting c-close,” he whimpered. Levi nodded. “Exactly why I stopped.” He stared at Eren. “I want you to come while inside me.”

Eren’s eyes widened before he averted his eyes. “Um...” Levi instantly sat up, looking concernedly at Eren. “What is it?” Eren hunched his shoulders and spoke in an embarrassed tone. “Well, uh, I thought that, uh,” he looked at Levi from the corner of his eyes as the last part came out in a whisper, “you were gonna top me.”

Levi blinked. “Oh,” he mumbled. Eren realized something was wrong and he sat up more, shifting until he was now on his hands and knees, right next to Levi. “What is it? You’re looking really uncomfortable now,” Eren quietly prompted. He knew that the problem wasn’t lack of arousal; the proof was in Levi’s still blown eyes and tight bulge in his boxers, so there had to be something else that was bothering him.

Levi was the one to avert his eyes now as he looked to the side, a nervous expression on his face. “I’ve, uh...never...”

It hit Eren all at once what Levi was saying. “He never let you top, did he?” Eren asked gently, shifting closer to Levi until their thighs were touching. Levi closed his eyes and nodded. “He never let me take control. I never even got to give him a blowjob. He would always push me off whenever I tried, saying that he was just trying to please me.”

Eren pressed himself against Levi again, so that their shoulders were touching. “So you’re saying you don’t really know where to go from here to top?” he asked. Levi nodded. “I guess I should’ve realized it. He just wanted to be the one in control,” he said, still not trusting himself to look at Eren.

Eren’s heart hurt a little. This was ruining the mood for them. So he reached out and took Levi’s face in his hand, turning it so that Levi had no choice but to look at him, and smiled before pressing another tender kiss to his lips. He lingered there before gently pulling away and staring at Levi, trying to put his heart and soul into what he was saying. “Remember that I trust you Levi. I know that this will be new for the both of us, but we’re taking care of each other here.” He pressed his forehead into Levi’s before whispering out the rest of his statement. “I have never trusted anyone as much as I have trusted you, and I know that you will take care of me, so just know that I will do the same for you.”

Levi shook a little as emotion crashed into him and filled him with a sense of calm and happiness that he had never before experienced as he looked back into Eren’s deep eyes. He knew what Eren was saying was true; he felt the same. He turned more and grabbed Eren, pulling him close and burying his head in the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Eren responded in kind, wrapping his arms around Levi and pushing his nose into Levi’s hair.

“Because I trust you, I’m going to help you secure your dominance that you never got from Farlan.” Eren pulled back and pressed a kiss to Levi’s forehead before smiling. “So we’d better hurry before we lose the mood entirely.”

Levi chuckled a little and pulled back. Without warning he reached down and grabbed Eren’s cock, pulling a startled gasp from the brunet. He dragged his hand up and down, thumbing at the head, a smile growing on his lips as he felt it re-harden under his touch. “Am I doing a good job so far?” he asked, looking at Eren’s face with a small smirk. Eren’s breath had returned the harsh gasps that they were before, and his eyes had regained their smoulder.

“God, _yes_ , Levi. Are you sure you’ve never done this before?” Eren breathed out. Levi bit the bottom of his lip, and Eren let out a whine. Levi raised an eyebrow. “What was that for?” Eren whimpered before mumbling, “That just looked really sexy on you...”

Levi grinned and then bit his lip again, and Eren groaned and his head fell back, hips beginning to thrust up into Levi’s hand, aiding him in the process of jacking off. Watching Eren fall apart under his touch, with him being in control, was making Levi’s own cock harden and arousal course through him at a higher rate than he could ever remember.

“Do you want to cum now, Eren?” he purred out, smirk growing when Eren let out a groan and bit his own lip before nodding vigorously. Levi stopped his hand, and Eren looked at him with imploring eyes, but Levi wasn’t about to back down now. “You have to tell me, Eren, or else I don’t know what you want.”

“Y-yeah, I do. P-please let me cum, Levi,” Eren begged, trying to get Levi’s hand moving again and shifting his hips around. Levi grinned. “That’s good, Eren.” Then he sped up the pace of his hand, his breath quickening at the moans coming from his boyfriend’s lips.

“L-Levi, I’m gonna-hng-cum...aAHH!” Eren cried out impassionedly as thick white ribbons came out of his throbbing cock, landing on Levi’s arm and his stomach. Levi inhaled sharply as he watched, and he nearly came himself. Eren fell backwards until he was laying down and just stayed there, breathing hard and trying to collect himself.

 _“Holy shit, Eren,”_ Levi said. Eren opened his eyes-when had he closed them-and they widened as they took in Levi’s overwhelmed face, as if he couldn’t believe what he had just seen. Eren gave a weak smile and sat up again, reaching out his arms towards Levi, catching his attention.

“You still up for this?” he asked, his voice a little shaky despite the teasing tone he was going for. Levi seemed to take a moment to process Eren’s words, because he just sat still and stared at Eren before blinking and then nodding twice, red coloring his cheeks.

“Well then,” Eren said, keeping eyes locked with Levi as he lay back down and spread open his legs, “you need to get me ready then.”

And Levi-didn’t move. He just watched Eren with wide eyes and stayed frozen. The look on his face showed that he was lost. He was so overwhelmed by this; by getting to be the dominant one. Eren smiled gently and sat back up. “I’ll help, remember? I trust you.” Levi blinked and then nodded.

Eren smiled, realizing that he would have to tell Levi what to do. “You might want to take your boxers off first,” he suggested. Levi took a deep, shaky breath before sitting back and staring at Eren. “How about you do that?” he said, giving Eren a sultry look that was only put off by how he was slightly shaking.

It was Eren’s turn to inhale sharply and he stared at Levi with wide eyes. Then his hands darted forward and latched on the waistband of Levi’s boxers, and he noticed the dark wet spot that was at the front. He rolled them down, Levi helping by lifting his hips up, but looking away as Eren dragged the material down off his thighs.

Eren stared at Levi’s dripping cock as he dropped the boxers off the side of the bed. He took in the size and thickness and swallowed hard. Was it a bad thing to want something this much? He looked at Levi and his face became tender when he saw Levi’s now closed eyes. He reached out and brushed a thumb gently under one of his eyes. When Levi opened it and looked at Eren, the brunet smiled.

“You don’t have to feel nervous, Levi. You never have to close your eyes for something like this again. Not when you’re in control.” Eren saw the confidence rush into Levi’s gaze and Levi sat up, moving back and going back onto all fours, pushing Eren’s chest to have him lay down again with a hand.

“Well, if I’m in control, then you’ve got to listen to me, brat.” Eren’s grin faltered and his body shivered at the sudden deep timbre Levi’s voice had descended into. It was like warm honey that covered his senses in a forbidden flavor. His cock was quickly rehardening.

Levi didn’t seem nervous at all now. The nervousness and worry of fucking things up had been pushed into the far corner of his mind, and he was now completely focused on Eren and getting to what they had both come into the room for.

Levi shifted so that he was straddling Eren, and he took the tip of a finger and slowly dragged it down, starting at Eren’s throat and down the center of his chest, along the top of his cock and then the underside of it until it stopped right above Eren’s entrance. He could feel Eren’s body quivering with anticipation.

“Eren,” he growled out, and Eren’s gaze snapped up to look at Levi, whose heated glare had stayed on his fingertip the entire time as he continued with his order. “See my drawers in the corner of the room?” Levi looked up through hooded eyes and Eren repressed the urge to shiver violently. “The corner of the top one, under the tanks. There are the necessary materials there. Get them for me.” Then he paused, and added, as an afterthought and testing the waters, “And no walking. You’ve got to crawl the entire time.”

Eren’s eyes widened. This was heading into an entirely new plane of foreplay-like activities, and to his surprise he wasn’t sure if he hated it. He moved as much as he could to the side of the bed and slid off onto the floor, only pausing a moment before getting onto all fours and crawling towards Levi’s drawers.

His face flamed, knowing that it was fairly certain that Levi was staring at his ass. But despite the adrenaline coursing through him as well as embarrassment, he arched his back just a little more and raised his ass just a little, hoping that it would do something. He had done things like this for dances, but never totally in the nude, and never for the person that he loved.

 _Loved_. Yes, he was certain now. He loved Levi. He had no regrets doing these things for the person he loved.

He reached the drawers and pulled himself up, trying to weave his body through the air and look seductive. He pulled open the drawer, arching his back a little as he did so, and searched through it, lifting up the workout tanks like Levi had said. Sure enough, he found a bottle of lube and a small stack of condoms. He grabbed a packet and the bottle and moved down onto his knees, shutting the drawer. Then he took a deep breath and turned around to crawl back.

The moment he made eye contact with Levi from across the room, Eren nearly lost all of his air. Even from across the room, the hungry, possessive glare he was receiving was enough to feel as though every fiber in his body was being set alight. Levi’s eyes were almost swallowed in black, and he was visibly shaking, trying to hold himself back.

Eren felt a thrill run through him, and he got back down onto all fours, first putting the condom between his teeth. Levi’s hand darted out towards the only light that had been on the entire time, which was the bedside lamp, and he flicked it off. Eren realized then that the window was open, and that the sky was clear, allowing moonlight to seep into the room and illuminate everything inside with an almost heavenly glow.

Levi stared at him and then lifted a finger, beckoning him with a “come hither” movement. Eren moved almost unconsciously, crawling with aroused eyes locked on Levi’s own, his cock heavy and throbbing between his legs. He reached the bedside and placed first his arms on the mattress before drawing himself up, getting as close to Levi as he could without actually getting on the bed.

They stayed there for a split moment, and it was almost magical. The moonlight shone around their faces, eyes shining a bright silver and deep emerald, bodies nearly overflowing with need, and the atmosphere filling their hearts with love. They were emotionally connected, and soon they would finally come together bodilly.

Levi leaned down and came close to Eren’s face, noses pressing together and eyes drilling into the others as he reached between them and pried the condom from Eren’s mouth. Then he commanded in a low voice, “Get up here, now.”

Eren wasted no time and crawled onto the bed. He had barely gotten back up before strong hands were flipping him onto his back, and he looked at Levi from between spread legs. Levi took the bottle from where it still was in Eren’s hand and opened it, squeezing some out onto his fingers. Eren’s whole being thrummed with need. He needed this kind of release, and he needed it now.

Levi made a small show of lubing his fingers before slowly reaching down and circling Eren’s entrance. He knew in general what he had to do; it had been done to him many times. But he had no idea what it would be like to be on the inside. Heat and arousal combined with excitement at the prospect, and he finally poked the tip of his finger into Eren’s hole.

Eren shivered as the minor intrusion. It had been a little while for sure, and he really hadn’t worked on fingering himself in several years either. He was being opened up again after a long while, so all he could guarantee was that he’d be tight. But maybe that was the best thing for Levi.

Eren caught Levi’s eyes, which were asking for permission. Eren smiled warmly, despite his nerves. “You can stretch me out, Levi. It’s fine.” Levi nodded and then turned his eyes back to his task, mentally taking a deep breath before easing a finger in.

It was certainly tight; Levi could already tell that. He could barely remember what the inside of his own asshole felt like, since he hadn’t done anything like that since Farlan, but now he was the one taking control; doing this for someone else. He wasn’t about to stop now. So he looked at Eren’s face to make sure he was still ok before pushing in a second finger.

Eren’s breathing hitched and he felt himself stretching out. He panted harder than before and peered at Levi. “Just- you can kinda wiggle your fingers around and stretch me out.” Levi swallowed hard and followed Eren’s instructions, massaging his walls and trying to push his fingers deeper.

Then he did a scissoring motion with his fingers, and one of them brushed something, and Eren let out a loud moan, head kicking backwards and causing Levi to pause and stare up at him in amazement.

“Guess that’s your little spot, hmm Eren?” he whispered, and even then his voice was deep and rough, his arousal painfully easy to detect through it. Eren shifted, pushing his hips back against Levi’s fingers. “P-please, do that again, Levi,” he moaned out.

Levi smirked before resuming the motion of his fingers, aiming for where he remembered the spot to be, and then he came across the bump again and Eren shook as he let out another moan. Levi didn’t wait for permission this time, assaulting Eren’s prostate with his fingers and reveling in the noises spilling from Eren’s lips.

“L-Levi,” Eren panted, drawing Levi’s attention back to Eren’s face. “You should-hng-add a t-third one now.” Levi nodded, pausing only a split moment before working in a third lubed finger. Eren hissed a little, pain twinging through the pleasure, but going away once Levi rubbed at the spot again.

Levi watched Eren, transfixed, as the brunet worked to fuck himself of Levi’s fingers, soft moans spilling out every time Levi touched his prostate. Eren’s face was red and flushed, eyes bright and deep, pulling Levi into them, and his mouth was open, with a tiny stream of drool gathering at the corner of his lips. The moonlight covered his body, making him nearly glow. Levi had never seen something so beautiful.

Levi felt he was about to lose himself. The urge to get inside and claim this ethereal being was too strong for him to control. He stretched Eren’s walls one last time before yanking his fingers out, making Eren whimper from the sudden loss. Eren peered at him from hooded eyes, the moonlight reflecting off of them.

Levi’s hands shook as he reached for the condom he had laid to the side. He grabbed it and forced his hands to calm before ripping it open and pulling it out. He looked at Eren’s wreaked face and his heart jumped. He had made Eren this way. He had been the one to fill Eren with the want he was seeing ooze from dark green eyes. It had all been him.

He turned back to Eren and rolled the condom over his cock, biting his lip and trying not to hiss at the pleasure even the small touches were giving him. He paused before gently grabbing Eren’s long legs and lifting them up. Eren scooted himself closer, hooking his ankles behind Levi’s back. Levi himself looked down and lined himself up with Eren’s entrance, feeling it twitch against the tip of his cock.

He met Eren’s eyes for the last time before they were connected. Eren met his gaze, and gave a sweet smile. He leaned up as much as he could and reached out a hand to pull at Levi’s neck, bringing him close enough for Eren to press a kiss to Levi’s forehead. Then he lay back down and spoke in a breathy whisper.

“I really do love you, Levi.”

Levi’s eyes widened and every fiber of his being froze before erupting into flaming affection and passion. He shook, staring Eren down. “Y-You just said- are you- _Eren,_ ” he breathed out. Eren’s heart was in his eyes and he nodded.

Levi bit his lip, wanting to wait just a moment before he said it too. He took a deep breath and started to push himself in. Eren panted and let out a gasp before moaning as Levi’s face took on the same overwhelmed look he had before. Levi finally bottomed out and stopped, breathing hard and trying not to hyperventilate from the sensations that surrounded his cock.

He opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them, and looked down at Eren. He gathered his breath before stuttering out, “Eren, I- I really love you t-too.” And to see the smile of pure radiance spread across Eren’s wreaked face was a sight he would give anything in the world to see again.

Eren looked up at Levi, and affection rushed through him. Levi’s shaking form and red face, silver eyes that looked almost blue in the moonlight, and open, panting mouth just made Eren want to sit up and press kisses all over this man. But he couldn’t move yet. Levi had to start moving.

Levi let them both breathe for a moment and took the time to really feel what it was like to top. Eren’s ass held him tightly, and the pressure was almost too good to handle. Levi knew what he had to do next, so he fixed Eren with a pointed look. “Can I m-move now?” he asked, too overwhelmed to care about his stutter.

Eren purposefully clenched around him once and Levi let out a beautiful gasp. “Yeah Levi, y-you can move,” he said. Levi took a deep breath before nearly pulling out, wanting to moan at the feeling of his cock scraping along Eren’s walls. Then he locked eyes with Eren before pushing himself back in a little faster.

Twin moans chorused out of the two of them, Levi tilting his head back and Eren closing his eyes. It startled both of them, pants rushing out of their mouths as they looked at each other, minds replaying the noise they had just heard combined with the feeling.

“Holy shit, _do that again,_ ” Eren breathed out.

Levi listened to Eren, pulling nearly all of the way out before driving back in, this time with twice as much force. Eren couldn’t stop the loud cry that came from his lips, and he slapped a hand over his mouth in embarrassment. Levi stared at him, and Eren shivered at the almost dangerous look he was receiving. “I- I’m s-sorry,” he blurted out.

Levi leaned forward until he was directly above Eren before saying something he had said before. “ _Never_ apologize for such a sexy sound,” he growled out. He reached forward and pulled Eren’s hand from his mouth, intertwining their fingers to the side of his head. Then he stopped resisting and pulled out before slamming into Eren, making him nearly bend in half.

There was nothing to muffle Eren’s cries and moans this time. Levi drank in the noises, losing himself in how good it all felt. He was quickly breaking down himself, not realizing that he was making noises too. But Eren definitely noticed. Levi’s voice started coming out broken.

 _“God, d-do you_ \- mm- _e-even know-_ hng- _how long_ -ahh- _I’ve loved you_ \- hah- _Eren?”_ Levi’s voice growled out, despite the broken words. Eren moaned and clenched around Levi again, moving his hips down to meet Levi’s thrusts. The words Levi was saying were nearly too much. Eren thought he was going to combust.

 _“Levi,_ please, I just- AHH,” Eren broke off when Levi hit his prostate just right after lifting his legs onto his shoulders. Once Levi realized what had happened, he drilled into the spot, not caring that he would probably be sore the next day. “Eren, god, Eren,” he cried out, moaning almost as if he was the one being pounded into.

Levi cried out Eren’s name as a mantra, and Eren responded the same, crying out loudly the name of the man pounding him. “Levi- ahh, oh god, Levi! Shit, you’re so good, Levi!” Eren babbled, not really thinking about what he was saying. Then his last coherent piece of mind said, _fuck it_ , and he changed his wording just a little bit.

“Oh god, I love you. I love you so fucking much, Levi, I just- hng- love you, god,” Eren breathed out heavily. Levi moaned loudly at Eren’s declaration, and drove impossibly deeper, crying out his own response.

“Eren, fuck- ah- I love you too- shit you feel so good- gah- around my cock and- hah- I love you so much, Eren.” Levi couldn’t stop his words, and he had no intentions of stopping them.

The two were quickly reaching their releases. “Levi- hah- I’m g-gonna- gah- cum really soon- hah,” Eren panted heavily, tears building up in his eyes. Levi grunted, brow sweaty and hair sticking to his forehead. “M-Me too, I’m getting close,” he gasped out.

Eren dug his heels into Levi’s shoulders, trying to pull Levi as close and deep as he could before they tripped over the edge together. He clenched again around Levi, trying to keep them held together. Levi hissed and used his final burst of energy to pound Eren, knowing they were both not going to last much longer.

“Levi, I really- really, love- god LEVI-” Eren screamed as he came for a second time, hard and long. His spine bent at a crazy angle into Levi and he saw white, barely hearing his scream. His bent position caused a small stream of the white fluid to land up on his neck, right in front of Levi’s line of vision.

Levi was done. There was no way he could stop himself after seeing something like that. He shuddered and cried out as he pressed deep and released into the condom.

The two stayed there, breathing heavily and coming down from their respective highs. Eren recovered the most first, lifting his tired head to look at where Levi had slumped slightly to the side of him, smiling a little when he figured that it was because even in his high, Levi didn’t want to get dirty. He raised a hand and brushed the tips of his fingers against the hair stuck to Levi’s forehead, damp with sweat. Levi opened his eyes to look at Eren, smiling a little and reaching out to grab Eren’s hand.

“That was-” Eren started, voice broken from his scream. Levi nodded, sitting up with a small groan and pulling himself out with a wet pop. In any other case, he would have made a disgusted face, but this time he smiled. He looked down at Eren, taking in his sweaty, cum-covered chest and tired blown eyes, along with a satisfied smile, his body still accented by the moon’s loving glow.

“Was it...good...for you?” Levi asked a little nervously. All of his fears were dispelled when Eren let out an airy laugh and turned his head to look at him. “That was literally the best sex I’ve ever had in my life,” he said.

Levi gave a small sigh before starting to scoot off the bed. “I need to take this off,” he said, looking down at his condom-covered dick. He slid his legs off the side and felt his hips twinge a little in pain. He stood and paused, grimacing at how his joints burned, but not to an unbearable amount. He looked back at Eren with a suddenly sympathetic look.

“I’m sorry in advance for the pain you’ll be feeling when you finally get up,” he stated. Eren chuckled, knowing that it was true. “Well, in that case, if you can, could you maybe get a washcloth so we can wash off my chest before we get some sleep?” Levi nodded, pulling off the condom and tying it as he slightly stumbled towards the trashcan. He threw it out and opened his door, heading down the hallway to his bathroom.

Eren lay on Levi’s sheets with a dazed smile on his face. He had never experienced anything like that before. Levi was a natural, and it had clearly been pleasurable for him as well. He dragged a finger across his throat, stopping when he reached the spot on his neck. He lifted a finger and snorted a little, looking at the cum now on the tip.

“Satisfied with yourself?” Levi came back into the room and got back onto the bed, immediately working on cleaning Eren off. Eren smiled a little and nodded. “I’ve never cum that hard before, either,” he stated. Levi gave a small smirk but continued to clean him off gently. He finished getting it off and gently set the cloth on his nightstand, too tired to do anything else with it.

“The sheets are probably dirty,” Eren mumbled as Levi pulled the covers over the both of them, sleep mumbling his voice despite what he said. Levi huffed a little, sleep also taking over. “I can change them in the morning. Just come here, will you?” Eren rolled over, feeling his hips burn even just by doing that, and faced Levi, cuddling closer until Levi could swing an arm over his shoulder, pulling him in closer.

Eren snuggled in and sighed happily, closing his eyes. “I love you, Levi,” he mumbled. Right as he dozed off, felt a peck on his cheek and heard Levi whisper back to him.

“I love you too, Eren.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, you dorks, geez.


	22. Just a note

So this isn't a chapter, and no, I'm not quitting this fic. :)

This is more of an apology. I've been under a mixture of a massive workload and sickness for the past week or so, and plus I wanted to make the next chapter nice for you all. So I'm just here telling you all that it'll be a little bit late. I'm trying to not crash and burn in some of my classes, so I've been trying to focus on that a little bit more. Depending on how much I'm able to get done, the chapter will be out within a week from now. 

Thank you all for sticking with me despite my random updates and stress. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What to do for the rest of break?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that suddenly all of my work could be divided into two parts! Genius!  
> So here we go, have this chappie. The next one will be glorious :)  
> Thank you for sticking with me after all this time!!!

The morning after, true to Levi’s word, Eren hadn’t been able to get out of the bed for a little while because of how much his hips hurt. Levi had wasted no time in making him breakfast in bed, coming back and eating with the brunet. That day had just been spent enjoying each other's company. They watched movies all day and ordered takeout, sharing lazy kisses and cuddling close. They went to bed that night cuddled close together and sharing whispers of “I love you,” before drifting off.

The next few days passed with a sense of lazy contentedness. The two would wake up next to each other and Eren would try to sneak in one kiss before Levi got up to brush his teeth complaining about morning breath. They would make breakfast before going out somewhere, whether that was a coffee shop for a few hours or just walking around outside, dressed in warm coats and holding hands. The only time they had been separated for more than an hour was when Eren had raced out of the apartment two days afterwards, yelling something about a “completely necessary and important coffee run” before heading out and coming back an hour and a half later, in a good mood the rest of the day.

They were content, truly, but there was something coming up rapidly that was weighing on their minds.

Christmas was very close. What were they supposed to do about that?

Levi woke up Christmas Eve before Eren and his first thought was worry. He hadn’t figured out what he wanted to get Eren yet. He knew it had to be special, but he wanted to get him something more important than just a new coffee mug or something like that. He sighed and looked at Eren’s head where it rested against his shoulder. He gently reached out and carded a hand through his hair as he sighed.

“What should I get you, Eren?” he mumbled under his breath.

He lay in bed with Eren for another half hour before getting up and heading into the kitchen to make breakfast. He thought he could make something for Eren again. He cooked pancakes and cut up a few small strawberries before grabbing some whipped cream out of the fridge and putting some on top of the pancakes and sticking the strawberries inside the cream. He loaded it all onto a plate and tray and headed back into their room.

He opened the door to see Eren sitting up and taking on his phone. When Eren saw it was Levi, he quickly spoke into the phone. “Hey, I’ll talk to you later, alright? Thanks again!” Eren hung up and put his phone on the side table before looking up at Levi with bright eyes and messy morning hair that Levi found absolutely adorable.

“Who was that?” Levi asked, walking to Eren’s side and handing over the tray. Eren reached out and took it, setting it on his lap and picking up the fork. He paused for a moment before blurting out, “Mikasa.” Levi raised an eyebrow out of interest. Eren gave him a blank look before awkwardly continuing. “Uh, she was just calling to see how break was going. I obviously didn’t tell her about a few nights ago.” He let out an awkward chuckle before turning his attention to the pancakes.

Levi looked at him, not sure whether or not to believe Eren’s slightly fishy sounding story, but pushed it out of his mind when Eren let out an appreciative sound after taking a bite. “Levi, these are so fucking good. Geez, how come you’re so good at making food?” Levi smiled a little and sat on his side of the bed. God, he was so in love with Eren. If anyone else who knew him could see him now, they would be poking him and looking at him with concerned expressions, asking where the “real” Levi had gone. Hanji would probably ask to experiment on him.

Levi frowned when he thought of his friends. It really did suck sometimes, knowing that they had no clue that he and Eren were so close and so together. He wished a little that they knew, just so that it could become a normal thing. Maybe Erwin would greet him in the morning with a smile and a, “Morning Levi. How’s Eren today?” Maybe he would see Petra and she would give her signature sweet smile and ask about Eren as well. Maybe Hanji would greet him at lunch with a shit-eating grin and tease him about Eren.

Levi wished that was the case sometimes.

But he pushed those thoughts  aside. He would think about that when break was over. For now, he needed to focus on what he was going to do for Eren. He wanted to focus on Eren. He wanted it to just be the two of them on Christmas day, opening gifts from each other and maybe drinking some wine before watching some cheesy movie and just spending time with each other.

He didn’t want Eren going through any extra stress this holiday. Eren already would be thinking about what to do for Christmas. He didn’t need to be thinking of anything else to do for Levi. Just having him there would be a present enough.

“Levi?” He blinked and looked at Eren, who was staring at him with a confused expression. “You were spacing out. You ok?” Eren asked. Levi nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Yeah. Just thinking about what we should do for tomorrow.”

Eren’s face brightened noticeably at the mention of the holiday. “Ooh! I’ve had some ideas. I was thinking that we could go out somewhere for a little while, and then come home and maybe watch something-”

Eren was suddenly interrupted by the sound of Levi’s phone going off. Levi wanted to ignore it, but Eren picked it up off the side table and looked at it. A look Levi couldn’t quite decipher crossed his face before Eren held it out. “It’s Headmaster Erwin. You should probably answer it.”

Levi cursed, but he knew Erwin would just keep calling until he picked up. May as well get it over with now. He grabbed the phone and made a “keep quiet” motion with his hand before sliding his thumb across the screen and lifting it to his ear. “What is it, fucking eyebrows?”

 _“Levi, come on, it’s nearly Christmas; where’s your spirit?”_ Erwin joked. Levi huffed. “You know that my spirit is too black for the holidays. What do you want?” He heard a sigh before Erwin stated, _“I need to see you for a little while tomorrow evening.”_

Levi straightened his back, turning away from where Eren sat listening intently. He stood up and left the bedroom, turning back to mouth, “I’ll be back,” to Eren, who nodded and grabbed his own phone off the table to mess with. Levi shut the door and headed into the kitchen, voice growing in volume as he walked.

“Listen up, eyebrows. I’m busy all day tomorrow, so I have no time to be around you.” Erwin let out an inquisitive sound. _“Levi, you’re never busy on Christmas. You’re always staying in your apartment watching movies and drinking wine. You never have anything planned out.”_

Levi scowled. He knew it was true. But he hadn’t had a significant other during Christmas for a while, and now he actually had someone to be with on the stupid holiday. His heart sank a little when he realized that he couldn’t refuse Erwin without giving massive hints that he had someone with him, which would lead Erwin to make assumptions, which he didn’t want.

He sighed. “What are you asking of me, Erwin?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eren looked up from his messages and quickly turned off his phone when Levi came back into the room.  “What did he want?” he asked, face filled with curiosity. Levi huffed and looked at Eren with a little bit of reluctance on his face.

“He’s pulling me out of the apartment tomorrow evening. Said that he was going to take me, Hanji and Petra out to celebrate the holiday.” He tched and looked at the floor, but even through his typical face Eren could see the regret in his eyes. Eren smiled tenderly and got out of the sheets before walking over to where Levi stood.

“I understand. You can’t tell him you’re busy without revealing something, huh?” Levi stayed silent, still not looking at his lover. He was ashamed to admit that he was too afraid to tell his friends that he was already together with Eren.

“It’s alright, Levi.” Eren said quietly, and the genuineness in his voice made Levi turn and look at him with wider eyes. Eren smiled gently at Levi’s reaction and continued. “Seriously. I completely understand that.” He stepped forward and took Levi into his arms, holding him close and burying his nose into Levi’s hair.

“You’ll still be free in the morning, right? Let’s just spend our time together in the morning and then you can go with Erwin in the evening.” Eren smiled and held Levi tighter in his arms. He felt Levi shake minutely, and he pulled back to look at the older man. Levi was looking at Eren’s chest, biting his bottom lip as if he were trying not to cry. Eren lifted a hand and took Levi’s chin against his fingers to tilt it up to look at him. He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

Levi’s heart swelled painfully. How could he have ever been able to win Eren’s affections? He was a bland, bitch-faced man who had a cleaning complex and who was too afraid to admit to dating such a wonderful man. And yet, Eren had let him in. He had shown him so much affection and understanding, and had trusted Levi with his own problems and secret life.

Eren was his light. Eren was his anchor. Eren was everything to him.

He looked up and met Eren’s deep sea green eyes with overflowed with emotion. He reached up and pulled him down, kissing him deeply. He tried to communicate everything into the press of his lips against Eren’s. He pulled back and sighed.

“What the hell did I ever do to deserve someone like you?” Eren smiled. “Levi, that’s such a typical line.” Levi’s lips twitched in a smile. “Yeah, and I can say that it’s such a true line.” Eren laughed a little and turned away a little, covering his face, but wasn’t able to hide the blush crossing his cheeks.

“Levi, seriously.” Levi smirked a little and pulled Eren’s hand away to give a quick peck to Eren’s lips. “Come on then. We have a full day today together. Let’s spend it well.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They spent the rest of Christmas Eve out of the apartment. They went to a bunch of shopping districts and picked up a few things for the apartment, like soap and new sheets at Levi’s discretion. At one point they saw some students from school and had to duck and maneuver out of sight.

They only separated once. Eren told Levi to go shopping somewhere else. When Levi looked at him in confusion, Eren had winked and said, “I’m going to go buy your Christmas present!” Then he moved forward and pecked Levi’s forehead before skipping out of the store. Levi had stood there for a moment before pulling the scarf he was wearing closer around his neck and face, hoping that people would think his face was red just because of the cold.

He ended up heading to random coffee shops despite his earlier thoughts. He found a shop that sold exotic coffee and teas and ended up purchasing a bag of Costa Rican coffee and chocolate covered coffee beans from Honduras. They were slightly expensive, but he bought them anyway. On the way out, he came across a glass tumbler in a cool clear design with some special features in the lid that he didn’t entirely understand, but he figured Eren would, so he bought that too. He had an idea for a design he wanted on the tumbler.

He paused for a moment before buying a few select teas for his own personal stock. Then he grabbed the bag and folded it carefully before hiding it beneath the sheets in another bag. He headed out of the shop and shivered as he walked into the cold air. He pulled out his phone and dialed Eren.

 _“Hello?”_ Eren’s slightly breathless voice came on the line. “Hey, I’m ready to meet up again. Where are you?” Levi asked. There was a pause before he heard a muffled, “Shit!” and then Eren panted into the phone, _“Um, just tell me where you are, and I’ll meet you there.”_ It sounded like he was running.

Levi felt confused, but looked around and told him which stores he was closest to. With a quick, _“Thanks! I’ll be there soon,”_ Eren hung up and left Levi staring at his phone. He stood in the cold for a few minutes before Eren nearly crashed into him.

“Why are you panting so much?” Levi asked, watching Eren who was now bent over wheezing. Eren looked up and smiled. “Because I wanted to be back as soon as I could!” He straightened and grabbed Levi’s arm, looping his own through it. “C’mon, I’m ready to go back.”

They drove back to Levi’s apartment late and tired. They stumbled a little through their nighttime routine, but they finally were able to get into bed, Eren cuddled up with his head under Levi’s chin and Levi’s arm around Eren’s shoulders.

“Levi?” Eren’s voice whispered right as Levi was about to slip into unconsciousness. Levi forced his eyes to open and whisper back, “What?” Eren pushed himself up as much as he could in his tired and fuzzy state and pressed a quick kiss to Levi’s lips, nearly missing but still kissing him sweetly.

“I love you,” he mumbled, a small grin on his face, and then he slipped back down to where he had been before and quickly fell asleep. Levi blinked for a moment before allowing a small smile of his own to cross his face. He let his eyes slip closed and barely heard himself whisper, “I love you too, brat.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi woke up first to his phone ringing obnoxiously. He groaned when he heard it and turned more to the side, trying to block out the sound by getting closer to the still sleeping Eren. He let out a small sigh of relief when it stopped, but his eyes snapped open again in annoyance when it started to ring again.

He raised his head to give his best death glare to where his phone sat ringing on the side table, but alas, the inanimate object was immune to his rage. So with an angry huff and fully planning on taking out his rage on the caller before chucking his phone out of the window, he untangled himself from Eren’s warm self and, shivering at the cold, stormed across to his phone, picking it up and sliding his finger to answer in an almost violent manner.

“Who the fuck are you, and you’d better have a good reason for waking me-”

He was interrupted by an explosion of sound though the phone, to where he held it away from his ear, not entirely sure that he still hadn’t blown out his eardrums. He could dimly make out the sound of the “Happy Birthday” song paying over the sound of noisemakers and excited yelling.

He knew who it was immediately.

He waited for the person to stop screaming out a rushed version of the Birthday song before quickly getting out of the room and shutting the door gently before heading to the opposite part of the apartment so that the could unleash his fury. He paused for a minute, seeing if Eren had woken up, and then growled into the phone.

“Damnit, Hanji, what the fuck?” Hanji cackled on the other end. _“Ah, my dear midget! How does it feel being above the golden age of thirty?”_ Levi’s eyes narrowed. “Not a good start, I can tell you. My entire thirty-first year is cursed because you fucked it up.”

Hanji laughed again before she lowered her voice into an almost confidential tone. _“Are you excited for tonight? We’re all going out!”_ Levi’s face dropped as he remembered. That’s right. He had agreed to go out with Erwin and the others that night to celebrate his birthday. And he had to go to not raise suspicion about Eren being with him.

“Whatever, shitty glasses. I don’t want to have to deal with you until then. I’m hanging up.” _“But Levi, my little penguin! You still-”_ Levi hung up when he heard Hanji’s other nickname for him. Seriously, he didn’t even look like a penguin.

He sighed and turned around to head back into the bedroom. He opened the door carefully and sighed again when he saw Eren sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “I’m sorry, Eren. Did I wake you up?” he asked, walking over to him and sitting on the side of the bed.

Eren gave a sleepy smile. “No. Well, unless you leaving our bed and taking all the warmth with you counts.” Levi couldn’t help the quirk of his lips at the “our” part. _Our bed._ Didn’t that sound nice.

“Well, sorry about that.” He moved closer to Eren, avoiding going under the covers, because then he would get sleepy again and the temptation to sleep his precious time with Eren away would overtake him.

“So, what are we gonna do before you have to leave tonight?” Eren asked, looking at Levi quizzically. Levi shrugged after a moment. “Anything in particular you want to do?” Eren smiled and scooted closer to Levi so that their bare shoulders were touching. “Just making things up as we go along today sounds fine.”

They ended up going out for coffee and then walking around a snow covered park until it was time for lunch, where they went out of town a few miles and to a small restaurant that Levi knew. They had sat in a booth farther into the corner, and had sat on the same bench together, pressed together and cuddling as best as they could without looking suspicious.

They were on their way back to the apartment at around seven when Levi’s phone buzzed with a new text message. Eren checked it, since Levi was driving, and snorted, making Levi make a questioning sound. “Hanji’s reminding you again about tonight. She says that she’ll show up at the apartment if you don’t show up to her house in about a half-hour.”

Levi tsked, annoyance crossing his features. “Fucking shitty glasses. At this rate, I’ll have to drop you off at the apartment. I don’t think it’d be best for either of us if she actually came inside. She tends to be someone who goes through every single room of the apartment for no reason.”

Eren nodded. “That’s fine.” They sat in comfortable silence before Levi pulled up to the apartment complex. Eren got out and raced to the driver’s window, tapping on it before Levi lowered it. “Yeah? What is-” Levi was cut off by Eren darting forward and kissing him chastly on the lips, pulling back with a smile just as Levi had started to return the kiss. He ginned wider at Levi’s narrowed expression and chuckled a little.

“Have fun tonight, Levi. It is Christmas, after all.” Then he turned and waved as he headed towards the doors. Levi sat still for a moment before blinking and starting his drive to Hanji’s house, hoping that she wasn’t heading to his apartment at the moment.

That’s right. Eren didn’t know it was Levi’s birthday as well. Levi tried to ignore the slight pang his heart gave when reminded of that information. But he didn’t want to feel like Eren had to do anything special for him. Let him only think about Christmas; that would be enough.

Levi tried to distance himself from thoughts of Eren as he drove into Hanji’s driveway. He barely had to wait a moment before the woman herself barreled out of the door and to her car, waving rapidly as she did. He pulled out first, waiting for Hanji to pull out in front of him to lead them, since he didn’t know which bar they were going to.

They drove to a bar on the far side of town. Levi faintly remembered this bar. Rose Wall was a relatively nice bar and connected to a side club. He pulled into a spot next to Hanji and sighed before getting out of the car, preparing himself for the attack that was about to come.

He didn’t have to wait long. “LEEEVIIIIIIII” He braced himself and left his arms at his sides as Hanji practically tackled him in a crushing hug, squeezing him to a point to where it was a wonder that his head didn’t explode into flames from the force.

“Get the fuck off, shitty glasses,” he grumbled, trying to force himself to not subconsciously think about his lover by himself at the apartment. He made one last vow to himself; he would try to get back as soon as it would not seem suspicious.

“Aww, Levi, that’s no way to act on your birthday!” Hanji babbled excitedly, practically bouncing in place. Levi moved, pushing her off him and delivering a swift kick to her backside as she danced away from him in the parking lot.

“That’s all the more reason to act any way I want to,” he returned. Hanji cackled despite rubbing her ass exaggeratedly. Levi was about to go at her again when he heard a voice coming from behind him.

“Save that behavior for later. Let’s relax tonight.” Levi turned to see Erwin standing there in a long coat, giving off his stupidly pleasant smile. “Petra’s inside saving us a table.” Levi huffed before pushing past him. “Whatever. Let’s just go.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Remind me why I ever do these things with you guys,” Levi said, absently twirling the martini glass in his fingers and blinking a few times as he took in his three friends. Erwin’s smile had permanently fixed itself upon his face, leaving him looking dopey. Petra reclined in her seat, humming leisurely to herself and blinking wide doe eyes to everyone around her, giggling and waving slightly to random strangers at other tables. Hanji was a completely different story, spread out on the table with a hand wrapped around a glass and jerking upright when she spoke only to crash back down onto the table top.

“Because you looooove usss,” she slurred out, sitting up before slipping forward to spread her face onto the table again. The three others had all drank more than Levi had. However, he knew them well enough to know that they were all still at the level of consciousness to be able to drive home safely. He himself had enough to feel a little fuzzy.

“Why did you even decide to pull me out this year? You usually just stick to the annoying phone calls and glitter or whatever,” he asked. Erwin chuckled a little and then leaned backwards in his chair as he remembered the phone call he had gotten a few days ago.

_“Just get him out of the apartment for a little while. Eren said that he wanted to drop off a present for Professor Levi at his apartment, but he was worried that Levi would be there, so if you can get him out, Eren will be confident enough to drop off the present.”_

“Just felt like a change of pace this year,” he drawled out, lifting his glass to take a final sip of his drink. Levi raised an eyebrow before looking at his phone. His face dropped a little when he saw that there were no calls or texts from Eren. Then his eyes widened.

_Eren._

He had forgotten that he had left Eren at the apartment all alone on Christmas Day.

He guessed that his tactic had really worked. Because now it was nearly nine forty-five. He had to get back.

“Alright, if we stay here any longer, you guys will tip just over the edge enough to where you won’t be able to drive home. We’re leaving.” Hanji groaned and Petra let out an adorable little huff, but Erwin paused before nodding a little more exaggerated than he normally would. “Fair enough. Come on guys.”

It was with lots of groaning and complaining that Erwin and Levi got the two women out of the bar and into their cars. But they seemed to calm down once they were hit with a blast of cold air and regained their wits enough to head to their cars. Hanji threw herself on Levi with a final hug, and Petra smiled and gave the two men a kiss on their cheek before turning to her car, a light blush on her face. Levi blamed the alcohol.

Once their cars disappeared down the road, Erwin turned to Levi. “Well, Happy Birthday, Levi.” Levi huffed but nodded before he turned towards his car. Snow had started to fall around them, and Erwin watched Levi get into his sleek car and back out. He chucked and looked up as he wondered out loud,

“I wonder what Eren got Levi for a present...”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi sped as much as was legal to get back to his apartment. He wanted to see Eren again. He tried to calm himself down when he nearly blew a red light. He breathed a little heavier than he should have as he glared at the light. He wanted to see Eren. He needed to be with him at the end of tonight. It became a blaring thought in his mind, driving his actions.

The damned light turned and Levi sped off again, focusing on getting back in one piece. When he reached the apartment, he parked in the first spot he could find and practically bolted out the car door. He forced himself to slow to a speed walk as he went through the lobby doors and headed directly to the elevator. He jabbed the button and tapped his fingers against his thigh as he waited.

The door dinged as it opened, cheerfully in comparison to his current mood. He darted inside and jabbed his floor button and the close door button as fast as he could. When the door didn’t instantly shut, he jabbed the dumb button several more times, until he realized his error and the elevator let out it’s shrill alarm that lasted as long as the door slowly shut, making his close his eyes and try to block it all out.

He tapped his foot as it rose to his floor and nearly collided with the door when it opened. He raced down the hallway and straight to his door and yanked his keys out of the coat pocket, shoving the right one into the lock violently and shoving the door open.

He stopped as soon as he saw inside. His jaw dropped open, and he stared unashamed.

_“Welcome back, Levi.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's gonna happen?????


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has to figure out what to get Levi for Christmas, but there are a few other things to worry about first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAANNNNNDDD Hi!  
> So I felt like I needed to add some Eren perspective here for a minute. I think once you guys figure out what he did, you'll like it. (kudos to some of you who figured it out.)  
> Embark on the reading!

Eren woke up a blinked sleep out of his eyes. It was colder than it had been before. He turned his head and frowned slightly when he saw that Levi wasn’t there. He had gotten used to waking up with the man by his side in the warm covers.

He sat up and was rubbing his eyes when he heard Levi come back in. He smiled gently. He loved mornings with Levi. They were so calm and peaceful. He always felt safe and sound around him.

He sleepily complained about Levi taking the warmth from their bed, and didn’t miss Levi’s slightly pleased expression. He tried to tell Levi that whatever they wanted today would be fine. He needed to it be relaxed.

They would both need energy for tonight.

While they walked in the park, holding Levi’s hand, Eren thought back to his plan for Levi. It really was partially thanks to Armin…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eren was sitting on the couch when he got the phone call. Despite it having been an entire day since he and Levi had fucked, he still felt as though he was in a dream-like state. He felt so loved and cared for, with all the attention Levi had been giving him since then. Levi had taken such good care of him. Eren wanted to return the favor somehow.

He was distracted from his thoughts by his phone buzzing in his pocket. He pulled it out and smiled a little when he saw Armin’s nickname. He slid his thumb across the screen and held the phone up to his ear.

“How’s my favorite blond mushroom doing?” He smirked when he heard Armin’s indignant spluttering. _“C’mon, Eren, you know I don’t look anything like a mushroom.”_ Eren nodded, still smiling. “Sure, sure. Just keep telling yourself that.” Armin sighed over the phone.

 _“Whatever. Eren, I really do need to talk to you.”_ Eren relaxed further into the couch. “Sure, Ar. What is it?” He shut his eyes, preparing to relax as he heard whatever Armin had to say.

_“Eren, I know about you and Professor Levi. I know you two are together.”_

Eren’s eyes shot open and he sat up in instant panic. “W-what? Armin, how did you even c-come to that kind of conclu-” Armin cut him off. _“I saw you two leaving school when it got out. You were behind the school? You know, the whole laying on top of him and kissing him thing? Ring any bells?”_

Eren paled. Shit, Armin had seen them. He was too dumbstruck to say anything other than a few distressed noises. Armin chuckled, clearly having realized Eren was unable to talk. _“Well, since I’m assuming you’re at his apartment, do you think it’s at all possible to get out for maybe an hour? We can quickly talk everything over coffee, alright? I’ll meet you downtown.”_ Eren opened his mouth, but Armin hung up on him, leaving him no choice.

Eren stared at the phone in his hand before jumping into action. Leaping up off the couch, he started to rush towards the door. “Eren?” Eren’s mind flooded with panic. Shit, it was Levi. “Where are you going?” Levi called from another room.

Eren reached the front door and yanked it open. “Uh…” He thought as fast as he could. “It’s uh... a completely necessary and important coffee run!” He dashed out the door and winced when it slammed shut. But he didn’t have time to worry; there was a much more serious thing to focus on.

He raced to his car, which hadn’t moved since he had first driven to the apartment, and peeled out of the driveway. He tried to not let panic take over, but it was hard due to the situation. He forced everything besides driving out of his mind until he reached town before he realized that he had no clue as to what coffee shop Armin would be at.

Just as he thought this, he drove past a street and nearly braked in the middle of the road when he caught Armin’s blond bob walking down it from the corner of his eye. Eren took a deep breath and searched for a parking space.

When he finally found one, he jumped out, rushed to the parking meter and shoved in a quarter before rushing to the street he had seen Armin. He ran around the corner and quickly caught sight of Armin walking into a shop. He followed, heading to the door and yanking it open.

The bells that were on the door clanged loudly as he barged in; enough to make Eren wince. Armin turned from where he had just walked and smiled. “Hey, nice entrance.” Eren groaned but put on a smile all the same. “You know me,” he said a little awkwardly, not forgetting the reason he was here.

Armin just smiled and turned around, heading to the counter. Eren followed nervously, not sure what to expect. He figured at this point his and Levi’s secret was done; now that Armin knew, he would tell the other teachers and the group of students, and then what? Eren didn’t know.

Armin ordered a hot chocolate and a vanilla coffee for Eren. Then with both drinks in hand, he beckoned Eren to a small table in the corner. Eren followed. They sat down and Armin passed Eren his drink, already sipping his with a pleasant expression on his face.

“So,” he started, slightly lowering the cup, “tell me all about your and Professor Levi’s relationship.” Eren’s face turned beet red despite himself, and he grabbed the coffee and gulped down a large amount to hide it. The hotness didn’t bother him.

“Uh...you’ll have to be more specific about that, Armin,” he stated duly, not looking at his best friend. Armin chuckled. “Alright. When did you two officially start going out? And don’t lie; you know I’ll be able to tell.” Eren sighed, knowing Armin was right. Armin had always been able to figure him out.

“Well, uh...actually...it was the night I brought Levi to my old work at the club...when you got us those passes?” Eren finally shot a glance and felt a bit of satisfaction at the way Armin’s mouth slightly dropped open.

“Wait, wait,” the blond said, putting down his drink in favor of waving his hands around, “you mean to say that you two have been dating for nearly _two and a half months_ and I didn’t know?” Eren smiled a little before nodding slightly.

Armin slumped back in his seat before staring at his drink with a look that one might call stupefied. “Damn,” he said. Eren couldn’t help the snort that came out of his mouth and nose at that.

“Yeah, after I performed once, he kinda found me in my old dressing room and uh...you know.” Eren smirked a little before leaning forward confidentially. “Played a little tonsil hockey and grinded the hanging fruits.”

Armin turned a mixture of red and pale and covered his ears with a slap. “Eren I swear to god, I do NOT need to hear about your and Levi’s first sexual experience, and especially in that wording!” Eren laughed, feeling much more at ease.

The next hour was spent with Eren filling Armin in about their relationship. He begrudgingly told Armin about how they had wanted to keep it secret for the benefits of doing so, and how much their relationship had progressed. Eren had left out the entire sex thing and ended with him going to Levi’s apartment and spending the night there the past few nights.

Armin leaned back and looked at him thoughtfully. “So...did you get laid?”

Eren had taken a sip of his second coffee and thus had a full mouth when he choked and turned to the side before spitting all over the place. Wiping his lips, he turned back to his friend. “W-what?” he asked.

Armin smiled. “Well, if you haven’t yet, it’s obviously going to happen over the break. There’s no way you two aren’t going to.” Eren stared at him, and unbidden images of their first night rose in his mind, making his eyes glassy and face very red.

Armin’s eyes widened before he smiled almost triumphantly. “So you guys already did, huh?” Eren spluttered a little, trying to deny, but he saw that Armin didn’t believe one word of his word vomit, so he sighed and mumbled out, “Yeah, the first night of break.”

Armin smiled wider. “Well, then what I wanted is done.” Eren stared at his friend in shock. “What?” he asked. Armin sighed. “Well, you needed someone in that kind of relationship with you, especially with the stress of being all by yourself with Mikasa. You needed someone to depend on closely. I’m just glad it’s been working out.”

Eren leaned back in his seat. He couldn’t believe what Armin had just said. He wanted to stew over it. The two sat in silence for a moment before Armin decided to change the subject. “So, have you decided what you’re getting him?” Eren blinked. “Oh, uh, not yet. It’s hard shopping for a Christmas present for him.”

“I didn’t mean his Christmas present.” Eren looked confusedly at Armin, who looked back almost in disbelief. “You know, for his birthday?” Eren stared in confusion and sudden worry back at his friend. “What do you mean?” he asked.

Armin cocked his head. “You do know that his birthday is on Christmas, right?”

There was a moment of stillness before Eren jolted to his feet and slammed his palms on the table. “ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?” he shouted. Armin shushed him and gestured for him to sit back down, Eren realizing that he had shouted and sheepishly sitting down, trying to ignore the glares and glances he was receiving from the other patrons.

“I would have thought you’d have known about that!” Armin whispered, leaning forward. Eren leaned forward too. “He never told me that!” he hissed out. Armin thought for a moment. “He probably didn’t want to have you worry about that with you already working on Christmas stuff for him,” he said. Eren thought it through. “That sounds like him,” he grumbled lightly, leaning back. He caught a satisfied smile on Armin’s face. “What?”

“Nothing,” Armin said, still smiling that knowing smile, “it’s just that I love how you know that he’s like that. You two are so perfect for each other.” Eren huffed, but smiled before the frown returned.

“Now I’ve gotta think up a good Christmas and birthday gift for him,” he mumbled out. There was silence again before Armin snapped his fingers.

“Why don’t you give him a private dance?”

Eren stared at Armin as though he had just told him that aliens threw hats nightly up onto his roof for fun (Eren’s not good with comparisons). He stared at Armin’s calm expression. “You’re serious here,” he stated, wondering how he ever managed to have this kind of best friend.

Armin nodded. “Why not? Last time you danced for him, you two got together. He probably deserves a little private show from his sexy stripper boyfriend.” Armin winked at Eren. Eren blinked before suddenly getting a glint into his eyes.

“You know, Armin, that’s not actually a bad idea…”

****  
  


Twenty minutes later they left the shop and talked through everything before getting to Armin’s car, which was closer.

“So you call Erwin and tell him that I’m too shy to drop of Levi’s present and suggest that he takes him out drinking, and while he’s out I’ll get everything ready,” Eren finished. Armin nodded, happy to see his best friend so excited about something like this. Plus, it was a great idea.

“Alright. Well, I’d better get back. I kinda gave a half-assed reason as to why I bolted out of the door suddenly,” Eren said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Armin smiled. “That’s fine.” He suddenly reached forward and wrapped his arms around Eren, who after a moment returned the hug.

“I won’t tell anyone else, you know?” Armin said, pulling back. Eren’s face became a flow of gratitude. “Thank you, Armin, for doing this.” Armin smiled, heading to the driver’s side of his car. “Nah, it was kinda all my idea anyway, and me telling you about his birthday in the first place!” Eren chuckled and waved as Armin drove off before heading to his own car and driving back, thinking through details as he went.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eren ducked into a shop and caught his breath. He had finally gotten a chance to get away from Levi for a minute. Armin had clearly called Erwin, because Levi had come and told him about it today.  

But now he had to keep to the plan. He had stuff to prepare.

He rushed to where Levi had parked his car and fished the keys out of his pocket. He felt a little bad sneaking them from his boyfriend’s coat, but it was important. He quickly got inside and started to drive.

He called ahead. _“Hello, The Scouts Legion. Would you like to book?”_ He smiled at the familiar voice. “No, Eld. It’s me, Eren.” _“Ah! What’s been going on? How’s that guy you came with about two-ish months ago?”_

Eren smiled. “Good. We’re dating.” Eld chuckled. _“Not surprised. You two looked like you were good matches. Anyway, what’s going on? I know you called more than just to chat.”_ Eren put the phone onto his lap and on speaker as he continued. “I need to pick up some stuff.”

****  
  


In record time, Eren had gotten to the club and was grabbing things out of his closest. And not just the stuff in the front, oh no; he reached for some of the things hidden in the back. He turned around as he was about to put some items in his bag when he saw Eld standing there with a case.

“What’s that?” Eren asked, heading to his bag and beginning to pack. “Something I think will make things better,” Eld replied sneakily, popping open the lid. Eren straightened and peered inside, gasping as he eyes were assaulted by sparkling metal.

“Holy shit, is this-” “Yeah. It came in about a month ago. Hasn’t been used yet.” Eld handed over the case, and Eren gently pulled out several pieces of the collapsible pole. “I think, since that guy liked your last performance so much, this would be a good thing, right?” Eld smiled. Eren looked at him in wonder.

“You- just...thank you so much!” Eren said, excitement and happiness filling his voice. Eld smiled wider. “No problem. Hey, just return it within the next month or so. You don’t need to pay or anything. Besides, as of now, you’re the only one who knows how to spin on these without getting hurt or anything.”

Eren smiled wide and shut the pieces back inside the case before grabbing it and his bag. “Thank you for letting me grab all this stuff.” Eld waved a hand. “No problem. You’d better get back soon, though. I bet he’s gonna start looking for you.” Eren’s eyes widened and he jogged out of the club and to Levi’s car.

Speeding back as fast as he could, he reached a parking space that was close to where Levi had last parked, hoping that he wouldn’t notice. And then, as he got out of the car, his phone rang. Starting to jog, he answered. “Hello?” _“Hey, I’m ready to meet up again, where are you?”_

“Shit!” Eren hissed, starting to run. Levi was looking for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eren headed inside the doors of the lobby and turned just in time to see Levi’s car driving off again. He smiled. Now it was time to get things ready.

He sprinted up to the elevator and was whistling when the doors opened. He was excited. He got inside and tapped his foot, anxious to start getting ready. When he got to their floor, he headed out to their apartment and unlocked the door, heading straight to the bedroom after hanging up his coat and putting his shoes next to the door. Levi had obviously rubbed off on him.

He headed to the closet that had all of the pillows and blankets in them and moved them aside, revealing his bag and the case. Seeing them, he grinned almost evilly. He pulled them out and left the bag in the room before heading with the case into the living room. There would be the best place, he had decided, because there was the loveseat there.

He started by moving around some of the other pieces of furniture, leaving enough space for what he planned for that night. Checking to make sure everything was perfect, he then took out the pole and started to assemble it by the instructions that were provided. He had only used these kinds of poles three times, and he had never assembled one himself.

He managed though, and finally stepped back to admire his work. There was now no furniture in the living room besides the smaller loveseat, which faced the pole from a safe distance. Deciding to test it, Eren thought what the hell and took off his pants before heading to the pole and doing a few experimental moves on it. Deeming it perfect, he grabbed his pants and headed back to the bedroom. He didn’t need to put them back on. He was about to put on his chosen attire for the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eren took a deep breath when the front door banged open. He knew there was no way Levi wouldn’t nearly instantly see him because of the layout of the apartment. He slightly adjusted his pose and fixed an easy smirk on his face.

If he weren’t feeling so satisfied by the stunned, open look on Levi’s face when he saw him standing there, Eren would have gasped. He smirked just a little wider as he purred out, _“Welcome back, Levi.”_

Levi stood frozen for several moments. Then his mouth slightly shut as he gazed raked along Eren’s entire body, taking in everything that his boyfriend was wearing and doing.

Eren stood with his left knee bent and his right arm snaking up behind him to grasp at the pole. He could nearly physically feel Levi’s eyes as they went up from his black thigh highs to where the garter belts latched on and attached to the black and shining booty shorts that clung to his hips and accented everything down there. The shorts were almost completely covered by a longer white dress shirt, and Eren felt a buzz of satisfaction when Levi’s eyes widened in recognition at the shirt choice.

Nearly a month ago, when Eren and Levi had been going through some of Levi’s old clothes, Eren had pulled out a thin but large dress shirt. _What is this?_ he had asked, laughing because it was large even on him, the fabric hanging down to the tops of his thighs and the sleeves nearly covering up to the tips of his fingers once he put it on. Levi had taken one look and snorted humorously. _Hanji bought that as a joke for me. She said it was for when I “finally hit my growth spurt”._ Eren had laughed and put it back up, vowing to keep it for future use.

And this was the perfect kind of use.

The thinness of the shirt exposed the belts that also wrapped around his torso underneath the shirt, criss-crossing right above either side of his hips. Eren knew the moment Levi saw them and realised what they were, because he swallowed before continuing to look up. The shirt was unbuttoned at the top and at the bottom, allowing for skin to be shown right above the shirt and down his chest.

Levi’s eyes traveled from the opening at the top of the shirt and up the tanned skin of Eren’s neck before looking at his face. Eren was proud of what he had done. He had remembered to grab a little bit of some of his stage makeup and had remembered how to do his favorite style. He had on eyeliner that tipped at the end, giving an even more exotic look to his toxic eyes, which were also highlighted by a perfect blend of black and red eyeshadow.

Over all, he thought he had done a pretty good job. Obviously he had been correct.

Figuring Levi still wasn’t going to be able to move for a moment, Eren smiled and turned around, walking over to a small side table where he had set up some speakers and music, purposefully swinging his hips ever so slightly as he walked.

He turned on his phone and plugged it in, going to the playlist he had created just for tonight. He was about to start it when two arms latched around him, pulling him back to press against a chest.

 _“Eren,”_ Levi’s voice breathed right in his ear, and Eren shivered slightly despite himself. Already the want was recognisable in his voice. It was a sound Eren could listen to forever. But he had to remember himself. He was doing this for Levi, and so Levi would have to abide by his rules.

So he paused that for only a moment and leaned his head back, letting out a breathy laugh. “Ah Levi, I’m about to instigate a no touching rule for you.” Feeling Levi’s arms drop a tiny amount at that, Eren took the opportunity to turn around in his grasp and look down at his boyfriend.

The first thought that rushed through his mind was, Shit. Levi had taken off his coat and shoes, so now he was left in his dress shirt which was opened at the top. But he couldn’t look away from his eyes. They were hooded and looked absolutely predatory.Eren hadn’t seen this look since their first night together. It was the look that made his body burn all over and his heart stutter in it’s beating. His lips were pressed together, as if resisting licking his lips. And to Eren’s delight, there was an ever so light splash of pink across his cheeks.

It was working, that was for sure. Seems like Armin made a good call after all.

Levi’s eyes narrowed further as Eren looked at him. Eren could clearly see that Levi was a little upset at what he had just said. He couldn’t help but want to let him indulge for a moment. So Eren bent his head down and whispered, “But I can hold off that decision for another thirty seconds, so you’d better make it worth-”

He was cut off by Levi almost painfully smashing his lips into Eren’s. To his surprise, Levi almost instantly let out a moan and pulled him as close as their bodies would allow, fisting his hands in the back of the shirt and grasping at the belts through the fabric. He pulled at them, and then let them snap back to bite at the small of Eren’s back, causing a lewd moan to spill from Eren’s parted lips. Levi took advantage and shoved his tongue into a void of delectable passion and lust. Eren’s arms had loosened enough so that he could reach out and grasp at Levi’s shoulders.

Eren suddenly bit down on Levi’s lower lip, causing Levi to falter in his movements and let out a sound, his tongue stilling inside Eren’s mouth. Then Eren pulled back a little and let his teeth graze the end of Levi’s tongue.

 _“Nnngghh,”_ Levi moaned out, starting to look a little lost. And without any warning, Eren shoved Levi’s tongue with his own until he thrusted his tongue into Levi’s mouth, taking sudden dominance of the situation.

And _oh shit,_ that was a mewl. Levi had fucking _mewled_ into his mouth and let himself be taken over. Eren started to push back on Levi’s shoulders, forcing him to stumble backwards, with Eren directing him in their moment of passion. Sliding his hands down Levi’s arms, Eren took hold of Levi’s smaller hands and wrenched them behind Levi’s back, holding them together at the wrists. Levi didn’t seem to mind that one bit.

With Levi still hungrily kissing him, Eren manouvered him towards the loveseat, finally making the back of Levi’s knees hit the edge of it. Eren slowly eased Levi down and onto the loveseat and pushed him into it insistently. He was working hard to make sure that Levi wouldn’t be thinking about what Eren was doing, but it looked like he wouldn’t have a problem with that.

Pushing Levi’s body father into the middle of the couch, Eren moved his hands, still holding Levi’s clasped wrists, between the cushions and searched until he found what he was looking for. Grabbing the item, he slipped it over each of Levi’s wrists before feeling them catch with a click.

His job complete, he smirked into their kissing and stopped, abruptly pulling back. Levi panted hard and looked at him with glassy blown-over eyes. Eren looked at him with false sympathy as he drawled out, “I think your thirty seconds are up now, Levi.”

Levi started to stand up, but was jerked back into his previous position with a soft thump. There was a moment where confusion lightened his features before his eyes widened, fingers running along the edges of the handcuffs that now bound him to the couch.

Pulling against his restraints again, Levi looked up at him. “E-Eren, you little shit. Why am I _cuffed_?” he said indignantly, voice low and rough.

Eren smirked wider and moved until he was looming over Levi. Placing an arm behind him on the rim of the couch, Eren moved his head down to where he stared right at Levi. He dropped his voice an octave, and purred out,

_“I think it’s time you got personal experience as to why they called me ‘The Rouge’.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muahahahahAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Listen to my evil laughter at that cliffhanger (don't kill me please)  
> My beta Radley came up with that last line and we fangirled and awkward high fived over it. (and she doesn't ship it, so she's awesome!)


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The personal show...and something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again!  
> HOW DID YOU REACT TO CHAPTER 69 LEVI BABY  
> *coughs* Well, I liked it a lot. Many theories and shit.  
> And here is the strip-tease chapter!  
> So two people I need to credit here.  
> First off, kittyotakuwriter first gave the idea for a personal show waaaayyy back in Chapter 13, so thank you for leading me to this point!  
> And second, I made a promise that I'm making good on now, so this also goes out to AnimeTossUp. (Sorry about the last time; here have this one :) )  
> This was un-beta'ed, so I apologize for any mistakes (I don't know how to write a strip-tease for my life)(plus I haven't read over it because then I would be too stressed to post it, so here :) )  
> PS: The songs in here are Commander by Kelly Rowland and David Guetta and then Me & U by Cassie.

Levi’s breath hitched and his pupils dilated to where his steel irises were barely visible. He stared up at Eren and took in his blown eyes and predatory look. Electricity seemed to rush through every fiber of himself as he uselessly tried to reach up and grab at Eren again.

Eren merely chuckled, and even that sound made Levi’s heart skip what he thought was at least three beats. He could barely take it. He needed Eren, and he needed him now. Realizing his legs were still free, he quickly wrapped them around Eren’s legs and tried to pull him closer to trip him off balance. But Eren was strong. He jerked a little, but stayed upright, smirking again before easily stepping out of Levi’s leg hold.

“Now now, there. Don’t be naughty, or you don’t get your present,” he drawled out, turning back towards the speakers and walking over to them, ignoring the groan of obvious want that unbidden came from Levi’s lips. Levi watched him, resigning to settling into a comfortable position on the couch.

Eren picked up his phone again and opened the playlist. Turning back to Levi, he let his smouldering gaze rake over his entire body, and Levi could nearly feel the scrutiny, tossing his head back and panting lightly.

“I think we’ll need a little music to set the mood, won’t we, hmm?” Eren shot one last glance at the phone to click the start of the list and set it down, the first pulses of a beat coming through the speakers. He quickly went to the lights and dimmed them before turning to face Levi again.

In time with the beat, Eren strutted back towards Levi, swinging his hips slightly as he placed one foot in front of the other. Taking a hand, he placed in on a thigh and started to slide it upwards, fingers twitching around the garter belts and raising the bottom material of the booty shorts just a little bit before sliding up the thin shirt, slightly dragging up the material and exposing his navel.

Levi was enraptured, staring with wide eyes as Eren walked to him and then began to circle the couch as the lyrics started.

**_I feel like the DJ is my bodyguard;_ **

**_You see the way he keeps me safe,_ **

**_With the treble and that bass_ **

Eren lazily dragged his hand over the edges of the couch, tactfully coming close enough to Levi that it seemed he would brush him, but barely missing, leaving Levi aching for even the slightest caress. Levi’s eyes narrowed and filled with more lust as Eren reached the other side of the couch and swung a leg over the arm of it, the very tip of his toes touching Levi’s thigh.

**_I feel free enough to party hard;_ **

**_This dress won’t go to waste,_ **

**_Feels like I own the place, yeah._ **

Levi watched with burning eyes as Eren eased his body completely over the arm of the couch, the leg already in place bending and resting directly in front of Levi’s eyes. He cursed the handcuffs and tried to wiggle out of it, but it was no use, and Eren knew it.

Eren moved his legs so that now he was kneeling next to Levi, and he gently reached out a hand and lightly stroked the sharp cheekbones. Levi sucked in a breath through his teeth and started to lean into the touch, but Eren jerked his hand away.

**_Baby, There’s no other_ **

_**Who do it like I do it, yeah!** _

Abruptly, Eren swung a leg over Levi’s lap and slammed his hands to either side of his head, completely trapping and stunning Levi as Eren stared directly as him. Then an absolutely sinful smile crossed Eren’s face, and Levi’s eyes widened and dilated. Eren leaned forward and licked up the rim of his ear before whispering in time with the music, slightly rolling his chest against Levi’s.

**_From here on out, I’ll be your Commander._ **

**_No fear, no doubt, I’ll provide the answer._ **

Levi shivered violently as the words flowed through his entire person, lighting up every sense and leaving his body extremely sensitive. He became extraordinarily aware of the smallest movement Eren made against him. Without being able to stop himself, his hips rolled up, trying to hit anything to relieve the tension that was becoming unbearable. But Eren chuckled and backed up, moving to stand in front of Levi and look down at him.

Levi leaned forward as much as he cuffed hands would allow and looked imploringly at Eren, mouth open slightly and panting, eyes glassy and brimming with need. He took a small breath, about to speak when Eren shot him a dangerous look, the light glinting off his eyes. He understood instantly; Eren didn’t want him to talk.

He was seeing a feral side of Eren; the more dominant one. It had had presence when Levi had first seen him at his old work, but now that it was just them, the presence had increased nearly tenfold. All of the energy was focused on him.

**_Right now I command you to dance._ **

**_I’ll be your Commander._ **

Eren had backed up to the pole and situated himself in a similar position that he had been in when Levi had first gotten back. He raised his arms and grasped the pole before kicking his legs out and setting himself spinning. He pulled himself higher up the pole and wrapped his legs around it, arching his back and pressing forward into the pole, grinding his crotch into the metal.

Levi twisted uncomfortably on the couch, aching to be able to reach out and grab hold of this beast in front of him that filled him with an uncontrollable need. He wanted Eren to leave the pole and instead grind against his own body; he wanted to feel Eren arching against him and rubbing all along him. He felt a hatred for the pole; how dare it steal that erotic creature from him!

Eren shot him a look and smirked seeing how riled up he had made Levi. Levi met his look and let out a small hiss. It had no effect other than the smirk growing. Eren let go of the pole with his arms and bent backwards, reaching down and shifting his legs as he did so that he could grab hold of the pole, hanging upside down.

Levi’s eyes widened at the move, seeing Eren’s extremely flexible body at work, and he let out a heavy sigh that was practically dripping with want. He wanted to immediately cover his mouth in embarrassment, but he couldn’t, because of his bound hands, and so he was left with his mouth open in pants filled with want and red creeping onto his cheeks.

**_No we ain’t stopping right here;_ **

**_We’ll take the party to the crib._ **

Eren twisted his body and braced his arms, uncurling his legs and flipping them so that he landed on the floor. He let go of the pole and turned back to Levi, mouthing the words as he stalked towards the loveseat again.

**_Let’s go all night, baby._ **

**_You won’t find no lady,_ **

**_Who does it like I does it, yeah!_ **

Levi shifted again, body aching for a touch. He felt wrecked, and was positive it showed. As Eren reached him, he let out an embarrassing whine that only served to darken his cheeks further. Eren smiled and reached out a finger, pressing it lightly against Levi’s lips. Then as the chorus started up again, Eren moved to straddle Levi’s legs again, but this time sat down nearly on his lap.

_**From here on out, I’ll be your Commander.** _

Levi let out a shaky moan, upset that Eren wasn’t sitting directly on his lap. He had settled his weight on Levi’s legs, preventing them from moving, while avoiding sitting on the place Levi wanted most at that moment. He tried lifting his legs in hopes that Eren would slide down, but Eren’s weight prevented him from doing so.

Eren straightened on Levi’s legs and met his eyes. Levi’s breath caught at the sight of the burning gems of green and turquoise, and then he caught sight of the same gold flecks he had seen those months ago. Eren slowly reached forward and placed his hands on Levi’s shoulders, pulling down the material of his sleeves enough to expose Levi’s collar. Levi’s breath grew shakier as Eren brushed the pads of his fingers over the exposed skin. Then Eren leaned forward and licked the area right below his neck.

Levi let out a soft moan at the feeling, wanting more. He wanted Eren touching him. His body thrummed with the need to feel Eren’s hands and mouth all over him. He arched up as much as he could and rolled their chests together, letting out another moan. He heard Eren let out a small choked sound and he moaned again. Eren started to move his hips, circling them on Levi’s legs. Levi felt Eren’s hands run down his arms until they reached the handcuffs, Eren’s tongue still at work at his throat.

“Mmm, you’ve been good, Levi,” Eren murmured against the sensitive skin, and Levi made a sound that he couldn’t even describe at the light praise. He shivered at the dark tone in Eren’s voice as he continued. “It’s time for a little reward.”

Levi barely registered feeling something give on his hands, but he felt the handcuffs still on. Eren pulled back and shifted off. Levi let out a protesting sound, but Eren reached forward again and shushed him.

“Let me move you, Levi.” Levi shivered at the tone of Eren’s voice and gave himself up, relaxing as much as he could, despite still shaking with lust and adrenaline. Eren slid his hands up Levi’s thighs and then under them, continuing to rub against his ass. Levi choked on his breath, jerking when Eren did that, but Eren didn’t stay there. He kept going.

Eren’s hands reached Levi’s bound ones and started to pull them with him. With one hand, Eren lifted Levi’s legs and pulled his arms with the other. When Levi understood what Eren was doing, he helped, bending forward and putting his legs inside of the circle his bound hands were creating. Then, sliding them through, Levi ended up with his bound hands in front of him, and free to reach out to Eren.

He tried to do so, but Eren grabbed them easily, smirking. “Tsk, tsk, Levi. You should know better. Don’t touch unless I say you can.” Levi bit his lip to stop the complaint, but a surge of excitement coursed through him. Eren had said he might be able to touch.

Eren resettled himself on Levi’s legs, and then started to slide forward, holding Levi’s hands in front of him. Barely a centimeter away from the tent Levi had in his pants, Eren stopped and then led Levi’s hands to the belts on the inside of the shirt.

“Pull on them,” Eren breathed in his ear.

**_Let’s make these people move,_ **

**_You know I need some room,_ **

**_To do what I do, I’m ‘bout to act a fool._ **

Levi grasped at the belts through the thin shirt and wrapped his fingers around them, pulling on them and then abruptly releasing them. Eren arched forward and a breathless gasp left his lips. Levi took advantage and moved his hands under Eren’s shirt, touching the belts and moving his fingers between them as much as he could, aching for the feel of Eren’s skin.

Eren let out a soft moan before pulling back from Levi’s hands. Then, grabbing Levi’s wrists and pulling them back behind Levi’s head with both hands, Eren lifted his hips before abruptly sitting down directly in Levi’s lap.

Levi tossed his head back and let out a moan so loud he was sure that the neighbors heard it. Eren let out a small sound but then stared down at him, his face settled into a burning look of provocativeness that just about made Levi lose it. Eren started to move his hips in little circles, and the feeling of the action made Levi squirm and try to reach out towards Eren again, whining and letting out moans.

_**I’ll be your Commander;** _

**_I’ll provide the answer._ **

Eren moved Levi’s wrists to one hand and led the other one into the back of Levi’s hair, tugging on it lightly and pulling Levi’s head back. Levi shook, panting heavily and staring at Eren. He was wrecked. Completely wrecked, and he just needed-

The realization swept through him all at once. He needed Eren. He needed him so badly, and he needed him now.

The song ended and there was a split moment of silence before another song began. The sound landed around them, wrapping them up even more into each other. Eren stilled his movements and pulled back, looking right into Levi’s want-filled eyes. The lyrics began, and Levi thought in the back of his mind that he recognized the song.

**_You’ve been waiting so long,_ **

**_I’m here to answer your call._ **

**_I know that I shouldn’t have have had you waiting at all;_ **

**_I’ve been so busy, but I’ve been thinking_ **

**_about what I wanna do with you._ **

“So, what does the birthday boy want for his present?” Eren purred out, making Levi’s senses rush into overdrive. Couldn’t Eren see how much he ached for him? He needed all of Eren. He felt he wouldn’t make it if Eren didn’t come and claim him for his own.

So, making up his mind, Levi yanked his wrists from Eren’s hold and threw them over Eren’s neck, pulling him forward and directly in front of his face.

“I want _you,_ Eren,” Levi panted, voice coming out broken and rough, finally able to speak. Then before Eren could back up, Levi grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him close enough to close the distance between their lips and crash them together, instantly trying to devour his plush lips.

**_I know them other guys, they been talking_ **

**_bout the way I do what I do_ **

**_They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true_ **

**_They know you're the one I wanna give it to_ **

**_I can see you want me too._ **

Eren had clearly been surprised by Levi’s declaration. But it was clear when he seemed to understand, because he let out a small moan and began to respond to Levi’s bruising kiss, pushing back with ferocity. His hips quickened their movements, changing from circular motions to back and forth lashes.

Levi arched up and his head was thrown back as he let out a strangled moan at the new friction. Eren bent his head and his breath started to come out in short panting. He moved his hands to Levi’s collar and dragged his hands down over the material of Levi’s shirt before reaching the bottom and slipping his fingertips under it.

**_It's me and you, now_ **

**_I've been waiting_ **

**_Think I wanna make that move, now_ **

**_Baby, tell me how you like it._ **

“Levi, you want...me? To…” Eren’s act of dominance was quelling under the passion and need Levi was radiating. Levi trembled under the brief touches Eren was leaving at his waist, and could barely respond coherently. “Yes, god- Eren, I _need_ this, please…” The words left his lips in a breathy cadence.

In the back of his mind Eren thought about how backwards this was from what he had anticipated. He had thought that once he had finished his dance, Levi would be so needy to claim him and would fuck him until the morning. He hadn’t thought about this happening. But that didn’t mean that he didn’t like this new development.

Eren nodded, pressing forward to meet Levi’s lips again. “Alright, I will,” he murmured passionately against his mouth, letting his tongue slide over Levi’s lower lip and pulling a shaky sigh from his lover.

**_I was waiting for you to tell me you were ready_ **

**_I know what to do, if only you would let me_ **

**_As long as you're cool with it, I'll treat you right_ **

**_Here is where you wanna be._ **

As soon as the words had left Eren’s mouth, Levi pulled Eren closer, his hands still cuffed and around the back of Eren’s neck. Levi drank in Eren; tried to pull him so close that their bodies would practically fuse and never separate again. He let go of anything holding him back and wrapped his legs around Eren again, grinding their now fully hard cocks together. Their moans echoed through the apartment unchecked.

Eren, feeling desperation creep in, pulled back to try getting the handcuffs off of Levi, but Levi followed him, not wanting them disconnected for a single moment. Eren tried to explain, but Levi wouldn’t let him. “Levi-” he managed out between kisses, “I’m- trying- to- get- your- cuffs- off…”

Levi pressed another bruising kiss to their swollen lips before mumbling, “Leave them on until you’ve actually started.” Eren pulled back and stared at him. Levi panted heavily, looking into the glazed eyes of his lover.

**_They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true_ **

**_They know you're the one I wanna give it to_ **

**_I can see you want me too_ **

**_And now, it's me and you_ **

_“Levi,”_ Eren breathed before reaching back to pull Levi’s arms from his neck. Yanking them off and between them, Eren pushed forward and kissed Levi, reaching down to start pulling Levi’s shirt up. Levi latched onto Eren’s shirt and his panting became more and more uneven as Eren pushed his hands up Levi’s chest, dragging the material with him.

Eren pulled it up as much as he could and then realized he couldn’t get it off with Levi’s hands still cuffed. He forced it over Levi’s head and then, leaving it there, moved his fingers down Levi’s exposed chest, taking a moment to flick his fingers against the nipples that had perked up. Levi bit his lip and tried to hold down the sound that nearly came out of his mouth.

Levi’s breath caught when Eren’s hands reached the waistline of his pants. When Eren paused, Levi wiggled his hips, trying to get him moving. “Eren, c-come on. Get them off,” he panted. Eren looked up from where his hands were and met Levi’s eyes, making him widen them. The dangerous glint that was showing in the green eyes made Levi stop completely, their intensity pinning him in place.

Eren smirked. “Good, Levi. Good boy.” Levi’s mouth dropped open and a rush went through him at the words. He bit his lip again, but wasn’t able to stop the whimper that escaped him. Eren arched an eyebrow.

“Oh? Do you like it when I praise you?” Levi whimpered again, partially mad at himself for allowing such sounds to escape his mouth. Eren reached up and hand and pressed it to Levi’s cheek, and instinctively Levi leaned into it. “Do you like being a good boy?” Eren asked, voice going a few pitches deeper than before and rubbing his thumb against Levi’s cheek and then over Levi’s lips.

Levi jerked and let out a breathy sigh, his lips opening around Eren’s thumb. Then suddenly, Eren pushed his thumb into Levi’s mouth. Levi made a small sound and then met Eren’s eyes again.

Eren smirked. “Be a good boy for me now and suck on this,” he purred. Levi let out a small moan before closing his lips around Eren’s thumb and sucking on it, swirling his tongue around it and coating it with saliva.

**_Baby, I'll love you all the way down_ **

**_Get you right where you like it, I promise you'll like it_ **

**_Just relax and let me make that move_ **

**_Keep it between me and you_ **

Thoughts were bouncing all around Levi’s head. He was quelling so much to Eren. Eren had him completely under his control, and for once Levi was content to completely give up all of himself. This was all new for him, and he wanted to enjoy it as much as he could, and he realized that to do that, he would have to completely submit.

So he did.

With his one hand busy, Eren used the other to start unbuttoning his own shirt. Levi sucked harder as Eren undid each button, granted with shaking fingers, slowly, revealing that beautiful skin that Levi longed to mark up.

Eren finally finished the last button and pushed his shirt open. Levi reached forward and grabbed at the belts again now that he could see them fully. He snapped one, and Eren let out a breathy gasp as his spine arched. “Fuck, Levi,” he gasped out.

Levi wasn’t much better. He struggled to take decent breaths as he moved his arms and hands, trying to touch everywhere at once and get the goddamn shirt off. Eren got the hint and, after removing his thumb from Levi’s mouth, shrugged off the large shirt.

Levi reached forward again, but Eren started to pull back. “Now Levi, I need to go get the materials. You’ll stay here and wait for me, won’t you? You’ll stay like any good boy should.” When Levi quickly nodded, flush all across his cheeks, Eren detangled himself and rushed to the bedroom. Grabbing the condom and bottle off the drawers, he rushed back, not wanting to miss a single moment.

Eren rushed back to the loveseat, where Levi was obediently sitting, but shaking slightly. “Ah, see. You stayed. And now you’ll get another reward.” The words were slightly diminished in effect due to Eren’s voice reflecting his own desperation.

**_It's me and you, now_ **

**_I've been waiting_ **

**_Think I wanna make that move, now_ **

**_Baby, tell me how you like it_ **

Eren put the condom and lube on the floor next to the seat before straightening and focusing on Levi. Grabbing at Levi’s pants again, Eren took a moment to appreciate the large bulge Levi was suffering through. He put a hand over it, and Levi hissed and rolled his hips into Eren’s hand, moaning at the feeling.

Eren wasted no more time, yanking down the zipper on Levi’s pants and pulling them off, Levi raising his hips to help. Eren dropped them to the side and looked at Levi again. Levi knew he was red faced and panting, probably looking like a total mess against the pillows of the loveseat. But if the predatory look in Eren’s eyes was any indication, Eren liked what he saw.

Eren reached down and unsnapped his garter belts before starting to slowly roll down his thigh highs, one at a time. Getting them off, he threw them to the side and then traced his own fingers up the straps around his waist, snapping them himself and letting out a quiet moan.

Then he started to unbuckle them and Levi couldn’t take it. Jumping up off the seat, he reached out and grabbed hold of the buckles with his hands. “Let me, please,” he whispered, and started to undo them as much as he could.

Eren let him. Standing still, he let Levi work open the buckle and start to slide the straps from his hips. When they finally fell to his ankles, Eren stepped out of them, left in only the booty shorts. Levi traced his fingers down the sharp hipbones and then lightly against Eren’s own erection straining the shorts. Eren let out a gasp.

“Levi…” Levi stopped at the dark sound of Eren’s voice. Looking up, he hitched a breath. Eren’s eyes were dark, and there almost seemed to be a hint of malice in them. Eren took a step forward, an almost terrifying toothy smile showing as he spoke.

_“I’m taking control from here on.”_

Levi dropped his hands and backed up, falling back to the loveseat. Eren followed, leaning over Levi once again. He bent down and grabbed the bottle, opening it and holding it in one hand as the other reached towards Levi’s boxers.

He pushed his hand against Levi’s cock once before grabbing the top of the boxers and pulling them down, exposing Levi’s cock as it twitched. He pulled them off of Levi’s legs completely and dropped them behind him.

Levi lay against the couch, panting and letting his bound hands clench and unclench where they rested over his swollen cock. His face was red and his eyes unfocused and blown. He was shaking, body filled with need.

“E-Eren, please hurry,” he whispered, not caring at all about how submissive he sounded. He needed this. A thought suddenly came through his head. He wanted to belong to Eren fully. Just as Eren belonged to him, he wanted Eren to claim him in every way.

He wanted to not have a single inch of himself, inside or out, belong to Farlan anymore.

Eren wasted no time. He reached out and maneuvered Levi so that he was laying sideways along the loveseat. He climbed on the end by Levi’s feet and pushed his legs apart. Pouring lube onto his fingertips, he put the bottle on the floor and traced a finger down Levi’s length, enjoying how it twitched under his touch. He brought the tip down to Levi’s entrance and Levi shivered harder.

Eren looked up and met Levi’s eyes. “Levi, are you sure about this?” Levi sighed, the sound coming out ragged. He sat up onto his elbows and peered at Eren through his spread legs.

“Shitty brat. I’m sure. I w-want this, alright?” He stared into Eren’s eyes, suddenly thinking of how much he had changed up to this point. Had he ever thought he would end up submitting to someone ever again? If someone had told him that by halfway through the school year he would be laying on his loveseat naked and asking his ex-stripper boyfriend to fuck him, he would have chuckled darkly before kicking them in the ass.

But here he was.

Eren smiled softly before muttering, “Alright,” and easing the first finger in. Levi let out a sigh of almost relief at the intrusion. Eren wiggled his finger around slowly, but Levi didn’t want that.

“Eren, hurry the fuck up, come on!” Eren didn’t listen, slowly pushing in the second finger. Levi fell back against the arm of the seat and panted at the extra stimulation. But Eren continued to move and open him up slowly, trying to go easy and careful.

Levi felt impatience rise up in him. He started to sit up again. “Eren,” he growled, causing Eren to pause and look up from his work. Wasting not a single moment, Levi threw the cuffs over Eren’s neck again, pulling him up. “Levi, what-”

“You said you’d show me!” Levi cried out, face reddening at what he was saying. “You said you’d fucking show me why you were called ‘The Rouge!’” Eren’s eyes widened and Levi bit his lip before shutting his eyes tightly and nearly wailing,

“So show me, you shitty brat!”

There was a split moment of nothingness. And then Levi was being shoved into the couch cushions with Eren’s mouth searing on his and Eren’s fingers moving rapidly inside of him, pressing almost instantly into his prostate. Levi let out a sharp cry, fingers digging into Eren’s nape.

 _“Levi,”_ Eren whispered, voice molten against his lips as he shoved a third finger inside. Levi let out a groan and shoved his hips back against Eren’s fingers, mewling when he hit the bundle of nerves that set himself alight. Eren pulled Levi’s arms off his head with a free hand and then yanked at the shirt that had somehow escaped their direct notice. Neither cared when Eren grabbed one part with his teeth and ripped the shirt off the cuffs.

Eren massaged Levi’s inner walls and then abruptly yanked his fingers out, leaving Levi gasping at the loss. He looked up with tear-filled eyes to see Eren reach down for the condom. Eren stared at him as he pulled off the booty shorts and threw them to the side, exposing his dripping cock. He ripped open the condom with his teeth and quickly rolled it on before moving to settle between Levi’s legs.

“W-Wait,” Levi managed. Eren stilled and looked at him, eyes overflowing with lust. “It’s my b-birthday. I want to try something,” Levi stated, sitting up and moving towards Eren. Placing a shaking hand on Eren’s chest and pushing him, Eren let Levi move him onto his back. Levi crawled on top of him, settling on his hips, letting Eren’s cock rub between his cheeks, drawing out a moan from both of them.

Reaching between his legs with clasped hands, Levi found Eren’s cock and grabbed it, massaging the head. Eren gasped at the feeling and his hands flew out to grab at Levi’s hips. Moving his own hips to position himself at Levi’s entrance, Eren met Levi’s eyes and bit down on his lip. “Are you ready for this, Levi? Are you ready for me to show you?”

Levi’s eyes widened at the words and Eren’s fired gaze, inhaling sharply before nodding once. And with that, Eren gripped Levi’s hips tight and slammed him down, impaling him all at once.

Levi tossed his head back and let out a loud cry that was nearly a wail. Eren hissed at the tight heat that enveloped him and had to stop from instantly thrusting up into it. He waited for Levi to say he was ready. Suddenly remembering, Eren reached over the edge of the couch and to the floor, looking with his fingers until he found the key for the handcuffs. Grasping them, he grabbed Levi’s hands and shoved the key into the lock. Levi looked down at him, heavy lidded gaze widening when he saw what Eren was doing.

There was a click and then Levi’s wrists were freed. Eren pulled the cuffs off and threw them across the room. Then he returned his hands to Levi’s hips, meeting Levi’s eyes. “Are you-”

He inhaled sharply when Levi started to rise up, to where only the head of Eren’s cock was inside. Then Levi stared him down as he dropped down, impaling himself again. They both let out moans and then Levi moved his hips around. Eren gripped Levi’s hips and pulled him up before shoving him back down, starting to thrust up. Levi got the idea and started to ride Eren with purpose.

In their movements, they had started to move to the edge of the couch. Eren didn’t realize his entire top half was nearly hanging off until he felt himself slipping off. He had just lifted Levi up again when he finally fell off, dragging Levi with him. He landed and, in pulling Levi with, yanked him off his cock entirely before abruptly pulling him down to land directly on top of it, taking it all back in a split moment.

Levi let out a scream and Eren cried out. Levi bowed forward, head hanging and sweat dripping off the tips of his bangs. His hands lay clenched on top of Eren’s abs and he shook violently. Precome dripped down his dick in long streams and he looked like he was about to lose it.

Eren reached out and gripped around the base tightly, making Levi let out another cry. “I don’t want you coming just yet,” Eren huffed, a smirk still on his face. Sitting up abruptly, and making Levi mewl at the new angle, Eren struggled to move to his knees. “Wrap your arms around my neck and your legs around my waist, alright?” Eren panted into Levi’s ear.

Levi did as he was told with a shiver all up his spine. He was beyond coherent words. Eren let go of Levi’s cock before wrapping both hands under Levi’s thighs, standing up. Levi moaned and buried his face in Eren’s neck as Eren took quick steps to the bedroom.

Pushing open the door, Eren hurried as fast as he could to the bed and crawled on it, Levi still hanging on and making a moaning noise every time Eren moved. Eren dropped his arms from Levi’s form, pushing him off and causing him to fall to the bed, sprawled out.

Eren climbed over him and stared at him. Levi looked up, panting and letting a small stream of drool fall from his open lips. Eren grabbed Levi’s legs and shoved them over his shoulders before pushing in. Levi moaned and threw his arms around Eren’s neck, arching up.

Eren reached down and grabbed the base of Levi’s cock again. “What do you want me to do now, Levi?” he growled out, leaning his head down to heatedly speak into Levi’s ear. “Do you want it harder? Faster?” Levi nodded, breathing ragged and gasping at the intensity of Eren’s words combined with how hard he was pounding Levi.

“Oh god- please, just go faster!” Levi gasped out. Eren smirked, sweat falling down his face. He licked a quick stripe up the rim of Levi’s ear before leaning back. Shifting Levi’s legs a little bit, he picked up the pace, nearly shoving Levi farther up the bed with each thrust.

Levi had tears sliding from his eyes onto the sheets below them. He had let himself go completely awhile ago. It was all Eren. Every sharp movement, every panted breath, every moan and cry, every fiber and sense around him was Eren. He was drowning in the ecstasy of release. It was the most intense thing Levi had ever experienced.

Then Eren started to move his hand up and down Levi’s cock right as he slammed into his prostate, and Levi let out the loudest scream of his life as he came. The thick ribbons splattered up his chest and covered him. Tears freely fell from his eyes as he came down from his high slowly.

Eren’s eyes had widened enormously at the display. He pushed harder, trying to come to his own release quickly. It didn’t take long. Within a few more seconds, Eren moaned loudly as he spilled inside of the condom, leaning over Levi, who let out a weak mewl at the overstimulation.

They lay there panting heavily for a while. Eren collapsed over Levi and wrapped his hands underneath Levi’s head, cradling it. Levi let himself lay there sprawled out, not wanting to move a single muscle and wanting to stay there, slowly descending from their highs, for the rest of time.

Eren finally moved, pushing himself up and slowly pulling out. Levi let out a weak sound at the loss, and Eren gathered his remaining strength to get out of the bed and walk over to the trashcan, pulling off the condom and tying it before throwing it out.

Turning back and stumbling back to the bed, Eren let himself fall onto it next to Levi. Pushing himself towards him, Eren lay next to Levi, who had his eyes closed. “Levi?” Eren whispered, wondering if Levi was even conscious by then. Levi made a tiny grunt.

“Are you alright?” Eren asked, concern flowing through him. They had gone pretty hard. He was certain that Levi would need help tomorrow getting around. Levi made a huff, feeling any thoughts slipping away as sleep threatened him.

“Yeah just...please wipe me off before you fall asleep.” Levi’s voice trailed off as he started to lose consciousness. “I don’t fucking want jizz all over-” And then he fell asleep.

Eren looked at him sleeping peacefully and let out a small chuckle. “Of course not, Levi,” he whispered, leaning over him to kiss his forehead. He groaned as he got up but went and grabbed a cloth and wet it before returning and tenderly wiping their cum off the bed and Levi’s chest. Then, too tired to care about throwing the cloth on the floor, Eren pulled back the sheets and lifted Levi up before gently setting him down and covering him.

Eren crawled in and rolled to the side, watching Levi’s peaceful face. This was the man he had fallen in love with. This short asshole of a History teacher was the most important person in his life. He completely trusted Levi.

How deep did their love go?

Eren smiled tenderly and reached out a hand to brush down Levi’s cheek. He never made it quite there, falling asleep and letting his hand fall between them.

They slept through the remaining hours of the night and into the late hours of the morning. When Eren woke up first, and he got to see the face of the one he loved more than anything, there was nothing in the universe that could convince him he wasn’t the luckiest person on the planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm exhausted here, but I hope that was satisfactory at the least.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to school means back to plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pops head out of the trash can where I currently live* I LIIIIIVEEEEEEEE!  
> I'm back, and incredibly sorry for the long wait. Exams are upon me and it's hard to get everything done. But yes, I made it, and here have this chapter! Muahaha.  
> Also, I think in total this fic will have 29 chapters. So we'll be coming to the end soon-ish.

“Is the break really over tomorrow?” Eren asked, looking around the bedroom for any extra things he might have missed. He tried to ignore the distressed aura that permeated throughout the room. There was a sense of gloom that hovered over the two of them, packing up Eren’s things.

“Yeah,” Levi whispered, kneeling to check under the bed, just in case. The two of them wandered around the room, awkwardly pretending to look for things that weren’t there while they both tried to stall and stay there longer. But then, after the fourth check over, it was obvious there was no purpose.

Eren sighed. “Well, we should get going before Mikasa gets back to the apartment and doesn’t see me there.” Levi nodded, not meeting his eyes as they walked out of the bedroom and to the door where Eren’s bag was. Eren grabbed it and followed Levi out the door.

The ride to Eren’s apartment was quiet, both thinking about how much they wanted the break to last longer. Levi stare straight ahead, his public bland expression on his face, and Eren faced the window, watching the scenery pass.

All too soon they were pulled up next to Eren’s apartment complex. They sat in the car for a minute, the silence becoming more tense each moment before Eren let out a loud sigh, causing Levi to look at him. “What?”

Eren let out a small snort before looking back at Levi, a soft smile on his face. “Thank you, so much. For all of that.” Eren’s smile grew wider and his eyes shone.

Levi;s heart panged at the sight of Eren’s smile. He loved Eren when he was like this. Seeing the crazy, dorky, coffee-obsessed English teacher was fine. So was seeing the sexy ex-stripper beast. But seeing Eren calm and serious and just joyful to be with him was something that he felt privileged to see.

So he let his lips quirk up into a small smile of his own before reaching out and grabbing a handful of the back of Eren’s hair and pulling him forward. “I’m glad. Thank you too,” he said before bringing their lips together in a lingering, sweet kiss, which Eren smiled into.

Breaking apart, Eren gave one last smile before getting out and getting his bag out of the trunk. Walking towards the doors, he turned back to see Levi still waiting and watching him. He smiled and waved, smiling wider when Levi gave his own small wave back. Then he turned and went inside, greeting the desk man before heading up to his apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“CONNIE!”

“SASHA!”

“KRISTA BABE!”

“YMIR!”

“BERTHOLDT, YO!”

“Reiner!”

“MARCO”

“Ah, Jean!”

The group nearly all collided with each other in the hall as they ran to greet their significant others. Connie grabbed Sasha just before she tackled him and hugged her tightly while Ymir grabbed Krista and spun her around, the small blonde girl laughing. Reiner grabbed Bertholdt and hugged him while the taller one awkwardly patted him, and Marco laughed as Jean attacked him and held him fiercely. Other students smiled and laughed, knowing that this was nothing new for the group.

“Ah, it’s been so long!” Marco smiled and held his boyfriend closer. Jean smiled and dragged the freckled teen towards the rest. “I know! But even though I don’t want to be in school right now, I’m super glad to see all of you,” Krista smiled sweetly and squeezed Ymir’s hand.

“True. But I am glad to see that everyone’s back and together. However, I want to be with my boyfriend for a little bit, so I’m going to take him away for awhile.” The group stopped and slowly looked up, surprised at Bertholdt. He continued. “What? Aren’t I entitled to be with my boyfriend after such a long break?” It was silent for a moment before Connie chuckled. “Dude, I think that was one of the longest things I’ve ever heard you say.” Reiner chuckled as well. “Can’t say no to that, now can I?” Taking Bertholdt’s hand, Reiner pulled him down the hallway, waving back at everyone else.

“We’ll talk over the operation at lunch, alright?” he yelled back, and everyone nodded, brains getting back into focus. That’s right, they had figured out one last plan for their favorite teacher pairing over the break. This one was guaranteed at least what the two would consider a mistake on their part, but it would be so worth it.

The five minute bell rang and the students scattered to their classes. It was important to not make your professors angry at the start of the new semester. Didn’t want a large homework rush right away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They felt it. They felt it the moment they stepped up to the classroom door. Connie and Sasha were preparing to feel the doom of coming into Professor Levi’s class nearly a minute late. Great way to start the semester.

Sasha gave Connie and encouraging nod and then, preparing for the onslaught of punishment they were about to receive, Connie opened the door. It swung quietly outward, and everyone, including the professor himself, stopped and looked at them.

Connie stayed frozen, and Sasha let out an awkward giggle. Then everyone’s attention was directed to Levi. There was a moment where it was dead silent. Then Levi slapped his pen, and as always, the students jolted a little.

Connie and Sasha braced themselves, but put on brave fronts. They met Professor Levi’s stare, despite shaking a little bit. They flinched when Levi slapped his pen again. He opened his mouth, and everyone prepared for the death penalty. Connie and Sasha closed their eyes and waited for his declaration-

“Get your asses inside, and don’t come late into my class again.”

If their heads had jerked up any quicker, Connie and Sasha’s necks would have cracked. Wide eyed and open mouthed, they stared at their professor, as did everyone else in the class. No one believed what they had just heard.

Had Professor Levi, the same professor that gave week long detentions for not having a pencil and two months worth for gum chewing, just let his students off with a _warning_?

Levi stared unblinking at the two idiots who were still frozen in place outside his classroom. He sighed, feeling his patience wear thin. “Yes, I said that. Do it before I change my mind and actually do give you two fucks detention into next week.” Connie blinked and finally responded, grabbing Sasha’s arm and pulling her into the classroom and to their spots in the back.

The class was dead silent, no one really knowing what had just happened other than they had just witnessed history in the making. Levi sighed, drawing everyone’s attention back to him and the lesson. “Well, now that we’ve had our interruption for the semester, let’s focus on the lesson, shall we?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lunch time came and the lunch room was filled with the sounds of students interacting after break. It was so loud you could faintly hear it from the opposite end of the building. Levi grimaced in distaste. He had forgotten about this. He stood inside his room, debating if going to the lunchroom was worth it.

His phone vibrating distracted him and he shot it a quick glance. Then he unconsciously let the tiniest of smiles cross his face, seeing that **My Shitty Boyfriend** had just sent him a text. He opened it and read it quickly.

**My Shitty Boyfriend: Hey, u wanna go somewhere 4 lunch quickly?**

There was no hesitation or remembrance of his pre-packed lunch as he typed a quick reply.

**Me: Sure. I’ll meet you at my car.**

Grabbing his wallet from his bag, Levi left his lunch in the room and swiftly headed out the door. He hadn’t seen Eren since he had dropped him off at his apartment, and he was ready to see him again.

Hurrying past the lunchroom and resisting the urge to hold his hands to his ears, Levi rushed past the front office and out the door, setting a quick pace towards where his car was parked. After making the quick turn into the slightly hidden space, his lips quirked up again seeing Eren leaning against his car.

Eren saw him and smiled widely, straightening and rushing over to Levi. “Hey,” he said, reaching down and grabbing Levi’s hand to tug him towards the car faster. Levi didn’t mind. They reached the car and got inside.

“You know, I think we should park in these spaces from here on,” Eren said. Levi shot him a look as he turned on the engine. Eren pointed to the building blocking their sight from the main campus as he spoke. “It’s hidden. If we park here, we can kiss each other goodbye and stuff.”

Levi raised an eyebrow, giving Eren a blank look. Eren’s face turned slightly red as he tried to backtrack. “Uh, well-I just meant that...forget-”

“Sounds perfect,” Levi said. Eren stopped and looked at Levi before smiling happily. “Yay,” he giggled. Levi rolled his eyes; his boyfriend could be such a child. Then he backed out and drove out of the lots, heading to whatever restaurant while Eren chatted happily beside him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ok, so you won’t believe this, but guess who’s promised to get us the stuff?” Jean said, head pressed close to everyone else at their table. Despite the loud lunchroom, they still sat at their table in the corner and discussed the plan.

“Um...isn’t it Professor Hanji?” Connie asked. They were able to speak at normal voice level due to the loud atmosphere around them. Jean grinned and shook his head. “Someone else.” Ymir narrowed her eyes. “Who?”

“Me.”

Disbelief crossed everyone’s features as they turned to look at the person who had spoken. “You?” Krista asked, looking surprised at the teen.

“Why are you surprised?” Reiner asked, leaning back and crossing his arms. “It’s fun to have a little fun with that stuff sometimes with Ber-” Bertholdt slapped his hand over Reiner’s mouth, face looking panicked if not very embarrassed. Everyone got the picture though.

“Oh god,” Sasha muttered. Connie made a gagging motion and Marco coughed and hid in Jean’s shoulder, embarrassed. Jean just smiled.

“Yeah. Listen, I’m going to give it to Headmaster Erwin. Hopefully he can do it before the end of the day.” Jean turned to Reiner and held out a hand between all of the students. “Give it here, Reiner. I’ll deliver it right now.”

Reiner reached into his pocket and pulled out a dark blue bottle before dropping it into Jean’s outstretched hand. Everyone looked down at it, then Connie snorted. “Um, Reiner? It says that it’s for females…”

Reiner shrugged. “Still works,” he said.

Jean smiled, tucking the bottle safely in his pocket. “Perfect. I’ll go right now.” Jean got up and hurried out, feeling his friend’s eyes on his back. He headed right to the teacher’s lounge and stuck his head inside. He spotted Erwin at his typical table and saw to his happiness that Professor Levi wasn’t there. Perfect.

He cleared his throat. “Headmaster?” Erwin turned and saw the teen and a small smile crossed his face. He excused himself from the table and walked out, meeting Jean in the hallway. “Yes? I’m assuming this is about that plan you minorly texted me out.”

Jean nodded before pulling out the bottle and handing it to Erwin. Erwin looked at it and his eyes widened a little. “Blue Wizard for women?” he asked, looking at Jean with suspicion on his face. “How did you get your hands on this?”

Jean shrugged. Erwin looked down at the bottle in his palm, small in his large hand. This was a huge step. If he did this to Levi, there was no guarantee of what would happen. He wasn’t sure he wanted this for Levi.

Not voicing any of this to Jean, Erwin closed his fingers around the small bottle and nodded. “Alright. Head back to lunch now, Jean.” Jean nodded and headed back. Erwin stood in the hallway for a moment and then looked at the bottle again. Should he do this?

Then a thought flashed through his mind. He could use this to his advantage, couldn’t he? It would be...fun to use this on Levi.

Making up his mind, Erwin went back inside the teacher’s lounge. Lunch was nearly over. He finished lunch before heading to the coffee pot and making some. He poured it into Levi’s mug and then waited for all the other teachers to leave. Then, he pulled out the bottle and stared at it again, slowly unscrewing the top.

In another room, Armin nervously smiled, hoping no one would see him as he filled Eren’s huge tumbler with coffee before pulling out a yellow bottle from his pocket. Reading the words on it, he took a deep breath before undoing the top.

At nearly the same time, in different rooms, the two blonds, unaware of what the other was doing, poured in the liquid to each drink and stirred, mumbling to themselves. “I hope this works.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Erwin watched out of his office window, the mug on his desk, waiting for Levi to show up. He saw Levi heading up the drive and smiled softly. He stood, grabbed the mug, and headed out to meet him.

“Levi,” he called, opening the office door and calling out. Levi turned and gave Erwin his usual impassive glare. “What, Eyebrows?” Erwin headed down the hallway, and Levi saw the mug. “And why the fuck do you have my mug?”

Erwin held it out, chuckling. “Petra brought in some particularly delicious coffee today, and I figured you’d want some. Knowing you, you’d probably bitch about not getting to try it.” Levi huffed, taking it and deciding to save it for later in the day, since he had had a small cup of coffee with Eren at the restaurant. But he certainly wasn’t about to pass up on some coffee that Petra made.

“Yeah yeah. Are you expecting a thank you when I’m nearly late for my own class?” Erwin huffed a small laugh. “No. Now head off.” Levi shot him a glare but started to head down the hallway. Erwin stared after him for a while before heading back into his office.

From the opposite entrance, Armin caught Eren in the hallway. “Eren!” The brunet turned around and smiled at his best friend. “Hey Ar! Sorry, I’m late, so- wait, is that my tumbler?” Armin laughed and held it out. “Yeah. There was some awesome coffee in the lounge today, and since you weren’t at lunch I figured I’d grab some for you.”

Eren smiled wider and took the tumbler, smile dimming a small amount when he had to grab the handle. “Shit, Ar, this is really hot.” Armin smiled a little. “Sorry, I thought I’d warm it up some more. Guess I overdid it. You’ll just have to wait for it to cool.” Eren nodded, his wide grin returning.

“That’s fine. Thanks, Armin. This is why you’re my best friend.” Armin’s smile faltered before coming back and he nodded. Eren hummed as he headed off to his class. Armin watched him go before heading back to his desk and sitting in it.

Both blonds sat at their desks, wondering what they had just done to their best friends. Then they pulled the bottles from their pockets and looked at them, mumbling under their breath.

“Aphrodisiac.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: I have no clue how it works, so I will be researching. I want to make the next chapter interesting for you all. :3  
> That being said, I am not telling everyone to go out and use that stuff; I literally just typed it in on Google and put in the first types I found.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is all this gonna work out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, several things.   
> First off, WHAT THE FUCK GUYS 30,000 WHAT THE HELL THAT's FUCKING CRAZY THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!  
> Seriously, I cannot even begin to describe how much that means to me. You guys are the best. Thank you for keeping me writing.   
> Second, I have no clue about a lot of shit for aphrodisiac, so if you have used it for some reason and I messed shit up, just go with it for the sake of the plot. :)   
> And third, this is technically the second-to-last chapter. The next chapter is the last and then there's an epilogue. I KNOW, CRY A RIVER!  
> Either way, enjoy!

Levi sat at his desk, watching his students write their essays of what they remembered from the previous semesters. He knew it was bullshit, making them write at least two and a half pages, and he knew that looking them over there would be some very drawn out answers.

He sighed and looked at the clock. One period left, and he could leave. His eyes drifted to his mug sitting on his desk. He could probably drink it now. He grabbed around the top of it and brought it to his lips, taking a small sip.

It tasted fine. There was something he couldn’t quite make out in there, but he took another sip. It was probably just the taste of the strange coffee Petra had brought in. Regardless, it was good coffee. That extra flavor really made it taste good.

He drank about half of it before putting it down and getting back to the paperwork on his desk. About halfway through the period he started feeling something. At first it was just a ticklish sensation in his lower gut, but then it started to escalate.

And it started to feel good.

_Really_ good.

Levi started to shake and he felt his body temperature rise rapidly. His pulse pounded in his ears and his palms became sweaty. But the thing that was the worst out of all of this was that his dick seemed to have decided it would be a good idea to raise its head in the middle of class and was starting to harden.

“Fuck,” Levi mumbled under his breath, gripping the armrests on his chair. Why the fuck was this happening? And why right now? Levi recognized the feeling. His body was clearly aroused.

But _why_?

Levi’s mind decided that his body had finally decided to fuck with him. Maybe it was a painful reminder that already he was missing Eren and everything they did together, including the fucking. His cock twitched rudely at the thought. He repressed a hiss between his teeth.

In the back of the class, Jean looked up from his seat and smirked before turning his attention back to his paper. He was only a page in, and he barely remembered anything. He sighed and put his pencil down on the beginning of the second page. Time to draw out a long description of the Seneca Falls Convention.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the bell rang for the period to be over, Levi jolted in his seat. Trying to control himself, he took deep breaths and put on a calm front, trying desperately to conceal his shaking and his erection under his desk. It would look ridiculously bad to be found in the middle of a classroom of high school students with a boner.

He ordered the students to put their finished papers on the podium before they left the classroom. He could see the strange looks several students were giving him for not getting up, but he would rather have that than any kind of discovery. Furiously writing out grades to disguise his shaking hands, Levi tried to focus on his class.

Levi’s eyes screwed up tightly when he remembered. Shit, he still had one class to teach. How was he going to make it through? Glancing up to see no one looking at him, he tapped his head against his desk (he was too classy for banging his head on the desk). It was all his fault for not seeing Eren until today.

_Eren_. His eyes screwed up tighter as his cock jerked again.

Fuck, this was going to be hard...literally.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jean put his paper on the podium and shot one last triumphant look at Professor Levi before leaving the room. He was the only one of their group to be in that class period, and now he was expected to report. Making his way down the hallway, he stopped at their lockers. He was glad the school let you choose where your lockers were.

Soon everyone in the group was at the lockers except for Marco, who had Eren second-to-last period. Everyone turned to Jean with anticipation written on their faces. “Well, spill it,” Ymir hissed. “Is it working?” Jean giggled, and everyone got the hint, even though his giggling was kinda creepy sounding.

“Oh yes. He was practically combusting in his chair. He kept grabbing the armrests and breathing hard.” The group smiled. Yes. It was working. Perfectly.

The Marco ran up to them. Jean smiled wider at the sight of his boyfriend and went over to give him a hug. “Hey, it’s all working. Professor Levi was totally under effects.” Marco shot up a small smile. “Really? Oh, that’s great!”

With that, the students began to disperse to their last classes. Connie snickered. “I wonder how he’ll make the next class like that.” Sasha giggled beside him before saying goodbye and rushing to her classroom.

Jean and Marco shared Advanced Trigonometry together last period, so they quickly headed to their room. Jean noticed Marco had a slightly worried look on his face. “Hey, what is it? You look kinda worried.” Marco looked at Jean before blinking and the worried look coming back to his face.

“Well, Eren seemed kinda sick today. I think he might have gotten something over the break. He was pretty red faced and shaking. After class I checked his forehead, and it was burning up. He nearly had to go to the nurse.”

Jean’s eyes narrowed. “He wasn’t looking sick this morning…” They turned down the last hallway to where their classroom was. Marco looked thoughtful. “But he could have just been repressing it. After all, we’ve all had a long first day back, so it really doesn’t surprise me that he would be showing his sickness more towards the end of the day.” Jean nodded slowly, thinking to himself.

The warning bell rang and the two teens’ conversation was cut off as they raced for class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eren took a deep breath and tried to steady himself. He couldn’t understand why he felt so hot; so sick; so sweaty.

So achingly aroused.

Sitting at his desk with a folder over his crotch, Eren tried to compose himself as students started to come in. He could last one more class; he could and he would. However, Eren knew he was in no condition to teach. He could try, but he had tried to do that at the beginning of last period. He had ended up trailing off and calling a study hall.

It was embarrassing. Who the hell gets aroused to this extent in a classroom? Eren let out a shaking sigh. Aparently him. Hoping to distract himself, he reached out and gulped down the last of the coffee from his tumbler.

It wasn’t working. If anything, it became worse.

Armin had always joked that he was so obsessed with coffee that he was almost sexually attracted to it. Maybe Armin was right.

But no, Eren blamed himself. All of today, he had only been able to think about Levi. He truly missed his boyfriend. And even though they were only a few hallways away, it seemed like a much farther distance. Eren hated not being able to come in and greet Levi as his significant other. It hurt.

So he had tried to only focus on the good times with Levi today. Aparently he had made himself more worked up than he had thought. It wasn’t his fault. How could he stop thinking about how thoughtful Levi was; how kind when they were alone; how attractive he was; how he would be embarrassed before becoming an absolute beast in bed-

_“Fuuuck,”_ Eren let out a quiet moan, his cock practically throbbing in his pants. He had also dropped his hands to his lap, and the minor touch sent a sizzling heat up his spine. Panicking, he jerked his head up, looking around to make sure no one had heard him. Thankfully, all the students were loud and talking with their friends, so it seemed no one had noticed.

The bell to begin class rang and the students leisurely made their way to the assorted bean bags and rolling chairs. Swallowing hard, Eren grabbed the folder and held it over his crotch, hoping it wouldn’t look suspicious, as he stood and cleared his throat.

The student’s attentive eyes all trained on him made him feel that there was no way someone wouldn’t figure it out, but he steeled his nerves and took a deep breath. “Alright guys, so I’m really not feeling well and I really don’t think I’ll be able to teach today.” Noting the instant concern on some of the student’s faces, he quickly brushed them off. “I’ll be fine, really. Just...must’ve caught something from the break. Either way, I’m going to give you guys a study hall period. Sounds good?”

He was relieved that his voice hadn’t given away too much. The students nodded and within a minute the room was filled with students talking in groups or working on other homework with headphones in. Eren sighed and plopped back into his chair, shifting the folder over his aching dick.

_Goddamn it,_ he thought. _This is going to suck massive balls._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the final bell rang, it was all Levi could do to tell his students to put their papers on his podium without completely revealing that something was very wrong. He shook in his seat and waited anxiously for all the students to leave. Some loitered for a minute, but a fierce glare in their direction sent them out fairly quickly.

When the door finally closed, Levi let out a long sigh that was very shaky. That had to have been the most tortuous thing he had ever had to endure. Booming headache? He could survive. Aching limbs? Piece of cake. Burning, all encompassing arousal? Absolutely not.

He had to get home quickly. He started to stand, grabbing things off his desk. He had to get home and be away from people so that he could fingerfuck himself and imagine that it was Eren. His cock throbbed and brushed against his desk, and Levi couldn’t help the moan that slipped out.

Slapping a hand over his mouth, Levi took shaky breaths and tried to calm himself down. Hoping to help, he reached out and gulped back the last of the coffee. And then he nearly had a heart attack when there came several knocks on his door.

“Levi, are you still here?”

Fuck, it was Erwin. And he clearly wasn’t waiting for Levi to answer, because suddenly his door swung open to reveal Commander-Fucking-Eyebrows himself. Levi abruptly sat back down in his chair and shifted his hands over his lap, hoping he could conceal his unwanted boner.

“The fuck do you want, Erwin?” Levi forced his voice to be deeper and reflect annoyance. It came out dark and angry. Erwin raised an eyebrow but wasn’t very affected beyond that. “Well, I just wanted to say hello to you, since I didn’t really get to talk to you earlier.”

Levi stared with darkened eyes at Erwin, but Erwin just chuckled quietly. Oh it was working alright. This was exactly what he wanted to happen. No doubt Levi wanted to get home in this condition, but Erwin wanted to prolong that as much as possible. So he leaned against Levi’s desk, ignoring Levi’s obvious shaking in a mixture of anger and arousal, and casually brought up conversation.

“So, how was your break?” Erwin shot his kind smile at Levi, knowing it would just piss him off more. Levi’s eyes narrowed. “Fuck off, Erwin. I don’t have time for your bullshit right now. I just want to get home.” Erwin’s smile widened. Oh, he knew.

“Come now, Levi. You couldn’t have just been shut in the entire time. What did you do besides going out with us on your birthday?” Levi looked away from Erwin and despite himself thought back. What had he done over the break?

Oh yeah, he had done Eren.

Again, his cock twitched and Levi bit the bottom of his lip to stop any sound. Erwin was still here. Guess there was no way to get him to leave soon. Using his desk as a cover, Levi stood and carefully maneouvered around, grabbing papers and shoving them into his briefcase. He tried to stop his shaking and his desire to jump anything at this point. But he had to restrain himself; if he was going to jump anyone, it would be Eren, and only Eren. He forced self-restraint upon himself.

Erwin watched with amusement. He knew exactly what was happening. It was frankly quite hilarious knowing that Levi was stuck aroused and with nothing to help him. He watched Levi awkwardly work to keep his lower half hidden by his desk and papers. He decided it was time to keep messing with him.

“How have you been? Really.” Erwin prompted. Levi shot him another glare that if it had firepower behind it could easily level a house, but Erwin just smiled pleasantly again. Levi huffed, glad that he was almost completely ready to leave.

“Just peachy,” he grumbled, turning away from Erwin to put his coat on. He hastily buttoned it and wrapped his scarf around his neck before pulling his bag over his shoulder and shifting it to cover his front. He briskly started his walk to the door, hunching his shoulders when he could practically feel Erwin directly behind him. He reached it and yanked it open, not even wincing when it banged against the wall. He had no time for this kind of bullshit, especially like this. If Erwin caught sight of his erection, he was royally screwed.

“Don’t be like that, Levi,” Erwin teased, following him out and shutting the door gently. He could lock it later on. Levi stomped down the hallway, trying to tune out Erwin talking in his ear. He just had to get back home.

Then from another hallway, Eren appeared, heading to the front quickly, bundled up in his coat and scarf, footing slightly unsteady. Erwin nearly smirked. Perfect.

“Eren!” He called out. Eren froze in place and even from the distance was visibly shaking. Levi looked up and saw Eren standing there, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to curse his lousy life or beg him to help him get away from Erwin.

Eren took deep breaths. He couldn’t let the Headmaster see him like this. It would be all over. Holding his bag closer to his crotch area, he turned slightly and looked behind him. His eyes widened when he saw that it wasn’t just Erwin, but Levi also. And Levi didn’t look so good. He could see that Levi was struggling to keep it together, and he might be sick. His face was flushed and he was clearly very sweaty. Instant concern flooded through Eren, but it wasn’t as strong as his arousal. Just the sight of his boyfriend made his cock throb heavily between his legs, to where he had to shift his legs apart to stop any unwanted friction. He wanted to jump him right here in this hallway.

Levi stared at Eren and cursed himself. Seeing Eren wasn’t helping him at all. Now he had to hold his bag slightly away from himself so that it wouldn’t touch him. “Goddamn it,” he mumbled, looking at the floor. Eren’s face was red, and he had been panting lightly. He looked so similar to their two nights together. Bringing back those memories wouldn’t help anything. He flushed deeper and squeezed his eyes shut.

Erwin decided that it would be the best idea now to send them off and watch them in secret. Levi would be trying to restrain himself even more if he was around. So, smiling kindly, he spoke to Eren. “Levi here is really not feeling well. Since I have a meeting right about now, would you mind taking him back home?”

Erwin was taking a big risk. Levi seemed pretty aroused, so there was no guarantee that Erwin wasn’t sending Eren off to be fucked into a mattress. Erwin could only hope that at the most all they would do was get each other off. Plus, Eren himself didn’t look to be entirely well either, with a flushed face and shaking limbs.

Eren let out a long breath, and a small whine accompanied it. Levi’s fingers twitched with the want to just reach forward and grab the other teacher’s shirt and drag him forward into a kiss, right there in the hallway with Erwin watching. He didn’t care at all now.

Eren shivered as he looked at Levi. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to contain himself. The urge to jump forward and devour the shorter man was becoming overwhelming. But Erwin was there, and he couldn’t exactly refuse, especially for Levi’s sake. So Eren took another deep breath and said with all the calmness he could muster, “Sure. I can do that.”

Levi shivered, thankful that Erwin’s attention was on Eren so that he didn’t see it. Eren’s voice was deep and while calm was laced with want that Levi could easily decipher. Erwin raised an eyebrow but didn’t think too much of it and nodded. “Thank you. I’ll let you two be off then.” Turning and patting Levi on the shoulder, Erwin walked down the hallway, waving behind him and turning a corner that led to a hallway that stretched on either side of the main entrance. He stopped at the corner and peeked around it, not caring that he might look like a child spying on their parents.

Then something caught his eye. Or rather someone. On the opposite side, peering around the opposite corner, was another blond. Erwin recognised Armin Arlert peering around the side with a sly grin on his face. Erwin knew that Eren and Armin were best friends, but shouldn’t a best friend be concerned when seeing the other so sick looking? Even he was concerned.

He wasn’t at hearing distance of Eren and Levi, but he saw them awkwardly start to talk, probably negotiating the means of the ride back. Erwin brought up his hand to cover the chuckle threatening to leave his mouth when a small clink came from the opposite side. He shot a glance in that direction to see Armin turn pale and stare at something on the floor. He looked and spotted a small bottle rolling across the hallway, right towards him, and it stopped after bouncing off his shoes.

Armin’s gaze slowly went from the bottle up to Erwin’s face and he turned even more white. Erwin knelt down and picked up the bottle, planning on just returning it to Armin, when a word on it caught his eye.

His eyes widened as he whispered, “Vaping Lust?” Armin bolted across the hallway and whispered hastily, waving his hands about. “I-It really isn’t what it looks like, Headmaster! I don’t use the stuff, I just- I mean...it’s for a friend-”

And then it clicked for Erwin. He held up a hand and whispered harshly, “You poured some of this into a drink for Eren, didn’t you?” Armin’s eyes went wide and he nearly stopped breathing. It was enough to tell Erwin everything.

Then he reached into his own pocket and pulled out the bottle he had used. Armin’s eyes shot down to it and then back up to Erwin’s in horrified understanding. “I made Levi a cup of coffee with this in it.”

The two blonds were silent for several moments before Armin let out a choked laugh, and Erwin snorted before the two were trying to contain their laughter. “We are horrible best friends, aren’t we?” Armin giggled. Erwin nodded, chuckling to himself.

“Well, now they’re both under the influence. I wonder how long they’ll be able to contain themselves.” Armin nodded, knowing that since they already had a physical relationship, it shouldn’t be too long for them to get at each other. But Erwin didn’t know that.

“Come on. Us both being horrible best friends, should we watch them and see if they snap before they leave?” Erwin peered around the corner again. “They’ve both already headed out.” Erwin started down the hallway, Armin cautiously following. He wasn’t sure he wanted to see this. He didn’t know what he would see. But he followed all the same.

The two left through the entrance doors and looked around, trying to see if they could catch where the other two had gone. Armin suddenly pointed. “There!” They caught sight of the two teachers walking awkwardly side by side and turning towards the side building. “So that’s where Eren parked,” Erwin mused. Then he beckoned to Armin, heading down after them.

“Come along, Armin! We’ll have the perfect hiding place; more corners!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This was torture. The two teachers practically thrummed with the need to touch and take and devour the other. But they couldn’t do that while they were in sight of the main building. They didn’t want to blow their cover or scar any of the students.

They turned around the corner of the building and Eren let out a huge sigh, walking faster to get to his car, hoping he wouldn’t slip on the icy ground. Levi followed, aching to touch his lover. Eren reached his car and quickly unlocked it, popping open his trunk and nearly throwing his stuff inside. He slammed it shut and turned, starting to address Levi. “Hey, are you al-”

He was cut off by Levi grabbing his forearms and slamming him down on the top of his trunk. He only had a split moment to appreciate the view of Levi hovering dangerously above him before his lips were dominated in a fierce kiss. He moaned, the contact welcome, and his arms moved to pull Levi on top of him with a mind of their own.

Levi thrust his tongue out and pried Eren’s mouth open, intertwining their tongues together and he worked to push Eren higher on the trunk. Eren finally lay entirely on top, with his legs dangling over the edge. Their lips had disconnected and Eren whined at their loss, reaching out in attempt to have Levi back in contact with his body. Levi wasted no time in pulling himself up and settling on top of Eren again, quickly reclaiming his lips at a desperate pace.

They moaned together, hands rushing all over each other's bodies and feeling annoyance at the amount of clothes there were between their skin. Levi slipped a hand down and quickly shoved it under Eren’s coat, brushing his cold fingers against his navel. The contrast in temperature made Eren arch up into Levi’s chest, moaning loudly and pulling him even closer.

“Eren,” Levi groaned out against their connected lips, saliva beginning to drip at the corners of their mouths. Eren whimpered and moved his hands down Levi’s back before slipping them under the back of his coat as well, rubbing cold fingers against the hips and warming his fingertips up.

“Levi, I-” Eren moaned when Levi moved his attention to Eren’s neck, nosing aside the scarf and sucking. “I’ve- been thinking, _haaah_ \- about you- practically all day- _nngh!”_ He moved his head towards Levi, attempting to capture his lips once again. Levi obliged, and they continued to kiss feverishly.

Levi gasped and panted into Eren’s mouth. “Do you- even know- how excruciatingly- mother fucking- horny I’ve been- for the past couple hours,” he bit out against the brunet’s lips, biting the lower one gently before invading his mouth once again. Eren moaned, feeling even through their many layers their arousals rubbing against their clothes.

“God, Levi,” Eren moaned, rubbing his hands up and down Levi’s sides under the coat. Levi brushed his own hands up until he reached Eren’s nipples, taking hold of the hard nubs and thumbing at them. Eren tossed his head back, making a clunking sound against his car. “Ahh-ngh!” he groaned, arching up once again.

“If you keep doing that, Eren,” Levi panted, looking down dangerously at the male under him, “I might have to take you right now.” Eren panted heavily and looked up at Levi with hooded eyes and flushed face. Catching his breath, he summoned all of his restraint and bit out roughly, “Save it for the moment. We need to get out of here. If someone sees us, we’re screwed and potentially fired.”

Levi inhaled deeply, understanding through his haze of lust that Eren was right. In a great show of self-control, he nodded and slowly got off of Eren, allowing him to stand back up. The two stood and panted, looking around and searching for anyone who might have seen them. Seeing no one, they felt relieved, but still horny as fuck.

“Listen,” Levi growled. Eren shivered, not just from the cold but from Levi’s tone of voice. “We really shouldn’t go to my apartment in the same car. We won’t make it even halfway there and will probably end up crashing while one of us gives the other a blowjob.” Eren blushed harder but understood, despite his raging instincts telling him to not let Levi go.

“Agreed. Let’s just hurry up and head off.” Levi nodded, face still flushed, and hurried to his car, unlocking it and quickly throwing his stuff inside. Then they shot each other promising looks before getting into their cars and pulling out of the parking spaces, Levi going first and Eren following, both going as fast as the speed limit would allow.

And behind the building corner, the two blonds stood and contemplated everything they had just seen. Armin had a fixed blush on his face, wondering if it was possible to bleach the sound of his friend’s moans out of his head. Erwin stood, unmoving, stunned. He finally spoke. “Well, it seems they got along just fine for both being under the influence…” Armin snorted humorlessly. Erwin shot a look down to the small librarian and sighed deeply before continuing in a soft voice.

“I think we both have to be ready to take responsibility for getting our best friends laid.” Armin shot a look up to Erwin and then looked down into the snow at their feet. _Nope,_ he thought, _they already took care of that a while ago._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the bell rang at the start of the next day, Eren’s class thought nothing of it at first. He was never on time. When it had been ten minutes since class had started, people started to ask questions. When thirty minutes had gone past, the students started to be concerned. Eren had never been this late, and there wasn’t a sub, so this hadn’t been pre planned out.

It was five minutes before the first period ended that Eren slammed his door open, startling the students inside. He was breathing heavily from running, and his face was slightly flushed. His clothing was disheveled as well, as if he just just thrown it on without really paying attention, his scarf barely hanging on but riding high on his neck. He straightened and gave a shaky smile to the students who were all staring at him in concern.

“Um, hi guys,” he said sheepishly. He scratched behind his head, not looking at anyone. “I’m really fucking sorry for being so late. I was...up late last night, so I...overslept.” His face flushed a little more, and the students all became more and more worried, especially the group in the back.

“Well, class is going to be ending soon anyway, so just do whatever.” Eren headed to his desk and plopped his bag on the floor before sinking into his chair and exhaling loudly and closing his eyes.

“Um, Eren?” He tiredly opened one eye, seeing Krista, Ymir, Reiner and Jean standing in front of his desk. “What is it, guys?” he asked. Krista pouted, looking concerned. “Well, you’ve never been this late before. What were you doing up so late?”

Eren couldn’t help that his mind went back to last night. Loud and clear, bright and vivid. Quick visions of his previous night and that morning.  

_“Nnngh! Please- harder! Go faster! Levi, please!” The feeling of Eren getting fucked deep into the mattress by Levi was heavenly and working wonders on his burning need to have the older man all day. Levi grunted. “We just- fucking started- but I think I’m gonna cum soon.” Eren nodded, tossing his head back when Levi hit his prostate, causing his back to arch and long, white streams to shoot from his cock onto his stomach, Levi following soon after._

Eren blushed. “Why was I up?” he asked, still not thinking of the question.

_“Fuck!” Eren cried, pushing into Levi again, loving how his name fell from Levi’s lips so brokenly. Levi shoved his hips down to meet Eren’s thrusts, tossing his head back as a moan chorused from the two of them. Pulling Eren down, Levi smashed their swollen lips together, letting out a high pitched whine as he came again all over their already filthy stomachs. Eren moaned deeply into Levi’s mouth, coming hard and panting heavily from the release._

The four students watched with more than slight amusement as Eren’s face went from a light blush to a full blown crimson. “What...was I doing?” he whispered again, that morning finally coming to mind.

_Levi pet Eren’s arm slightly, looking down at his lover. They had gone all night and several hours into the morning for multiple rounds of switching, and Levi had no clue what time it was, only that they really hadn’t slept much and that it was light outside. Eren looked up at Levi and smiled tiredly. Then he felt something against his ass and he laughed quietly, voice slightly broken from all of the night. “Again, Levi?” he chuckled._

_Levi smiled slightly. “What can I say, you are incredibly sexy to be next to naked.” He pulled Eren closer, nibbling gently on his neck. “You should still be pretty open. Want to have lazy morning sex?” Eren giggled. “In contrast to the rough morning sex we had?” Levi nodded. Eren sighed and pressed back against Levi’s erection, the idea of softer morning sex so very appealing and making him hard again._

_Leiv easily slid in and gently rocked against Eren, not really pulling out but just tenderly thrusting in deep movements. Eren let out moans of contentment, and Levi lazily fisted his cock. They went on like that for a while before Eren finally pushed back hard against Levi and let out a whine as he came all over Levi’s hand. Levi moaned and shoved deep inside one last time before coming inside of Eren._

_Eren sighed, feeling himself so full of cum. Levi kissed the back of his neck and pulled out gently. He looked down at his cum spilling out from Eren’s ass and bit his lip. “Is that the first time I’ve cum inside of you?” Eren smiled and sat up carefully. “Nope. Last night, maybe this morning was the first time.” He grinned down at Levi. “But I returned the favor.” Levi rolled his eyes and chucked his pillow at Eren._

_“Hey, what time is it?” he asked, sitting up. Eren looked around Levi’s bedroom for his phone but then remembered that it was still in his coat pocket, which had been thrown somewhere in Levi’s kitchen. Eren groaned and stood. “I’ll check my phone,” he said, walking out of the bedroom, ignoring the feeling of Levi’s eyes on his ass._

_He found his coat and took his phone out of his pocket, pressing the button to light up his screen. He saw the time and froze completely, not moving or breathing. Then he let out a scream. Levi quickly raced out of the room, naked and looking extremely worried. “Eren, what is it?!”_

_Eren turned the phone towards Levi, and when Levi saw the time his eyes widened so enormously Eren thought they were going to pop out. “MOTHER FUCK, IT’S THIRTY MINUTES PAST THE BELL!!!” Eren screamed again, dropping his phone to rush around in search of his clothes, Levi quickly following, the two screaming curses as they rushed to get to school._

“Um, Eren?” Eren blinked out of his memories and flushed heavily, looking down at his desk. “I was just...working really hard on some shit for the next few weeks.” Not looking up to see if they accepted his bullshit excuse, Eren breathed a sigh of relief when the bell rang. “Well, go on to your next class.”

The three looked confused at each other before saying, “Yes, Eren,” and returning to grab their bags. Eren watched them leave and breathed out heavily. Lunch was going to be interesting. He rearranged the scarf on his neck and prayed that it wouldn’t come off and reveal his bruised and purpled neck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the hallway, Reiner worried himself. “Why would Eren come that late? Seriously. I mean, I know he was acting sick yesterday, but he looked like he had gotten absolutely no sleep.” Krista nodded, looking concerned. “I know, right? I hope he’s alright.”

Marco and Bertholdt had arrived at the group’s lockers and were also looking concerned for their teacher. Suddenly all thought was interrupted by a squeal. They all looked up to see Sasha and Connie rushing towards them with enormous grins on their faces. “YOU GUYS!” Sasha shrieked, skidding to a stop in front of them, Connie following her. “You’ll never believe what happened today!”

Everyone became interested. They knew that they had Professor Levi for first period, so they hoped they would be getting something regarding yesterday. “What is it?” Marco asked. Connie took a deep breath, but Sasha beat him to it.

“Professor Levi came into class super late today!”

The rest of the group stopped and stared at Sasha and Connie. Ymir narrowed her eyes while Krista’s widened. Jean’s mouth dropped open and Reiner stared. Bertholdt and Marco looked a little confused. Jean finally shut his mouth and spoke.

“W-Wait. What time did he come into class?” Connie spoke quickly this time, not wanting Sasha to get to say all of the good stuff. “About five minutes before class ended. Crazy, right?”

The rest of the group looked at each other, stunned beyond words. Then hopeful smiles broke out and Krista started laughing. Reiner gauffed and Jean covered his mouth with his hand. Sasha and Connie looked on, confused. “What?”

Marco smiled and spoke.

“That’s about when Professor Eren came into class today too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suspicions, suspicions, suspicions!!!  
> Also, the two blonds in cahoots against their best friends gives me life sometimes.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How are you supposed to reveal a secret this big?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *intense screaming* Ok, first off...  
> CHAPTER FUCKING 70, AMIRIGHT?  
> And secondly, here you all go! I had to take a little more time with this one due to 1) how much needed to be in it, and 2) writers block (my nemesis next to classes) creeped up on me.   
> But yes! This is technically the last chapter for this story, and the next one is the epilogue. :(  
> So let me say now, thank you to everyone that's stuck with me; you all have been so supportive and amazing to me, so thank you so much!

“Hey, Levi?” Eren asked, looking up from his plate. Levi followed suite, looking across the table at his lover. They were out on an official date night over the weekend to celebrate getting through the first week of the semester. They had both been in a more couple-y mood ever since Monday night, when that unexplainable burning fuck session had occurred. They had both been surprised at how long they had been able to last.

“What is it?” Eren sighed and put down his fork. “Um, I was just...wondering something.” Levi put down his fork too, abandoning his meal to give Eren his full attention, who was looking away from Levi, clearly a little more than nervous.

“What? You don’t have to worry about offending me or anything. We’re mostly past that kind of shit.” Eren smiled a little but it quickly vanished, the nervous look returning. “Well, uh...I was thinking that maybe…” He paused, and Levi gave him an encouraging nod. Eren took a deep breath and blurted out,

“Maybe we should tell people about our relationship.”

Eren dropped his head and shut his eyes, not wanting to see the disapproving look on Levi’s face. He knew that there were benefits to having their relationship be a secret, but at this point he was just tired of it. He wanted to be open about it. He wanted to be able to talk with his students about how amazing his boyfriend was, and he wanted to be able to not need some excuse to drop by Levi’s classroom. He didn't want to hide anymore.

Across from him, Levi blinked and thought through what Eren had just said. He knew he had been feeling that it was time as well. They had had their fun last semester, but now it was becoming a chore to keep it hidden. It was hard to avoid his friends and provide bullshit excuses for everything. It had been hard, and he realized he wanted people to know that Eren was his, and he was Eren’s.

He looked at his lover and his heart jerked a little at the sight of Eren’s shut eyes and wincing expression, as if he expected him to hit him for suggesting something like that. But he would never do any kind of thing like that. So instead he reached out and grabbed at Eren’s hand, closing his own on top of it.

Eren’s eyes flew open and he looked at Levi, worry in his eyes. And then he saw Levi smile.

Eren had learned that there were several types of rare smiles for Levi. There was a smirk, which could be technically not called a smile, but it still counted. There was the tiny quirk of his lips that showed his amusement, and those were rare indeed.

And yet the rarest one was a small smile that softened his eyes around the edges and made him look even younger than he normally did. It was the one that was the most special, because it was that smile that showed a face full of emotion, and Eren knew that that look was reserved for him and him alone, and even then he had only seen it once before.

That soft smile was on Levi’s face now.

All of Eren’s worry melted away in the presence of that face. And he let out his own smile, wide and unbridled, and he grabbed at Levi’s hand on the table. Levi leaned forward a little and whispered out, “Yeah. I think we should.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ok, but how?” Eren asked for the hundredth time. It had been three days since their date, and Eren had been in a constant state of worry. How were they going to spill the news to the group and to the Headmaster? It had to be set up strategically.

“I still don’t know. But we have to get them back in a way, for all the plans and shit they’ve put us through.” Levi sat back on the couch where they were working on their laptops and grading papers. Eren lay against an armrest and tossed his head back, sighing.

“Yeah, but how?” Levi huffed, trying to focus on the paper he was reading over. “Trap them all in that fucking hallway?” He had just been saying that to try and shut Eren up, not really being serious. So when there was silence for a moment before there was a loud gasp, Levi nearly threw his laptop in the air when Eren leaped over to him and practically landed in his lap.

“That’s such a great idea!” Eren yelled, face lit up and beaming. Levi blinked, trying to remember what that great idea was. Then he arched an eyebrow, looking at Eren with skepticism. “And how the hell are we supposed to do that? We don’t have access to the resources they all did.”

Eren thought for a moment, but then his face returned to its brightness. “But we have Armin on our side!”

Levi paused before nodding slowly. When Eren had first come and told him that Armin had figured it out, he was tempted to go and make sure that the blond coconut kept his mouth shut, but Eren had assured him that Armin wouldn’t break a promise like this. All the same, Levi had kept an eye on the short blond, and when he had gotten a knowing look and a small nod from Arlert, he had known that their secret was safe.

“Well, how are we supposed to use Armin to get them all into that hallway? Does he even have that kind of authority?” Eren’s grin widened.

“No, but he can fake it pretty fucking well.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“So let me get this straight,”_ Armin said over the phone. Levi and Eren had called the blond and put him on speaker phone, asking him their favor.

“There’s nothing straight about this, Arlert,” Levi said blandly. Eren laughed while Armin just sighed. _“Yeah, yeah. tell me something I don’t know. But seriously, you two want me to use my copying ability to create fake notes from Headmaster Erwin and then use those to get all of that set up...just so you can reveal it to everyone?”_

Eren and Levi shot a look at each other before looking back down at the phone. “That’s...pretty much it,” Eren said hopefully. There was silence for a moment before Armin sniggered and then replied, _“Well, I like it.”_ Eren groaned good naturedly. “You did not just pull a Road to El Dorado quote on me.”

Armin chuckled. _“Oh, but I did.”_ There was a pause and then Armin took a deep breath. _“But I am serious. Kinda. I’ll do it, but you two seriously owe me something. After all, they all may have been the ones to set up those first plans, but just remember it was all me who got you two those passes to the club.”_

Eren laughed again and smiled as he spoke into the phone. “Thank you so much, Ar! I promise I will do something huge for you in the future!” Armin laughed in return. _“Yeah yeah, now you two relax tonight. I have to go and prepare these notes. When do you guys want this to happen?”_

Levi spoke up. “Have it be this Friday. That way we have a weekend to be away from everyone and Eren and I can escape somewhere for the weekend and avoid everyone. Plus, we’ll have that three-day weekend going on, so even more extra time.” Armin snorted. _“Yes sir! Friday it is then! G’night you two, and remember to use protection!”_

Before either of them could say anything, Armin hung up, leaving the two of them staring at the phone. Then Eren groaned. “Oh course he would say that.” Levi looked thoughtful before sliding his laptop over to the side and pulling Eren close. “Levi, wha-”

“Hey, we need to commemorate our final few days being incognito about our relationship. May as well go all out.” Levi pulled Eren into his lap and slid his hands under the back of Eren’s shirt, smirking at the way a breathless little sigh left Eren’s lips, clearly against his will if the instant blush on his face was anything to go by.

“Plus, in a twisted way, your blond friend gave us his permission for tonight.” Eren sighed again, but finally gave in, smiling as he leaned down and kissed Levi, wrapping his arms around his neck. “I guess there’s no choice then, huh?”

Levi smirked again into the kiss and moved his hands down under the rim of Eren’s pants, massaging his round ass and swallowing the soft moan that escaped Eren’s mouth. “No, there isn’t.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thursday night was the longest night Eren had felt in awhile. He just lay awake in bed, unable to sleep. But tonight would hopefully be the last time for a long time he would lay alone in a bed.

True to what Levi had said, they had booked a stay in a hotel a few towns away, making sure they had everything prepared for the trip. Eren had already packed his bag and left it at Levi’s apartment, and Levi would have it and his own bag in the trunk of his car when they got to school tomorrow. He would leave Armin with the keys to his car, and he and Levi would leave right after they told everyone.

Eren sighed and rolled over, tempted to pull out his phone and text Levi. But he wasn’t sure if Levi was asleep or not. He checked the time instead. It was early in the morning, just a few minutes past midnight. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

He got out of bed, deciding to make a cup of hot chocolate. Maybe he could waste his time by having a hot drink to sip on while watching that anime show he and Levi had seen that first night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi sat up and rubbed his eyes angrily. He had barely gotten any sleep, and it was now close to five in the morning. He grabbed his phone and opened it, checking to see if any texts were from Eren. Knowing him, the brat couldn’t sleep. Not seeing anything, Levi decided to send a message.

**Me: I really couldn’t sleep because I was overthinking our shitty plan for today.**

He barely had to wait before he got a response.

**My Shitty Boyfriend: Same. But hey, we’ll get to go out tonight and be free from everyone for awhile. That’ll be nice, right?**

Levi let his lips quirk up a tiny bit.

**Me: Yeah, it will be.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Levi, you look like a jumpy hamster,” Hanji giggled at lunch. Petra smiled good naturedly and Erwin chuckled while taking a bit of his salad. Levi stopped the bouncing of his leg under the table and shot his signature glare at the brunet woman.

“Fuck off, shitty glasses. I just need the weekend to move its ass closer so I can leave quicker.” Erwin mumbled, “Don’t we all wish that.” Levi huffed, not hungry anymore, and stood, quickly leaving and ignoring Hanji’s joking protests.

Across the room, Eren bit his lip nervously, his sandwich in his hand but uneaten. Armin sighed and tapped him on the hand. “Hey,” he whispered, catching Eren’s attention, “you guys will be fine. Remember, you’re running away afterwards too.” Eren smiled weakly and took a small bite of his sandwich before putting it down and standing up. “I can’t eat like this.”

Armin watched him get up and throw out his sandwich. Once the brunet was gone, he looked into his bag and stared at the notes, written on Erwin’s personal stationery that he had swiped on Wednesday. He knew they looked legit. It was foolproof.

He sighed, staring off into space. He hoped everything would turn out alright.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

During the passing period before the last period of the day, Hanji and Petra went to their teacher mailboxes to grab their weekend mail. Hanji paused when she saw Erwin’s signature on a paper. She pulled it out and quickly read the notice on it, smirking after she did.

Petra saw that she had a notice of her own, smiling after she read it. She turned to Hanji, holding it up. “I see you go this too.” Hanji nodded, folding her note and putting it in her labcoat pocket. “Yep. So we’re having a meeting in Mike’s classroom after school.” Petra continued for her. “About another plan.”

Hanji grinned and started heading out, Petra following her. “Well, it’s about time we all collaborated on another plan, isn’t it?” Petra nodded, saying goodbye as she headed to her office and Hanji to her classroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rico walked into her office and sat at the receptionist’s desk. Her attention was caught by a note, clearly from the Headmaster. She read it before putting it down, making a mental note to call those students after school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the library, Armin smiled, seeing the classes inside. His notes had clearly worked. All of the classes that had been in that hallway were in the library again. He tapped a pencil against his desk, looking at the clock.

Ten minutes until the end of the day...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eren’s leg bounced rapidly under his desk as he glanced at the clock again. He forced himself to look away and to watch his class, who were taking reading time to read through _The Great Gatsby_ for their new unit.

His nervousness was spiking. He just wanted to do something now. This waiting was killing him. He shot another look at the clock.

Five minutes…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi was on edge. His students could tell and were taking extra care to not bother him and have him snap. He had slapped his pen nine times that period, and the entire class could feel the tension filling the room.

Levi sighed and looked at the clock that seemed to move slower each time he looked at it.

One minute…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three pairs of eyes, one in the library, and two in their classrooms, stared at the clock as the time winded down, until finally…

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng_

The sound startled Eren, and Levi closed his eyes. Armin sighed heavily. It was time.

Eren shooed his students out while Levi did the same in his own room, grabbing his bags and heading quickly out to his car. He saw Eren race after him, and they threw their things into the trunk and headed back up quickly. They shot each other glances before Levi reached out and grabbed Eren’s hand. Eren squeezed it, and they headed up the walk together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Erwin paused in his work when he heard a knock his door. He looked up to see Armin standing in his doorway, a confusing look on his face. Erwin put down the paper he had been looking at. “Yes, what is it, Armin?”

Armin smiled. “Well, Professor Mike said he needed to talk to you in his room about something.” Erwin sighed but stood up. Mike was an old friend. Plus, what was the harm? Erwin nodded and followed Armin out the door. He took the lead, heading towards the lockable hallway, missing the look Armin shot behind him and the thumbs up he gave to the two figures hiding at the end of the hallway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Would Jean Kirschtein, Marco Bodt, Krista Lenz, Ymir, Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Hoover, Sasha Braus, and Connie Springer please report to the front office?” Rico spoke into the intercom as the bell finished ringing. She waited until the door opened, and the requested students filed in, looking only slightly nervous.

“Yeah? What is it?” Jean asked, confused. Rico looked at the note and huffed, speaking in a bored tone. “The Headmaster wants you all to meet him in Professor Mike’s room for some kind of meeting.”

The group all shot looks at each other, smiles and smirks reaching their faces. Clearly this was about another plan. The group thanked Rico and headed down to the hallway, laughing and talking as they did.

“I wonder what kind of idea Headmaster Erwin came up with,” Reiner wondered. Ymir shrugged, speeding up when she saw the hallway. The group entered the doors and headed straight to the room, not noticing that the opposite doors were shut and that there seemed to be no one in the hallway.

“Oh, look, Professor Hanji and Nurse Petra are here too!” Krista smiled, running ahead to the teachers who were standing outside the locked door. The two adults turned when they heard the students, and smiled knowingly at them.

“Hey, kiddos! You here for the meeting too?” Hanji asked, smiling at the smiles on the group’s faces. Jean nodded. “Yep!” Petra gestured at the door. “The Headmaster isn’t here yet, so we’re waiting for him to come and unlock the door.”

The group fell silent for a moment before they heard the light clicking of shoes and turned to see Erwin walking through the doors, Armin behind him. Erwin continued walking, calling out a greeting, not noticing that Armin was falling behind. “Ah, hello! What’s this all about?”

Hanji let out a chuckle. “We’re all here for the meeting, you big doofus.” Erwin reached the group and looked at them all. “Did Mike invite you all too?” Petra gave him a confused look. “No. The one that you called?”

Erwin looked at them all and saw confused looks morph into suspicious ones. “I never called any meetings,” he said, confusion filling him. There was silence for a moment, and then it was broken by the sound of a door closing and a lock clicking into place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside the doors, Eren dug his car keys out of his pocket and handed them to Armin. Armin in return handed the door keys to his brunet friend before clapping his hand to his shoulder. “Good luck, you two,” he said, looking from Eren to Levi. He could tell they were both nervous.

Levi nodded and Eren paused before pulling the blond into a hug. “Thank you so much, Armin,” he said, holding him tight. Armin hugged him back before pulling away, seeing the slight jealousy and possessiveness begin to light up Levi’s eyes. “Hey, just remember that you owe me.” Then he headed down the hallway, giving the two one last wave before heading out and going to the parking lot, getting into Eren’s car and driving out, wishing the two luck as he drove.

Inside, Eren looked at Levi, holding up the keys. “Should we do it now, or leave them there for a little bit?” Levi thought before saying, “Let’s have them wait a little bit. Have them panic and realize their situation for a few minutes.” Eren nodded, sliding the keys into his pocket. They stood there for a moment before Eren said, “So, should we just go and make some coffee really quick?”

Levi agreed. It would put their mind off of things for even a moment and delay what they had decided to do for even a few moments longer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone in the hallway was silent before Marco’s voice came out quietly and nervously. “Did that door just shut and lock?” He reached out and grabbed Jean’s hand, who squeezed it. Hanji, for once, was silent and staring at the locked door with wide eyes behind her lab goggles. Petra had a trapped look on her face, along with Krista, Connie and Sasha.

Erwin didn’t move, staring at the closed door with an unreadable look. Then he turned and surveyed the hallway, finally speaking. “The hallway is completely empty.” It was silent while everyone else checked and confirmed for themselves. Then Krista let out a quiet sob, to which Ymir instantly wrapped her arms around the small girl. “Hey, whoever did this, I will be sure to beat their ass in seven ways to the end of the year,” she growled out. Everyone else wisely took a step away from the two, knowing that Ymir was not in the mood to be messed with.

Reiner looked thoughtful. “But well, who would do this?” Marco spoke up suddenly, catching everyone’s attention. “Isn’t it obvious? Don’t you all remember this setup?” He paused for a moment, seeing the sudden realization appear on some of their faces. “This is the same setup that we put Professor's Levi and Eren into at the beginning of last semester.”

Silence fell again as everyone processed this idea. Then Hanji sighed out heavily, defeat filling the sound. “They must’ve figured us out. Now they’re upset about everything we did to them, and so this is payback.”

There was a sudden click, and all eyes shot to the door. Quite dramatically, light spilled into the hallway, revealing two figures standing in the doorway. They stepped inside, leaving the door open, and looked at everyone.

“That is correct,” Levi said, crossing his arms, a displeased expression on his face. Eren stood beside him, clearly upset and mad, his hands clenched at his sides.

It was terrifying, seeing the two of them standing there with those expressions and knowing that they knew what had been going on. The entire group felt a feeling of dread swoop down through them, including the adults.

The silence was a ticking bomb. There was no telling what was going to be said. They didn’t know how the two were going to act now. Levi looked like he would be perfectly fine with attempting mass murder, and Eren looked like he would be fine assisting.

The students felt a mix of emotions that they had never felt before in this kind of situation. They had worked so hard to get these two together. They had never failed in a mission. But now, they saw that they might have to declare defeat. They saw that there was a real risk of the two teachers hating them. It hurt to see Eren looking at them with anger and betrayal on his face, and to see Levi giving the same look to his friends was terrifying as well.

The group felt hopeless.

The adults were swept with guilt. They had acted immaturely, throwing away sense and friendship to go along with a scheme that could have ended up incredibly badly for the two teachers. The things they had done could easily end up with them being sued by the two in front of them, and there would be no excuse.

The adults felt hopeless.

Eren spoke up in the silence. “What the fuck were you all _thinking,_ honestly?” The students couldn’t look at him, hearing his voice so upset. He stood staring them down, arms moving to mimic Levi’s, crossed at his chest.

He and Levi had agreed while getting their coffee that they had full rights to chew everyone out first. Seriously, the things that they had done to the two could be taken pretty wrongly, and could have ended up being very dangerous.

When no one spoke, Levi continued, anger filtering through his voice. “Do you realize that we could easily have you expelled and sued for what you did?” Not a single person was able to look at him. Worry flew through the minds of all.

The adults felt thoroughly scolded and nervous. Levi was right. By all legal rights, he and Eren could easily charge them with some kind of crime, because what they had done was surely illegal by several accounts. They could be charged as accessories for the kids, who could get in serious trouble for all of this.

They didn’t know what to do. They had betrayed the trust of their friend.

Eren hissed out, “What possessed you all to think that locking us in this hallway-”

Levi broke in, “-and food poisoning me-”

Eren finished, “-and then forcing the two of us into situations where it was just the two of us, would ever be considered a good idea?”

There was a few moments of silence before everyone decided it would be a good time to try and explain themselves. Jean, Reiner, Ymir and Hanji started talking at the same time, defending themselves and trying to fake their reasons, while Connie, Sasha, Petra, and Krista all started confessing and apologizing at the top of their lungs. The remaining few stared at the chaos and tried to calm everyone, speaking over the top of everyone else.

Eren and Levi watched this and then slowly took a few steps closer to each other, linking hands and taking deep breaths. Then Eren, before he could lose his nerve, yelled out at the top of his lungs,

“We’re in a relationship!”

All talking ceased within moments as the group processed what Eren had said. Then eyes widened as they saw the two’s clasped hands and stared at them, not understanding what had just been said. It was dead silent in the hallway, and Eren gulped loudly and squeezed Levi’s hand again before continuing.

“We’ve been together for nearly three months now.”

Silence and disbelieving looks. Levi huffed and turned slightly, bringing his free hand up to Eren’s neck and pulling him down.

“No thanks to you colossal fucks.” Then, just as planned, Levi leaned up and brought their lips together, sealing their proof in a kiss. They let it linger for a moment, allowing themselves to close their eyes, before pulling away and looking at each other. Then they turned and looked at the group again.

Blank faces. Everyone was clearly still processing. Eren smiled, and Levi allowed his lips to quirk upwards in a small smirk. Perfect. Now to make their great escape.

“Well, now that we’ve made our announcement, you all should have a great weekend!” Eren said. There was a moment where everyone paused, and then the two teachers, still clasping hands, turned on their heels and dashed out of the open door, sprinting as fast as they could to the parking lot.

They didn’t bother slowing down until they had burst out of the front doors and rushed down the parking lot to where Levi’s car was. They reached it and finally released hands, running to either side and getting into the car, yanking open the doors and slamming them shut once they were inside.

Again, silence besides the sounds of their harsh breathing. Then Eren started to giggle. The giggles rose in volume until he was full out laughing, a light and airy sound that was uncontrollable. Levi chuckled, covering his mouth with a hand.

“We-” Eren choked out between laughs, “-we did it!” Levi coughed and smiled softly. “Well, we haven’t quite made it anywhere yet, so let’s get going before we suddenly get mobbed by everyone.” Eren nodded, giggles still escaping his lips.

Levi started the engine and quickly pulled out of the lot, speeding out and onto the road. He and Eren would turn off their phones this weekend, and just enjoy spending time together, free from people who knew them. And for sure, and and Eren would be making some sweet love tonight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was silence in the hallway. Everyone stared at the empty space where the two teachers had stood mere seconds ago.

Hanji blinked. So did Krista and Sasha. Jean and Connie were open mouthed, and the rest just stared at the open door with wide eyes. It was hard to process what they had just seen.

And then a shriek cut through the air. Everyone jolted and turned to the source of the shriek, watching Hanji’s face nearly split with a wide smile as she opened her mouth and screamed again.

_“HOOOOLLY SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!”_ she screamed into the hallway, the yell reverberating off the walls. She started to jump around, leaping towards Erwin and grabbing his shoulders, trying to shake him and, once failing, jumping to her foster son and shaking him nearly violently.

Then Krista squeaked; a squeak of pure happiness, and clutched her hands in front of her face, smiling widely. And then it finally broke through everyone’s minds.

Reiner lept into the air, landing with a spectacular fist pump. Bertholdt simply stood there, smiling and looking like he didn’t quite know what to do with himself. Ymir grinned wildly and hugged Krista to her chest. Connie and Sasha started yelling, “Yes! Yes! YES!” and dancing in place. Jean laughed out loud and grabbed Marco pulling him close, who was also laughing, and the two just held each other and laughed.

Hanji continued to leap around, yelling and waving her arms about in excitement. Petra smiled and shook slightly, overwhelmed suddenly. And Erwin stood in place and allowed a smile to cross his lips.

“Well, I hope that means they don’t plan on pressing any charges,” he mumbled, watching the group of celebrating and ecstatic people in front of him. The students started yelling to each other. “Did you hear what Eren said?!” Sasha yelled to no one in particular. Reiner responded, bellowing back. “They’ve been together for three fucking months!” Marco laughed, making himself heard. “How did they even keep that from us for so long?” Jean laughed harder, pressing a hard kiss to the freckled teen’s forehead. “Who cares, man?” Then he yelled out at the top of his lungs, “WE DID IT!” Everyone cheered, and the sound bounced off the walls and was nearly deafening. Hanji suddenly whirled towards the door.

“Shit, we must catch them!” She bolted out the door, and after a moment the students hurried after her. Petra turned and started to walk out, stopping when Erwin didn’t follow. “Aren’t you going to follow them?” Erwin turned towards her, smiling and shaking his head.

“No. I don’t think we’ll be getting anything out of the two of them for the entire weekend. They planned this out very well.” Petra smiled, watching the group tear around the hallway, heading for the front as fast as they could. She knew they wouldn’t catch the two teachers. But that was alright. Heaven knew they deserved a break.

She and Erwin walked slowly out of the hallway and headed back to their offices. They were silent for a moment before Petra spoke up. “What are we going to do now? We don’t have anything to focus on anymore…”

Erwin chuckled, and Petra looked up at him as he spoke. “Oh, knowing those students, we’ll be part of a few more projects before this year is all over.” Petra smiled and turned her head back forward.

“Just...maybe not quite as extreme or fantastic as this one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end...


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every story needs some kind of happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am getting so emotional right now.  
> To everyone reading this note, right now, I want to seriously thank you.  
> So much has happened in the months I've taken to write this, and whenever I've shared it with you, all of you have been the most supportive and caring people ever. I'm not joking when I say that some days the only way I can get through is by remembering that you all are here for me, and that means so much. Your comments, your energy, the love and support you send me is one of the things I've treasured the most through this fic.  
> I've had a lot of firsts here. First smut, first stripper, first large story (look at the fucking notes on this thing!), and I couldn't have asked for a better thing.  
> To you personally, thank you. You, as the single person reading this. Thank you. Just you reading this story has given me support, and I love you. Sharing this ship is so awesome when it's with you. You have helped me get on with my day, and have pulled me through so much, just by you reading this. So I sincerely thank you.  
> And now, after 203 pages on GoogleDocs, many months of work, support, love, and the dorks, I present to you the epilogue of I Heard You Talking (which I will now admit that I got the idea for the title from Gwen Stefani's Hollaback Girl).

**Epilogue**

 

Things weren’t instantly easy, of course.

Like they had planned, Eren and Levi spent the three-day weekend thoroughly enjoying eachother’s company. They stayed at their hotel and when they weren’t there they were together at other random locations in the town, spending time in coffee shops and walking around. By the time Monday night came around and they had to go back, they were both nervous about what kind of response they would be receiving from everyone.  

They had turned their phones back on on the way home and were flooded from texts, calls, and voicemails, half from the entire group and Erwin, and the rest all from Hanji for both. They went through all of them on their drive, groaning and yet laughing at the crazy, eccentric messages they had gotten.

To be safe, they had both crashed at Levi’s apartment and had stayed together for one last uninterrupted night. Then they had gotten up the next morning and wearily made their way to school.

They promptly ignored the wide smiles and bounciness of the students that were in their classes until the end of class. Jean ran up to Eren and slapped him on the back, alarming the rest of the class until Eren joined in with Jean’s laughter.

Connie and Sasha had just smiled widely at Levi as they left the room, greatly confusing the rest of the class and even stunning them when Levi gave them a rare upward twitch of his lips as they left. By the time the second period had started, the rumor was already spreading through other classrooms that Levi had finally snapped and had smiled.

At lunchtime, the two met each other in the hallway and finally walked together to lunch. They walked through the lunchroom itself holding hands, and then finally the news spread to the student body, and theories popped up, sudden gossip spreading widely.

Levi didn’t give Eren an option and pulled up another chair to the head table right next to his, to the eternal surprise of the other teachers, who hadn’t seen any additions to that table for many years. After Eren’s initial hesitance, Levi agreed to his pleading eyes and also allowed Armin to sit with them.

The group was on cloud nine the entire week. Once the rumors had cultivated, it wasn’t hard to figure out who was to thank for this new development. They were regarded as heroes throughout the school, and people began to recognize them for that project.

The group discussed this at lunch a few weeks after the incident. “We should name ourselves something that reflects this, because some person that I saw at Starbucks asked me if I was part of the group that put Professor Levi and Eren together,” Sasha sighed. “I didn’t even know them. It was like the older sibling of some person here.” The group nodded.

“How should we name ourselves?” Connie asked, looking thoughtful. Ymir snorted. “Just combine their names or some shit.” Krista squeaked. “Perfect!” she said. Jean snorted. “Sounds stupid. Why do we need to name ourselves after them? We just need to be something awesome.”

“Like a squad,” Reiner said, mockingly saluting to no one. A few of them laughed before seriously considering it. “That’s actually a good idea. We should be some kind of squad and have a special handshake or salute or something,” Marco said. Ymir waved her hand loosely, bored of the discussion. “Just name it after our class then.”

“So...the 104th squad?” Connie asked. Everyone slowly nodded, liking the sound of it, before Bertholdt tilted his head slightly. “Isn’t that the name of some squad from that one anime about man-eating giants and people who go and fight them?”

Everyone stared at him until it was obvious that he was sweating more than normal under their gazes. “W-What?” Connie bust into laughter. “Dude, I never would’ve pegged you as an anime fan!” Sasha snorted too. “Wow, what a surprise!” Bertholdt seemed to shrink in on himself, even as Reiner threw a protective arm around him. “S-Shut up, it’s not big deal!”

“So 104th squad it is, then!” Krista said, slamming her palm on the table and catching everyone’s attention. She turned to Reiner, beaming. “Ooh, and we should make up a salute too! Just like you did.” Reiner blushed despite himself and everyone laughed. Everyone knew that if Reiner had been straight, he would’ve gone for Krista right off the bat, and he wasn’t immune to her bright smile, especially directed at him. Ymir pulled the small blonde close to her, glaring at Reiner.

“Hey, Bertholdt, did that squad you were saying came from that anime have a salute? Maybe we can borrow it from them,” Connie said. Bertholdt paused for a moment before making his right hand a fist and putting it over his heart. “It was this,” he said quietly.

“That’s awesome,” Sasha said, munching on her typical chips. “We’re totally using that.” Everyone agreed.

By the time graduation came around, the group was in full swing again, preparing to use their senior year to their full advantage. All through the summer they planned out future ideas for current classmates and worked on ideas for the future freshmen.

As for Eren and Levi, that summer was spent together. Mikasa had made a friend named Annie, and they hung out the majority of the summer, so the two teachers had plenty of time to spend.

Levi took Eren with him on vacation to the nearest ocean. He never would’ve guessed how eccentric and in love with the ocean Eren was. He had always appreciated the ocean, but seeing his lover running across the sand and splashing in the water and dragging him in with his bright eyes that matched the waves made him see the ocean in a whole new light.

They had never felt happier. There was a sense of completeness they felt with each other. There really wasn’t a good way to explain it.

On their last day, they sat together on a ridge overlooking the ocean with a small fire next to them. To Levi’s disgust and Eren’s amusement, they discovered that Eren was able to shove nine marshmallows into his mouth at once. Levi refused to get anywhere near his face until all traces of white were gone, mumbling things like, “I am dating an actual teenager here,” and making Eren laugh before spitting them all out.

After they had calmed down, they simply sat together with Eren leaning slightly against Levi’s shoulder. Levi enjoyed Eren’s warmth against his side and closed his eyes, basking in the ocean breeze and his lover next to him.

“Hey Levi?” He cracked an eye open and shot a glance at the brunet, who was looking out over the sea. Levi hummed in acknowledgement. “What are we going to do this next year? I mean, should we be secretive, or just let it show? Plus, after this year, we won’t have the group to vouch for us anymore.”

Silence fell for a moment as the two thought. Indeed, after this year, the group will have graduated, and thus take away the story and special treatment they had received.

“Well, personally, I think I’m done with people not knowing about us,” Levi began, still staring out ahead even as Eren turned his head to look at him, “so what will probably happen is just on the first day I’ll tell the class and that’ll be the end of it for me.”

Eren stared at him for another moment before looking out again. “Yeah, I can probably do that too.” He missed Levi’s soft smile as the shorter man shot him a glance before gently pulling him closer to his side. Then Eren snorted, confusing Levi. "You realize this all started because I heard you talking shit, right?" Levi smacked him on the arm. 

Just like they had decided, the first day of the new year they announced it to their new classes as part of the introduction. It certainly shocked the students, disbelief showing on their faces for the confirmation of last year’s rumors. While Levi left no room for questions, typical to his nature, Eren’s class bombarded him with questions until he became a blushing mess waving at them to stop so he could hand out the syllabuses.

The group, finally having a name, got right to work. Throughout the year, their rate of success skyrocketed, and by the end of the year they had gotten more couples together than all of their previous high school years combined. They were so well known, that by the time graduation came around, nearly the entire school was in a state of sadness, knowing they were losing such legends.

Graduation had an attendance rate that exceeded any graduation before. As each member of the squad walked across to get their diplomas, the noise level was comparable to a stadium. Due to a special request, each member of the squad received their diplomas from either Eren or Levi, making it all the more exciting.

Krista dashed forward and hugged Levi quickly, smiling brightly and leaving him frozen and unsure of what to do while people cheered. Reiner strutted across the stage, bowing to random people before pounding Eren on the back and raising his diploma in the air and running off stage. Connie smiled at Levi and shook his hand, drawing a small smile from Levi himself. Mikasa, who had been accepted into the squad, walked forward slowly, reaching Eren and then hugging him tightly, drawing awws from the crowd as Eren hugged her back. Ymir nodded at Levi, who simply nodded back, contrasting Bertholdt, who stared down at Levi nervously while people laughed at the height difference. Marco smiled warmly as he shook hands with Eren, and Jean smirked and let himself go, galloping across the stage to everyone’s amusement and yanking Eren in for an onstage bro-hug. Sasha took Krista’s approach and ran forward, grabbing Levi and hugging him, but she didn’t let go for a few seconds until Levi awkwardly patted her back before pulling her off and giving her diploma to her.

After everyone had officially graduated, the group ran to the two teachers. “Yo, Eren! Levi!” Eren smiled while Levi’s eyes narrowed. “Who said you brats could call me by my first name?” Connie laughed. “We graduated! You don’t teach us anymore, you aren’t our professor now! What else are we supposed to call you?” The squad nodded in agreement, and Levi gave up.

“Well, what is it? Shouldn’t you all be eating all of the unhealthy shit in the commons?” Eren asked. The group shot looks at each other, looking excited before Krista beamed widely and yelled out, “We’ve passed down our roles as the 104th Squad to others!”

Eren and Levi looked at them in silence, wondering what they meant. Ymir elaborated. “We’ve been training a group to replace us this entire past semester, and when they graduate, they’ll have trained the next group, and so on and so on. In other words-”

Jean broke in. “-there will always be a 104th Squad at the school!”

Eren’s eyes widened and Levi looked impressed. “So, there will always be a group of students doing what you guys did?” Eren asked. The group nodded, giggling to themselves. “It was a highly selective process, choosing students who would replace us, but we found the perfect ones. They’ll do a good job,” Marco said, leaning into Jean’s side again.

Eren was speechless. Levi just nodded. “Well, I’m guessing you told them if they needed anything to go to us, didn’t you.” The group shot guilty looks at each other, telling the two teachers enough. “Fine, but if they end up doing a shit job I will personally make sure they get fucked over.” The group laughed before they got yelled at, younger classmates finding them and pulling them towards the commons for food. They smiled and laughed, waving and yelling back at the two as they were pulled along.

Eren and Levi stood still, watching them go. They stood in silence, watching the people that helped them get to where they were now leave. It was a moment that needed nothing but silence, and then in that contemplative silence the two grabbing hands and holding themselves together, a bond they had created stronger than ever before, watching a new chapter in their lives begin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Several years later…_

Eren was putting folders in his case to get ready to leave when there was a knock on his door. Not looking up, he called out, “Come on in!” Only when he heard the small squeak of the door opening did he look up. He smiled when he saw the small girl standing there in her dark hanging pigtails.

“Hey Mina. What’s up?” She looked up at him, a witty smile on her face. “I came to ask for your help with something.”

Eren smiled. He knew what kind of help she was referring to. Oh he knew indeed. After all, Mina was part of the third generation of the 104th Squad. He turned his full attention to her and smirked knowingly.

“All right. Who is it this time? I know you all want my help for setting someone up.” Mina smiled her soft smile and nodded. Just then, Franz and Hannah ran in, and after a moment Levi followed.

“So apparently these little shits all have a new plan and they want us to help because we know the two they want to set up,” Levi stated as he walked over to Eren, who smiled and kissed him on the cheek. The students smiled knowingly.

“Alright, what are the details?” Eren asked, the two giving the teens their attention. The three looked at each other a little nervously. Without the support of their full group, it was harder to speak up. Mina finally started. “Well, uh...it’s gonna be a little tricky, because it’s kinda a teacher and teacher pairing, but just more...complicated.”

The two teachers perked up. There hadn’t been an attempt at another teacher pairing since themselves, so this was big news. Levi raised an eyebrow and Eren stared, face reflecting his excitement.

“Ok, so why is it going to be complicated? Who is the pairing?” Mina looked a little nervously back at the couple and they nodded encouragingly. She turned back to the teachers and took a deep breath.

“Well, uh, one of them is part of the administration, and the other technically isn’t a teacher…” She started to look nervous. Eren cocked his head, thinking through it. Who would that be? Levi, on the other hand, figured it out a few seconds later, disbelief showing on his face.

“It’s because we’re close with them, isn’t it?” he asked. Eren shot him a look, wondering what he was getting at. The teens nodded. Levi blinked, then took a deep breath. “So tell us, then.”

Mina looked down, speaking quietly. “Well, because they seem pretty close already, so we were planning on getting...uh…” Franz finally broke in. “You know the Headmaster and the librarian, right?”

Eren’s jaw dropped. Levi just hummed contemplatively. Eren stared at the teens, who were looking at him with a little bit of worry in their eyes. It took a few splutters, but Eren finally got out the words.

“Y-You’re trying to- you all want to get Armin and Headmaster Erwin together?” he finally nearly shrieked. Levi shot him a look and the students looked slightly freaked out, thinking that he was upset.

Hannah finally whispered, “Y-Yeah…” Eren slammed his hand on the desk next to him, causing the teens to jolt in surprise. Then they saw the look on his face. It was excitement, anticipation, and more than a trace of smugness.

“I love it! I’m totally in!” Smiles came to the teen’s faces as Eren grinned widely and turned to Levi. “How about you? Are you in?” All eyes turned to the shorter male as he thought. He dragged it out, humming for a minute before shrugging flippantly. “Sure, let’s do it.”

The teens and Eren cheered loudly, jumping around in excitement. Franz and Hannah smiled widely before dashing out the door, probably to inform the rest of the group. Mina followed, waving and smiling. “Thank you so much! We’ll text you about the details!”

Eren chuckled as she ran off, leaving the two alone in the room. Eren turned to Levi and smiled gently. “Well…?” Levi smiled, Eren’s favorite soft smile, and pulled him forward into a gentle lingering kiss. He pulled away slowly, and even after all these years the sight of Eren blinking open his eyes after a kiss made his heart race.

“I guess it’s time for some payback then, huh?” Eren smiled and nodded, grabbing Levi’s hand before grabbing his case. They walked out of the room together and headed towards Levi’s class to pack up, Levi’s fingers of his right hand thumbing at the band around Eren’s finger of his left. Eren smiled.

“You love doing that, don’t you?” Levi nodded, pressing close to the brunet. “It reminds me that you belong to me.” Eren stopped and grabbed at Levi’s left hand, bringing it up to show the ring there that matched his own. “And remember that you also belong to me,” Eren whispered.

Levi nodded, pulling Eren close to kiss him again. It was going to be interesting, getting their best friends together, but just as Levi had said, it was time for some sweet payback. Eren smiled into their kiss, and Levi nipped gently at his lower lip, smirking when Eren let out a little groan. He pulled away abruptly and marched towards his room, leaving Eren standing in the middle of the hallway.

“That settles it; your ass is mine tonight,” Levi called over his shoulder. Eren blushed furiously, like he always did, and hurried after the shorter man. “I’m not complaining, but I think in celebration we should switch tonight.” Levi shot him a look. “You’re still a horny little shit.” Eren leaned in close, lowering his voice teasingly.

“Keep that up and I’ll have to rethink that dance I was already planning for you.” Then, chuckling at Levi tensing up and freezing in place, Eren dashed forward. “C’mon, old man! I’m going to get to your classroom before you! If you don’t catch me, you won't get to catch me at the board again!” He laughed again before sprinting towards the hallway.

Levi cursed and rushed after him. He smirked as he saw Eren dash into his room. He knew Eren would wait for him there; wait for him to be pressed into that same blackboard as the beginning, with fiery eyes and faces pressed close.

And it would continue like that, living everyday a reminder of how close they had become, finding love in a high school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this fanfic!  
> I have a few more projects in mind for the future, in case you haven't looked, so you can be looking forward to those, if you'd like. :)  
> I'll see you there!


End file.
